The Enemy's Hand
by rogermein
Summary: Sequel to the story: The Gathering Storm. Revan has been dispatched to a world under siege by the Mandalorians. Everything is not as it seems though, and Revan must save both the planet's inhabitants and uncover the Mandalorian's true motives.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Author's notes: this is a sequel to the story of the Gathering Storm and picks up weeks after those events_. _Usual disclaimers, I don't own Star Wars or KOTOR characters. Everybody except Revan, Vandar and Alek are thought up by me for the story. As always user feedback is appreciated to whoever reads this story. If you like it then let your friends know._

* * *

Dramatis Personae

Revan – Jedi Knight, member of the Jedi Order

Alek Squinquargesimus – member of the Jedi Order

Vandar – Jedi Master, member of the Jedi Order

Melara Srii – Jedi Master, member of the Jedi Order

Jared Cromus – Jedi Padawan to Melara Srii

Treys Lomak – Jedi Master, member of the Jedi Order

Exon – Jedi Knight, member of the Jedi Order

Lieutenant Espindor – 210th Repbulic Military Expedition (Hellborn platoon)

Private Ciras – gunner attached to Espindor

Private Ava – gunner attached to Espindor

Private Polluck – comm specialist/ medic

Private Mayfield – heavy weapons specialist

Priel – Sniper

Sagat – scientist

KI-11 –specialized assassin droid

Taborous Sabot- Supreme Commander of Clan Sabot

Raithe – Contact to Taborous Sabot

Darth Imilarius – Sith Lord

Vanaerys – Sith attached to Imilarius

* * *

(3967 BBY)

In a dark room of a forgotten place, a single human huddled over an operating table. His clothes were dirty from exposure to various chemicles, the pristine white lab coat a splotchy red. His dark hair was unkept and the color had long left his skin. He really looked no different than the corpses he shared his sanctuary with.

His lab was just as unkempt as he was. Lab notes, needles and various electronic devices were scattered across desks. Upturned chairs littered the floor, a result of many tantrums and rages. Soft glowing cylinders lined the walls, different specimens looking pitilessly a the monster who had performed such things in this room.

The scientist stared at his latest experiment. Various surgical implements and tubes snaked into the subject's withered body. The human squinted in the dull gloom, examining his handiwork.

_Another failure_

The thought nearly drew him into another mindless rage. He wanted to throw the cutting knives and incubator tubes off the table in a murderous fit. But no, he was a scientists…above such petty emotions…most of the time.

With a shuddering breath he turned to the droid standing like a statue to his right. The stark black metal made him seem like a shadow except for the blood red optical sensors.

"Begin recording" the human ordered.

The droid stirred from its half dormant state, clicks and whirs announcing his awakening.

"[Acknowledgement] Recording started Master"

The scientist began pacing.

"Subject 4-X, species Cathar, male, approximately twenty eight years of age…two months after implantation has resulted in complete cellular deterioration. Subject's body initially showed positive results, accepting specimen Alpha's foreign material. Genetic priming went smoothly."

He hesitated as he said the next words, dreading what he had to say.

"However fifty eight days after stage four implantation, subject began rapidly deteriorating."

The human clenched his teeth at the admission.

"Like subject 4-T and 4-Q, Alpha cells began attacking the host's own cell structure, resulting in internal bleeding and tachycardia."

He banged a fist on the subject's table dropping several blood soaked instruments on the floor.

"I was so close! Almost forty eight percent of the host's body showed genetic transition to Alpha's primary state. The DNA replication was working."

He stood up to glare at the abused Cathar, its fur matted with blood and pus. The face was a mutilated horror of deformed flesh. He grabbed a chunk and tore it away, the decaying meat ripping off easily. Blood spurting from the new wound.

"The Cathar showed some of the greatest variety of genetic markings. Their DNA structure was one of the most susceptible to change and mutation."

He grabbed at one of his cutting blades, clenching his fist around the serrated metal. Warm blood mingled with the tangy bite of cold steel.

"If I could only discover which baseline genetic structure the Professor used to create his specimen, I believe...no I KNOW I can recreate his great success!"

He glanced at the corpse accusingly as if it was the Cathar's fault that it was an abomination now not even fit to feed vermin.

"Instead...I'm left with these...sacks of mutilated flesh! These...these..meatbags are my only contribution to project Revival!"

His shoulders heaved, his voice on the verge of breaking. He took a ragged breath to calm his nerves.

"His...his notes make no mention of the host...only the implantation process. I'm not even sure these were his latest research documents...I must find a new baseline to work with."

He glanced at the droid then, it's expression as unreadable as the rest of its kind. Nevertheless the human got the distinct impression the machine was enjoying this display of human frailty.

He shook his head and continued.

"I will proceed with the Twi'lek next, their specieis adaptability in different hostile environments shows promise. Maybe if I..."

The scientist trailed off as he heard a rumbling from the level above him.

_Those damn soldiers_ he thought savagely _What are they doing now?_

The hellborn platoon had been rotated into the facility only a day ago and they were already causing trouble.

He punched a few buttons at a communications console near the surgical table.

"This is Professor Sagat, what the hell is going on lieutenant?" The scientist demanded. He never bothered to ask for the new leader's name.

"We are under attack professor" came the level reply. "Enemy forces are convergin on the outer wall. THey are shelling it with artillery"

Sagat suddenly lost even more color from his already gray face.

_Attack What could they...no...they must want..._

In a panicked voice, he shouted over the system "Why the hell were we not warned? Were you all too busy shooting each other in the foot to see the enemy make planetfall?"

"We did contact you professor. BUt your subordinate screened all of my messages, saying you were not to be disturbed." The lieutenant's voice was contemptuous.

Sagat cursed at this development. "Well? What are you waiting for? Repel the invaders! Contact your high command if you must. Our research must not be interrupted!"

"Our communications are being jammed. Outgoing transmissions may have made it out but for now we are on our own it seems. I'm going to do my damn job, I suggest you don't get in our way." With that, the lieutenant cut the link.

Sagat was left to stew in furious impotence. He paced around the dark room, spilling research notes and test tubes on the floor.

_They must never have the specimens or my research!_

He turned then to the droid who stood impassively as though the only thing that had happened was someone crapping over the Professor.

"Stay here. Make sure no one comes into this lab unless it's me"

The droid seemed to process this with a few clicks and whirs "[acknowledgement] understood master"

The scientist rushed out the lab, the automatic doors hissing shut as he left. The dim lights flickered slightly as another rumble came from the floor above.

The droid looked at the latest abortion of an experiment that the scientist made. It regarded the corpse with what could have passed for fascination within its kind.

It was processing the words the scientist had said during his transcription.

"[Introspection] Meatbag…an interesting qualifier. All organics are meat, this one…just looks uglier than most" It continued its haunting stare at the mutilated Cathar.

* * *

"We are so screwed"

these were the four words that were uttered by Private Ciras before all hell had broken loose. Shells rained like hellfire down on the upper battlements, the facility's deflectors taking the punishment with ill grace. Bright red colors flashed against the invisible dome of energy protecting the occupants on the wall. The whole sky was red, red from the sand, red from the explosions and red with the promise of bloodshed to come.

"What was your first clue?" said his fellow trooper sarcastically. The soldier who spoke squinted at the oncoming horde of gold and grey, her red hair aflutter underneath her helmet.

If there was one sight they'd remember in this life, it was the oncoming march of the enemy. Through the red haze of sand that kicked up even at their level on the wall, it was hard to make out individual features. What Ciras did know was there were more than enough for the 214th Republic Expedition to deal with. He could see soldiers in golden armor carrying blasters, RPGs, mortars in files of four by ten. They looked like some army of droids, so synchronous was their determined march.

_Well looks like they don't lack for discipline…or guns._

In between the files of infantry, great hulking tanks rumbled at their sides. These were ugly machines, built for war and not for admiration. Cannon tubes streaked out in blatant threat, their nozzles directed straight for the ramparts.

"What a way to start our rotation…" muttered Ciras. "I hope the next time we come to some forsaken ball of dirt, it'll be an army of whores welcoming us"

"You might as well wish for planet or ten" replied his companion. She racked up her blaster and sighted through her lens.

"Try shooting straight for once and maybe I won't piss on your grave" The female set the blaster against her shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Ava" said Ciras. The pair stared as the barrage of tank fire, shells and blaster shots gradually tore through the deflector's last defenses. A few moments the first shots penetrated their feeble protection and struck the wall, the crumbling sound a mixture of pain and destruction.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

_Some people have the gift of foresight_

_To glimpse what could possibly come _

_to pass from the infinite possibilities in the galaxy._

_The only thing I see are my memories._

_-Revan_

_

* * *

_

He dreamed an old dream.

In it he was always staggering, gasping for breath within the noxious fumes that passed for oxygen. His gait was awkward, made clumsy by a twisted leg. His vision was bleary and weak. Within this poisoned atmosphere, he walked in one of the many long and twisted roads of a broken civilization. Each step was a personal agony, just finding the will to put one foot in front of each other a hardship akin to climbing a mountain. If he gave any thought of collapsing now then he would be lost.

The perpetual gloom didn't bother him. It was the one thing he could rely on to be the same.

So were the corpses.

These were his constant companions. New ones, old ones, it didn't matter. They were strewn across the landscape like ants in a crumbling hill.

He stopped his awkward gait to look at a recently dead body. Scavengers hadn't looted it yet and violated its person.

Only the thing that had killed it.

The victim's body, an alien of indeterminate species, was black and cold, stripped of all semblance of life. His expression despite not being human, was one of abject terror. Even in his dream, he could see the silent scream that had frozen in his face.

Desperately he crawled to the fallen body searching for any valuables, anything that would sustain him for a bit longer. He could remember the urgency, the dread he felt knowing if he did not hurry, his life would be forfeit.

He never got the chance to finish his pillaging. Rough hands grabbed him and hauled him bodily away from the corpse. In his haste he had not seen other predators waiting to devour the weak and fallen.

In the dream, one of his hands had tried to grab his weapon, but he was an emancipated, useless thing. His trembling hands fumbled uselessly at his holster.

The faces of his assailants were always cloaked in darkness, time blurring his recollection of these people. Aliens, humans, they were only fuzzy black shapes with malice in their hearts. His attackers kicked him savagely, taunting in their various languages. Soon they would move to torture….rape.

"When we're done with you," someone hissed "you will wish we had only violated your flesh and killed you". Weak hands had tried to fend off their relentless kicking. At that moment, he wanted death more than anything.

Their tormenting stopped suddenly. Through a blood soaked face, he opened his eyes to see a tall gaunt figure standing meters before them.

He could remember the coldness, the emptiness he felt at that moment. The newcomer's clothes were torn and ancient, floating around him like smoke. The hands seemed like two grasping black claws. He could almost see the faint outline of a face, an expression that incited fear, but the darkness would not reveal all of him fully, as if to see all of him was too horrible to contemplate.

The group shouted at the newcomer, bellowing threats or demanding he leave. Some turned to run.

It made no matter.

The next part of the dream was a myriad of colors and sounds, more impressions than anything tangible. Red was splattered on a canvas of dreams, screaming, and the sound of meat being ripped away in great wet chunks. Thirsty…he remembered being so thirsty at that moment. But the sensation he felt the most was terror through a haze of pain, terror created by that…thing drinking all the emotions like it was some delicious bouquet of wine.

He saw one death clearly though…One of the victims had died screaming for mercy. The pathetic creature had fell unto his knees in supplication, saying he would do whatever his attacker wanted. He died kneeling to his would be idol as his head was twisted off his shoulder, a wet ripping sound like meat off a skewer. A fountain of blood spurted where his head used to be.

In the end, the dream cleared to reveal the same black bodies surrounding him as before, the rictus of horror forever impressed on their faces.

He couldn't move, he couldn't scream. All he could do was look as the gaunt figure approached, footsteps reverberating like a death bell.

He came closer…closer.

A bony hand reached out to grab his torn clothing. Slowly, painfully, he was pulled up to face this …abomination. Dead eyes…not even eyes, two spots of white where sockets should have been.

_How dare you. _They seemed to say. _How dare you defy us by living._

His whole body had felt numb, like all semblance of life could not possibly survive within this monster's vicinity. The attacker's other hand came up shoving straight down his throat. A scream became a tortured gurgle.

That was when he felt it. A pulling, like the fingers could actually claw at his soul. He felt every deliciously agonizing moment as the molecules of his being were being pulled away into the other deviant, sucking like some parasite.

The first attacker was right after all. He wished they had only raped and killed him. This was infinitely worse.

Hand or no hand he had screamed then, screamed while he lost all his bodily functions, while his whole body trembled in agonizing pain, fury, terror…

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Revan opened his eyes, the light from a nearby window making him squint. He raised himself slowly, his mind gradually moving away from the final moments of his slumber. The room he was situated in was a small cell, like one of the many located in the Jedi temple. Like all the other cells, it was dull and drab, with only a mattress that served as his bed and a few essential effects.

His body ached all over. The pain was worse today than it had been in awhile. It was not a specific pain, just an overall sensation of numbness and hurt. The dream had been especially vivid as well. It was almost taking a life of his own.

Revan frowned, unsure what this might mean. Masters were always going on about the prophecy that were held in dreams but this was not vision of the future. It was a reminder of a darker time, when all of his world had been one of pain and hopelessness.

He walked slowly to a mirror hung in the cell and desultorily splashed some water in his face. He looked up briefly to see himself staring back at him, his features sharp, focused with his old eyes looking out from hooded lids.

He was not smiling.

He left the chamber then to walk the halls of the Jedi temple staggering slightly from the leftover sensations that disturbed him.

Revan walked the long winding halls of the Jedi temple his attention diverted to the overarching structure. The ceiling was high with long gliding pillars holding the temple together. Marvelous architects and artists had come together to build this marvel of Republic ingenuity. Even in his melancholy state, he could appreciate the beauty and creativity that had brought this bastion of Jedi might into being.

_Great things like these are worth defending_ he thought _even if the Republic as a whole may not._

Revan had felt more somber after his last major expedition to Chiron. The experience had left him more bitter at the condition of civilization.

_The greatest enemy_, he had thought _are not the Sith Lords. It is the people we are supposed to protect, the Republic…the Jedi itself._

Tarken's betrayal had still rankled with him. To know that he would willingly sell Chiron's inhabitants to low life mercenaries didn't exactly inspire Revan to the Republic's moral integrity. Granted he had done it for his family, but when weighed upon all the souls lost, it was not worth it in Revan's mind.

_At least he has been brought to justice_. Tarken had been deemed a traitor and would be confined in some secluded cell on a remote world, never to see the light of freedom. Perhaps in some years he might get parole but he had plenty of time to reflect on his actions.

Revan's thoughts turned to Ailene then, the one bright spot in that whole mess of an expedition. Innocent, wet behind the ears, Revan had first thought it something of a joke that Chiron would have sent her to be the equerry. But as time went on, he saw the inner courage of that girl, who had managed to keep a relatively aspiring position in the planet's government despite her age. She had braved the horrors of that mountain complex with more inner strength than Revan thought possible.

The thought of her cheered Revan somewhat. She was one of the reasons he kept fighting for the Republic, to ensure that people like her had a chance to thrive in such an unforgivable galaxy, to protect her from the horrors of reality.

_Hopefully making her a diplomat on a relatively mothball world will keep her out of danger._

Revan's contemplations were interrupted suddenly as he felt a strong clasping hand on his shoulder. The shadow was huge, a person that seemed to dwarf everyone around him.

"Revenant!" came a hearty call. "Back from the dead again I see?"

Revan smiled slightly knowing who it was before he turned around. He turned to face one of his closest friends in the order, a person of easy smiles (when the time was right) and good looks. His black hair matted his face in an artful tumble.

"Alek" he responded. Revan returned the gesture clasping his hand in a sign of brotherhood. "the Force has a sense of humor I see."

"Only with you my friend. Only with you." Alek gave one of his patented grins. It was a kind of joke between the two friends that Revan always seemed to be sent on missions that turned out to be extremely hazardous to one's health. Alek had jibed him by saying it was impossible for Revan to return alive from these missions when the body count was so high, so he must be a Revenant, back from the dead with only a mockery of his former life. It was not clear to either of them if Revan or Revenant came first.

Sometimes Revan could almost believe Alek's words.

"And where are you going on this fine day?" asked Alek. His robes were a rich dark red, accentuating his tall and imposing figure.

"To see Master Vandar. He wants to send me somewhere again."

"Perfect! As a matter of fact I am also going to see him. It's about time he sent me on one of your suicidal missions. I'm going to ask for that honor." Alek clearly had no intention of doing that but thought it funny to say it all the same. While Alek could oft times be serious and commanding, he saved his easy demeanor to those who knew him best.

The pair walked together through the vast corridors of the Jedi temple, past the huge expanse that was the Jedi archives. They came past a Jedi Master, a Kel Dor teaching younglings on basic object manipulation within a training room. Both stopped to watch the display in front of them.

"You have been gone for awhile." remarked Alek "It has been almost a month since we last spoke."

"We all go where we are sent." Came Revan's neutral reply. "Some of it…can be more tedious than others." After the fiasco on Chiron, the Masters had put Revan on simple dignitary missions escorting diplomats to and fro on Coruscant. It was synonymous to being a simple automaton, nodding and following self important, pampered delegates like a whipped dog.

Apparently they wanted to bore him to death in the hopes he would stop asking to be sent into the Unknown Regions to hunt the Sith.

A group of padawans was walking passed them most of them females. One of them wore striking orange and dark red-brown fatigues. Her dark brown hair was elaborately fashion in plaits. Alek flashed the group one of his winning smiles. Some of the girls tittered at the display blushing and exchanging smiles. The girl in orange had a slightly contemptuous look before pointedly turning away.

Revan ignored the whole exchange.

"If more Jedi dressed like her, we would never lack for recruits" remarked Alek casually.

"Planning your next conquest Alek?"

"Of course not! I am man of honor and virtue!" Alek replied dramatically. "You know as well as I do that sexual intimacy is a taboo among our order."

"Yet somehow that does not stop the members in that same order from doing it." Revan had come across a pair of padawans going at it in one of the training rooms late last night. The pair made a sound like two rutting Rancors drowning and performed almost as badly. When Revan had pointedly turned on the lights, they separated with indecent haste, their faces a myriad of colors, one red, the other yellowish purple.

"I was…I was just helping her find her lightsaber" came the boy's pathetic reply.

"I didn't know kids called it that nowadays." Revan had deadpanned. "Go look for it in one of your chambers."

The two had rushed out with an alacrity that would have done the Jedi Masters proud.

"Come now Revan, is it such a bad thing? Sexual encounters are common place enough especially among the padawans. It may be frowned upon, but the Masters have always tolerated it."

"Masturbating is frowned upon" replied Revan curtly. "What we're talking about is grounds for dismissal."

"Only if they're too open and vocal about it." Said Alek. "They would have to basically declare their undying love openly in front of the whole Jedi order to be expelled."

His words made Revan sigh. "Love and sex are two different things. I don't see you professing love to every female you meet."

"Well not openly" Alek replied with a wink.

Revan could not help but think back the words Darth Mreth had said to him before he had gutted him like a fish.

_You're kind are so weak human. You play at being virtuous paragons but the truth is all your beings are tainted with vices._

It occurred to Revan then that the Sith was not wrong. Perhaps it was impossible to deny their base urges. Maybe the Jedi of ages past were made of finer stuff and they really were on a decline.

_Could the order really be crumbling under its own hubris and vices?_

The thought was not encouraging to Revan.

They continued to walk the long halls of the temple. "Nothing to say to that my friend? You agree then that this behavior is not out of line with our tenets?"

"Sex like you say, is a biological imperative. Not like breathing maybe, but if there's two things any sentient species become fools for, its sex and credits." Came Revan's dour reply.

"As much as it warms my heart to hear you confess it that's kind of hypocritical coming from you don't you think?" asked Alek. "I don't seem to recall ever hearing you spout any exploits. Being so against love and sex."

"I am not against love" said Revan curtly.

Alek thought he was going to elaborate, but Revan just kept walking. Eventually they reached the doors of Master Vandar's sanctum.

"As enlightening as this conversation has been Revenant, I do believe I'll leave you to chat with the Master."

"What about your hopes of being sent off to die pointlessly?"

"I just remembered I need to…find better excuses to talk to you." Alek gave him a grin. "Hopefully Master Vandar will not send you on anything too arduous this time."

"One can only hope." Said Revan dryly.

They clasped hands again.

"Be safe out there Revan" said Alek seriously. Revan seemed to recall someone else hoping the same thing for him.

"Of course my friend, until the next time."

With one last nod to each other, they departed for their various destinations. Revan knocked on the doors before being admitted into Master Vandar's presence.


	3. Chapter 3 Flight of the Alpha Wing

_History is written by the victors_

_Never trust what they say..._

_Especially the Jedi Knights_

_For they carry the darkest secrets  
_

_-unknown source  
_

* * *

Revan entered the dimly lit sanctum of Master Vandar. It was a dull grey like every other cell in the Jedi temple. As a member of the Jedi council and Master on Dantooine, Vandar split his time between the two locations depending on the situations. Revan had not heard from him until recently, his request for an audience piqueing his interest. The master sat cross legged on a tiny chair, eyes closed in deep meditation. Revan respectfully stood and said nothing until Vandar opened his eyes.

He gave a respectful bow as Vandar stirred.

"I trust these past few days have been kind to you?" asked the Master gently. His voice was fatherly and patient.

"In a sense Master," replied Revan. "My duties are untaxing to say the least…but I am unsettled all the same."

Vandar gestured for Revan to sit on another stool.

"Tell me Revan." Vandar asked quietly.

"My pain…" Revan said slowly. "…has returned and is quite .. noticeable this time."

"It seems like a pattern" noted Vandar. "Whenever you receive great injury as you did on Chiron, your phantom pain emerges."

"My injuries were not severe" replied Revan "but the pain is greater all the same."

"Hmmm" Vandar seemed to puzzle over this phenomena for some time. "Anything unusual happen when you returned from that mission?"

"The dream" said Revan. Vandar didn't need to ask which one. They had discussed it in great length.

"It comes back with increased intensity. Sometimes I can almost believe I am back on that…place."

"Could this be…" said Vandar slowly "because you miss your Master? The events of your past are so intimately tied to him". Revan knew which Master he was referring to. While many Masters had 'trained' him such as Zhar Lestin and Dorak to name a few with Kreia ostensibly being the first, only one had truly made an impact and left his mark on Revan. Officially, this Master was MIA and some would swear that this person didn't even exist, preferring his identity and records remain hidden from the galaxy at large.

Revan looked at him dubiously. "He is not someone people would miss." After a slight pause though he admitted. "But his absence is keenly felt." Talking about it brought him back to an earlier time, when he was still with his Master. It seemed so strange to call him that...

_The eyes...it was always the eyes._

He shook himself out of the growing sense of despair. "You told me that dreams like these carry the strength of prophecy, that it can show what may come to pass. But what good is a memory?"

"Perhaps," said Vandar softly "It is something that may happen yet…a warning that the galaxy at large is more at risk that we know."

"That could never happen." Revan tried to sound confident but even he felt the hollowness of his conviction.

"Fate is often fickle Revan. You know this better than most. We may think ourselves vigilant, but there are powers out there even disciples of the Force cannot control. Your Master knew the truth of this." The other Master stood looked at Revan sympathetically. "His training of you was...unorthadox to say the least. But no Master can argue with the results." Revan dipped his head at the compliment.

"He often said he didn't believe in fate like many Masters did" said Vandar somberly. "That those truly attuned with the tides of the Force were not driven by it skeins of eventuality, but rather they controlled the tides of others." He smiled slightly then, looking at Revan oddly. "He told me his opinion changed when he met you." Revan didn't know what do say to that.

Vandar changed the subject then. "Do you remember your trial?"

Revan's expression became wary. "I do Master. If I recall you were one of the Masters presiding."

The Master smiled. "Not those trials Revan. The Trial...that your Master gave you after you reached Knighthood."

_How does he know about that? My Master would never tell._

Revan did not respond for many moments. The small creature seemed to sense his reluctance. "I know your Master better than most...his past is not so different from yours. Believe it or not I've always held the belief you two are more linked than you would ever believe possible." He raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "My apologies, I did not mean to pry. I've always been curious as to the details of what he put you through but I can respect that it is only for the two of you to know."

Revan nodded somberly. "There is one more thing."

The Master looked at him curiously.

"Ever since I returned from Chiron…I have felt a presence."

Vandar's expression became worried. His large eyes grew into narrow slits.

"Presence?"

"It is more like…a pressure in the back of my mind," Revan explained. "Nothing tangible, but it feels like something is reaching a great distance to touch my consciousness from beyond the Force."

He raised one of his hands inquisitively. "What being has that power…to extend their will across countless light years through the void of space I wonder?"

At these words Vandar looked pensive, unsure of what to say. Revan got the distinct impression he was holding something back.

"I know nothing that could do that" admitted Vandar. "But if what you say is true, great powers are beginning to stir."

_He speaks like some addled seer_ though Revan wearily. _If I wanted rhetoric I would have gone to Kreia. _

Vandar must have sensed Revan's unease as he quickly gave him a reassuring smile. "I will consult our archives to see if this phenomenon has been documented. We will have our answers."

"Thank you Master." The words were automatic.

Vandar helped himself off the stool he was sitting on to pace slowly in front of Revan. "I was planning on sending you on another mission, but your troubles…"

"Please, do not hold me back for my sake Master. What I really need is something to bring my focus back. A reprieve from the monotony these past few days would be welcome."

Vandar nodded his pointed ears curling slightly.

"We have had a major disturbance in the Mid Rim." The Master's features were creased in concern. Revan waited for him to continue.

"The reports received talk of raids…no concentrated attacks against ships and convoys. These are not mere pirate attacks Revan. Survivors of these massacres have reported ships in coordinated formation harassing supply trains and annihilating any defense forces that try to approach them."

Vandar's frown deepened. "Some military ships have even been boarded by these assailants."

The Master turned to face directly, his face as serious as he'd ever seen.

"By the description of the ship's design and transmissions of boarded craft, all evidence points to the aggressors as being Mandalorians."

Revan paused at this information. The Mandalorians were a nomadic warlike people of various races. They were unified by a common culture which pretty much surmounted to a love of battle. Their last major incursion had only been driven back at great cost from the Republic.

"They have returned in force already?"

Vandar shook his head. "No, their numbers suggest it to be the work of a splinter force, maybe one major clan. By all appearances, they are working on their own and not with the support of the Mandalorian people as a whole."

"Revenge for their last defeat?"

"Perhaps" said Vandar gravely. Their activity has been isolated to one star system though…Septum Terminus."

Revan started to pace as well. The pair would have looked hilarious to outsiders, as if they were performing some obscure dancing ritual.

"Surely, the Republic military and navy have been mobilized to deal with this?" Revan's voice was incredulous.

"Their official stance is these are only minor pirate skirmishes…they will not commit more forces until the threat becomes…more severe."

Revan made a rude sound at that statement. "A whole star system under threat isn't severe?"

"When counted among the countless star systems that have their own problems…apparently not." Vandar's own voice was mirthless. He raised his hands now as if in defiance to these developments.

"It falls to us to neutralize this threat."

Revan looked even more dubious. "Starship warfare is not exactly our specialty. Without naval support, we will not make much of a difference."

"That is true," conceded Vandar "but recent events have tipped the scales, forcing us to act."

"When we initially received word from the system's local channels of this threat we felt it necessary to mobilize Jedi within the system's vicinity to one of their planets…designated Solace" Vandar seemed to regret that decision now.

"A major populated world?"

"Quite the opposite, this planet houses only one major facility, a research station."

Vandar looked out the cell window of his sanctum as he spoke. "Within our communiqués we learned that this facility was dedicated to top secret weapon's research for the Republic military. State of the art technology."

The Master blew out a sigh from his tiny frame.

"Knowing the Mandalorians, if they ever got their hands on any new weaponary…" Vandar didn't need to finish that thought.

"So the council sent Jedi to protect the Republic's interests. That seems reasonable enough." A though occurred to Revan. "Do the Mandalorians know of this place?"

Vandar shrugged. "The facility is supposed to be a secret. But their behavior suggests they are aware of it. Mandalorian ships have been systematically destroying planet defenses and establishing a blockade around that word."

"Our brethren" said Vandar softly "are now trapped on Solace"

Revan understood immediately. "You want to send me to ensure the facility doesn't fall into Mandalorian hands…and to retrieve our fellow Jedi"

Vandar nodded "Just so, since the Republic navy refuses to act we must ensure whatever is on the planet doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

The Master looked weary now, old even for a creature like him. "I don't need to tell you the direness of our situation Revan. The fact we are only sending you should illustrate how thin our resources are stretched."

His next words seemed to take a great deal of effort to say. "We can't risk losing any more of our warriors, especially the ones on Solace."

Revan nodded gravely. His fingers twitched involuntarily although he couldn't quite say why.

"But " said Vandar "The Masters chose to send you…because if anyone can liberate the facility and our brethtren..." Vandar trailed off, his intent obvious. It was a great burden for the Master to admit the fate of the Jedi rested on so few people.

Revan nodded. It wasn't pride or ambition that drove his thoughts now, but the simple necessity that the Jedi must preserve their numbers if they were to stand any chance of future conflicts.

"Then I will prepare immediately Master. I would request to have _Alpha Wing_ prepped for my departure."

"It is already done Revan." Vandar smiled. "Star lanes are open, the trajectory is direct. Force willing, your travel will be swift…no more than a few days." His mouth twisted.

"I pray that the Jedi can withstand for that long."

"They will," said Revan. "We must trust in our comrades to defy the enemy, and that means surviving."

He drew up his robes and prepared to leave. "I would also request that any data, communications and transcripts from the planet be forwarded to the onboard systems."

"Done Revan."

Revan gave a deep bow. "Then I go to prosecute the enemy. The Mandalorians will regret their trespass."

"Force be with you Revan."

"For the Republic Master"

With that Revan walked quickly out of the room, his footsteps silent and predator like.

Master Vandar watched his disappearing form for a long time before turning back to the window.

* * *

As Revan left the chamber to prepare his craft, he realized he had omitted to tell Vandar something.

_The presence...I've felt it before...during..._

He shook himself out of his revelry and continued his determined walk.

* * *

_(3 days later)_

In the Septum Terminus system, Solace was the fourth planet farthest from the sun. From high above the lonely planet, dozens of starships stood sentinel for the invading Mandalorian forces. They stood like an uncompromising wall, their wrath plain to see from their design. Each ship was a hard bitten beat piece of metal, having endured countless crusades and gaining many victories. Their insignia showed their allegiance to Clan Sabot a skull in the grip of a grasping claw. In the center of this fearsome ring was the _Undying Wrath_, the command ship of the Mandalorian expedition. It dwarfed the other ships with is size, its hull brimmed with weapon arnaments and missile tubes. The ship's very presence inspired terror to its enemies. The Mandalorians were ever alert but confident in their own dominance of the system after eliminating the local defenses.

The supreme commander, Taborous Sabot was even now planetside to discharge the crusade against the pathetic Republic forces. It was only a matter of time before their target was neutralized and their prize claimed. For now, the _Undying Wrath_ and its sister ships would ensure no Republic reinforcements could deter their campaign.

Within the bridge room of the Undying Wrath, a Mandalorian commander sat on his command chair overseeing the entire operation. He flexed his fingers impatiently, eager for the sound of battle and feel of a good blade in his hand. As much as it was an honor to oversee this operation, he dearly wanted to be in the thick of combat below.

"Commander" one of his subordinates announced. "A starship just came unto our sensors."

His helmet stirred at this development, its slanted T shaped visor swerving to look at the person who spoke. The bridge of the _Undying Wrath_ was suddenly bustling with activity at this new development.

"Only one?" growled the man behind the mask. "Cast your detection grid wider. The Republic would not be stupid enough to sacrifice one vessel."

Several seconds passed before the other man reported. "No other contacts commander. It is definitely alone…and its trajectory is aimed towards our blockade."

"Onscreen" snapped the Mandalorian Commander. The huge display on the bridge hissed into life to reveal a silver birdlike starship flying unerringly to them like a predator with a scent. Based on the hull size it looked no larger than a freighter.

"That," mused the commander "is not of standard design." He flexed his armored hand. Killing one stray vessel seemed poor sport indeed.

"Orders commander?"

"Bring it down. Whether it got lost or its crew is merely suicidal, I don't want anything disrupting our plans."

"Main batteries charging. Attack vector plotted. Target in range within two minutes."

The commander of Undying Wrath looked impassively as the ship came closer, its doom all but guaranteed.

* * *

At that moment, Revan was looking just as dispassionately at the unfolding scene. Various targeting reticules and trajectory feedouts calculated the best plan of attack.

"ten primary targets" came droning voice on his command console. "Sensors indicate all other Mandalorian ships are out of combat reach"

Revan adjusted a few controls to compensate for the drift.

"Pattern Sigma, deploy the Pariahs upon engagement. Rip their throat out."

"Acknowledged" replied the onboard computer.

* * *

The void between the two enemy's was suddenly alight in red as the Mandalorian ships unleashed their fury at the oncoming target foolish enough to challenge them. A regular vessel of that size would have been blown clean out of space and reduced to a burning wreck. _Alpha Wing _clearly meant to be the exception.

The ships seemed to almost flow like water. It banked sharply at the incoming barrage, its exhausts flaring to compensate. With its speed and size, _Alpha Wing _used this rapid zig zag approach to avoid the majority of starship fire. The glancing shots that struck were deflected easily by its shields.

The ship screamed into the Mandalorian blockade, the vessel thrusting into different trajectories almost as soon as the Mandalorian guns twisted to acquire its target and fire. It was as if the ship could sense when danger was coming from.

As it got closer to the surrounding ships, Alpha Wing unleashed a barrage of metallic objects into the void. They activated immediately, surrounding the ship like a swarm of insects. Alpha Wing was effectively surrounded by a secondary skin as the Mandalorian ships unleashed punishing salvos of energy.

"Target lock compromised…those things have disrupted our locking systems. The commander was not amused.

"Destroy them and get me the bloody ship." He jabbed a metallic finger at the viewscreen.

"Launch missile tubes. General spread."

His command was obeyed immediately. Bright plumes of smoke shot out from the Undying Wrath as it dischared its payload violently. Multiple missles snaked out to detonate along the trailing shape of _Alpha Wing_ but always one of the metallic guardians would intercept to take the brunt of the damage. A few of them exploded into useless scraps but the majority remained hovering protectively around the ship.

Suddenly the enemy ship was upon the _Undying Wrath_, having navigated the gauntlet to reach this position.

The _Alpha Wing_ unleashed its own attack then, spitting crimson hate at the _Undying Wrath_. The command ship's deflectors lit up like a fireworks display, shuddering under the impact. Consoles sparked angrily at the abuse.

"Direct hits!"

"Forward deflectors down."

"Rerouting power!"

The commander had staggered slightly and fought to regain balance. "Impossible! That ship is no bigger than a freighter!"

He pounded his command console angrily.

"What pathetic arnaments are we using?" Flickering consoles were his only reply.

"Are you all dead? Get me my damn kill!"

He glared at the static filled viewscreen as the target darted around their ship like a deadly mosquitoe.

The other ships had started firing the vicinity of the _Undying Wrath_, but with the _Alpha Wing_ so close to their main command ship their shots were placed wide to avoid collateral damage. This scenario played out for several minutes as the nimble ship dodged its clumsy attackers and countered with its own stinging shots. Several shots from the sisters ships lashed out, missing their target to strike at the Undying Wrath.

Another shudder and more sparks lit the bridge. Several Mandalorians were thrown out of their stations from the damage.

"Divert all power to weapons. I will not suffer this indignity any longer!"

"Without deflectors-"

"DO IT!" the commander roared.

Even brighter incandescent lights fired in all direction from the Undying Wrath, defiant even in its crippled state. _Alpha Wing_ seemed to sense this sudden weakness. The enemy ship navigated the storm of fire like a practiced rogue, deftly avoiding much of the weapons discharge. However even it could not sustain this hail of fire much longer. A lancing shot struck the _Alpha Wing's_ left wing, igniting the metal in smoke and flame.

The smaller ship swooped from its latest strafing run, turning to aim back at the _Undying Wrath_ like a hawk.

"Commander, they are on a collision course!"

"Let them come! If it seeks an honorable death, we will give it to them!"

Time seemed to slow as the two vessels drew closer together with the _Undying Wrath_ looming larger to smash the smaller ship into oblivion.

The next maneuver was something rarely seen by any starship in the galaxy. As the smaller vessel drew up to the _Undying Wrath_ is banked sharply down at the last moment skimming the underbelly of the larger ship, the most vulnerable section of any vessel. The net of automatons surrounding _Alpha Wing_ disengaged from their master vessel to clamp firmly onto the _Undying Wrath's_ hull. Without their deflectors, the parasitic machines found easy purchase.

* * *

"Pariahs attached" came the monotone voice on Revan's console. "awaiting your command."

"Execute" said Revan simply.

* * *

As the _Alpha Wing_ flew gracefully away from its intended prey, huge plumes of angry red smoke vomited from the belly of the _Undying Wrath_, the payloads detonating violently.

At such close range, without any defense, the violent shockwaves tore through the ships hull like paper. Chain reactions jarred the entire starship as the _Undying Wrath_ suddenly spewed the contents of its hull, disgorging machinery and warriors alike.

Suddenly, so suddenly, the command ship of the Mandalorian blockade exploded in a violent supernova.

The other ships rocked violently from their starship's death cry. Communications and coordination immediately became a useless mess as the central command was simply annihilated. Weapons discharge ceased immediately and no ship made any attempt to pursue their target.

Alpha Wing rode the shockwave to propel itself into the planet's atmosphere. Its descent was a like a red comet, shooting into the heart of the storm.


	4. Chapter 4 Assault on the Facility

_If I've learned anything during the course of _

_my life, it's that killing is an ugly thing._

_-attributed to Revan  
_

* * *

The Alpha Wing descended rapidly down the orange clouds of Solace, its form still graceful despite the damage sustained in space. Its silver left wing was smoking but had not been enough to hamper the vessel's movements.

Revan checked his console, scanning for Republic frequencies coming from the coordinates of the research station. His screen blinked as it picked up a channel.

"This is Revan of the Jedi Order, contacting any Republic forces at the Solace facility."

Several seconds passed before a static filled voice replied.

"This is Lieutenant Espindor of the 214th Republic Military Expedition." His voice was muffled from the constant blaster fire. "Glad to hear your voice. Has the navy finally mobilized?"

"No lieutenant, I am here on my own."

There was a long pause. "Say that again? You passed through the blockade on your own?"

"Nevermind that for now. What is the situation at the facility?" Revan adjusted some of the controls to clear the static from the transmission

"We lost the outer wall a few days ago" said the voice wearily. "They brought their heavy weapons and artillery down on us and we had to consolidate within the courtyard. There are heavily armored vehicles surrounding the perimeter now and they've taken the upper battlements and inserted themselves through the breaks in the wall."

"How many Mandalorians?"

"Hundreds at least" came the reply. "around seventy odd in the courtyard. We're basically in a stalemate right now, we-" His voice trailed off as he shouted some orders to someone in the base.

"Sorry, anyways the good news is they're not using artillery anymore though. Seems like they want to take the facility in relatively one piece."

Revan paused at this piece of news. Whatever the facility maintained, it was valuable enough that Mandalorians didn't want to risk collateral damage. "I see. What is the disposition of your forces?"

"My platoon is around sixty or so" came the grim reply. "We had about a hundred soldiers but the damn shellheads have whittled us down." Static haze filled the communications again.

"Most of my soldiers are standard infantry. We've got a few manning heavy blaster turrets but most are damaged now and the Mandalorians moved out of range on the rest"

The lieutenant hesitated again "Unless an armada is coming here I don't see what good one Jedi is going to make here, no offense."

"Speaking of which," said Revan "how are my brethren?"

"We had a dozen Jedi when all hell broke loose. One's dead, two are injured and one got…captured during a skirmish"

"Captured?" repeated Revan incredulously.

"That's what my men reported" said Espindor.

"We will talk more about this after I arrive lieutenant. My ship's E.T.A is 5 minutes. I will engage the enemy and break the stalemate."

"Really? You and what army?" the sarcasm in the lieutenant's voice was evident.

Revan cut the comm.

* * *

"If your profanity" shouted Ciras "could have killed the bastards, we'd have won a long time ago!" His whole face was red, some of it blood, but mostly it was due to the red-orange sand swirling around him. Fortunately his uniform was roughly the same color. Even his dark brown hair was tinged a visible ginger.

Private Ciras was crouching behind a large outcropping of rock as volleys of blaster fire crackled the air like deadly rain. His fellow private Ava was cursing liberally while she adjusted her power cell back into the blaster rifle.

"Try firing instead of bitching for a change!" snapped Ava. She swung over their cover firing a liberal volley before ducking hastily back for protection. Unlike her counterpart, her hair was a natural auburn. She looked like some red she-devil with her whole getup and acted almost as fiery. Ava had a reputation for being the most foul mouthed soldier in...well in the galaxy. She had used words that would have made a bounty hunter look like a saint.

The pair were among a few dozen troopers defending the facility on the rocky, barren planet. The republic soldiers were risking their lives, defending a lone structure they hadn't heard about until four days ago. Creatively, designated 'Site A' by the scientists, it was a semi-circle building roughly twenty meters tall that jutted out from the base of a mountain, obscuring it from plain view and detection. From a tactical standpoint this gave defenders an advantage as attacks could only come in one direction. The problem with that observation though was they couldn't fall back unless it was to the facility itself. Worse for Ciras and Ava, they were among the first line of defense among all the Republic soldiers.

The wall surrounding the facility had long been breached in several areas, and now Mandalorians in yellow armor had swarmed into the gaps, taking the fight into the outer courtyard against the Republic Militia. Ciras had counted maybe seventy warriors within the premise, hiding behind crumbling rock, the upper wall and their own armored vehicles that had broken through. He couldn't really make out any details, only faint yellow outlines in the sea of red. Fortunately for the Republic soldiers, they had almost perfect camouflage due to the weather. If there was one thing that could be said about the planet Solace, it's that it certainly didn't lack for sand. It hung like a thick blanket of insects across the air, choking the airways and obscuring visors. Almost all Republic soldiers opted to go without helmets due this phenomena.

"Dammit" snarled Ava "We've been at this for days! You'd think they'd have the friggin courtesy to stop during the night." The Mandalorians had been relentless through their campaing, like an inevitable vice clamping onto its target. They fought with discipline, never charging unless en mass to gain ground bit by bit. Their warriors would cover their own with overlapping fields of fire while the others reloaded or moved into position.

Ciras and Ava had seen over thirty of their platoon killed or severely injured over the past few days while there were far to few dead Mandalorians for their taste. A few hours ago, one of the Mandalorian vehicles had rumbled in and obliterated a barricade of Republic soldiers smashing the defense into a useless wreck. The soldiers had died screaming as their flesh was scorched from the superheated blast. One of the Republic soldiers, private Mayfield, had responded by placing a few well timed RPGs into the offending vehicle, reducing it into so much scrap metal. Ciras could see a few Mandalorians camping behind the flaming wreckage now.

_We are the hellborn, we should be sticking it up their asses_ thought Ciras bitterly. Their platoon had a reputation for having one of the best kill ratios in any regiment. Evidently they had no had enough competition until now.

The entire courtyard was liberally scattered with scorch marks from weapon's fire from both sides. Both forces were at somewhat at an impasse. The Republic forces were gradually being pushed back, but the Mandalorians were prevented from rushing the enemy line due to the battlefield the Republic had dug themselves into. The terrain was uneven, the ground often erupting in natural orange rock formations. Using these natural blockades as well as a lot of hastily erected barricades made from scrap metal, the front of the courtyard looked like a haphazard junk maze, also serving as the main defense to the republic fighters. From a birds eye view, the courtyard looked like some bizarre ridged animal. This heap of garbage, rocks and twisted steel the soldiers hid behind made for an effective gauntlet that the enemy had to navigate through. If any Mandalorian tried to climb over them, a nasty sniper shot was likely to make them a head shorter. Any vehicle trying to crush through this ramshackle fortress paid for its insolence with RPGs and thermo detonators.

However, visibility was horrible though for both sides as the dust kicked mercilessly around them, the wind obscuring many of the targets from each other.

What's the ETA on backup? Shouted Ava through the din. The wind, blaster fire and occasional explosion had left most of them close to deaf. One of the soldiers to their right suddenly jerked upright, blinded by lucky shot into the side of his head. As he staggered up, the wounded soldier was perforated with superheated blaster shots.

"The same," Ciras replied grimly wiping bits of soldier off his bloody face. More rubble and metal landed on their heads as a concentrated volley chipped their cover. "Boss says it's unknown"

Ava let loose another string of verbal insults concerning their platoon leader's competence and manhood. "If he doesn't get some *$%& backup soon I'm going to go back up there and rip off the other nut he's so damn proud about!"

"I'll be sure to pass that along" remarked Ciras dryly. Their lieutenant, Espindor had pushed a soldier out of harms way from a previous campaign, launching himself in front of the intended victim as the enemy had opened fire. The lieutenant saved the soldier but lost his right testicle in his valiant maneuver.

At that moment, a brief lull in blaster fire had him raising his weapon again. He saw an enemy soldier partially visible from a heap of junk metal and rock straight in front of him, the remains of a destroyed defense turret. Taking a deep breath, he launched a volley at his target.

Bright red beams shot out clipping the soldier. The Mandalorians staggered, rising from his hiding spot. Before he could recover, a single blinding white beam shot from the facility above.

The enemy's head exploded in a red mist before his body collapsed lifelessly.

"Thanks Priel" said Ciras over the comm. System. An alien gibber of acknowledgement was heard before the firing continued.

From the corner of his eye he could see several robed figures running between their side of the battlefield. They carried blades of bright energy deflecting blaster fire that hailed like arrows at the Republic forces.

The Jedi Knights were fighting grimly alongside the Republic Soldiers. Right now, they were busy distracting the Mandalorians from other targets, taking the brunt of firepower from the seventy odd Mandalorians. They were scattered among their makeshift lines of defense, devoting their efforts at protecting pockets of soldiers from enemy fire.

Ciras and Ava were under no illusions that without them, the facility would have been overrun a long time ago. Their presence gave the Mandalorians pause at simply charging over the pathetic obstacles en mass, braving sniper fire, and engaging in hand to hand, something the warriors were reputedly very good at. A few had tried to engage them but were always flung like rag dolls across the field to be easily picked off by one of the Republic soldiers. Even Mandalorians respected the strange powers these mystic warriors employed. However the sheer numbers and foothold of the Mandalorians occupying the wall prevented a mass counterattack by the Jedi.

So now they were at an impasse taking pot shots whenever possible.

A huge boulder flew overhead from Ciras and Ava to strike at a large stack of rubble, sheltering several Mandalorians ten meters from the front Republic line. The soldiers scrambled hastily from the barrage, trying to find new cover before they were picked off.

Ciras turned briefly to see one of the Jedi behind them, his head shaved with striking features. The eyes were purple and grim, energized from the exertion of throwing the rock. His violet lightsaber pointed at the enemy.

"Strike them down! We will not embarrass the Republic by dying today!"

Ciras and Ava obediently started their barrage, shredding Mandalorians still staggering from the devastating attack. Their armor sparked and smoked under the superheated energy.

"If everyone could bend the laws of physics, we'd be laughing" remarked Ava as she shot a Mandalorian in the crotch. He landed heavily, rolling on the floor in agony.

_She really likes doing that_ thought Ciras. Ava had always thought it hilarious that their tough as nails boss was mewling like a baby on the floor after sustaining the injury. Of course the fact she was the initial target of the blast made it all the more ironic.

Two other Jedi Knights had rushed out to kill the stragglers. They were polar opposites in appearance. The one leading was a slip of a boy, no older than sixteen. He charged fearlessly at the throng of soldiers still dazed, his bright yellow lightsaber flashing before him. The other following more cautiously was ancient by comparison. He had a grey beard and eyebrows almost as bushy. His brown cloak flipped wildly in the dry wind beating around them.

_Well they certainly have balls. Who the hell charges into combat without armor?_

"Damn, stay here, I'm going to replace their post" said the Jedi with the shaved head. Ciras hadn't bothered to remember any of their names and he doubted they did either. Things had simply been too hectic.

He saw the older man shout something at the younger boy, but he apparently paid him no heed. The Mandalorians had recovered enough to draw their own combat weapons. Bright metal swords flashed in the sunlight. They met the Jedi in a flash of metal and light. The younger Jedi swung his sword in a wide arc causing the Mandalorians to disperse around him. He followed through, stabbing at one of the Mandalorians. It was deflected expertly by his own blade, the quality of the vibroblade apparently proof against even a lightsaber. The boy became a blur of motion as he attempted to deflect attacks from multiple enemies.

The older man was flanking the group of Mandalorians surrounding the boy. He managed to sneak up behind a soldier who was focused purely on parrying the attacks of the brash upstart. The blue lightsaber slithered up between the armor blades of his victim causing him to roar in pain. He collapsed in a ragged heap.

Other fighters farther down the enemy ranks had diverted their attention now to support their beleaguered companions. Red flashes of blaster fire ripped from the walls to pepper the ground where the Jedi stood. They parried expertly, deflecting shots as they came, but also giving ground to the surrounding enemy. What's worse was they were far past the own Republic's secure line of defense, having extended their reach with their reckless charge.

The Mandalorians obviously thought the older Jedi was a greater threat because as one they diverted their fire towards him. The doughty warrior was hard pressed, his sword a flurry of motion as he tried desperately to stem the tide of blaster fire towards him. Ciras could see that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come on!" he shouted to Ava and a few other soldiers near their position. They fired a barrage of blaster fire at the Mandalorians in the pair's vicinity hoping to distract them enough to give time for the Jedi to fall back.

A red beam hissed past the older man's defenses to hit his abdomen. He staggered as the shot tore a blistering mark into his robes. Several other shots clipped him and he fell down.

Ciras wasn't sure if he was dead or not but at that moment he had more problems to worry about. The Mandalorians had returned their attention back at the annoying group in full and was unleashing blaster fire in their vicinity. They fell onto their chests behind the rapidly diminishing cover of rocks and rubble. Ava had resumed her endless tirade of cursing.

"Dammit, we're going to have to fall back!" shouted Ciras over the noise. Without the Jedi to protect them they were as good as dead.

Ava apparently agreed because she slung her blaster on her back and got ready to move.

A spherical object bounced a few meters away from them, thrown by one of the yellow warriors that had survived the clash with the two Jedi. It flashed an angry red and started blinking rapidly.

This time it was Ciras who swore. "Move your ass!" he shouted, grabbing Ava's uniform and hauling her with him. They braved the criss cross of beams before the thermo detonator went off behind them.

Both soldiers were flung several feet in the air before crumpling on the hard rocky floor. Ciras felt like every bone in his body was broken, not to mention the incessant ringing in his ears. He groaned as his vision gradually became less blurry, making out Ava lying next to him.

"Great idea Ciras" she muttered.

Before Ciras could make a suitable pithy retort, a red hued form intercepted his vision. Ciras could make out white striped horns decorating an exotic face. She had blue eyes and full lips. Ciras realized it was one of the Jedi, a Togruta.

"Are you both all right?" Her voice was like honey, an oasis in this hellish landscape.

"Fine thanks" Ciras managed to mumble. Almost by instinct, his eyes went to her ample breasts that were shown vividly through her low cut robe. It was especially evident as she was bending over.

"We need to fall back into cover, it's too exposed here" The Jedi pointed to the battlements nearer the facility. Ciras realized he was still staring and shook himself out of his stupor. "You're right, let's get going"

As they moved quickly with the Jedi screening them, Ciras noticed Ava was glaring at him and the Jedi alternatively.

"Whore" he heard her whisper to him. "What kind of Jedi dresses like that?" Ciras couldn't disagree that the Togruta was more liberally dressed than some prostitutes he'd met.

_Now is definitely not the time_ he thought fiercely. He scanned the battlefield again and realized the Mandalorians were consolidating even more ground, dragging their wounded away. He thought he saw a robed figure being hauled back towards their main line but couldn't be sure. Of the boy he saw no sign.

The latest exchange had left them in dire shape, the line of defense crumbling. It would only take a lucky shot to the missile turrets and a few more exchanges like this for them to abandon the courtyard entirely.

Suddenly his comm. link fizzled into life. "This is central command" came lieutenant Espidnor's voice. "Reinforcements are en route ETA 2 minutes. Prepare to provide cover fire."

"Fantastic" said Ava "Took their bloody time."

"Are we being reinforced?" asked the red Jedi. She looked curious.

"Seems like it." Replied Ciras. "He scanned the sandy orange sky for evidence of a massed republic ship formation, but the haze of dust clouds made it almost impossible to see anything.

The firefight intensified suddenly as the Mandalorians resumed their attack. Their heavy armored tank vehicles shot deafening shots into the Repbulic barricades, blasting huge craters into the ground. Ciras thought the noise was going to last forever as he shot through the impenetrable mess of dirt and smoke.

_Is this the final stand for us bastards, dying under the hand of these tinheads? _He thought. _I'd rather die with a breast in my hand._

Gradually though he began to hear another sound. It was like a screaming, the roar of a high tuned engine. Ciras risked a look up to see the shadow of a birdlike vessel descend from the heavens towards their position.

"That's it?" shouted Ava. "One damn ship is all the boss could manage? I really am going to rip his other ball off!"

The starship glided elegantly overhead towards the Mandalorians, its metal a silver sheen blinking angrily from the red sun. The ship was not trying to land but hovered over the enemy line near the wall. The dust kicked wildly around it as it hovered like a bird of prey.

The Mandalorians reacted to this new threat automatically. As one they started to fire at the silver ship. Small arms fire pinged harmlessly, no more than patching the finish.

The starship unleashed its wrath then, firing punishing shots at the wall.

Yellow warriors were incinerated from the heavy fire, their bodies reduced to vapor. The vehicles within the wall itself were reduced to molten slags of metal, their pilots dying horribly in the flames. Each of the enemy was stunned from the sudden change in events. Frantically, the soldiers dived for cover.

The starship was not getting all its way though. One of the Mandalorians was shouting to rally his warriors and start anti armor tactics. His ranked was designated as 'Vaunted' by his fellow Mandalorians, a rank bestowed on members of clan Sabot roughly equal to sergeant. While they were surprised that a ship had managed to pass the blockade they were prepared to deal with reinforcements.

Heavy shots of cannon fire and RPGs ripped from the Mandalorian forces. They exploded spectacularly against the ship, creating smoking ruins in its fine finish. The bird was staggering now, losing altitude. Ciras thought it was going to crash.

The hatch of the starship opened. It was like a great big yawning chasm.

"Look!" Shouted Ciras to his companions. He pointed as he saw a shadow detached itself from the gloom, leaping down like an avenging angel from the sky.

* * *

The yellow armored warriors didn't expect the form that had suddenly plummeted to land in the middle of their group. A hooded warrior rose up to greet them. His robes were a dark brown, quickly turning red in the swirling dust. His hand held a glowing blue blade that hissed angrily as the dust particles steamed on its surface.

To their credit, the Mandalorians reacted with commendable speed. "Kill him!" shouted the Vaunted. His warriors drew their swords in unison.

Mandalorians excelled in close combat, their mettle only tested when fighting the enemy face to face. They trained all their lives honing their skill with the blade to perfection.

They were about to be seriously disabused on their combat prowess.

The first group of Mandalorians to engage the hooded warrior were thrown violently back as a shockwave of force struck them. Their mangled bodies flew into the air, the punishing wave passed over them, scattering the other fighters.

The hooded figure moved with pre-natural grace. He closed the distance between the closest standing Mandalorian, gutting him before the warrior could raise his blade in defense.

A second warrior charged his weapon raised. The vibroblade was deftly parried and countered with a rolling twist of the wrist. His lightsaber came up to viciously swipe at the helmet. Its angry light caught the visor, blinding the warrior behind permanently. He roared in pain staggering.

Wasting no time, the Jedi leaped at the uncoming throng. Every motion led to a crippling or killing blow, the art of killing ingrained into the very fiber of his being.

A slash at a yellow boot brought the warrior to his knees. His slack loose sword was wrenched away by the Jedi's free hand to impale itself into another rushing attacker. Attacks were countered just as they were made, the Jedi sensing his victim's intentions before they did.

* * *

The Republic forces had stared dumfounded at this unexpected development before adding their firepower to the confused mass of armored warriors. Mandalorians had abandoned their lines of defense to congregate like a hive of bees back at the base of the wall where the intruder was unleashing his wrath. With this disruption the Mandalorians were easy targets to pick off.

"You were say-" said Ciras before being interrupted.

"You finish that sentence and your crotch is next" came Ava's acid reply.

Ciras noticed the Jedi he saw fall previously being dragged towards one of the breaches in the wall they made.

"Over there!" he shouted. He raised his blaster in the direction of the retreating group but thought better of it.

"I've got it" He saw the Jedi who hurled the rock charge off.

The Togruta turned towards her kindred and shouted "We take the fight to enemy! Help our new ally!"

The other Jedi had regrouped now and as one, charged the Mandalorian line, taking advantage of the confusion to leap across the barricades. Inspired by their new arrival, they crashed into the yellow throng like a hammer. Blades of different color blue green and purple flashed against the dull grey. The Mandalorians on the wall descended on ladders to lend their strength to the uncoming melee, feeling it dishonorable to pick off their opponents in such as clustered fight. Plus there was a good chance they would hit their own. It became a flurry of limbs, cursing and screams of pain.

* * *

Revan crushed the helmet of his latest victim with his gauntleted fist. He turned to see a Mandalorian approaching him with a determined stance. His armor, despite the red sand was an immaculate gilded yellow. Interlocking plates flexed like a second skin on this warrior. His smooth domed helmet was worked with extravagant symbols to accompany the customary slanted T shaped visor. On his left breast was stamped the emblem of clan Sabot: a clawed hand grasping a bone white skull.

Wasting no time with taunts or curses he raised his left hand to fire a blaster pistol almost at point blank range. Revan barely managed to bring his blade to deflect the angry bolts of energy. The Mandalorian followed with a nasty thrust of his vibroblade in his other hand. The Jedi dodged the attack to see the warrior charge unerringly at him. He met the charge head on, their two melee weapons interlocking. While they wrestled with each other the Mandalorian tried to shoot the Jedi with the pistol in his left hand. Revan's own left hand lashed out on his wrist and wrenched the gun to fall into the dust.

Cursing the Mandalorian kicked out, winding Revan. He punched out with his sword arm, bringing the Jedi to one knee. Using this opening, the armored warrior grabbed his robes and slammed the smaller warrior to the ground, his lightsaber clinking away from from his grasp. The Jedi responded by kicking out at the warrior's shin's causing him stagger and land on top of his prone form. They struggled amid the swirling dust and trampling feet of their allies. The Vaunted was heavier and had purchase, sitting on top of the Jedi. He used his superior size to pound the robed figure while they were in the ground, his blade stabbing for his neck. His opponent craned his head violently to and fro to prevent a killing stroke, using his right hand to block the punches from his enemy's left.

The Vaunted, tiring of this impasse drew himself up to stab his defeated foe in the chest where he could not dodge.

"Disappointing" he announced in a growling echo. "I expected more from your fabled kind." The huge armored warrior was ready to strike when he noticed something in his enemy's right hand. His discarded pistol had miraculously appeared in it. The Mandalorian cursed the Jedi's witch powers.

Before he could react, Revan pointed the weapon straight at his face and shot him point blank in the visor.

The Vaunted staggered, blinded by the point blank shot. His would be victim wrenched the vibroblade from his hand and pushed him off. The Vaunted felt rather than saw the cold metal drive straight into a weak joint in his armor. The violence of the thrust pinned him straight on the ground. He thrashed weakly even as he saw through blurred vision that the Jedi's lightsaber had returned unerringly into his hand.

"So did I" said Revan, as his lightsaber took the Mandalorian's head off.

* * *

The Jedi were slowly pushing back the armored tide, their momentum carrying through towards the melee. The fighters had paused briefly to see the two champions of their sides engage in their life and death grapple, no warrior daring to interrupt the duel. When the Jedi had hacked off the head of their Vaunted, the Mandalorians had snarled in anger and despair.

The Jedi on the other hand were invigorated by this latest display. Crying out, they pressed the attack against the demoralized enemy. Limbs were hacked off as the Jedi butchered the fighters in close combat, the prospect of victory adding strength to their movements. To their credit the Mandalorians did not retreat. They fought to the bitter end, their honor demanding no less. The pair of Mandalorians hauling the Jedi towards the hole back to their outer base of operations were rudely interrupted by a Jedi knight with a shaved head. With their charge between them they were easily cut down by the warrior with his purple blade. He caught the older man who to his relief was only unconscious.

As the last Mandalorian was cut down, an eerie silence had fallen among the survivors, only the humming of the lightsabers and blowing wind could be heard. The Jedi as one turned to their new arrival. The starship had now landed into a relatively flat part of the courtyard. It was no longer the shining marvel of workmanship but a battered piece of metal, scorched and ruined. That it managed to land at all instead of falling into several pieces of debris was a feat in itself.

The Togruta stepped forward from the group of Jedi to greet their savior.

"Well met kinsmen, I am Melara, Master and leader of the Jedi expedition on Solace." She smiled, her face both attractive and welcoming.

"Thank you for your timely intervention."

The new Jedi bowed to the Master. "Well met master, I am Revan"

"Revan" she repeated as if trying to place the name. "I think we have a lot to talk about"


	5. Chapter 5 Encounters

_Nobody is who they claim to be_

_-Kreia  
_

* * *

Revan looked at the surrounding throng of Jedi with a critical eye.

He saw eight Jedi in total, each with various cuts and bruises to their person. A Jedi with a shaved head was supporting an old warrior who looked half dead.

_Eight out of the original twelve…it could be worse I suppose._

The Master who had identified herself as the leader looked at him appraisingly. Revan had seen some Jedi who dressed skimpily, but this one had to take the cake. She wore a sleeveless low cut robe that did nothing to hide her modesty. She wore no pants so to speak, relying only on the robe below her belt to cover her the top of her long attractive legs.

Every move was a seduction, the very air around seemed to be attracted to her. It was a phenomena the Master herself was all too aware of. The Jedi clearly was very used to getting her way. Revan could feel just the faintest suggestion of a pull from her aura, as if she was subtlety manipulating the emotions of others to react positively towards her.

_Tread lightly with this one _

"I did not think any relief would come. After we were sent without explanation to this world, I figured we would die defending this facility against unsurmounting numbers." She batted her eyes enticingly

"I am glad that is not the case."

Revan gave a slight nod, still uncomfortable with the Master.

"We are grateful for your assistance of course" said Melara. "Has the council mobilized the Republic forces?"

"No Master, I was sent on our order's behalf to see this facility defended and the survivors extracted."

There were several murmurs at this news. One of the Jedi, a Kel Dor spoke up.

"The council sent only you to aid us? Forgive my disbelief kinsmann, but as impressive as that display was just then, I don't see how you will make a difference in the coming days."

He gestured towards the wall beyond.

"The Mandalorians have hundreds of their warriors still congregating outside, preparing for another attack. I'm sure more will come from their ships in space. It will take an armada of Republic military and naval forces to repel them."

Revan nodded grimly, pulling his hood around him against the howling sand. "Rest assured, the council is urging just that. They are pressing for more ships to be sent into the Terminus system." He turned towards all the Jedi. "It falls to us to defy the enemy until such relief becomes possible."

"I'm sure the council would not send you without good cause." Said Melara soothingly "Although I must admit my surprise that they would send someone I've never heard of."

She stepped up closer to him "Have you recently come about your knighthood? You look very young to have already reached such a rank." She traced a hand on his sleeve.

"Unless you are still a padawan."

_I can think of a good reason why your name would be hidden. What were the Masters thinking when they gave her the rank of Master?_

Revan brushed her hand away. She seemed surprised that he had so casually dismissed her approach. "I have reached Knighthood Master. But that is not what is important right now." He pointed back towards the facility.

"I think it's best we talk to the commander of the Republic forces here right now and discuss our next course of action."

"The decision is not yours to make" another Jedi with blonde hair had stepped up from the throng to stand next to the Torguta. He was very young, about Revan's age and right now he was scowling at him with undisguised hostility. A faint fuzz of stubble decorated his face. He obviously wanted to use this hair to look more mature but the whole effect just made him look ridiculous.

"You should show more deference to the Master here"

Revan gave the Jedi a bored look. "If I'm ever her padawan like you, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The other boy reddened.

"What makes you-"

"Are you not under her tutelage? You look pretty enough for it." The boy looked ready to charge at Revan there and then.

Melara placed a soothing hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "Forgive my young charge Jared. He seeks only to protect me." She looked at him with a superior smile. "I'm sure you remember the bond shared between Master and padawan."

_Is that all you share?_

Revan shrugged at their transparent display. "As you say Master, nevertheless I think its best we talk to the commander." He put a hand under his chin. "I wouldn't mind knowing what we are trying so hard to defend."

"Of course Revan. You are wise to suggest so" They were said in earnest but Revan was sure her words were meant to be like mockery.

He gestured for the Master to lead the way.

Melara looked at a few of the Jedi surrounding them. "Perhaps it is better if a few of us stay to keep watch." She looked at three Jedi who looked relatively unscathed. "Please, protect our allies who weathered the storm by keeping a watch on the wall."

They bowed immediately. "Of course Master." Unlike Revan they had no problems sucking up to the beautiful Togruta.

Revan felt slightly nauseated.

As they walked slowly back towards the Republic line he looked towards the Jedi helping the old man back. The man had a reassuring air of competence about him. His head was shaved to a natural dome, his features sharp and focused. Revan walked up to the pair.

"That was a courageous display. I saw you save our kinsmen as the last of the Mandalorians were cut down. You were the only one who cared enough to do so."

The Jedi looked at him warily as if unsure whether Revan was turning his mockery towards him.

"You are kind to say so." He focused on hauling the unconscious man as carefully as possible to the complex. Revan gestured that he would help the Jedi with his burden but he simply shook his head.

"May I know your name?"

"Exon" The Jedi was clearly not a man who liked to trade words. At least not in this company. Revan noticed that the other Jedi kept a wide berth among the three, preferring to walk closer to their leader.

"Is there something I should know?" asked Revan mildly.

"Nothing that will impede this mission" Exon looked away. "Maybe if we get out of here in one piece, I'll be at more liberty to say more."

Revan didn't say anything after that. They walked towards the Republic line is silence.

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" muttered Ava. The Republic mass had gradually emerged from their position after the Jedi had finished their massacre. They were walking slowly back towards their line. The new arrival was talking to the bald headed Jedi quietly.

As they came closer, Ciras noticed something odd. The Jedi was unhooded so he could his features clearly. Dark haired, sharp eye with a handsome face, he looked eerily similar to Ciras himself. Granted Ciras had more stubble and maybe his nose was longer, but a casual observer would probably not notice the difference if they switched clothing.

"You have a brother you want to tell me about?" whispered Ava. She looked as puzzled as he felt.

"Lot's of unrelated people look alike" replied Ciras. "I once saw a Cathar who had that same twisted banshee face you have when you curse."

Ava gave him a gesture which told him to do something anatomically impossible.

The Jedi had walked up to the pair now. Ciras was a conflict of emotions suddenly. He felt relief certainly… but also intimidated and awed. This Jedi did butcher the enemy like so much meat. Right now, he was looking at the soldiers intently as he approached. The scrutiny made him feel small, like being observed under a microscope.

The Jedi spoke first

"Greetings, are you members of the 214th Military Expedition?" His voice was soft with a measured timbre.

Ciras finally managed to find his voice. "Yes sir," he saluted sharply. "Private Ciras, first platoon, Hellborn" Ciras saw the newcomers looking at his left shoulder, where his badge was. On it was the honorary emblem given to members with distinguished combat records within the Hellborn, a grinning monster shaped head. It was red like the rest of his person.

The other Jedi looked at Ava who for once was not strutting her flamboyant attitude. She merely saluted quickly and averted her eyes after muttering her name and rank.

The new warrior smiled slightly. "You all held out against the Mandalorians for days. Your regiment should be proud."

Ciras felt ridiculously grateful for the empty words. Maybe it was because it was the only praise he'd likely ever get on this hellhole.

"Thank you sir."

"Is your regiment leader in the facility?" He looked like he already knew the answer.

"He is sir, I'd be glad to direct you to him."

_Anything to get out of this damn weather._

"I appreciate it" He stuck out a hand.

"Revan"

"What? Oh an honor sir." The two shook hands. Ciras felt strange when he touched the other Jedi. He noticed the other warriors and soldiers looking strangely at the pair, as if they all saw the unnatural resemblance.

"Lead on Ciras" The Jedi looked to start walking but hesitated as he glanced at the red headed trooper thoughtfully. Ava looked anxious as if she wanted to join them.

"It seems your colleague here wants to follow us."

Ciras looked back slightly amused. "Ava? Yeah she needs someone to abuse, otherwise she'll just start shooting people randomly." His voice had a teasing tone.

"Screw you Ciras" Ava's eyes were poison.

"I'm game if you are" said Ciras without missing a beat. This was a ritual that they had performed almost every day.

The Jedi smirked. "We wouldn't want that"

The beautiful Togruta spoke for the first time. "My apprentice and I will accompany you Revan. I wouldn't want to be kept out of the loop." She smiled, her inviting posture drawing the looks of every male (and one or two females) in her direction.

The Jedi known as Revan simply shrugged. "Of course Master Melara, although I think Exon should come as well don't you?" He pointed to the Jedi who supported the older with his shoulder.

Melara frowned slightly at the suggestion although Ciras couldn't say why.

_Guess she doesn't like others giving orders._

"I suppose. Exon bring Master Treys to the infirmary."

"Yes Master" the other Jedi's tone was stiff and formal.

With that Ciras started trudging back towards the facility with the group in tow.

* * *

The cool rush of air into the facility was incredibly refreshing as Ciras stepped in. His brown red uniform left generous amounts of dirt on the pearl white floor. The facility was a model of sterility, a pungent chemical smell of anti sceptic filling his nostrils. After the choking sand and burnt metal smell, it was a welcome change.

"This way sir" he led the strange group of Jedi up a flight of stairs, Ava marching by his side.

Ciras noticed the brash young Jedi walking closely by the Togruta, apparently the apprentice she mentioned.

As they came up the flight of stairs, he pointed to a nearby door.

"That's the infirmary" he told the Jedi holding the older man. Exon nodded. "I'll bring him in and meet wit the rest of you at the lieutenant's command room."

"I think you should stay with the Master Exon" Ciras looked at Melara, whose voice had become noticeably colder. "Somebody should make sure Master Treys is stable."

Exon's expression became rigid again. It occurred to Ciras neither Jedi liked each other very much.

"That's what the medicae are for." said Revan. His voice was quiet but firm. "Everyone should be appraised as much as possible."

Melara looked like she was going to argue but seemed to think twice about antagonizing their savior so soon. "Very well."

The waited outside the infirmary for a few moments as Exon placed the Jedi into the hands of the platoon's medics. When he re-appeared they moved along.

* * *

The Jedi and pair of soldiers entered the command room to the sound of aggravated voices. Ciras could see many scientists in evidence as well as his commanding officer. Unlike the other sterile environments, this room felt lived in, with discarded equipment, weapons and reports stacked in all areas of the room. A comm. Station was at the back with a yellow colored soldier slaving over the controls.

Ciras saw the supposed head of the scientist team arguing heatedly with lieutenant Espindor. The scientist looked sallow, unhealthy and very hostile.

_What was that prick's name again? Agat? No Sagat._

Their oncoming footsteps had drawn the attention of the throng of bodies. Even the scienties had stopped his rant to look at the arrivals.

Revan and Melara stepped forward from the rest of the group.

"Lieutenant" Melara said softly "I trust nothing is amiss?"

"Nothing serious maam." The commander was a bull of a man, his face streaked with scars of war. One eye drooped from a nasty cut above his right eyebrow. His hair was a cropped grey. He looked the part of a war hound and sounded just as fierce. The lieutenant turned his blue flecked eyes towards Revan.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before…you're the Jedi I talked to on the system."

"I am" Revan had come in unhooded, his gaze stern. Ciras could see Espindor was impressed with the other man.

"I think I owe you an apology" The lieutenant extended a hand which Revan took.

"You really did help us give those tinheads a bloody nose."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Said Revan simply. "We do the Republic's work and right now, it means defending the facility."

Espindor nodded brusquely. Melara continued.

"Any word on reinforcements lieutenant?"

The other man grimaced. "Nothing definitive…my comms specialist" he gestured to the yellow Bith, "Private Polluck, has managed to break through the jamming and contact a Republic naval detatchment in this sector."

"And?"

"The officer he spoke to…some Karath or other, has said they'll contact high command to see what…'preventive measures' will be taken."

Espindor made a disgusted noise. "That's basically piss off in military jargon."

"Were they told of the value of this station?" Everyone turned to see the Jedi known as Exon speak. His brow was furrowed and fierce.

"I did…but he either didn't believe me or thought it wasn't his problem."

The lead scientist, Sagat exploded at these words.

"Not his problem? Our research here is of the utmost importance! I will not have it ruined because of some metal clad warmongers!"

"Your research" echoed Revan. "And what is so important here, that an armada of Mandalorians would brave the Mid Rim to capture?"

Sagat sneered at the Jedi. "nothing I can disclose Jedi. You ought to know better than to ask these questions."

Revan was not swayed. "You will disclose it, because if you don't I will go through every room in this facility until I find something to explain this incursion."

The scientist glared at the upstart. "What makes you think-"

"I have no time for your idiotic ramblings," said Revan coldly. "In case you haven't noticed, an army of Mandalorians are camping out your back door."

The Jedi stepped menacingly towards the scientist who seemed to shrunk a little. Ciras thought the blonde youth was going to intervene but Melara put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Revan continued. "They want something. They knew about this facility, which is not even listedin any official Republic records, which tells me whatever you do here is circumscept and dangerous."

Revant was face to face with the scrawny man, who did his best not to look intimidated despite being a good deal taller.

"For the record Revan" said Espindor. We were assigned to this facility a few days ago, and we were told by high command that it was a legitimate station. But you're right, only very few ranking officers know this place exists."

"If you want to protect your research, I suggest you tell me what that research is. That way we can actually prevent it from falling into the enemy's hands."

The scientist looked cowed "It is weapon's research…new arnaments for the military." He tried to push himself away from the Jedi but he was held firmly in place.

"What kind of weapons? Blasters, biohazards…world destroyers?"

Sagat snorted in annoyance. "Mostly infantry issued blasters. Prototype models to upgrade the standard firearm". Even Ciras didn't believe him.

"The Mandalorians wouldn't risk a raid just for that and the Repbulic wouldn't hide a facility just for that." Revan grabbed the scientist's lab coat and hauled him closer.

"Revan" Melara's voice held a warning tone.

The other Jedi ignored her. "Your reticence does you no credit. What else is there?"

"Nothing of consequence Jedi" snapped the scientist. He struggled futilely against the other person's grip.

"You want me to shoot him sir?"

Everyone turned in surprise at the trooper who spoke. Ava was hefting her blaster. In her current state, she really did look like a red sand monster from the desert plains, with all the grime on her person.

"I find shooting them in the groin usually gets them blubbering like a baby" She grinned nastily. Ciras could see Espindor flushing at the comment.

"Not a bad idea Ava" replied Revan. Ciras couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

The other Jedi had stepped forward now, clearly uncomfortable with their colleague's disposition. Revan seemed not to care.

"Well?"

"I have nothing left to say to you" the scientist's defiant glare did not leave his face.

"No? Then let's see if your subordinates are more forthcoming." Revan scanned the surrounding throng. He eventually pointed at a weasely looking scientist with thinning hair. Ciras noticed he had a bruise on his forehead.

"You . What do you know about the research here?"

The new scientist looked nervously back and forth between Revan and his superior.

"He knows nothing I haven't already told you!" snapped Sagat.

Revan walked away towards the other scientist.

"It-It's like the Professor says," stammered the shaky scientist. Sweat drenched his face.

"Are you sure? What happened to your face?"

Revan grabbed the other person's neck and jerked him forward, pointing at his livid bruise.

"Revan this is unconscionable," said Melara in a scolding tone. "Jedi do not conduct themselves like this."

Revan looked briefly over his shoulder.

"I hope the irony of that statement is not lost upon you."

Ciras thought the Master looked even redder than usual. The blonde Jedi looked ready to step up towards Revan for insulting the Master, but this time, Exon grabbed him by the shoulder. His gaze was silent but full of promise. The youth stepped back sulkily.

"I-I tripped during the siege and bumped my head when I fell on the floor" said the scientist in a thin reed voice. He was shaking under the interrogation although Revan had not yet applied any pressure to his body. The Jedi gripped one of his arms and brought it up for inspection. He did the same with the other one. Revan then jerked his head around to look at the back.

"What are you doing?" cried the scrawny man.

"You're hands show no calluses or skid marks. Which means you didn't bother to halt your descent with your hands or you fell backwards. Since your injury is at the front it was the former. You couldn't stop your fall because you were unconscious before you hit the floor. Somebody knocked you out."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "A solider tried to go into the restricted area" the scientist admitted. "When I tried to intercept him, he attacked me with the butt of his weapon."

"What I think the scientist meant to say," said Espindor dryly "was one of my men was checking the corridors to make sure they were secure and this man came out of nowhere and tackled him. It was self defense."

"Where was this?" asked Revan, directing his gaze at the lieutenant momentarily.

"On the underground floors, B4 I believe. That is a restricted area, but seeing how the whole facility looked like it was going to fall into the hands of the enemy any moment, I told my men to make sure the scientists were all accounted for."

Revan looked back at his prisoner. "What is on that floor?"

The scientist looked guiltily away from his tormentor. Revan sighed.

"Ava, aim for his legs first, we can work our way upwards."

The red headed trooper unslung her blaster gleefully and made a dramatic show of checking her aim.

"No-one is harming anyone" said Melara coldly. She gestured at the soldier with her hand. Ava's weapon came flying out of her grip and she stumbled slightly as she tried to hang on.

"Bitch" Ava muttered, glaring at her assailant.

"Who are you going to believe?" said Revan to the scientist coolly. His voice was soft and deadly. "Her, or the person who is going to run you through if you don't cooperate?"

It definitely did not seem like a bluff. Revan made a show of going for his lightsaber.

"Stop!" cried the scientist. He looked ready to wet himself. "It's…It's the genetics bay"

"Idiot!" snapped Sagat. "Keep your mouth shut!"

There was a definite edge in the room now. The soldiers had all stood up and were watching with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief. Espindor looked surprised at this admission.

"You never said anything about a genetics lab in this facility." Said the lieutenant to Sagat accusingly. "Nor were we briefed on that."

"It's not for you to know fool!" growled the head scientist. He turned back to the other scientist who was quaking. "If you value your job, you won't say another word."

"Continue" said Revan. He gripped the scientist's clothes even closer. The little man evidently believed being fired was infinitely preferable to a violent death.

"The…the professor conducts genetic modification experiments there." He stammered. "Enhancing specimens with a variety of…of treatments."

"Sentient specimens?" Revan's tone grew even colder.

"I-I think so" he stammered. "Only he is allowed into the main lab. We only fetch the materials he needs to use." The man's head was pale as if he was close to fainting. "Tha-That's all I know, I swear!"

Revan unhanded the terrified scientist and turned to Sagat. Ciras wasn't sure what he was going to do at that moment. Probably something very unpleasant to the professor.

"You will show me what you're doing down there professor." His tone brooked no argument. "And by the force, if I find anything that even suggests amoral behavior, I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

* * *

_Author's note: I put a prologue for this story after putting up the first three chapters. So in case someone's already started reading, it may help to clear some things up._


	6. Chapter 6 Conflicts

_Revan? Yes I've seen him around.  
_

_He's the proud and headstrong one isn't he?_

_No, I don't think he's that good looking at all.  
_

_-attributed to female Jedi padawan  
_

* * *

"Revan I want to talk to you" the Master's tone held no trace of her former warmth or enticement. It was the cold iron tones of a leader.

A few moments ago, Revan was speaking to Lieutenant Espindor quietly, making a few last minute discussions about troop disposition and ammo distribution.

"we'll shore up defenses in the main courtyard and rotate out the men so there are relatively fresh legs." said Espindor.

"I placed the Jedi in major defensive areas in the last battle where their abilities made the most impact. Turtled ourselves in so the enemy would crush their skulls trying to shove themselves into our line"

Revan nodded. "You did well lieutenant. Your strategy is sound."

Espindor shrugged. "In truth there is little else we can do. They have a lot of armor back there...and I imagine there is more in orbit. It's only a matter of time before our position is completely overrun."

The Jedi nodded solemnly. "We must make do until the Republic can reach us. In the meantime I will see what I can find out about this facility that has the Mandalorians so interested in it."

After the discovery of the genetics lab in the facility, the lieutenant had ordered Ciras and Ava to 'escort' Sagat to the lower levels with the Jedi. When Sagat had protested, Espindor simply said that they were still under martial law and if they didn't cooperate, he'd get Ava to frisk him for access.

"You don't want her anywhere near you" Espindor had said grimly.

Ava smiled innocently as she snatched her weapon back from the Togruta. Exon, surprisingly had volunteered to go with them. Revan thought a Jedi ally was better than none so he agreed. He evidently felt more strongly towards Revan's opinion.

Now as they were leaving, the master was demanding to speak with Revan. He walked up towards Melara in the corner of the command room. She had folded her arms under her breasts which hung brazenly through her loose brown robes. Ironically this made her look even more seductive despite her demeanor.

"I don't know who you think you are," she whispered, "but I am in charge of the Jedi expedition. You follow my lead." She glared at Revan who did no more than stare back neutrally at her.

"I won't have you charging around abusing scientists and wasting time on frivolous pursuits while there is a facility to defend." Her eyes had gone from sky blue to a dark crimson, devoid of compassion.

Revan did not bend to her will. "You are in charge of your own expedition Master. I was sent by the council to clean up this mess, not become one of your lapdogs." He matched his own stare against hers. The tension was palpable. Everyone feigned being busy, but they were all discreetly looking at the group of Jedi who seemed to be on the verge of rioting.

"If I were you," she retorted "I would watch how you talked to a Master."

"If I were you, I wouldn't dress in a way that screamed 'come rape me'". Revan replied coolly. That hit a nerve. He could see her lips thin, her brow furrow even more.

Melara's apprentice Jared stepped forward in outrage. 'Bastard! Don't talk to the Master tha-"

"Shut up."

The effect was instantaneous. Jared's mouth literally clamped shut, the two lips locked like a compressed vice. He staggered in surprise as he tried to recover from the weight of the command.

"Are you here to usurp me now youngling?" asked Melara coyly. She used the lowest Jedi rank mockingly. "What a fine example that would set for the soldiers and scientists around here"

She smiled without humor.

"Unless you want to start a scene you'll comport yourself like a civil Jedi Knight and do what I say."

Revan's expression changed to something much more disturbing. He smiled.

"You mentioned you had never heard of me before." Revan whispered. He stepped closer, invading the Master's personal space. "There is a reason for that."

Despite herself, Melara edged back a little, uneasy with this development.

"The council only sends me on the most dangerous missions, where the odds are almost immeasurably stacked against us."

He drew even closer.

"They send me to discover things that otherwise may never see the light of day."

Melara had been backed up against the wall. Her padawan was held firmly away by Exon who looked grim but did not interfere. Ciras and Ava both inconspicuously blocked the other scientists and soldiers from intervening.

Revan whispered into the side of her head. "You had better hope I never find out what you are so desperate to conceal."

She stiffened. For the first time, something akin to fear crept into her features. "I have nothing to hide Revan," she said coldly.

"I get tired of hearing that from the guilty" replied Revan smoothly. He gestured vaguely at her getup. "You make sure everyone focuses on the physical when they are near you…so they will not try to look harder." His glare did not relent.

Melara tried a different tact. She forced a smile on her face. "Look Revan, we have obviously gotten off on the wrong foot." She bunched her shoulders to accentuate her breasts even more. "We are both Jedi, it should not have to be this way."

She tried to take one of Revan's hands. He drew it away.

"I am very picky about who gets to betray me Master" Revan replied icily. "And you are not worth the effort."

Ava was grinning broadly at the display. "I think I like him" she whispered to Ciras. The other soldier tried to hide the smirk from his face.

The Togruata looked like she had just been slapped. Revan stepped away towards Exon and the soldiers. "Let's go". They nodded, almost afraid to defy him.

Revan spared a look towards Espindor. "Lieutenant, the Master has deemed it necessary to bolster the defenses with you. Is that acceptable?"

The grizzled man nodded. "I think I can get some heavy weapons setup with the time we had. Mayfield said he saw some prototype droids and weapons in one of the rooms that look like they could give the tinheads a run for their money."

Sagat looked like he wanted to argue again but Ava simply looked at him nastily and stroked her gun in a very disturbing fashion.

Espindor smiled wanly. "Go do what you have to do Revan."

The Jedi nodded. He left with Exon, two soldiers and a very unwilling scientist.

As they left, Melara did her best not to look worried or glance at her apprentice.

* * *

A few hundred meters away from the crumbling walls of the besieged facility, the horde of Mandalorians stood sentinel over their prize. Hundreds of warriors were camped out near their tanks and cruiser class starships waiting for the order to continue their attack. After the first failed attempt to take the target by force, the supreme commander had withdrew his warriors from the outer perimeter to decide their next best course of action.

A lone warrior marched into the main makeshift shelter that acted as the headquarters of the Mandalorian warband. It was surrounded by transport ships and heavy tank vehicles. Command consoles and various equipment were scattered along the base of operations. Soldiers milled about communicating with the fleet above and coordinating the men. The warrior walked reverently towards his target, bowing respectfully when he had found him.

"Exalted" he said respectfully.

Taborous Sabot, Exalted of clan Sabot and ultimate leader of this expedition turned to look at the warrior who addressed him. The mighty leader was bedecked from head to foot in dark obsidian armor. It was polished to the finest sheen, not even the punishing sand could diminish its glory. The warrior was tall but with this armor he was a giant. Cruel looking gauntlets and ridged enamel plates spliced out from either side of his arms, hiding wrist mounted blasters. The armor seemed to chain the warrior within, containing the simmering rage and power from exploding.

The helmet was an unusual designed. Side plates attached themselves to the back of the head, connecting to a dark obsidian mask with a darker slit. A red streak down the front of the visor was the only difference in color.

"Speak" commanded the huge armored figure. His voice seemed to vibrate from the very depths of a dark pit.

"Our...ally has contacted us…he has requested to talk to you." The other warrior did not raise his helmet as he said these words.

"Until the facility has been taken, I have nothing to say to him" replied Taborous. "We are in the middle of a campaign and I have better things to do than to indulge another of his fancies." The figure clenched his huge gauntleted fist.

"Tell him his request is denied. I will make time for him when the bounty is ours."

"Of course Exalted." His subordinate hesitated. "He did mention the matter was of some concern to both parties regarding the success of this mission."

Taborous paused. While he did not fear the scientist or his lackeys, they were working together in some capacity. It was still beneficial to use whatever knowledge the other scientist had of this facility.

"Very well" The Mandalorian leader replied "Patch his transmission to my console."

"At once Lord" said the warrior. He beat a hasty retreat to carry out his master's orders.

A few moments later he heard a chime on his terminal.

"Greetings Exalted," came a voice. It was distorted and distant, the modularity scattered so as to appear like a droid was speaking. Taborous grunted in annoyance at this parlor trick.

"Raithe. What do you want?"

"Only to see how your mission proceeds. Our time is not infinite."

Taborous still could not believe the gall of the man. "You presume to tell me how I should prosecute the campaign?" he snarled. "Be glad you are light years away fool. I would have your head for that."

"I only say what you know to be true" came the neutral reply. "Republic forces will eventually converge on your position. As mighty as your fleet is, you cannot hold this system forever."

"I do not fear reprisal" said Taborous contemptuously. "My warriors will sweep the pathetic enemy from the skies when they come."

"Like you did with the last ship to break your blockade?" The other voice managed to convey a sense of haughtiness despite being severely distorted.

"How do you know about that?" Snarled Taborous.

The arrival of the starship had caused initial confusion and anger from within the ranks. Transmissions from the ships above had revealed that the upstart arrival had somehow not only managed to break through the blockade but also annihilate the _Undying Wrath_. That last part had been particularly stunning. Warriors had demanded of their supreme leader that they seek bloody vengeance on the Republic line as retribution. Taborous had quickly suppressed any dissention with his authority by threatening to personally drag them to the republic barricade and make good on their promise.

"I know, that is all that matters." The voice shifted in tone, managing to convey impatience. "How much longer will it take to break the defenses?"

"The Republic have bunched themselves like cowards in their trenches. If it was true combat, my men would have butchered them long ago. Instead we are forced to stage this sad show for the sake of keeping the facility in one piece."

"As I have said, we cannot risk damaging any of the subjects or materials."

"I care not one fig about your 'subjects' Raithe."

"Do you care about your reputation?" the other man replied sharply. "You gave me your word that you would take this facility in one piece. As I understand it, Mandalorians care about their honor above anything else."

Taborous snarled at the accusation "I know what I promised. Do not question my abilities Raithe. You chose me for a reason."

"It is not just my resources that would be compromised Taborous. If you leveled the facility, how are you going to salvage the weapons? I doubt any of you have the technical expertise to replicate those designs."

The huge Mandalorian snorted. "I care very little for salvage. I gain more satisfaction by pitting my warriors against the vaunted Jedi and their insipid soldiers. They will know pain for the slight to our clans in the great war."

"This paltry group? They are barely worth mentioning. Have you forgotten the scale of the last war?"

"I forget nothing." replied Taborous. He was beginning to get irritated by the constant questioning of his abilities. _Once this is over, I will find the wretch and kill him._

Raithe seemed to sense his intentions. "I grow tired of waiting Taborous so I have a plan that may help accelerate this timetable."

The Mandalorian was intrigued. "What kind of plan?"

"I have an agent in the facility who can distract the Republic soldiers. While they are occupied, you can attack the facility in earnest. The Jedi will be forced to deal with the intrusion or your warriors. Either way they will be easy prey."

"Why did you not tell me of this agent of yours before?" demanded Taborous.

"Because you would have said how dishonorable it would have been to stab the enemy in the back." Came the reply "And I did not think it would take this long"

Taborous resisted the urge to punch the console and destroy the link.

"Enough," said the artificial voice. "If I did not mean to commit to this expedition sincerely, would I have bestowed upon you such a fine gift like that armor you so proudly sport now?"

Taborous paused at that remark. His armor was indeed a gift from this scientist as gesture of goodwill towards this mission. No warrior in his clan had seen its like. It was clearly designed for a Mandalorion warrior but the craftsmanship was beyond anything they had ever seen. He felt his strength multiply tenfold just by wearing it, the hydraulics and internal mechanisms built into the armor blending seamlessly with his muscles. Normal blaster fire had no effect on his person now. He was literally a walking bastion of destruction. The mask especially was an exquisite design. Every detail was painstakingly etched onto the surface with symbols Taborous did not recognize. However, just wearing it gave him a heightened sense of awareness, close to premonition. No enemy had managed to take him by surprise since he first donned it. He could also shoot with unerring accuracy, the wrist blasters somehow slaved to the targeting reticules that presented themselves on his screen whenever he engaged from range. With the whole set, he was practically invincible.

The leader felt a calming sensation fill his mind.

_This is the true course. We will prevail with his guidance_ Taborous was almost surprised to hear those own words in his mind.

After mulling it over he found himself agreeing with the scientist. "No, I suppose not" said Taborous grudgingly.

"Then we are in accordance." Said Raithe. "I will contact you soon to let you know when to stage the attack. I suggest you organize your men." With that the link went dead.

Taborous grimaced at the abrupt discussion but let it go. He turned to his second in command who was standing patiently like a statue to the side of the command console. His golden visor was tilted in deference, waiting for the Exalted to issue commands.

"Rally the men, tell them to position themselves for another attack. Armor will cover them while they insert themselves through the wall.

"At once Exalted" His subordinate bowed and left to carry out his orders.


	7. Chapter 7 Philosophies

_"What about me? I already knew."_

_-Jolee Bindo  
_

* * *

Revan and Exon followed the scientist who was being escorted none too gently by Ciras and Ava. Sagat was cursing Revan's name as he was hauled along. "I'll see you court marshaled Jedi" he spat. "You will be spending the rest of your life in a cell after I'm done with you."

Ava had slapped the scientist upside the head and told him to shut up.

They traveled down flights of stairs going deeper down the facility. The illumination along the bleached walls grew dimmer as if to mimic the darker nature of the research done below. They came towards the fourth basement level where a long narrow corridor welcomed them. Black metal doors jutted from either side of the hallway, seemingly endless in their numbers as they disappeared into the gloom beyond.

"Which room houses your research?" asked Revan.

"All of them" sneered Sagat. "You need days to search its entirety and that is time we do not have." He struggled against the soldiers to either side of him.

"You're wasting time Jedi, when you should be ensuring our survival"

Revan ignored his protests. He scanned one of the doors which had a keypad, eye detector and comm. unit, most likely for voice identification.

"Open the door" said Revan

Sagat glared at him "I will not help you defile my research bastard" he spat.

"Do as he says or I'll rip the door off its hinges" said Exon. His voice was quiet but it held the promise of a threat.

"I can't guarantee your research will survive the damage."

Sagat seemed to consider this momentarily. After deciding it wouldn't do him much good resisting, he twisted himself from Ava's grip and stomped to the first door. He pressed a sequence of buttons quickly and spoke in the comm..

"Authorization: Sagat Alpha 9617"

The doors opened to reveal a dim blue lit room. Revan turned towards the soldiers. "Keep an eye on him, this might take awhile"

Ciras nodded "Will do sir"

The Jedi moved around the room stepping over discarded papers and garbage. The room was an appalling mess, much like the scientist who presided over the experiments. Revan gingerly picked up a few sheets and scanned the contents.

"I think this is a good time you told me your story" remarked Revan as he shifted through the various papers. Most of them looked like chemical formulae and equations. He tried to look for anything which would indicate a log.

"My story?" asked Exon warily.

"You are alienated from the rest of the Jedi here." Said Revan solemnly. "I see it clearly from the body language shown by the other warriors, and the tone of contempt Melara has whenever she speaks with you."

Exon did not reply for awhile. He tried to look busy by tapping a few consoles in order to bring up data feeds. The whole room was a mess of papers, instruments and discarded equipment. He glimpsed a few softly blue glowing cylinders at the back of the room but there not seem to be any discernable objects in them.

"Unity is not at the forefront of the Jedi right now" remarked Revan when the other warrior didn't reply. "This schism will only aid the enemy."

Exon sighed and turned around. "I am grateful for you 'concern' Revan, but I don't see how it is any of your business."

Revan tilted his head slightly. "Melara is hiding something. You know something that might shed light on what that is. If she compromises this mission with her secrets then it is my duty to find out what that is."

The other Jedi seemed to consider that. His purple eyes flashed momentarily. Eventually he shrugged, his brown robes billowing softly with the gesture.

"Why don't you start by explaining how you two got acquainted?"

"I first met her about a year ago." Said Exon reluctantly. He pretended to be fascinated by the empty glowing jars lining the walls.

"We went on a few missions from time to time, having been sent to more or less the same sector."

"Go on," prompted Revan.

"About six months ago…and she was dressed more respectably at the time, we were part of a team of Jedi and Republic military tasked with tracking down some pirates that were harassing trade routes to Alderaan. We tracked them down to a spaceport and had managed to corner them in the station."

Exon seemed bitter at the memory. "The Master and I broke into two teams. I led a strike force of Jedi and soldiers while she commanded a rearguard. The pirates had taken hostages" He slapped his fist against his palm continuously in a nervous tick like fashion.

"I wanted to attack the pirates but she overruled my call, preferring to wait it out and see if it was possible to negotiate with the scum."

Revan listened silently as the other Jedi began to pace. "We were in a standoff for about eight hours until the pirates grew sick of talking. They said if they didn't let them go they would start killing hostages…to prove their point they killed a Twi'lek."

Exon's eyes were hard now, pained at the memory. It was clear this was the first time he had confided his troubles with another person.

"I made a decision to prevent any more civilian casualties. I took my team and silently inserted myself around the area where the hostages and pirates were. The Master told me to stand down…but I gave the order to strike when we were in position. We managed to take the pirates by surprise and all the remaining hostages were freed…but one of the soldiers took a blaster shot to the head and died."

Exon grimaced, his pale features growing colder in the dim blue light. "When we debriefed with the council, Melara accused me of recklessness and disobeying orders. Through her words, I was reprimanded and made to do penitence for my actions."

He snarled the last words as if still unbelieving of the outcome. "Now all Jedi who know her well look upon me with a veil of suspicion. My name, is synonymous with shame and recklessness."

"You think you were wronged?" asked Revan mildly. He shifted through a couple of papers.

"I saved the hostages damn it!" snapped Exon. "All of them. The soldier who died knew the risks, he was a _solider_. It's what they do."

The pair were silent for a long moment the only sound being the soft whirr of machinery and bubbling from the jars. Eventually Revan spoke again.

"Do you know what the difference between a Jedi and Sith are?" asked Revan softly. He stopped his perusal to address the other Jedi directly.

Exon clearly did not expect that line of questioning. He scowled. "The Sith are a lot uglier and can shoot lightning?" replied Exon sardonically.

"There is that," admitted Revan. "But the main difference is the Sith believe in absolutes."

Revan started pacing around the central table littered with data pads. Exon watched him silently.

"I am right so you are wrong. That is their main philosophy when it comes down to the core of it." He gestured towards Exon. "It is a self defeating argument, one born of arrogance and hubris. You can't accept your own faults so it must be everyone else who is wrong."

Revan arched an eyebrow before stopping to look at the other Jedi who was now scowling.

"Are you saying my actions were not warranted?" the other man snarled "I told you I had to make a decision!"

Revan shook his head. "No, from what you tell me, it was a tactically sound choice that could have had multiple outcomes. You should feel proud you saved those civilians, but you should also feel like crap that one of your soldiers died. As a Jedi, every decision has consequences."

"Then what then?" demanded Exon. He gripped his knuckles tightly at the other Jedi's cold analysis of him.

"I'm referring to your state of mind after the fact" said Revan quietly. "You clearly believe that the Jedi council did a disservice to you and that there was no other way to deal with the situation. Maybe yours was the best way. But the fact remains that you do not try to look at other possibilities even in retrospect."

"Self doubt is not becoming of a Jedi" remarked Exon. His anger gradually dimmed as the other Jedi continued.

"On the contrary, a Jedi must always doubt themselves." Said Revan matter of factly. "It is the only way to stay grounded."

He helped himself to a relatively clean spot on the table, sitting on top while idly looking through some of the papers.

"You probably think to yourself, 'I could never be like a Sith. There is no way I could fall to the dark side.'"

Exon seemed uncomfortable with this line of conversation. "I suppose so. No Jedi Knight truly believes themselves capable of such depravity."

"And that is the crux of the problem" said Revan sadly. "Everyone believes they are somehow elevated…protected from such evil. Their self assuredness blinds them to the small things that eventually lead to damnation."

Revan gaze seemed far away at that point, as if recollecting some distant memory. "You think to yourself, 'I am doing this for all the right reasons'. It might be a small thing, such as letting yourself read forbidden Sith lore to better know the enemy, or abandoning an ally in a firefight to capture a potential valuable lead."

Revan looked back at Exon.

"But these things gradually add up. Before you know it, you are willing to use powers no different than the Sith Lords and would gladly sacrifice even your loved ones to do what you think is right."

Exon wanted to say something but Revan continued. "I am reminded of a story that one of the Masters told me…about a Jedi padawan called Jolee Bindo."

"Who?" asked Exon confused.

"He was a Jedi that was active around the time of Exar Kun" said Revan solemnly. "What was interesting about this man was that he fell in love with another woman and took her for his wife."

"So he fell in love…I guess that's a sin in itself" remarked Exon. He didn't seem very convinced of his own words.

"That's not what I'm referring to." Said Revan. "That he fell in love was not his sin…although some council members would dispute that. Love is an extension of compassion and it is a beautiful and natural thing."

Revan thought he saw something interesting and studied a sheet more intently. "No, what I'm referring to is that he married this woman without taking it up with the council. If he was an ordinary man, then good for him. But he was a Jedi, who swore an oath to protect. He had a responsibility to the order."

Revan shrugged. "Perhaps the council would have eventually condoned the marriage, it is not unheard of after all. But no, he thought he knew better and not only married this woman but took her under his tutelage. He was not even a Jedi Knight yet."

"What happened to him?" asked Exon, who was interested despite himself.

"His wife…betrayed his trust" said Revan gravely. He stopped looking at the sheet to stare at Exon intently. "she threw her lot in with Exar Kun in the war and killed many Jedi before finally being struck down herself."

"That's…ironic" said Exon.

"What I'm trying to tell you," said Revan "is that this Jolee Bindo, thought like so many Jedi do. That they know better, and that led to his demise…and the downfall of others." Revan smiled bitterly.

"Did he turn to the dark side in anger?"

"No, he apparently went into self Exile although I do not know the exact reasons."

"If he didn't turn then I don't see how this story is relevant to me" replied Exon. He folded his arms and leaned against a wall.

"Jolee Bindo, through his action brought destruction to the Republic…he brought suffering to himself, and if I remember correctly that is the last phrase in a very long list of things that happen when you are tempted by the dark side. It didn't matter he didn't turn, but his actions made it possible for others to succumb. Not everyone falls the same way."

Exon seemed less defiant now, his shoulders sagged and his posture was less rigid. Revan continued.

"Arrogance, self righteouness, these are damaging qualities when not tempered with humility and introspection. I suspect Jolee Bindo went into Exile to atone for his actions. It is better to learn the lesson eventually than not at all."

Exon still didn't look fully convinced. "You like to talk as if you are some sort of wise sage Revan." He looked at the other Jedi accusingly. "But from what I have seen, you are not any better than the Jedi in your story" He pointed a finger at Revan. "You storm onto this facility high handed and insult a Master…never mind she probably deserved it. You barge in, trying to take charge of everyone here…and you are not even a Master!"

His purple eyes flashed. "Tell me I'm wrong and I know you are a liar and a hypocrite."

Revan nodded. "I am often arrogant and willful," he admitted. "it is often hard to operate under the assumption you are wrong." He gave a humorless smile. "I often find myself at odds with the council. You are right though…I take advantage of other people to achieve my own ends"

Revan thought back sadly to Ailene who he had dragged across a battlefield, probably scarring her for life.

"I know this and I try to correct the mistakes I have made." He looked at Exon seriously. "Every day I tell myself I am no more special than any other citizen of the Republic. Empty words I know, without analyzing what I've done wrong in the past."

Exon saw that Revan seemed a lot more somber now. His self recrimination made it easier for Exon to be less hostile to the other Jedi.

"We all have our unique gifts and contribute in different ways. I appreciate what the soldiers do here and how much more courageous they are than us to fight without being backed by the powers we wield." Revan glanced back at the soldiers outside who were arguing amiably about some bet they made. Apparently Ciras had more confirmed kills in the battle before and she had to clean his rifle for a week.

"Which one?" Revan heard Ava say. He smiled and shook his head.

"And the Master?" asked Exon sarcastically.

"Melara has come under my scrutiny for very specific reasons" said Revan gravely. "She dresses like a whore, and yet she is a Jedi Master" Revan sneered when he spoke the title. "They are supposed to be the very pinnacle of humility, integrity and good will."

"And yet, she flaunts her assets like some Twi'lek at a pleasure den! She uses her beauty to get her way, passing off her fake kindness to hide the fact that she is sexually manipulating everyone around her" Revan glared at Exon who looked less comfortable now under the other Jedi's gaze.

"Tell me she isn't deserving of suspicion and I know you are a liar."

"You are…not wrong" admitted Exon.

"She is hiding something…and I will find out what that is" replied Revan grimly. Exon looked like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. Revan glanced at him in suspicion.

"Is there more to your tale that would illuminate me to her secrets?"

Exon actually looked shamed. "I…it is not my place to speak of her."

"Tell me" said Revan without humor.

"It is not relevant…" said Exon. He looked at Revan uncomfortably. "You are right, she does have a secret…and not a very honorable one…but I do not think it impedes this mission, so I do not feel the need to tell you. It would only be slander."

Revan stared at Exon for a few moments before resuming his perusal of the data around him.

"We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8 The Attack

_I hate you._

_-common Sith adage.  
_

* * *

Sagat's lab was dim as lifeless as when he beat a hasty retreat days ago. His droid still hunched over the foul smelling corpse that was expiring on the surgery table.

Suddenly the machine's inert form jolted as input started streaming into his wireless receivers. The blood red optical sensors blinked into life and the droid drew up straighter.

"[Processing ] Incoming transmission. Protocol instructions received. Overriding secondary program protocols. Primary. State rebooted."

The droid continued to jerk slightly as more data fed into its processor.

"[Affirmation] initiate pattern 47. Execution started."

The droid stood up suddenly with the eyes of a predator. It was time to unleash some major carnage.

* * *

Revan stared intently into the sheet he was reading. Exon noticed his intense scrutiny and turned around.

"Found something?"

"In a sense" said Revan. He held up the paper he held which was torn and blotchy. "This is a log that mentions the start of something called Project Revival. He frowned. It does not have a real date."

What does it say? Asked Exon. He moved closer to look at the sheet.

"Day X month Y week 4," said Revan dryly. "We have started the cloning process using subject Alpha's cell structure but the results have been universally negative."

"During transfection the foreign cells meant to replicate Alphas DNA pattern are destroyed almost instantly, we have no viable means to get to culturing."

Revan looked on in interest at the next few words.

"Alpha's remaining recovered material is scarce and we cannot continue to waste precious cells in this pointless procedure. We must try alternate means."

"Alpha?" asked Exon. "Who is that?"

Revan glanced back at the sheet.

"It doesn't say" he said eventually. "The log is cryptic as if only certain individuals would ever be privy to it."

He had an uncomfortable memory that had been nagging him ever since the scientist had blurted out the word 'genetics'.

_Is that what Mreth... No, that's pure speculation. There are lots of cloning experiments._

He shook his head. "This is just a scrap of what they are up to. We need to- "

Revan stopped suddenly as a familiar painful sensation wracked his body

_What the hell_

He jerked suddenly from his sitting position. Exon looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Something is happening" said Revan quickly.

Exon looked unconvinced "I haven't sensed anything"

"It is not a force reaction."

He left the room and found the soldiers leaning against the wall looking bored. Sagat was tied on the floor. At his rushing appearance, the soldiers stood upright.

"Everything okay sir?" Asked Ciras curiously

"I don't think so." He hauled Sagat up who sputtered in outrage. "Get your hands off me bastard." Sagat snarled. Revan ignored him and shoved the scientist into Ava's arms

"Keep him in sight...and alive" Ava nodded seeing Revan's serious expression.

"What's going.." Her question was abruptly cut off as she heard a loud bang far into the gloom. It sounded like the tortured scream of twisted metal.

Exon had appeared by then his purple light saber alight in tense anticipation. Revan drew his and ignited it. The two swords glowed vividly in the pale haunted halls.

"Get back." said Revan. The soldiers crept behind the two Jedi, bringing their blaster pistols to bear.

The hammering increased in frequency, each strike sounding like a agonizing wail of abuse and pain. Nobody could see through the pitch blackness of the void but even the soldiers could feel the hate that threatened to spill like a tide from the other side of the hall.

Suddenly a huge explosion erupted, jarring the eardrums even more signaling the end of the imprisonment of whatever horror lurked beyond.

Before anyone could react a huge slab of twisted metal screamed from the oozing blackness straight at the motley group.

"What the fu-" started Ava before being violently pushed down to ground by Exon. The projectile split the wall with a terrifying force, the noise appalling. It broke into the solid concrete and scattered everyone with dust.

The soldiers and scientist struggled to retain their balance. Exon glanced up and shouted "Look out! Another hefty piece of metal flew unerringly towards them.

This time Revan caught it in his own inisible vice like grip. The metal folded like a discarded ration can between the two forces, dropping unceremoniously on the ground.

Everyone looked up as they felt vibrations on the floor, the mass of their assailant threatening to overwhelm the fragile ground. Ava looked like she want to fire but Ciras grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Not yet" he warned.

"What if I just shot him instead?" She glared at their one time prisoner. Sagat paled slightly, actually believing the psychotic soldier would gun him down.

"Save it for whatever abomination this bastard made." Ciras turned his own frown at the scientist. "Care to enlighten us what you've got back there?"

"All my subjects are docile!" snapped Sagat, "your intrusions has agitated the creatures." He struggled against their grasp. "Let me go! I can control them from my control console!"

Before anyone could reply, a huge black figure suddenly exploded out from the shadows, bowling into the Jedi Knights. They were flung into the air like rag dolls. Revan could hear Exon curse as they were slammed into the solid wall, leaving crack marks from their flight.

Shaking his head Revan looked up to see heir assailant.

"You have got to kidding" said Ciras in disbelief.

The monster was an eight foot mass of hulking flesh and malice. Unatural muscles bulged around his upper body, which was covered in a rock hard bone carapace. Acidic slaver drooled from a mouth that was filled with a forest of jagged and vicious looking teeth. Its skin was a slimy black, although it could have just been the poor lighting. The hulking monstronsity's veins bulged in the pale glow of blue and purple. Most terrifying were the eyes though. They belied a sentience that was totally out of place from this deformed animal. Maybe it wasn't sentience...more like an animal cunning.

The Jedi prepared to reengage when the monster roared. It was no normal sound, although the noise itself would have been enough to stun most people. Revan and Exon could feel coils of pent up energy rip through space as it let out its bellowing noise, shattering the wall tiles around them. Ciras and Ava had bunched their ears in agony. Even Sagat was howling in pain at the physical onslaught, rolling on the dirty floor.

The monster swung its club like arms in a wide arc at Exon. He ducked to narrowly avoid being beheaded as the claw crashed into the first lab's window, shattering it into a million pieces. The savage animal wasn't done, it charged at the Jedi, trying to crush him between the wall and its unstoppable force.

Exon managed to roll between the monster's hulking mass through the legs, although he was clipped by the massive feet. The wall collapsed in chunks, leaving a great hulking hole revealing shattered equipment and flying papers in the wake of the monster's charge.

"My research!" shouted Sagat. He tried to struggle up towards the scene of carnage but was roughly hauled back down by Ava.

"Get on the freaking ground shit-for-brains!" she shouted over the cacophony of noise. She raised her pistol and fired a trio of shots at the monster's back. They didn't even singe the skin. In fact, the monster didn't have the common decency to be outraged by the nuisance.

The hulking beast was breathing raggedly as if the exertion of breaking out of its cage and causing this brief but destructive mayhem had been taxing. It seemed to be burning energy at a prodigous rate. Revan took this chance to leap at the distracted form and plunge his lightsaber into his back. He heard a noise similar to a grunt as his weapon struck true, finding a fleshy area between the sharp bonelike protrusions. The wound smoked where he had pierced the skin but the monster did not fall. Instead the monster shook violently to dislodge his attacker.

Revan tried to find purchase on one of the many jagged bone ridges decorating his hulking frame and quickly regretted that decision. No sooner had he found a secure grip, then the monster wheeled around and slammed itself into the lab's back wall, crushing Revan into it. He grunted in pain as he felt a snapping sensation in his ribs. Jagged bone cut into his robes, spurting blood messily over his assailants back. He fell leadenly to the floor, his figure prone.

The savage figure turned around and was prepared to stomp on his victim's head when a purple flash of light struck at the animal's left calf. It sizzled as the lightsaber cut an angry flare into the flesh. Snarling, the bastard abomination instinctively kicked backwards. Exon had dodged but he still got clipped on the shoulder. He was flung onto a table scattering sheets of paper and destroying even more valuable hardware. The monster seemed torn now between his two assailant, unsure which to devour first.

Ciras had unslung his heavier blaster rifle and aimed with delicate precision. When the demonic looking entity turned towards his line of sight he fired, the hot hiss of energy striking the bulging flesh which passed for its face. It growled at the soldier, as if in amusement at the pathetic weapon.

Undaunted Ciras fired rapidly at the encroaching figure, his weapon left on full auto. Ava joined in with her own blaster. They thought the beast was going to charge at them in blind fury but instead it vomited a glob of the sickening substance clinging to its sides of its mouth. Both soldiers hastily dodged out of the way as the viscous fluid splattered all over the wall where they had been a moment ago. A strange hissing sound was heard as the virulent liquid melted a jagged hole into the wall.

Exon was stirring from his latest trip against gravity. He sat up raggedly and glanced at the soldiers who were doing their best to lure the monster away from the prone Jedi. He shook his head vigorously and looked at where Revan fell. The warrior was still inert but he could see he was breathing shallowly.

A piercing scream drew Exon's attention back at the monster. It had brought itself towards the scientist and hauled him up by his left ankle. The scientist was screaming in terror as the avatar of death drew its victim closer to its jaws.

Ciras and Ava tried to shoot at the monster but hesitated as the dangling scientist was swung to and fro in front of them.

Sagat saw the monster's intentions.

"No…_Nooooo_…I command you!"

Exon cursed and tried to jump at the wretched thing but before he could get there in time, the hulking form with its gaping maw snapped its mouth around Sagat's calf.

It ripped straight into its leg, tearing meat and bone into its jaws in one savage snap. Blood exploded from the wound splattering liberally around the walls. The scientist fell onto the floor, no longer connected to his ankle. He screamed then like no living person could possibly do, wailing like an infant in an unending scream of anguish.

"Huh…" said Ava. She looked half disgusted and pleased at the same time. "Can't say I'm sorry."

The savage was prepared to claw at the scientist again but Exon managed to leap into its line of site. He snarled and plunged his lightsaber into the thing's chest, presumably where its heart was supposed to be. The weapon's metal tip wedged into the bulging flesh, suddenly stuck. The monster roared, and swung its arms at Exon. He let go of his lightaber before the claws could dismember him. His weapon was still gorged into the monster's chest.

Now weaponless, the Jedi backed away slowly as the monster tried to extricate the latest annoyance out of his body. It was so distracted that it did not see another figure land heavily onto its back, bending the demented animal forward.

Revan managed scale the horrid things ridged spine and straddle the abomination's neck. He grimaced in pain as he felt acid drool burning into his legs. The giant freak tried to reach backwards to fling the Jedi off him.

In a wordless snarl, Revan plunged his lightsaber straight down the thing's skull. It passed through jagged bone and flesh to plunge deep into the brain matter of the beast. Even the hulking monstrosity could not shrug off that injury. It twisted violently in seizure as its body was abruptly disconnected from the central nervous system. With a last scream of defiance it fell bodily into the floor, its thump producing a huge amount of dust around it.

All combatants still standing looked stunned as the monster was suddenly disposed of in such as violent fashion.

Revan did not even try to get up from the monster's back. He simply rolled off his latest kill and slumped to the floor breathing heavily.

Ciras, Ava and Exon hurried next to his battered form.

"Are you all right Revan?" asked Exon kneeling down beside him.

"He's fine," quipped Ava sarcastically. "He's in pain but it's the good kind."

Ciras glared at Ava who at least had the good sense to look abashed.

Revan looked glassily at the trio.

"Check if it's dead" he said through gritted teeth.

Exon turned around for an inspection and nodded in approval. He took the time to look appraisingly at its sheer bulk.

"Damn, that thing is huge" he muttered.

"That's what she said"

Everyone glanced up at Ciras who staring at Ava as he said the words.

"Sorry," he smiled. "It just seemed like the right thing to say."

Ava actually blushed at the remark. Even Exon had to grin at the absurdity of the situation.

Revan gave a chuckle but quickly regretted it. He winced over in pain.

"Don't make me laugh" he said through a forced smile.

* * *

The group checked to make sure that no one was critically injured.

Ciras and Ava miraculously had emerged without a scratch while Exon had various cuts and bruises from free falling during the battle. Revan was in the worst shape. The front of his robes were stained in blood and he grimaced every time he bent over.

Belatedly, the group remembered Sagat who had passed out from loss of blood. Generous amounts still spurt out from the stump where his leg had been.

"We got to get him to the infirmary" said Exon grimly. Ciras nodded while Ava shrugged indifferently.

"I've got bandages" he said doubtfully "but…"

He gestured at the spurting stump. Anything he had wouldn't stop the flow of blood.

Revan staggered up and walked heavily towards the scientist. He turned to Exon

"Hold him down." Understanding dawned on the other warrior

"That's extreme don't you think?"

"Not if we want him to live," replied Revan grimly. "He's already lost too much blood and I won't have him dying before answering my questions." His eyes glared at scientist corpse-like form. The floor was sticky with the scientist's blood.

Reluctantly Exon took Sagat's calf and shoulder. Revan ignited his lightsaber. The glowing blue blade hissed as it burned a searing scar into the wound where the blood was spurting. The intense heat cauterized the wound leaving a burning stench of cooked meat in the air. Sagat had screamed when the blade touched him. He pounded his fist again and again on the wet ground, leaving generous trails to splatter on the walls. Ciras looked like he was going to be sick and even Ana looked uncomfortable.

When it was done Exon hauled the scientist up. Sagat was cursing and weeping, the pain too much to bear.

"Take him to the infirmary" said Revan grimly.

Exon nodded. "What about you?"

I'm going to keep looking. He gestured back into the gloom. "Who knows what else there is back there."

"Maybe I should stay and let one of e soldiers take him." His purple eyes actually looked concerned for once.

"We'll be fine. Those soldiers are Hellborn...they taught us a thing or two just now."

Both Ciras and Ava brimmed with pride at Revan's words.

Nodding, Exon hauled the scientist towards the exit, one arm over his shoulder.

Revan kept his lightsaber ignited to better inspect the monstrous corpse. He walked towards the head to analyze it. The brute's features were a mass of hideous growth and distended veins. Black ichor wept from the eyes and noise. On closer inspection, the corpse was a sickly yellowish grey color. It smelled horrible.

"What do you think that is sir?" asked Ciras curiously. He leaned forward to look at the rows of teeth.

"It looks…like a Rancor" said Revan eventually. Indeed the monster bore a resemblance to the notoriously ugly species. "Although it is not fully matured". Rancors were known to grow into terrifyingly large proportions. Thankfully this one hadn't yet.

"I don't remember Rancors being so…pointy." remarked Ava, pointing at the jagged bone like protrusions on its upper body.

"It appears whatever experiments Sagat's been doing, it will enhance the subject's natural genetic traits."

Revan had a sick feeling in his gut again. Was Sagat the scientist in league with the Sith? It seemed possible but it didn't explain why the Mandalorians would be attacking…Revan shook his head, not letting himself jump to conclusions. There were too many questions left unanswered.

He stood up. Ciras and Ava looked at him questioningly. "We won't find anything with speculation…we have to-"

A sudden static noise filled the air. Ciras and Ava touched their communications bead in their ear, listening to instructions from their commander.

Revan waited form them to explain the situation.

After a few moments, Ciras looked at him grimly.

"Trouble sir"

"The Mandalorians?" Revan knew the answer to his own question.

The pair nodded. "They're restarting their attack. Almost twice as many are flooding in." Ciras wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Doesn't look good for us out their right now. They've brought in more tanks from orbit apparently…lot's of armor. Seems like they aren't interested in pussying around anymore. Boss wants us all to reinforce the front line."

Revan cursed softly. It was too much of a coincidence that these events happened almost simultaneously.

"Someone wanted to distract us while the Mandalorians attacks." It almost succeeded as well. With the Republic soldiers outside, the monster would have had free reign over the facility.

"Are we going back out there sir?" asked Ava anxiously. She didn't seem thrilled at the prospect.

Revan considered this for a moment. There might still be enemies around in the basement but it was clear the front line was in dire need of reinforcement. He looked at the pain. "Stay here, and make sure no-one comes out." He pointed at the scene of the brutal battle near the now demolished lab.

Ciras had a worried expression. "You're going out again sire? No offense but you look like you just got…beat up by a Rancor."

Revan grimaced. "We have to hold the line. If the Mandalorians get thorough, it won't matter if I'm alive or not"

He started to move fro the exit. "Alert your lieutenant if something happens down here."

The soldier's nodded and saluted sharply.

"Good luck sir" Ciras said seriously.

Ava grinned at the Jedi. "Gotta say sir, you've got a full set of balls".

"So do you" replied Revan as he climbed swiftly up the stairs.

Ava didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted.

* * *

_Author's note: I've added a new colored image of Revan on deviantart. Anyone interested can see it at rogermein1 (dot) deviantart (dot) com_


	9. Chapter 9 Retribution

_A Jedi is worth a thousand soldiers._

_-unknown source  
_

_

* * *

_

_This is the last time I volunteer for graveyard shift duty_ thought private Mayfield.

The soldier had the bad luck to be rotated into the frontline when the Mandalorians inconsiderately decided to attack. He crouched under some recently new rubble, sorting through the myriad of heavy weapons that littered the ground around him. He wore specialized goggles and a makeshift scarf to fend off the blistering sand.

The facility's courtyard had turned into a literal hell. A swarm of constant blaster fire covered the air, the tang of ozone thick that it choked the senses. Republic soldiers huddled again in pockets of resistance in their maze-like defense as the storm of fire fell mercilessly around them. There was something to be said about attacking at night though. Not that it was really dark, the constant red blaze illuminated the warzone in a eerie blood tinge. Still, most of the shots fell harmlessly wide from any real target as the golden warriors simply hoped to overwhelm the defense with their numbers.

To make up for their inaccurate small weapons fire, the enemy was supported by no less than eight Helions, the clan's devastating land armor. They fired punishing salvos of superheated energy at the Republic line, decimating barricades and killing a fair share of soldiers in the process. Corpses were thrown clear out of the air from the violent force. They had no need for finesse when each shot could create a fair sized crater.

The yellow armored warriors marched grimly at the side of their vehicles, using them for cover while advancing the line. Hundreds had spilled into the courtyard now, the blanket of enemies so thick that the Republic soldiers wouldn't have to aim even in the blinding red sand. Every Republic soldier knew this battle was different, they could feel the determination of the enemy to exact bloody retribution for their previous defeat.

It was working too. The continuous stream of fire ensured that all soldiers kept their heads down lest they lose it in a pointless attempt at firing. The Jedi knights, put into their habitual points of defense tried to provide assistant where they could. Summoning vivid barriers of force, they tried to draw the enemy's fire while their allies fired back. Their conjurations sparked vividly like a fireworks display. The Jedi maintaining this arcane defense sweated under the effort of concentrating under the abuse.

Despite this, the republic soldiers were making very little headway. Revan's starship was the only area where it was relatively unscathed. The Mandalorians evidently wanted to salvage such a mighty vessel, as a trophy, or to add to their impressive armada. A ship that could decimate the _Undying Wrath_ was worth keeping. This time, the Mandalorians pushed forwards with their armored vehicles, damming the consequences.

_Now that I think of it…where is that Jedi?_ Thought Mayfield. If they were going to repel the Mandalorians again, they would need Revan's help. He was the only one that seemed to be worth his weight in salt among all the Jedi that had fought so far. He briefly touched his combead and shouted to be heard under the cacophony of noise.

"Boss! Where's Revan? We need his badass here right now!"

A brief static feed was heard until Espindor's gruff voice came into life.

"The Jedi is coming. He's collecting another member and headed for your location."

The lieutenant seemed to grunt slightly over the comm.

"As much as I'd like to believe he can turn the tide again, don't go hoping for miracles."

"Hey, lightning sometime strikes twice doesn't it?" shouted Mayfield before cutting the link. He turned his attention back to the carnage.

The enemy was not getting all of their way though. Since the last assault, Espindor had ordered soldiers to shore up the defenses, placing mines and demolition charges through the weaving maze of metal and rock. These exploded violently as pockets of Mandalorians advanced to try and take more ground. Mayfield was glad to see the charges detonate periodically whenever a group was within range. They were torn into blistering scraps of smoking meat and metal. It lit the night sky like a fireworks display.

"That's it you bastards…come closer"

He switched tactics then, seeing that the line of enemy armor was coming into range as he squinted through his goggles. Mayfield hefted a mighty gunmetal tube on his shoulders, crouching behind a Republican barricade in the middle of their defenses. Despite the blistering red sand and blinding lights, he managed to pick a bead on the lead Mandalorian vehicle, which was trampling their barricades into rubble.

"Target lock acquired" came an automated voice. Mayfield squeezed the trigger.

A screaming projectile launched itself from his RPG, careeing unerringly towards the armored target. It detonated in a spectacular shower of flame and twisted machinery. The unlucky warriors near the tank were flung to the side much like the victim's from their previous barrage.

"You like that don't you?" grinned the soldier. "Let's see what these other toys the eggheads made are good for."

He glanced to the side where another similarly heavyset soldier hefted what looked like a non-standard gatling gun. The multi barreled weapon hissed in fevered anticipation, its power coils glowing brightly.

"Give them hell" snarled Mayfield.

His partner grinned. He swung the weapon into a ready position and fired.

The weapon blazed into hellish life. Great arcing red beams spat out into the Mandalorian throng, decimating rock and metal alike. Each shot struck with the force of a small meteor, incinerating yellow metal figures. Mayfield almost wept in joy, the carnage was unlike anything he had every seen. Even he had to shade his eyes though at the blinding blaze of fury.

A moment later, the gun stopped firing. He turned in annoyance to see that the prototype weapon had overheated, red blinking icons signaling the weapon had a long period of cooldown. Mayfield cursed slightly but had to admire the handiwork. Dozens of enemy soldiers lay scattered in a smoking heap, their bodies more often in several pieces than not.

His grin diminished though when he saw the lines of tanks still milling in the distance, ready to unleash their payload at any moment.

He also realized something more disturbing.

The Jedi had stopped maintaining their defenses.

Blaster fire showered indiscriminately in all directions, the soldiers ducking under the constant barrage now without respite. He whipped his head wildly to identify the cause but the surrounding darkness made it hard to spot them.

Eventually he saw the robed figures on the front left flank. To his surprise, the Jedi Knights had congregated into a wedge formation near the frontline. A red Togruta was rallying them to her position. He saw her point into the distance.

_Bloody Hell. Are they planning to charge?_

Not only would that be incredibly suicidal for them, it would be suicidal for the remaining Republic soldiers. Without the Jedi Knights, nothing would deter the Mandalroians from charging.

Mayfield shouted at them to stay back but they were a good hundred meters away. He doubted they would listen anyways.

The Togruta shouted something and the remaining warriors charged. He saw five forms disappear into the haze of red and into the gloom, the sand obscuring their advance.

_That's it, we're screwed._

The Mandalorians sensed the change in fortune too. Dozens of warriors suddenly broke ranks to charge the Republic line. The right flank was completely open. The Mandalorians swarmed in like a yellow tide, heedless of their own safety. They vaulted over rubble and metal, determined to reach the enemy in melee. Blaster shots fired indiscriminately at the charging throng dropping a few. Mayfield saw one pitch back with a smoking hole to the chest from a high powered shot. He knew it was Priel's handiwork.

_Doesn't matter._ He thought grimly. _There are way too many of them._

The enemy had reached the Republic line by then. They drew their vibroblades and bellowed some strange war cry as they swung their weapons. One soldier was gutted as he tried to fend off a rushing warrior. The blood spurted messily around the two combatants as he screamed in agony. Another soldier was almost beheaded as he tried to rush a shot at his attacking foe.

A new type of red was part of the canvas that was this battlefield. The color of blood mixed freely with the dull red sand, its crimson hue a stark reminder of the horrors of war. Victory was measure in blood, theirs or yours.

Mayfield saw that it would not be long now. As doughty as their soldiers were, they were no match for the Mandalorians in close combat. Everywhere he looked he saw his allies collapsing, their arms and limbs being hacked off with savage precision. Another soldier was howling, trying to keep his guts from spilling out as another Mandalorian disemboweled him.

It was quickly becoming a route...and soon it would be a massacre.

_Damn those Jedi_ he thought savagely. He fired his blaster pistol at the oncoming to no real effect. The line of defense was being bent back, like a spine on the verge of cracking.

Suddenly he felt a rush of wind as two cloaked figures rushed past him. Mayfield snapped his head to see two Jedi knights running towards the savage enemy. He recognized one as the newcomer who had snatched defeat out of their hands the first time.

"Thank the bloody Force" shouted Mayfield.

They crashed in to the first melée combatants with a concussive discharge. Exon literally knocked a Mandalorian into the air as he was about to stab a stunned combatant. He flew heavily into the throng of rushing warriors still trying to meet the foe. The Jedi shouted his own battle oath as his purple blade began to cleave a warpath into the metal warriors.

Exon was a warrior built for carnage and not for finesse. He towered over his brethren with broad shoulders and tensed muscles. This was a warrior who used his strength to full effect. He snatched a Mandalorian by the helmet and impaled him through the abdomen, his light saber hissing effortlessly through the burnished metal. A pull and the weapon ripped out to stab under his right armpit to catch another mandalorian who tried to rush up behind him. Exon's strikes were brutal and precise, each blow crippling his assailants with the force of a hurricane.

His companion seemed to move like water. Revan ducked under his first assailant, throwing him off balance as he tried to swing his blade in a sideways arc. The Jedi stabbed his lightsaber deep into the enemy's helmet. It left a smoking crater where his face used to be. A deflection from another blade and another brought him into melee with three mandalorian warriors. They tried to flank him as he spun about.

Revan never gave them a chance. He parried the first warrior who tried to engage him and grabbed his thrusting arm. With a twist he used he momentum of the warrior's own thrust to impale himself on his own blade. Ducking quickly as one of the other warriors tried to quickly finish him off, he swung his lightsaber in a brutal flashing arc. It took off his enemy's arm by the shoulder. The Mandalorian shouted in pain as Revan unceremoniously kicked him away. The final warrior who tried to engage was on the floor then, his head blown off by another precise shot from the unseen Republican sniper.

The two warriors continued their counter onslaught at the Mandalorians who rushed into their line foe sight. They looked like heroes of old, two Jedi working in unison to smite the enemy in glorious fashion, their two styles complementing each other vividly. Indeed they seemed to sense each other's motives as the smaller Jedi flowed seamlessly between his partner's strikes, finishing any warrior off that had managed to survive the initial brutal blows from his ally. Mandalorians fell back raggedly, unable contain the fury these two Jedi unleashed.

The Republican soldiers took heart in seeing such an inspiring display. They fought with a renewed sense of vigor, grappling with their superior foe. It was said that a single Jedi Knight could inspire thousands of warriors to fight with almost endless vigor, their mere presence boosting the morale of their allies a thousand fold. The Hellborn fought like men possessed now, desperate to be worthy of fighting alongside the Jedi Knights. Some managed to wrestle their assailants down and stab them viciously with their combat blades.

Mayfield jogged up towards the two Jedi carrying a new weapon in favor of his previous missile launcher. His new weapon smoked as volatile liquid sloshed behind his back. With the Mandalorian throng completely focused on fighting the Jedi, they didn't notice the other soldier as he unleashed a gout of flame at the oncoming tide. His flamer roared as it brought devastation to the enemy. Metal melted, almost sloughing off like a second skin. The warriors in their metal shells screamed in agony, the ignonimous fate of burning to death all too suddenly. Even Mandalorians could feel fear, and their initial charge was thwarted. Mayfield saw in relief that they were pulling back.

_That's right you pansies. Run like the shit heads you are._

Through the smoking ruin of burnt flesh and metal he thought he saw a silhouette of a warrior taller than any he'd seen before. He marched out from the bilowing haze, his form huge and terrifying. Even at night it was clear the armor was the deepest black, swallowing any other color that tried to mar its perfect finish.

_Oh shit_ Mayfield thought as he saw the newcomer, stomp straight at the Jedi, his stance deadly and sure.

* * *

Revan and Exon had finished the last of the stragglers with deadly thrusts to their chests. As they straightened, a strange sensation came over them. They turned to see a huge Mandalorian standing a few meters away from them. He held a gigantic metal sword. It hissed and fizzled with static discharge the black metal as dark as the warrior who accompanied it. The pale light illuminated the otherwise completely black armored figure.

Revan could see a blood red strip on the enemy's visor, the only difference in color for this Mandalorian.

"Jedi!" The new warrior shouted. The force of his voice shook the ground they stood on.

"I am Taborous Sabot! Come and fight me honorably if you dare! Not with your lapdogs harrying us at every turn."

He pointed at a soldier who was hefting his flamer to shoot at the Mandalorian.

Revan and Exon looked at each other. They both realized this must be the leader of the Mandalorian crusade. His death would devastate the enemy and if he was killed in single combat then the Mandalorian's morale would never be recoverable.

"I care not if you two try to kill me at the same time" said the other warrior as if sensing their thoughts. "Because it will do you no good."

The huge warrior took a menacing stance towards them.

"Let us see if your order's reputation is at all deserved." He flexed his huge metal hands around the macabre weapon.

Both Jedi warily stalked around the Mandalorian as they prepared to strike. Even the other warriors seemed to grow still at this oncoming display. What happened now would determine thew fate of both sides. Both Republican and Mandalorian forces tensed at the precept of their fates.

Revan nodded to Exon. If this braggart wanted to take them on at the same time, he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. Still he was cautious of this warrior. His mere proximity seemed to cause him discomfort, inexplicably weakening his senses. He could see that Exon was similarly affected, his frown strained in order to keep concentrating.

They attacked in unison, both warriors leaping to attack either side of the huge freak of nature. Exon struck first, his purple blade shimmering in a brutal arc aimed for his enemy's neck. Taborous didn't even parry with his blade. He took the strike on his metal gauntlet, the light saber screeching in protest at the force of impact.

Snorting in disdain, the warrior punched out with his sword hand. Exon turned with the blow hoping to absorb the impact. He was pitched back violently, his cheekbone shattering under the force that he tried to rob. Exon barely managed to parry the counter attack aimed at his midsection. The lightsaber almost ripped out of his hand. He stumbled, his senses in agony.

Taborous turned lightning quick to engage the other Jedi. He parried, once, twice then a third time with his blade, his hands a blur of motion.

Revan was surprised. Most warriors this size were brutishly strong but lacked finesse or speed. Yet this hulking monstrosity of a Mandalorian was matching him blow for blow. He ducked hastily to avoid being bisected by the huge slab of metal that was his sword.

Revan caught a look from his fellow Jedi who had recovered then and felt a moment of understanding pass between them. Taking the offensive, Revan pressed the Mandalorian in a flurry of frontal strikes, each blow causing a shrieking cacophony in the air. The Jedi even managed to land a viper fast strike against the other's chest plate but it deflected noisily from its target. The weak joints in the armor were nowhere apparent. All the while the Mandalorian taunted the other Jedi.

"When are you going to start fighting weakling? Your order should be embarassed" The voice was grating and filled with contempt.

Revan didn't reply simply keeping the other warrior engaged. As Taborous deflected the Jedi's attacks, Exon had managed to quietly flank him. When he saw the chance, Exon thrust his lightsaber between the joints of the Mandalorian's shoulder blades. The enemy staggered slightly at the blunt force pressed in his back. The bright purple beam of energy turned an angry white as it tried to dig into the impenetrable mass of metal. It didn't budge.

Snarling, Exon tried to force the tip of the point further but found he could't move it an inch. Taborous kicked backwards, catching Exon in the abdomen. He reeled in pain, as the air was blasted from his sides. All the while Taborous had deftly parried the other Jedi's moves, his blade an impenetrable barrier of sizzling metal.

As if tiring of this sport, he launched a thundering punch with his left gauntlet. Revan deflected it with his blade but in a split nanosecond was backhanded by the same arm. He spun in the air before sprawling in the dirt.

_What manner of beast is this?_ He thought inanely.

No normal foe had matched his skill in such a manner. Clearly the Mandalorian had no force powers to speak of, yet he moved and attacked with more ability than most Jedi or Sith. Before he could answer his own question, he rolled on the san d to avoid being stomped to death by his aggressor. The metal boot left a small crater where his head used to be moments ago.

Revan shot out with his hand, attempting to knock the enemy back with a concussive force. Huge piles of rock were ripped clear from the ground as the devastating shock wave thundered into the huge black figure. It broke like huge tide on a cliff, the Mandalorian not even discomfited. Behind his mask, Taborous laughed.

"Pathetic" he said. He raised his left hand then.

A shower of ruby blaster fire withered the air between the two combatants. Revan hastily deflected a few and dodged the rest. As he straightened, a huge shadow was rushing up towards him, impossibly fast. He barely managed to block a downward swipe of the terrible blade. Even then he was brought to one knee, the force of the blow crippling his muscles. Revan grunted in pain at the violent jarring sensation. When the other warrior's knee came up to strike him in the face, he could not resist. It struck him with the force of an explosion. Revan felt something crack, then all he saw was a blinding white light and felt only agony.

Revan landed in a ragged dirty heap of blood and torn clothing as he was pitched into the sand. He was only semi conscious as the towering figure stomped over him. Slowly, painfully, he was raised into the air by his throat, the huge gauntleted hand raising him with ease. With blurry eyes he managed to see a thin visored slit that glowed malice at him.

_How dare you_ , they seemed to say. _How dare you defy us by living._

In actuality, the Mandalorian had merely sneered.

"Disappointing" said the dark figure. "I expected more from your fabled order."

Before Revan could appreciate the sense of déjà vu from two different parts of his life, his tormentor thrust the huge ugly blade into his abdomen. It punctured through clothing and flesh to pierce deep into his stomach. The burning sensation was almost too much to bear. He choked out a mouthful of blood, his features twisted in agony. The last thing he saw was the strange red-black mask looking down upon him without pity.

* * *

Taborous withdrew the blade from his latest victim and tossed him casually on the floor. He didn't even bother to honor his foe with a quick death. Let the weakling bleed to death, it is the only fate he deserves. Belatedly he remembered that he was supposed to keep the Jedi alive whenever possible, but one less would not make much of a difference. He cared only for the glory.

The Exalted could hear a cheer arise from his warriors as he dispatched one of the fabled Jedi knights. He pointed at the reeling Republic forces.

"Take their hides. Give them no succor!"

Before he could make good on that threat, he felt his head thrown back by a huge concussive force. A smoking trail of heat was left on his helmet, marring the finish. He growled in anger at the cowardly shot.

Another, then another hit him consecutively on the head and shoulders. He staggered in discomfort. The pinpoint hits could only have come from a sniper. He looked impatiently for the unseen assailant.

While he was distracted, a robed figure swept under him. Taborous glanced back at the first Jedi with the shaved head. The warrior was picking up his fallen comrade hastily. The Mandalorian moved to intercept but another shower of energy washed over him. This time various soldiers were firing at his person, desperate to distract him from reaching the Jedi. It was working too. Various red blinking icons shined angrily within his visor as they registered multiple hits. As impenetrable as he thought the armor is, even it had its limits. Taborous grudgingly gave up ground while looking in irritation as the Jedi had suceeded in extracating his ally from the dirty and was hauling him over his shoulder. A red Republic trooper was delaying the mandalorians from swarming them by unleashing gouts of deadly flame.

Nevertheless the route was on. Mandalorians were mercilessly cutting down shoulders trying to retreat into the facility. The soldiers to their credit did not turn tail and run. The ones at the back line were covering their allies that were farther away, only retreating into the main complex when their allies had made it in. Great red beams of fire roared from the Mandalorian sides, crippling the automated turrets which lined the facility wall.

As the last of the soldiers fell back into the facility proper, the Mandalorians stopped their rampage. The heavy metal blast doors to the entrance of the facility slammed shut with a deafening finality, several inches of an unknown dull grey metal alloy. Even Mandalorian firepower would have a hard time penetrating them.

The yellow armored and battle scarred warriors shouted at their latest triumph. They raised their blasters and blades in to the air shouting out their leaders name.

_Exalted! Exalted! Fear through discipline!_

Taborous Sabot basked in the glory showered by his fellow warriors. The Jedi had fallen to his might, with only a ragged group of soldiers remaining, and soon the facility would be his.

He noticed something lying in the blood soaked dirt. Kneeling, he bent down to scoop up a silver tube like object. He realized what he was holding in his grasp.

The Jedi's lightsaber. Smiling behind his mask, Taborous hooked the weapon on his belt, a new trophy added to his ever growing collection.


	10. Chapter 10 The Vision

_I'm sorry_

_-Revan_

* * *

His world was a sea of pain.

Revan's mind felt like it was adrift in a endless void of anguish and turmoil. Dimly he could feel the horrible wound that was pulsing at his abdomen, but it was a distant sensation. Parts of his brain had shut down as a natural instinct to dull the otherwise excrutiating feeling that wracked his body. Now everything was a blurry haze, his subconscious at the forefront as his higher brain functions stopped to let his body fight to keep him alive. It was a familiar and haunting sensation. He could see brief images, memories that were so familiar, yet distant.

_Why didn't you help me_ said a hollow voice. Revan's tensed as he saw a dark swirling image beginning to form.

The vision was muddled and hazy but he could make out a tear stained face that was also splattered with blood. She glared accusingly at him with black pupiless eyes.

_You let him die she spat. You are no better than the rest of them._

As was the case in many of his memories, he was helpless to let the drama unfold. The vision changed to reveal a dark desolate world, filled with smoke and haze. A general sense of despair surrounded him.

_Do not disappoint me_ said a cold distant voice. It was achingly familiar, almost perfect in melody yet it made him shudder just to think about it.

_Master_ he thought. Inwardly he grimaced. _You had no right to judge me either._

A final image shook into his head. It was a vision of someone very dear to him...someone who he thought he would never see again. The face was young, younger than he was now but to Revan, it was the most beautiful face that he had ever seen.

_We're in this together right?_ She said kindly. Her voice was soft and hauntingly sad. He almost wept to hear the words.

The image faded. Revan tried to reach out at the diminishing form but the figure was swept away like an intangible mist.

He was left alone again in complete darkness.

Revan realized then that he was experiencing his life in flashes, a common reaction to those that were very near death.

He had time to reflect on his own actions that had brought him up to this point.

_I did my duty_. He thought. The words gave him no comfort. Even with all he had done, what was the life of one Jedi knight against the countless souls that inhabited the galaxy? He had hoped that in the grand scheme of the cosmos and the force that his life had meant something to the Republic...that it would be a better place for his sacrifice. Yet here he was, a broken shell of a man, defeated and no closer to finding peace.

_There is no fate_ he thought bitterly.

_Things do not come into balance just because you want it to...there is no bigger picture to the grand scheme of things. People live, they die, and the galaxy remains unchanged_. _It is foolish to think something guides the hands of the Jedi, Sith, life itself._

And yet...he could not shake that intangible feeling. That something was watching him even now in his darkest place. He once told Ailene that the Jedi Knights were always vigilante and watched over the Republic.

But who watched over the Jedi Knights? The Grand Master? That was a person, and ultimately another figure in the order. There were no higher beings that watched over them...were there?

He felt that presence now that he had told Vandar about, that inescapable sensation that something...somebody of such power was showing the merest suggestion of interest to his rapidly diminishing form. There was a special technique taught to select Jedi with a natural ability to touch the mind of others known as Battle Meditation. It allowed one to reach out to the senses of others and connect to the very core of their being in order to lift their spirits or make them drown in dismay. But this feeling eclipsed that ability by leaps and bounds. The sheer force of this newcomer threatened to overwhelm his very essence. Maybe it was wishful thinking but it almost felt like someone wanted him to survive, to return back to the material world and continue his duty for only in death does a Jedi's duty end.

A sudden haze of images suddenly leapt inside his consciousness again that were unfamiliar to him. He saw an army of warriors fighting in some distant battlefield against columns of Mandalorians, red fire streaking against the sky.

He saw a dark armored figure with a blood black mask leading another bald warrior down dark winding corridors.

He saw a dark haired female garbed in the blackest robes holding a two handed lightsaber, its glow a dark red of malice and hate. Her expression was a one of anger, guilt and hidden desperation.

Revan thought he should recognize these people but his mind would not allow him to focus.

But what he saw then chilled his blood. It was like a gaping maw of nothingness emerging over the horizon of shifting images. A tide of oblivion threatening to swallow everything in its path.

It came closer...closer. Revan recoiled from its cold biting touch his senses naturally repulsed by such an abhorrent enemy to life.

Then there was a flash of brilliant light, the intensity swallowing everything in its wake. It felt like every fiber of his being washed up in a wave of marvelous energy. Revan let his mind's eye focus on a figure in the centre of all the flashing visions, gaining increasing focus and intensity as the other images faded.

It was a female, but no female that he had never seen. Her hair was the purest white, like the finest silk material, impressed upon a pearl white face. Her eyes shone like two bright stars, glorious in her beauty. Revan could almost feel his will being swallowed up by such a powerful force. He felt his unease rise...but it suddenly went away as the figure smiled at him, soothing his fears immediately. She reached out to touch his face and Revan felt a surging warmth simply by her proximity. He felt his pain diminish and his spirit soar. It was if all that was good and just in existence was incorporated into this one perfect being.

_You are my undying blade_ came a whisper into his mind. It felt like a cleansing wind, pure and full of life.

_The light that stands against all darkness._

_The shield that protects all life._

_As it has been and as it shall be until all the time to come._

The words disturbed him. He tried to place it into context but his mind seemed to float in an endless drift. Was the force coming back to take him? Did he want it to? The image faded away. He tried to call out but could not find the words.

_No_ he thought suddenly. He could not die like this...on some remote forgotten world without even seeing the enemy in the face. The Sith from beyond the veil were still out there and the Republic at large had no idea what they were planning. Mreth had said other powers than the Jedi and Sith were out there too. He intended to find what they meant to do with the Republic.

_I promised her that I would live_ he thought. _I promised...my Master...that I would live._

He felt another presence now, like a desperate hand reaching out to snatch him out from the void of his darkening unconsciousness. Someone...somebody in the facility was calling out to him from beyond the Force.

_My duty is not done_, he thought gravely. _I must return_. He took the invisible hand feeling his senses beginning to rush back to him, a spark of light growing larger every moment now. Cold air rushed into his lungs as he felt himself return to the land of the living. Bright white lights welcomed him back in a painful, jarring sensation.

"By the Force!" Someone shouted in amazement. "He's alive! Revan lives!"

* * *

Ciras and Ava were staring down the guard who was posted at the front of the infirmary. They fingered their weapons in undisguised hostility. The guard was posted to prevent unnecessary personnel from cluttering the already overcrowded infirmary and he did not give an inch to the pair.

"Let us in asshole unless you want to become a pincushion." Ava gave one of her patented 'I'm going to mess you up glares'.

Her fellow trooper didn't budge. "I heard that one last week Onasi" he replied using Ava's surname. "And what does that even mean any- "

The soldier was rudely interrupted as Ava kneed him in the groin. The poor victim landed heavily on the floor curling up like a ball.

"I hope that answers your question." Ava taunted as she walked over his prone form. Ciras followed gingerly.

"What is it with you and our dangly parts?" He asked impatiently

"I'm jealous" she replied sarcastically. "If women had balls we could mate with ourselves and men would really be useless then wouldn't they?" She dared Ciras to retort. The other man merely rolled his eyes.

They walked into the room that acted as the main infirmary to the Republic and Jedi expedition. It was littered with bodies covered in blood. Some lay in cots while others merely slumped on the floor, overcrowding forcing the medics to improvise. Many of the bed's inhabitants were moaning in pain, some looking vacant from shell shock. The smell of antiseptic could not mask the odor of death in the room. Medics and volunteers rushed hastily around different beds, shouting for stimulants or blood packs. Some skidded on the slick red floor causing even more chaos. It was not an inspiring sight.

The pair walked towards a particular bed, having found the target of their visit. Three figures hovered over the bed in concern. One was Exon who despite his many cuts and bruises looked fairly hale and healthy compared to the rest of them. Ciras admired the fact that he could take such a beating and still come back for more. From what he had heard, Exon had single handedly rescued Revan from being a bloody mess in the courtyard.

_He's become our human transport_ Ciras thought inanely. Maybe it was the stress but the thought was incredibly amusing to him.

The next figurer was the old man that Ciras had seen fall then rescued by the Jedi. Evidently he was feeling much better now as his grey eyes were sharp and focused. He leaned over the inhabitant's bed in concentration as if performing some arcane ritual. The last figure was Polluck their resident comms specialist. In such dire straights, they had dragged their fellow soldier into field medic duty, having had experience with medicine back in his home world.

The pair drew closer to the Jedi knights.

"How is he?" asked Ciras in concern.

Exon turned around as if surprised by their presence.

"Just checking up on my equally good looking clone" quipped Ciras. He smiled hoping to diffuse the tension.

Exon nodded, smiling slightly.

"He lives by the grace of the Force." Said the warrior. His tone had an edge of wonder as if even he could not believe his own words.

The soldiers saw Revan lying on a blood soaked cot, his face a pale husk. The Jedi's breathing was short and shallow and a livid bruise was evident on his abdomen. The older Jedi's hand was over it as if he could heal the damage just by willing it.

_He probably can_ thought Ciras. Jedi knights had all sorts of powers that he could only begin to fathom.

"I can hardly believe it either" said their comm turned field medic. Polluck held a scanning apparatus over the patient's inert form.

"The trauma plus the blood loss should have done it for him" continued the alien. "Not to mention the fact that his intestines were pretty much ruined when he got there. Bowel damage is usually fatal for humans." He looked at the old Jedi with his strange alien expression. Ciras thought it looked like respect.

"Master Treys here is commendably skilled in the healing arts."

"I did nothing" said the older man. "His voice was brusque and rough. His skin was as tough and callused as an old oak tree on Kashyk.

"This Jedi...Revan you say, pulled himself from the bring of death. I felt his essence slipping as I tried to keep his spirit in place. When he sensed me, his will came rushing back to the forefront."

The older master smiled through his bushy beard. "Even a deathblow cannot kill him. Jedi should be made of sturdier stuff like that."

"You are no slouch either Master" said Exon mildly.

"Bah" Treys replied. "A few lucky blaster shots will not keep these old bones from fighting."

The subject of their discussion stirred suddenly as if all the noise had suddenly had begun to irritate him. He opened his dark eyes to stare at the group of people surrounding him, all their faces crunched in concern.

"How are you feeling sir?" Asked Ciras anxiously.

"Great. The pain is horrible but it's the good kind." His tone was light to take the edge off his words. Ava grinned at the other Jedi's dark humor.

"We came here as soon as we were rotated out of the basement level." She said. "Boss wouldn't give us the permission until we were all good and secure."

"From what I hear it was quite the battle" said Ciras. Mayfield had told him in gory detail about all the heroics of the soldiers in the frontline. He spoke admiringly about the two Jedi as they charged, which briefly looked like it would change the fortunes of the battle. However he also added darkly that a Mandalorian freak had stomped in and tossed Revan around like a discarded doll. And now they were trapped like rats in the facility.

Revan was the most deadly warrior that Ciras had ever seen. If there was someone else that could defeat the Jedi so easily then he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

_Fat chance for that now_ thought Ciras grimly.

"What's the situation?" Revan voice was still weak from the blood loss.

Ciras looked at him uncomfortably. "The Mandalorians took the courtyard. Some of them tried break in but we pretty much got them in a bottleneck."

He grimaced slightly rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"The main entrance has become a fortress of blasters, defense droids and tripwires. Eventually the Mandalorians would be able to break in but we'll make them pay for every bloody inch that they take." Ciras grinned without humor.

"Death before dishonor, that the Hellborn's motto."

Revan nodded absently taking this new development in.

"How long was I out?" Asked Revan. He rubbed his side gingerly.

"About eight hours" said Polluck. "You've been in and out the whole time. Once you went into cardiac arrest and it was a close thing there."

"The Master," he said gesturing to Treys "offered his abilities to keep you stable. He almost lost you more than once as well. "

He looked back at his patient a tone of admiration in his voice.

"I gotta say sir, the fact that you are stable is something of a miracle, Jedi powers or not."

Revan smiled slightly as if experiencing some sort of private joke.

"Revenant indeed" he muttered.

"What's that sir?" Asked Ciras curiously.

"Nothing" said Revan "what's the lieutenant doing now?"

"Actually sir," said Ava seriously, "we also came to tell you about... a development."

Revan looked at her curiously

"About an hour ago...the leader of the Mandalorians...uh Tabot or something gave us an offer. He would spare the remaining soldiers and scientists if we gave up the facility and all its resources."

The soldiers looked uncomfortable.

Revan noticed she missed something else.

"And the Jedi?" He persisted.

Ava glanced at Ciras and nudged him. He looked at her in annoyance before answering.

"He...demanded that the Jedi surrounded themselves to the Mandalorian's... custody."

Ciras' expression told them all what he thought of that.

"I'm proud to tell you that our lieutenant told him to go fondle himself." His grin was genuine this time.

"I'm pretty sure he used different words than that Ciras" said Ava dryly.

Revan remembered the tall monster of a warrior that had defeated him in battle. It was a sensation he was singularly unused to...after leaving his Master. He looked back at the soldiers. "And how long do we have to respond to his...offer?"

Ciras shrugged. "He said he'd give us till sunrise...which is about three to four hours from now."

"Why would the Mandalorians want the Jedi and not the scientists?" wondered Exon aloud. "We wouldn't be able to help them with the weapons. We'd just end up shooting them with it."

"Who knows" snorted Treys. "Trophies probably, to parade around their clan."

Revan assimilated this knowledge without comment. He turned to Exon.

"What do the Jedi say about this?"

Exon looked uncomfortable. "Well Melara is actually taking the exact opposite stance. She is trying to persuade the lieutenant to release the facility into the Mandalorian's custody."

"She's doing what?" asked Treys in disbelief. Exon looked angry as he said the next words.

"Her argument is that too many lives are already lost and the Jedi's duty first and foremost is to defend the Republic's people. Our sacrifice would ensure that the soldiers and scientists could survive the onslaught."

Treys looked like he was going to bust a gut. "Master Melara must have taken one too many blows to the head in the last battle. We give up the facility and there's no telling what carnage the Mandalorians would unleash on the Republic worlds."

Treys turned towards Revan. "Exon told me about that...creature you fought in the lower levels. If what he says is even remotely true then we cannot let the facility be taken by these wretches."

"I agree." Revan's eyes were hooded as he mulled over the possible scenarios that were unfolding.

"Normally I'd agree with you too master" said Exon. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "As much as I dislike Melara she does have one valid point. Our first duty is to protect."

He turned to Revan. "You once told me that we must always second guess ourselves, that a Jedi must reflect upon his actions, considering other possibilities." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Sure, we can fight to the bitter end and hope the Republic forces arrive in time. Or we surrender ourselves and the civilians go free. Other Jedi will take the fight to the Mandalorians."

He looked at Revan as he said those words his deep purple eyes troubled.

"Is that not the noblest way to end this? Mandalorians may be brutal killers but what defines them is their honor. I do not think they would lie about their intentions regarding the people here."

Revan looked at Exon seriously. "You are right" he said eventually. "It would be the noblest outcome." Treys looked like he was going to argue but Revan stopped him first.

"Hear me out master" he said quietly. "It would be the noblest intention, but our duty is not just to these people, it's to the Republic." He stood upright then ignoring the pain in his stomach.

"We let ourselves get captured and the Jedi are dealt another significant blow. We cannot afford to bleed warriors away like fodder anymore. Exar Kun saw to that."

All the Jedi looked grimly at each other.

"What's more," said Revan "If we let the Mandalorians take the facility, there is no guarantee that they will be dealt with in time. They could ally themselves with other clans again and start another war with whatever weaponry they manage to pillage from this facility. The Republic cannot continue to sustain such grievous assaults." Everyone muttered their agreement with this assessment.

"No" said Revan "we have to make sure that this battle stops here. That the Mandalorians are firmly rebuked and will gain nothing from their mission on this world. We must deny the enemy at all costs."

"And the scientists?" asked Exon. "They may be weasely bastards but I do not think they are in league with Sagat. We would be risking their lives with our obstinance."

"We would" admitted Revan. "And that is something I cannot tell them to do. Sagat's life is forfeit but the other scientists should have the choice."

Exon nodded apparently appeased with this line of reasoning.

Revan turned to the soldiers. "Can I assume that the Hellborn will agree with my decision?"

"You bet your ass we will," said Ava fiercely. "They gutted our platoon and took a dump on our corpses." Her eyes were alight with fury. "We won't take that lying down."

"Then all that remains is to convince the rest of the Jedi" said Revan grimly.

"What's left of them" snorted Treys in disgust. "Another two Jedi got caught by the tinheads."

Revan frowned again. "I saw them charge at the enemy line. What was Master Melara thinking?" His eyes were hard with suspicion.

"She told me that he hoped to take out the enemy's armor" said Exon in a low voice. "But such a maneuver had pretty much no chance of success. The Jedi fell back and two more were shot down before they could even reach the end of the enemy line."

"She said that did she? And she didn't lead the assault herself?"

Exon shook his head.

Master Treys spoke up.

"Regardless, the remaining Jedi are her creatures. They have always favored her against an aging old by blow of a warrior like me."

"I can't imagine why," said Revan sarcastically. "It's easy to follow the leader when the leader looks like she'd sleep with you for a favor."

"Aren't some of the Jedi females?" Asked Ciras "I don't think they're susceptible to her…charms"

"Hey I'm straight and if she wasn't such a bitch, I'd do her." Everyone looked at Ava as she spoke the words, all the male's interest piqued.

She shrugged her shoulders as if nothing she said was out of the ordinary. "What? I would."

"Jedi are above that sort of thing" said Exon uncertainly. Revan gave him an incredulous look. "I've had this conversation before so I'll pretend you didn't say that." Exon shrugged.

Revan got off the bloody cot. Exon moved to support him but he merely shook his head.

"Enough. We need to convince the others that the facility has to be defended."

"How do you plan to do that?" Asked Master Treys gravely. "I'm all for defending this place till my last breath but without the other Jedis approval we will be hard pressed to come to a conclusion."

"I have a plan" said Revan. He turned to everyone in the group. "Are you all with me?"

They nodded.

"Good" said Revan. "Then this is what we'll do."


	11. Chapter 11 The Decision

_There is power in a name. Wars_

_have been won by uttering it to the enemy,_

_cowing them before they can_

_even lift a finger._

_-Revan  
_

* * *

Revan and his group marched though the eerily silent facility halls with grim determination. Each of them realized the enormity about what they were about to do. Once they were committed to this course there was no turning back.

When the Jedi had explained his plan to the others, it had been met with skepticism, incredulousness and admiration.

"That's...beyond extreme Revan," Exon had mentioned. His expression was one of disbelief and eagerness.

"How do you even know that any of this will work?"

"I don't" admitted Revan. "This all hinges on the disposition of the Mandalorians…and whether the Jedi will accept my terms."

Treys had smiled at his words. "They will young one. I am still a master...which means that I still have the authority to enact...certain rights."

"And the scientists?" asked Polluck. "No offence sir but you scared the crap out of them."

"I will have to try to reason with them" said Revan quietly. Nobody looked very confident that would work.

"And when that fails?" pressed the yellow alien

Revan looked like he was going to say something but Ciras beat him to it.

"Actually sir, if the scientists don't fall in line I think I might be able to cow them."

The three Jedi looked at him curiously. Only Revan seemed to understand what the soldier meant.

"I thought we were going to give them a choice." Protested Exon.

"We are" replied Ciras said matter of factly. "It's either surrender and help the enemy or help us and get off scot free." He shared a knowing grin with Revan.

"What about the part where they help us and die anyways?" Asked Exon. His tone suggested that would probably be the most likely outcome in any event.

"It won't come to that" replied Revan. "I have faith."

Exon looked like he was going to argue a bit more but Revan raised his hand.

"Think of it this way. The scientists are not guiltless. At best they turned a blind eye to what the head of their facility was doing. At worst they were actively involved with those horrible experiments. Either way they will have a chance to atone for their misdeeds."

Revan looked at Exon and they seemed to reach an agreement silently. "I'll follow your lead" said Exon quietly. "You have not led us astray yet."

"Thank you." Revan seemed genuinely pleased that he had earned a measure of the other Jedi's trust. Perhaps it was the deadly battles that had brought them together or maybe Revan's words earlier in the labs below had swayed the other Jedi but they were quickly learning to establish a solid repoire.

After some more discussion of the plan they nodded, satisfied that this was as good as it was going to get in the time frame they had.

"You all know your role in this?" Asked Revan one final time.

"You bet sir grinned" Ava. She tapped her com bead. "I just told the boss what we want and he's on board."

Revan nodded and gave a predatory smile. "Then let's do this before any of us changes our minds."

That had been a few minutes ago. The motley group reached the doors of the command center where most of the remaining republic members had congregated. They were greeted with a familiar scene, the sound of shouting and heated arguments. Only a handful of soldiers were present, the remnants of a platoon all but annihilated. All medical personnel remained in the infirmary while less than five soldiers held the main door where the Mandalorians threatened to invade.

Espindor was arguing loudly with the dozen or so scientists and Melara who was siding against the Hellborn. Three Jedi and Melara's apprentice Jared stood silently behind her to enforce her status as Master.

Unlike the first time Revan entered the facility, they were completely ignored. Ciras tried to add his voice to the din and get them to shut up. After several fruitless seconds he turned to Ava.

The red headed trooper lifted her blaster pistol in one hand and shot at the ceiling. The violent discharge of energy bore a fair sized hole, making a sudden cracking noise, which pierced through all the other clangor.

That finally got the attention of the rest of the ragged throng. They stopped shouting and turned to look at the newcomers.

"Now that we have your attention" said Ava dryly.

Melara stepped forward from the Jedi knights who were all looking at Revan with a mixture of hostility and disbelief. They all had been told not to trust the Jedi by Melara but they could not deny that Revan's defiance of death was more than a little unexpected.

"The fates are kind" Said Melara with an expression of feigned relief. She did not seem to be fazed by this development, going so far as to embrace the injured Jedi with unseeming familiarity. Many envious looks turned the recipient's way. Revan for that matter did not pull away but neither did he try to return the hug.

When Melara pulled away, she look at him up and down critically like a mother fussing over her brood.

"We are all glad that you're all right young one. But shouldn't you be resting? We don't want any unfortunate mishaps."

She smiled to hide the hidden barb and Revan didn't take the bait. He smiled back.

"Your concern is touching" the Jedi replied politely. "But I think the time for resting is over."

He waved a hand at all the people within the command room.

"I have been told that we are at somewhat of an impasse."

Melara's countenance became sorrowful. "That is true. The good lieutenant here wishes to continue our defense while the scientists understandably wish to submit to the Mandalorian's demands." She looked towards Espindor who looked more gruff than usual. The scientists kept their mousy demeanor looking panicked and generally useless.

Melara put on a somber face then as everyone felt the gravity of the decision that needed to be made.

"It is a delicate subject, one that I hope we can all reach a consensus on"

The Togruta looked at the newcomers appraisingly. "Am I right in assuming that you wish to continue fighting in the hopes of somehow defeating the Mandalorians?"

"You assume correctly" came Revan's neutral reply.

"I understand" said the Master. Her supposed sincerity and empathy drew suspicious looks from the soldiers in the room. She shook her head gravely as if all the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

"A leader's decision is often harsh. Many a time there are no right solutions…only the ones that cause the least amount of damage."

The Master actually seemed to act her rank now, somehow maintaining a regal air despite her skimpy getup. She paced thoughtfully around the room with her hands behind her back, head bowed in concentration. The scientists looked at her in fear and anticipation.

"It is a difficult thing to admit," She said eventually, stopping to address the entire crowd. "But the best solution left to us is to accept the Mandalorian's ultimatum."

Revan looked like he wanted to hear this. "Do tell"

Melara acted surpised, as if the point was obvious. "Why, surely Revan, even you would agree that the scientists deserve better than to be butchered at the hands of the Mandalorians or worse, placed into their service, no better than slaves?"

The Master spoke with passion, placing a hand on top of her breasts as if in pain at the thought, drawing approving noises from the scientists.

"As much as it agonizes me to see this facility fall into their hands, I will gladly sacrifice myself if it means that the civilians and soldiers are freed. What Jedi could do less?" She walked up to the group of nervous scientists who were all muttering at each other in anxiety.

She raised her hands to forestall any angry retorts from Espindor or the soldiers in the room. "Yes I know, every moment we resist, we give the Republic more time to arrive in force. But let us look at this realistically."

Melara looked at all of the fighters in the room, the gaping void of their comrades keenly felt. "We have lost over seventy able soldiers in this defense with barely more than a score left to retaliate. The main courtyard is lost to us." Her visage was stern as she recounted their losses.

"The Mandalorians have hundreds more soldiers left to them, maybe even thousands within their ships in orbit. They may lose many warriors trying to storm the gates but in the end they will overwhelm us with sheer numbers and ferocity."

She sighed then, seeming sad at the outcome. "The truth is as lieutenant Espindor has said, is that no Republic relief will be forthcoming. We are too remote, and the facility too obscure to warrant any real response from the Republic Navy. As much as I hate to admit it…we are alone."

The Jedi and soldiers looked at each other gravely at this assessment. Nobody wanted to admit it but what Melara said was likely true.

"Then we are lost!" shouted one of the scientists. They started muttering in anxiety at the developing scenario. "Only your sacrifice can save us now!"

"You better hope the tinheads get you before I do" muttered Ava. She fiddled with her blaster absently while Ciras looked half tempted to shoot them then and there as well.

When Revan didn't reply Melara continued to address the frightened group, smiling serenely at them.

"Do not fear, we will make the right choice. The Jedi will not abandon you in your time of need."

"I should hope not!" huffed a female with beady eyes and stringy hair. "The Jedi should always protect the Republic's civilians!"

They all nodded in sychophantic agreement.

Melara then turned her gaze towards the remaining soldiers, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the light.

"My dear soldiers." Her voice had become soft and husky, like a courtesan preparing to seduce her victim. In a matter of moments she had gone from the wise sage Master to the flirty seductress. Everyone could feel the sudden change, the air seeming to hum with a unnatural weight. It made both soldiers and scientists alike more docile...receptive to suggestion. Only Revan and his Jedi seemed unaffected. Exon frowned at the other Master's dirty tricks.

She walked up to one of the soldiers and placed one of her hands on his chest. One of her breasts brushed lightly against his shoulder, making the other man redden and gulp in anxiety. She gave him a look full of suggestion.

"Rarely have I seen more… able warriors outside of my order." She traced a finger lightly over his exposed neck. The soldier looked like he was going to pass out from the rush of blood to his brain.

"As much as I have enjoyed your company though, you must all see the true path." She walked past the man like she was on some catwalk, her hips swaying to accentuate her marvelous figure. Every eye followed the sway of her ass, its movement almost hypnotic. In another situation, Revan might have spent time to admire it but right now he only felt contempt.

"The best thing you can do now is live to fight another day. Live and continue to fight for the Republic. No one will think less of you for accepting the Mandalorian's offer."

She turned her gaze back to Revan, sharing a secret condescending smile with him.

"Least of all me"

When the soldiers didn't reply she used a different tactic. "Think of your loved ones. Do you really want to waste your one chance at seeing them again? I could not bear to think our stubbornness would cost you the chance to be reunited." Her voice seemed on the verge of breaking. "I envy those that have someone to hold onto at night…to have someone waiting when this is all over."

The Master looked liked she was on the verge of breaking into tears. Almost all the soldiers looked like they wanted to rush up to her and hold her close. Ciras looked half tempted too until he saw Ava look him in the eye…then her gun…then at a region slightly below his belt.

Espindor looked like he was going to argue now but Revan raised a hand and quickly shook his head. He wanted this drama to unfold.

Some of the soldiers muttered between themselves. Seeing she was making an impression then, she walked up Revan himself, her eyes looking tearful. Melara grasped one of his hands and placed it close to her chest.

"I know you and I have not seen eye to eye Revan since you got here." She looked back at Exon and Treys behind him. They glared back.

"and what pains me more is that there is such a rift between members in our order." Melara's looked hurt to receive such hostile looks as if she couldn't fathom how they could be directed at her.

"But this is more important than any of our differences. We cannot condemn these good people to a needless death just because of our pettiness."

"The blame is not yours Master" came a voice from Melara's group. It was one of the Jedi, a Cerean who spoke and he glared accusingly at Revan's entourage. "This young upstart has caused unnecessary friction ever since he arrived. He should know better than to defy the words of a Master."

Melara shook her head gently at the other Jedi. "No my friend, the fault is mine. I should have been more understanding of Revan's predicament."

"What do you mean?" asked Espindor in suspicion. The lieutenant, despite himself was curious to her reasoning.

Melara smiled sadly the lieutenant. "It's clear to me now that Revan is newly promoted to Knighthood. His brash and headstrong attitude is a common quality among the newly initiated."

She turned then to the scientist that Revan had interrogated earlier, her gaze concilatory. "I know I have already apologized on Revan's behalf but please do not think ill of him for his earlier treatment of you. He only seeks to prove himself to the masters…no matter how misguided it may be." The scientist looked far from convinced but nodded.

"I'll forgive him Master if you wish it…but he really should apologize for himself." His voice was sulky.

Ava looked ready to shoot the scientist herself then. Ciras glared at her to make sure she wouldn't do anything rash.

Melara gave Revan a motherly gaze.

"can you forgive me Revan for not seeing it sooner? It is admirable to try and push yourself beyond the call of duty but your behavior must be reigned in." Her tone sounded like she was trying educate a five year old that had just made a mess in the room.

She looked with exaggerated concern at the target of her charms. Revan just stared pitilessly at her. He didn't even blink an eyelash.

The Master frowned slightly. She clasped his hand closer to her chest, accentuating her breasts again. Many individuals found the gesture very alluring. "You are brave I know, and your abilities are beyond question, but this has to be more than just you young one." Her voice was meant to be understanding, but it came off as being superior.

Revan still didn't reply. Melara gave a soft laugh as if she took his reluctance to speak as a sign that she had won the argument.

"Have I left you speechless dear Revan? I trust then that you will follow my lead?"

Finally Revan stirred. It was time to take over the situation.

"Actually Master, I was waiting for you to say something that actually had a lick of sense to it."

The Togruta's expression became cold. She stepped away, folding her robes closer to her chest. She no longer pretended to be the benevolent and caring Master that she feigned to be.

Her would be allies started shouting at the upstart for his blatant lack of respect.

"Arrogant filth!" snarled Jared. He had actually drawn his lightsaber. Others had also started groping for their weapons.

"You dare to waltz into this room and insult the Master?" The Cerean spat on the floor. "You are not fit to wear the mantle of our order!"

Revan ignored the outburst from the other Jedi. He turned to the scientists.

"If you think our surrender is your salvation, then think again." He focused on the scientist he had threatened earlier during the campaign.

"Even if the Mandalorians let you live, you will not be safe from their wrath. What do you think they're going to do once they actually have the weapons? Sell it?"

He snorted in amusement at the thought.

"No, if the Mandalorians win here, it will only strengthen their future armada." Revan walked towards the huddled group of scientists their postures defiant.

"I'm sure I do not need to remind you of the last time the Mandalorians invaded the Republic in force." Revan gazed expectantly at the frightened expressions.

"If we leave the Mandalorians to their devices, they will attack again in greater numbers and this time they'll be using our weapons. The weapons you designed to keep scum like them away from the Republic."

The Jedi let that thought settle in before continuing. "Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"You don't know that they'll return Jedi!" squeaked his former victim. He seemed a lot more unsure of himself now.

"Actually I do…in fact there has been increasingly frequent reports that the Mandalorians have raided fringe worlds out in the Outer Rim." He looked at the scientists coldly.

"This is clearly the vanguard of a much larger plan to retaliate for their earlier losses."

"Pure speculation" interrupted one of Melara's Jedi. "You have no evidence to suggest the attacks are part of a larger plan."

Revan didn't believe these Mandalorians were connected to the ones in the Outer Rim either, but he didn't need to believe it. Only convince the others that they were.

"I ask you again, do you want to abandon the weapons to the Mandalorians…or do you want to retaliate and make sure they never succeed?"

"What's the point?" snarled the little man. "They're just going to take the weapons anyways! We might as well live and fight another day like the Master says!"

"They won't" said Revan confidently. "Not if you promise to follow my lead."

The scientists scoffed. "Forget it Jedi, we're not listening to you, not after what you've done."

Revan shrugged. "I can't say I didn't try."

This time Ciras stepped up. They had planned for this inevitable scenario and it was time to play their trump card.

"If you don't agree to side with Revan, then when we get out of here, the Hellborn platoon will make sure all everyone in the Republic knows about Sagat's sick experiments…and how you were all part of it."

That hit a mark. All the scientist stared in stupefied silence before shouting all at once.

"We had nothing to do with them! I told you Sagat made sure only he who had full access to the basement level!"

Ciras shrugged "maybe, maybe not, but who do you think the Republic media is going to believe when this story comes out? And last I checked there are thousands upon thousands of data slates containing who knows how much damning evidence down there."

He tilted his head and smiled slightly.

"Your careers would be ended faster than the time it would take for you to have sex."

All the scientists felt sick in the stomach. They looked at each other uncertainly.

Melara looked contemptuous. "Is that your plan Revan? To browbeat the scientists into submission?" She sighed with exaggerated care.

"It's quite sad really. You're tactics are so blatantly obvious and underhanded. The council should never have made you a Jedi Knight."

Revan smiled slightly at her attempt to rouse his anger. "Far be it for me to disagree with such a respectable Master." That response drew the ire of Melara and her Jedi even more. Another shouting match threatened to ensue.

Melara gave him one of her sweet smiles. "I hope you had your fun Revan because I grow tired of indulging your petulance." Her eyes were cold and authoritative again.

"As the Master of the Jedi expedition, I order all of you to fall back in line. This is no longer up for debate."

She turned her glare back at Exon and Treys. "The same goes for you. Master Treys, we may be of equal rank but the council entrusted this expedition to me."

She turned her superior expression to the younger of the pair.

As for you Exon," She let her superior glare linger a moment longer at the bald Jedi.

"I had hoped you would learn from your past mistakes. I can see that is not the case."

Exon's glare did not relent but he kept silent.

This time Revan stepped forward. "I think Master," he said quietly "that you will have a hard time giving us orders anymore."

Melara glanced back at Revan with a hostile glare.

"And why is that youngling?" she asked with elaborate curiosity. Her eyes were mocking.

"Because I am challenging you for the right to lead the Jedi expedition."

Another period of stunned silence followed. No-one outside of Revan's group seemed to understand what he just said. Revan might have challenged Melara to a pie eating contest for all the reaction they gave.

Melara for her part seemed to find the whole development comical. She broke the silence by laughing that sweet laugh of hers. It ringed off the walls like a bell. The other Jedi began jeering Revan as well.

"Truly you are delusional beyond reason Revan. What makes you think any of the Jedi will follow you?" She glanced back at the other warriors that had clearly sided with her.

"For that matter, on what basis do you make this...fanciful demand?"

She folded her arms under her ample breasts in amusement at the other Jedi.

"For incompetence" replied Revan simply. The Togrutas gaze hardened again.

"Oh really? Do tell young one, how you can find fault with everyone but yourself."

She gave her apprentice a knowing glance.

"It seems you were right my dear, you should have been given your knighthood before he did."

She turned back at the target of their mockery. "If we ever get out of here alive, I will be sure to have your name stricken from the Jedi roll of honors in our archives. You are not worthy."

Revan was unfazed. "Under your leadership master, three Jedi have been captured by the Mandalorians. The Master here was almost captured himself trying to retrieve your idiot apprentice."

Jared face was almost as red as his Masters

"You should know better than to send them on suicidal runs."

Melara glared at him with undisguised menace.

"And I suppose you could do better?" She snapped. Her anger was clearly getting to the forefront now. As much as she liked to think she was centered and poised like the rank she was supposed to emulate, Melara was extremely emotional.

"I could hardly do worse." Came the sardonic reply

She hissed, an almost feral sound to her more natural huskiness. It was clear she was on the verge of striking the Jedi there and then for his brazen assault on her reputation. Her better judgment got the better of her though and she took a calming breath.

"Very good Revan, you almost had me there." She smiled, thinking she had escaped the trap.

"But whatever your...objections may be, you have no right to challenge me. You are merely a Jedi knight, not a master." She smiled provocatively at him, trying to goad the other man with her seeming victory.

"He may not, but I can," came a new voice. Everyone except Revan turned around to look at the new speaker. It was master Treys.

"Master?" Melara frowned. "What exactly do you think you are doing? The last thing we need is for two masters of our order squabbling in front of the entire expedition!"

"The right thing" replied the old master grimly. "Revan is right. You have led us astray in defending this facility. Exon told me what happened. If it was not for your brash attempt to storm the enemy's armor, we would not be short two more Jedi."

Melara scowled fiercely at him. "Exon told you this? And you take his word over mine?"

She seemed to think the notion ludicrous.

"I made a tactical decision. I tried to disable the enemy's superior firepower so that the Republic forces would be able to retaliate! She sounded almost petulant then, talking to the other master.

"Do not judge me Master, you were idling away in a rotten cot while I risked my life to defend this facility."

"Yes, the danger to your person must have been extreme, hiding behind all those soldiers while you directed your subordinates to die for you." Revan latest verbal assault brought more glares from the master and her Jedi. However some of the Jedi from Melaras group we were beginning to give each other uncertain looks.

Melara saw her advantage slipping.

"So what do you propose now Revan? I will not simply stand aside for the likes of you or the old codger there." She sneered at the other master. "You must be getting senile old man, to so brazenly go against the council's orders."

"Simple" replied Revan, "we decide this the old fashioned way."

Melara looked at him in suspicion.

"A duel."

There were several gasps of confusion from everyone in the room. The soldiers looked incredulously at each other and the scientists looked like they were going to wet themselves.

"This is your plan?" Snapped Revan's former abuse victim. "To fight amongst ourselves? I can't imagine why I wouldn't follow your lead!"

"It is the quickest way for everyone to be on the same page." Said Revan calmly. He turned back to Melara. "What do you say? Each side chooses a contestant. The winner of the duel will let their party take overall command of the entire Republic force left in this facility and follow that party's orders whatever the outcome." He smiled grimly at her entourage. "Anyone of your pups can take up the challenge."

Several angry shouts emerged from the Jedi line.

"Let me have the satisfaction of striking him down" snarled Jared. He stepped forward menacingly at the other Jedi.

His Master put a calming hand on her volatile apprentice.

"Be calm young one." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I will not have anyone defending my honor but myself." She stared menacingly at Revan. "I agree to these terms Revan. It has been too long since someone put you in your place."

There was no precedent for this in the Jedi order. One simply didn't waltz in and challenge a fellow member to a duel for leadership. That was more akin to what a Mandalorian or Sith would do. However Revan had raised Melaras ire so high that she could not longer contain her hidden resentment for the Jedi. Time was running out and she had no intention of being usurped by some reckless warrior in this defining moment.

"What are you doing master?" Said one of the scientists in a panicked voice.

She glanced back at the scientists with a dismissive gaze. "Fear not, for I have no intention of losing this duel. I can assure you that I will bring everybody to order so that you may be saved."

The scientists looked at each other in unease. Either outcome now seemed equally devastating to them. It was either die or live the rest of their lives in infamy with the third negligible chance that they would survive free of any trouble. They cursed the Jedi for putting them into this position.

"Fine" one of the scientists spat. "Have your petty duel. But I demand that the winner make good on their promise to deliver our salvation."

Ciras shrugged "she agrees and I promise not to spill the beans either way."

Melara glanced back at Espindor neutrally.

"Lieutenant, I trust that these conditions are satisfactory to you?"

Espindor shrugged. "What can I do about it? You Jedi are all crazy anyways." Ciras bit back a smile at his ruse. The lieutenant was a good actor when need be.

Lastly she turned back towards the Jedi still loyal to her. They nodded in support. "We have every confidence that you can defeat this upstart Master."

Melara turned back to Revan. "So will it be you who takes up the challenge, or are you too cowardly to fight a Master in real combat?" She sneered at him in challenge. Revan was powerful and in a fair fight she could not be sure of the outcome, but the warrior had only recently gambled with death and could not put up much resistance. However Melara believed that Revan was arrogant enough to think he could actually pull it off.

"I could let my apprentice lend you his lightsaber." Her smile would have cut most people but Revan merely smiled back.

"Alas Master as you have noticed, I am not fully recovered. I regret that someone else will have to take my place."

Melara was briefly confused but laughed in contempt to hide it. "As I thought. You talk big Revan but you are no more than a coward."

She sighed as if indulgently a petty wish.

"Very well then who do you name to fight for you?" One of the soldiers here? Her dismissive look told everyone what she thought of that.

"I'll take you on any day you overpainted bitch!" snarled Ava. Her whole face looked like it was on fire.

This was followed by several seconds of cruel laughter from her apprentice.

Both Ciras and Ava aimed their blasters at the young upstart in a split second. Ava's glare suggested she would like nothing more than but a shot between the wretch's eyes. He stiffened at the blatant threat.

"You know, I don't think Jedi really need testicles, they don't do anything with them anyways." Said Ciras darkly. That got him a look of appreciation from Ava.

"That's the spirit" she whispered in thanks.

Before the situation could get out of hand, a new voice spoke. It was powerful and laden with the weight of a command.

"I will face you Master."

The room grew silent again. Melara's Jedi muttered at each other in disbelief while the soldiers gave the speaker approving looks. Melara was the most surprised of all of them. Not once did she suspect another Jedi besides Revan would dare to openly challenge her authority. She realized then that she had been played by the whole group, that this was their intention all along.

"Exon?"

The bald headed Jedi stepped forward, his expression bright with the prospect of battle. His violet eyes seemed to glow with an almost pre-natural light.

Revan turned back towards the female Master. He had a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"That is correct. I choose Exon to be my Malak."

Melara looked confused as well as a little worried all of a sudden.

"Your what?"

"A phrase in an old tongue I've learned. I think it's appropriate."

He looked at Melara with an intensity that matched the other Jedi that just spoke.

"He is my champion."

* * *

_Author's note: Before anyone starts writing about how I messed up canon, Exon is NOT meant to be Malak from KOTOR. I said in my previous story that I'd try to put a spin on the name beyond the assumption that it was just chosen._


	12. Chapter 12 The Duel

_Authors note: As always reader feedback always appreciated._

* * *

_Strike with purity of purpose,_

_without anger and self doubt_

_and you will always be victorious_

_-unattributed source  
_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Ciras one more time.

"I am," replied Revan. For someone who had just blatantly defied the Jedi Master and her status as leader, he was remarkably calm. He gave Exon a nod. "I know I have chosen the right person." Exon echoed the gesture in recognition of Revan's approval."

When they were first deciding who would duel Melara, and they were fairly certain it would be Melara who would accept, the initial suggestion had been for Master Treys to fight against her.

"It is only proper" the tough old man argued. "Only a Master should be able to fight with another." He grinned wryly. "We don't want to set more precedents for dissention."

Revan shook his head at that notion.

"No, this has to be more than about rank Master. This is about finding the right person for the job." He had turned to Exon appraisingly.

"I think my kinsmen here will be the best candidate."

The Master had looked doubtfully at that suggestion. "Exon is a fine warrior and I do not doubt his prowess…but Melara is a Master for a reason. They don't throw titles away like that."

"Exon has the most experience fighting alongside her," Revan said calmly. "He knows how she thinks, her fighting style."

"She also knows how he fights as well." came Master Treys sardonic reply.

Revan shrugged. "Then it will be an even battle. I think that's only fair, don't you? We would not want to be accused of playing dirty."

Everyone had shared a laugh at that notion after everything they had done.

* * *

After the stunning events that occurred in the command center, everyone had moved into the mess hall, the largest room in the entire facility. It was a roughly fifty meter square room of empty space. They had cleared away tables and chairs to make room for the ensuing fight. Revan and his group stood at one end of the large empty chamber, while Melara and her Jedi stood on the opposite end. It looked like one huge sterile area, the entire surface painted white but for their purposes, it resembled a sparring chamber well enough.

Ciras and Ava stood next to Revan and Exon, before the duel could begin. Soldiers lined one side of the mess hall while about a dozen scientists stood on the other. They all exchanged worried looks, as if they couldn't believe it had come to this. Fighting amongst each other while an enemy was at their doorstep ready to pick them off. Truly the irony was not lost on any of the people there.

Mater Treys stood at the center of the room, the selected mediator of the fight. Since he was the only other Jedi that held the rank of master, he had been given the right to 'officiate' the fight between the two contestant but he still received bitter looks from Melara and her group for siding with who they considered to be a dangerous rogue. When he felt the time was right he called both parties to attention.

"Master Melara," he said in a grave tone. "Exon, step forward." Both Jedi walked up towards thew center of the ring, Exon's movements grim and foreboding while Melara's were lithe and graceful. Both opponents eyed each other with undisguised hostility. They each had a personal stake in this. All their past differences now were brought to the forefront, the outcome of this battle would vindicate the victor.

Revan had sternly reminded Exon that this was not about revenge.

"When you fight, do not do so with malice in your heart. But with purity of purpose."

The bald warrior had nodded. "I know Revan. This is more than about me. I'm not fighting her because I felt she wronged me in the past but because what we do now will be the best for the Republic." They stared at each other for several moments. Revan seemed to be satisfied with whatever he saw because he nodded and said.

"Then go bring honor to our cause Malak."

When they were positioned only few meters from each other master Treys spoke again.

"This is a battle to assent. No killing blows are allowed. I will stop the fight when I deem one warrior unable to continue. Understood?"

Both Jedi nodded. Melara stretched her neck languidly. She turned back to the throng of her supporters and gave them a wink. Exon stood as rigid as a statue, focusing on the moments to come.

"Remember, the outcome of this battle will determine who all the Republic forces stand with. They will abide by the decision without question."

"We know the stakes Master" said Melara who didn't take her gaze from Exon while she spoke. She smiled. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if there can only be one outcome would I?"

Master Treys nodded gravely. "Then begin." He took a few steps back to let the competitors have space.

Both Jedi ignited their light sabers almost in unison. Exons foreboding purple was an angry glare. He held it with both hands to his right side, leading with his left, a common battle stance.

Melaras lightsaber was an ochre blue. It contrasted sharply with her pale red hue giving her an almost ghost like form. She stood immobile with the blade raised slightly to her side. Her eyes were closed as if trying to find her focus.

The only sound now was the gentle hum of their weapons. The tension in the air was palpable. Ciras wiped some sweat off his brow while Ava chewed on her lower lip. Only Revan seemed unfazed with the development.

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly Exon exploded into motion. He led with a vicious uppercut swipe from his lightsaber followed by a forceful thrust combination. Melaras own weapon leapt up to block the first then knock then second in rapid succession. Her movements were quick and graceful like a feline predator. The Master spun then to deliver a counter swipe at Exons head causing him to dive back.

The duelists separated, taking stock of each other after the first exchange.

Melara had a faintly smug smile on her face as if certain of the outcome. "You should have kept your grievance with me private Exon. I might have tried to spare you the indignity of defeat."

She let at her then leading with her blade in a flurry of swipes. Melaras style of fighting was a torrent of circular swings and quick wrist movements. This allowed her to quickly attack any body part in rapid succession, her pattern never constant. It kept the larger warrior on the defensive blocking from multiple angles.

To the soldiers and scientists who were watching with undisguised interest, her body was a blur of spins and swiping attacks, like a hurricane given form. Exon struggled to keep up the furious pace. One of his blocks for his face overextended and he was too late to compensate for the slashing follow through aimed for his leg. The scathing attack left a blistering wound just below the knee.

Exon grunted but before he could appreciate that he had been hit, another spinning swipe came to barely miss his shoulder. He led then with his own sword in a brutal uppercut trying to put the Master on the defensive. She dodged out of reach with almost contemptuous ease.

Unfazed, Exon continued with his vicious attacks. They were devastatingly strikes, each blow would have caused most mortal enemies to recoil from the sheer force. His motions were quick, especially for a warrior his size and none of his movements were wasted. Against most opponents he would have dispatched them easily enough.

However Melara was Master, she had spent all of her life training in the art of war and had learned skills that only a Master would be privy to. She parried each of the Jedis strikes with fluid motions, directing the angle of the strike just wide enough to miss her person. This allowed her to save copious amounts of energy to creating devastating counters and strikes. More often then not, she found an opening after turning Exons blade wide and riposted with her own slashing attacks. Exon was hard pressed to find any openings.

Ciras looked worried at the developing scene.

"She's good", he found himself saying.

"I guess whores can be good at more than one thing," remarked Ava snidely. They gave Revan a questioning look.

"Do you think Exon can actually defeat the Master?"

Revan shrugged. "The master is quick and lithe. Her fighting style is meant to complement those natural attributes while Exon is larger and much stronger."

He turned to the two soldiers. "In any duel, the victor is not who has the most impressive set of strengths, but how quick of mind they are. The one who wins will be the one that can take advantage of their abilities the most...and exploit the others weakness."

"And...what weakness does the Master have?" Asked Ciras

Looking back at the fight, Melara was a whirlwind of action, her sword attacking from different angles with impossible speed. Truly she was the eptiome of a Master swordsman despite evidence to the contrary. No attack was wasted, the strikes both instinctual and calculated to get Exon to throw his guard wide. When he eventually did, she would leap at the opening, scoring a minor hit. The three could see that the warrior was hard pressed now, his face strained with the exertion in keeping up with Melara's pace.

The soldiers looked at Revan worriedly, waiting for him to answer. He waited a few more seconds watching the deadly dance before answering.

"The Master's greatest weakness...is one that is the most common in my order. It is pride."

Without glancing the other soldiers way he continued "she believes that there is no way that she could possibly lose, just as she thought there was no way we would be able to defy her in the command center."

They looked back as they heard a larch screeching noise. Exon had been a nanosecond away from being slashed in the shoulder. The Togruta had managed to lash out with her left foot to stun the larger warrior before following through with a vicious backhand slash. The warrior managed to roll away to the side at the last moment. Sevaral gasps were heard from the close call.

Revan seemed unfazed although he continued to watch the fight intently.

"Melara holds Exon in contempt...just like everyone else. And that will make her vulnerable. An opening will present itself and when it does...". He trailed off.

The other soldiers didn't look very convinced. Exon was clearly at the disadvantage now. Morer wounds had been scored on his robes, smoking angrily. Exon himself was panting raggedly from the multiple hits. Yet his eyes remained undimmed the fighting fury still locked into his expression.

The pair had broken off again from their latest exchange. The Master looked at her latest victim and smiled cruelly.

"have you had enough Exon?" she asked in a superior tone. "surrender now, and save what dignity is left to you and your party." She glanced back at Revan and the others with an air of smugness.

"I would hate to humiliate you in front of an audience again."

Despite himself Exon gave her a grin of his own. "I was just about to offer you the same thing Master."

Melara shook her head with exaggerated sadness. "I see the council's punishment did not make you a wiser man. You are as arrogant and headstrong as when we still fought together on Alderaan."

She rushed quickly at him suddenly to finish him off. Melara twisted her blade in a circular swipe at his neck. Exon placed her blade to parry, but Melara changed the direction of her strike at the last moment, changing it to a thrust before it struck Exons blade. It slithered to strike him at the side of his jaw.

The other warrior grunted in pain. While he staggered Melara came up and kicked him in the stomach, blasting the wind out of him. The larger Jedi was brought to one knee his lightsaber still ignited but shaking near his chest. He looked incapable of defending himself much more. Everyone in the room could sense that the end was near. Melara's Jedi smiled in triumph while the scientists looked at each other in relief. Ciras and Ava scowled at the inevitable conclusion.

The Master for her part sauntered around her soon-to-be defeated foe.

"I hope it was worth it Exon." Her smug expression was replaced with one of coldness as she rushed up to deliver the crippling blow.

Everyone stared in anticipation as the blade whipped towards the warrior's exposed shoulder.

Suddenly Exon exploded into motion. He flung his lightsaber to the side and met Melara's strike head on. The Master did not expect such a suicidal attempt and hesitated slightly as the blade came flashing down. The shaved warrior's hands lashed out to grab Melara's hold on her lightsaber with an iron vice.

Her momentum was halted immediately as the larger warrior grappled with her weapon. Exon snarled and head butted the Togruta. A large crack and spurt of blood followed as the Master reeled in pain.

"My favorite move." remarked Revan.

Exon twisted the lightsaber out of her grip. They were both weaponless now and both wrestled with each others arms in a heated struggle. Exon was by far the stronger but Melara was nimble. She lashed out with one of her shapely legs, hooking the other foot. With a quick twist she brought the other warrior sprawling on the hard tiled floor. Exon hung on defiantly onto her robes, dragging the other Master on top of him. Ciras thought he caught a glimpse of what was underneath the Jedi loose clothing and smiled slightly to himself.

They grappled now on the floor, their bodies interlocked in a deadly embrace. If it wasn't for all the blood the two would have looked like they were copulating instead of fighting. The larger warrior finally managed to bring his weight on top on Melara. Exon brought his right fist to bear in order to strike at the Master's face. She twisted aside, letting the strike thud heavily on the floor. While he grunted in pain, she squirmed out from under him and kicked out with her foot. He stumbled slightly as the Master tried to put distance between them.

The male Jedi was not so easily deterred. While she was struggling to regain her balance, Exon leapt at her and delivered a stinging blow to her face. She twisted, the force of the strike turning her body sideways. Exon took this chance to get up behind her. He wrapped a massive arm around her neck and put the other around the top of her forehead. It was a delibitating chokehold and if she didn't escape it, she would be strangled to death.

Melaras eyes widened in fear as she was suddenly placed in such a precarious position. She tired to strike at exon with her right elbow, while her other one clawed uselessly at his arm. Exon took the blows doggedly his mighty frame undeterred by the minor strikes.

Everyone was shouting now, caught up in the bloodlust. Melaras group were cursing Exon while the scientists shouted out in panic. Jared looked like he was going to intercept the Jedi but Treys gave him a warning glare. Ciras and Ava gasped in anticipation of this change in fortunes.

Sensing that her current tactics were having no effect, Melara tried one last desperate maneuver. Gathering up all her energy, she launched herself at the closest wall. The two figures crashed into the obstacle with the force of a crashing starship. Soldiers scrambled hastily to try and avoid the two struggling figures. Exon took the brunt of it, hitting the wall first. It left a large crater where they collided.

To everyones amazement though, he did not loosen his grip. Truly his tenacity was remarkable as he clung onto the Masters neck, his expression one of relentless determination. She thrashed viciously, desperate to release herself from her tormentor.

Gradually though, her struggles became less extreme, her gasps more futile.

Treys looked on anxiously. He was tempted to stop the battle but Melara looked like she could escape at any moment. She tried to gouge at Exon's eyes hoping to blind her opponent. He craned his neck away to avoid the last desperate attacks. Seeing that the Master was close to suffocating, Exon sought an alternative.

"Yield!" he snarled.

She was too stubborn to respond or she didn't hear him. Eventually her violent struggle ceased altogether and she slumped to the floor.

A sudden silence descended the room as they realized that the battle was over. Treys ran hastily to look at the inert female. Quickly he checked to see if there was any pulse. Several tense seconds passed until the Master looked up and nodded. Melara was only unconscious.

He stood back up and announced in a clear strong voice. "The duel is over, Exon is the winner."

The scientists and Melaras Jedi could not believe what had just happened. They began speaking all at once.

"That was not a fair fight!" shouted Jared. His eyes burned with the shame of seeing his Master defeated. "The bastard took her down like a pit brawler. There is no honor in the way he won!"

The Master glared at the younger warrior. "Shut your mouth boy. Exon took her down cleanly using only the abilities at his disposal. Do not shame your side more by arguing with the outcome."

He continued, his eyes narrowing. "It has been decided. All remaining Republic forces are to submit to Revan's decision. Your fate is now in his hands."

Jared and his throng could only stare in impotent anger at this proclamation. Ignoring the old man, he walked quickly to help his Master. Melaras entourage followed him.

Master Treys turned back to Revan and the soldiers who had walked towards their champion.

Ciras and Ava were congratulating the bald warrior for a kick ass job.

"The glory is all yours Malak," said Ava cheerfully, using the moniker bestowed to him by Revan.

"Not really" said Exon grimly. He breathed rapidly after the exertions of battle. His clothing was almost completely torn and his face was livid with bruises and scorch marks.

"that was really something else." agreed Ciras. I don't think I've ever seen someone taken down like that. Exon shrugged not really caring how he won.

"It is as the Master says. I am too stubborn to know when to admit defeat." Both soldiers grinned at that.

"How does it feel?" Asked Revan softly. He looked at the other warrior appraisingly.

"Feel?" repeated Exon.

"do you feel pride? Vindication?" It seemed that Revan was looking for a specific answer.

Exon examined his feelings honestly. He found to his mild surprise that he felt nothing but regret. "If you are asking whether I enjoyed taking the Master down then no" he replied quietly. It was necessary.

Revan nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer. "Then you have learned something since I met you."

Exon looked back at Revan intensely.

"Make sure it is worth it Revan. Do not let this infighting be all for naught."

"Exon is right" said Master Treys, ambling over. "we have taken a great risk here entrusting our fates to you." He gave the younger warrior a weary look.

"Do not disappoint us Revan"

He seemed to smile slightly at some private joke.

"Never, in all the time to come."


	13. Chapter 13 Explanations

_I haven't met that many Jedi _

_during my life._

_But there was this one guy..._

_He scared the piss out of me.  
_

-_Republic soldier_

* * *

After the duel, the scientists and soldiers returned to the command facility. Melara's Jedi chose not to follow, isolating themselves instead to the infirmary.

"Do what you want bastard," the Jedi had spat before turning away from Revan's throng. "Any more bloodshed will be on your hands."

Exon was badly bruised and many of his wounds looked critical, but he denied any treatment with his typical defiance to defeat. _Some people just worked that way_ thought Ciras admiringly. _They throw any notion of defeat out the window and plod on against all odds. _Aside from Revan, Exon was the only other Jedi he and Ava respected.

Rervan cared not whether they were present for the next step of his plan, but that they wouldn't get in his way. Now Espindor and the rest of the members in the command center were looking at him expectantly as the group once again returned to the primary hub of their discussions.

"So you won" stated the lieutenant flatly. It was unclear if he thought if that was the best solution.

"What do you plan to do now with your newfound...position?"

"Yes, how do you plan to get out of this mess now Jedi?" snapped one of the scientists. He noticed most of the soldiers and scientists did not look too thrilled at the prospect that they were being led by what was essentially a rogue Jedi. They seemed to have forgotten that they could not reach a consensus not so long ago. Ciras and Ava gave their best intimidating glare to the diminutive throng before they were cowered into silence.

Revan turned towards everyone in the room looking each person in the eye. Some turned away from his intense stare, unable to bear his scrutiny while others looked at him in silent confidence. Exon and Treys gave him reassuring nods trusting the Jedi to make the right decision. It gladdened his heart to know there were still Jedi in the Republic that had the courage and a willingness to fight for what they believed in.

He looked back Espindor, running a gauntleted hand through his dark hair. "Before I do anything lieutenant, I think we should take a step back and think about the events that have led us to this point. Namely why are the Mandalorians even here?"

"We know why they're here Jedi" said one of the soldiers in annoyance. He spat on the floor, his new battle scars still plain to see. "You said it yourself, they are going to take all the weapons and whatever else is in this damn hole and wreck havoc in our backyard."

"That is the effect not the cause." Said Revan calmly. "We don't know what they really want in this facility or how they even heard of it."

He glanced at the soldiers then. "I didn't question this before because Sagat's experiments were more pressing, but what was one entire platoon of the Republic's military doing on such a remote world?" Ciras and Ava fidgeted nervously, not sure how to answer the Jedi.

"Sorry sir…you've done right by us and all…but high command made it pretty clear they'd have our hides if we said anything." Ava actually looked guilty for once in her life.

"Shouldn't we talk about this _after_ we have avoided certain death?" asked the lieutenant impatiently."Why does it even matter at this point? The fact of the matter is that the Mandalorians came, and they attacked us so now we're fighting back. It is that simple."

"Stop," said the Jedi quietly. "Stop acting on rote and assuming that everything is so clear cut. This does not boil down to simple reactions."

"Why do you say that?" asked Master Treys curiously. His bushy brows were scrunched so fiercely that his eyes were almost completely hidden.

"Nothing about this attack makes sense." Replied Revan. "The Mandalorians know everything about this facility but there has never been any significant battles in this part of space." He continued with his line of reasoning pacing the floor. His eyes were narrow and focused and he placed a hand under his chin as he spoke.

"They don't care about the soldiers and scientists but take every effort to make sure the Jedi are captured alive."

The grizzled Jedi snorted. "Like I said, they probably want to keep us as trophies to mock the Republic for their previous losses. Maybe they even think they can learn to wield our powers as well." He grunted in amusement at the thought "If that's the case good luck to them."

Revan shook his head. "You are forgetting one important thing. How would they even know there would be Jedi here? I doubt their leader suddenly decided to keep us alive on a whim."

Master Treys looked tired with the constant stream of events that had happened which were out of everyone's control. "Everything has happened so fast since we got here, we have not had a moment to really absorb the reality of the situation."

"Exactly, but figuring out the reason for their attack will allow us to respond appropriately." Said Revan. Everyone looked at him curiously to see what he would say.

The younger Jedi continued grimly. "After getting a chance to mull over the events of the past few hours, I'm convinced that the enemy here is being directed by an outside force."

"You think some organization outside of their clan is…controlling the Mandalorians?" asked Ciras in surprise. "Why would any of tinheads even allow that?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Revan. "Like I said, the Mandalorians would not risk their entire clan just to pilfer some firearms…although I do believe whatever they get here can still be used against the Republic. But whoever these other people are…they have intimate knowledge of this facility…this planet…the entire system."

"So you're saying they are using the Mandalorians as a front…" remarked Ava. She chewed on her lower lip, as if the process of thinking critically was painful for her. "On the pretense that the bastards are here just to raid and pillage so they can stay hidden."

"Very perceptive Ava" said Revan. He gave her an approving look. The other soldier grinned at the compliment.

"But their actions betray who they can really be." Revan turned to the scientists who looked more curious than hostile at this point. "Has there been anyone that has left the facility recently? Another scientist, diplomat, anything?"

Everyone shook their heads. A bald headed scientist with drooping eyelids spoke softly. His lab clothes were filthy from days of activity. "No…we are a ... specially contracted group. Everyone in site A has been on the team for at least three years. The only things that have been here longer than us are the maintenance droids."

He looked like he just remembered something.

"Although…Sagat was here before any of us were…he was part of a team of geneticists who ran this facility before it changed to weapon's research."

"What happened to the team?"

The old man shrugged. "I heard they were dissolved under mysterious circumstances…Sagat never talked about it. The other members left before any of us here arrived, but he stayed on and became the head of the weapon's program." He laughed bitterly. "I guess the professor never stopped…whatever they were doing before."

Revan looked more disturbed as he digested this news. To Ciras it seemed that he was experiencing something that he didn't want to hear.

"What sort of experiments did this former group conduct? Cloning?"

The other man shrugged in a helpless gesture. "Everything they did was classified. We don't know if the Republic or some other governing body sponsored them. You must understand, before Site A was a weapon's facility, this site technically did not even exist. Out here in the Terminus system… its where people come to…disappear."

The old man shrugged sheepishly not caring if the Jedi knew this anymore. "None of the scientists here have really spotless records…so rather than spend time in a jail, we became 'employed' to help develop weapons for the army. It's one of the Republic's more dirty secrets, which is why we are so remote."

"Why am I not surprised" muttered Exon. His massive frame managed to convey his displeasure, looking both menacing and tired at the same time.

Espindor nodded gravely. "That's why we're here Revan…my platoon was supposed to field test some of their new firearms, conducting on-site drills and assessing the weapon's performance to my superiors." The veteran scratched his grizzled jaw. "Technically I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, but...I think it's time to lay our cards on the table. Unlike the red bitch your friend throttled, I think you're on the level."

Revan continued with his questioning. "Was Sagat the head of this…former group that disappeared?"

"I don't think so…he was pretty much a lackey back then, like us." The scientist smiled humorlessly.

Revan paced around as he absorbed this information. "So whatever he was doing before attracted outside attention…and now they want it for themselves. It seems more likely that one or more of the former scientists are somehow involved."

"That's a possibility." Admitted Espindor. "It would also explain how they knew exactly where to look." He looked at everyone gravely. "The enemy clearly knew this system's region well. They systematically took out all the major communication outlets in the sector and made sure to block all standard frequencies for communications….If it wasn't for Polluck, we'd never have gotten a message out before the siege began."

Espindor looked worried then.

"They also knew to attack when the planet's defenses were weakest. Our platoon barely made planetfall before the tinheads arrived into the system. It was just good luck that we made it here before they did."

Revan sensed a contradiction. He turned to Exon and Treys. "What about the Jedi? I was told by the Master who sent me that they had arrived after the distress signal was sent…but the lieutenant says the Mandalorians were already in system." He looked at them curiously. "How did you get past them?"

Espindor looked intrigued. "Now that you mention it, the first Jedi really did get here a lot faster than I expected. Polluck sent the first distress signal four days ago but it wasn't more than a few hours before they arrived after that. He kept sending intermittent calls to update our situation"

Exon and Treys looked confused. "Wait a minute." Said Exon, as something strange dawned on him. "You sent the first distress signal only four days ago? We were notified six days ago." Everyone looked at the Jedi in surprise at the development.

"I think you'd better explain yourselves" said Revan.

Exon frowned. "All the Jedi here were on separate missions when we were contacted by the Jedi council. They told us that there was an encroaching Mandalorian force in the Terminus system and ordered all Jedi near the area to investigate this threat, putting Melara in charge." The warrior paced up and down as he talked. His eyes were hooded as he continued his story.

"We all traveled separately to Solace, through different transports. By the time we arrived, the Mandalorians were already attacking planetary systems and the local defense forces. "

Exon shrugged. "I barely managed convince the transport to take us to the facility before taking off." He grimaced slightly "I don't even know if the ship escaped the blockade."

The bald warrior shrugged as he finished. "But by then the enemy was making planetfall so we didn't really have time to talk to the lieutenant beyond discussing how to defend this facility."

His purple eyes flashed with hidden anger. "The transmission led us to believe there were a lot more soldiers and weapons defending this place…I guess that was fabricated as well."

Treys had a hard glare on his face. "What does this mean then? That the council sent us here on false pretense?"

"It seems," said Revan quietly, "that someone falsified a distress signal, and alerted the Jedi so that they would react to this threat before it even began."

Exon looked shocked. "You're saying...we were lured here?

"It seems that way..." Replied Revan grimly. Did you actually hear the contents of the distress signal?

The pair of Jedi nodded uncertainly. "The council showed it to us in their transmission," said Master Treys. "It was all very garbled up, but essentially it said that a weapons facility designated site A was under attack by raiders and that the site was invaluable to Republic interests followed by this planets coordinates. This was accompanied by some grainy images of the Mandalorian ships and some other distorted messages from ship attack."

Exon looked a lot paler as he realized the magnitude of this setup.

"The council told us the distress signal was legitimate...we acted accordingly to the contents in the message. I see now that was a mistake."

"It seems only I got one of the real ones." Revan's dark eyes stared down in the floor, deep in thought.

Exon stuttered slightly, at a loss for words. "I-I can't believe somebody managed to set us all up like this…the magnitude of this conspiracy is astounding."

He looked at Revan then. "What is their purpose? What do they hope to gain from capturing us and these sick experiments?"

The other Jedi did not respond for many moments. Finally he spoke.

"I have a hunch, but without proof I won't commit to any theory just yet." Revan added another bombshell before anyone could speak. "Regardless, all these events lead me to suspect that there is at least one person here in collusion with the enemy."

The looks of incredulousness were baffling. Revan was briefly reminded of the time he had announced that there was a traitor back on Chiron. It seemed like a bizarre form of Déjà vu, something he had experienced far too often in the past few days.

"That's preposterous!" shouted one of the scientists.

"Damn straight!" snarled another soldier. General mutters of agreement followed from everyone in the room. This was the first time the two parties ever agreed about anything.

_Better late then never I suppose_ thought Ciras sardonically.

"And what…evidence do you have to support this claim?" asked the lieutenant. It did not look like he believed the Jedi either.

"As you know, when we were down at the lab," began Revan "our group was attacked by one of the abominations Sagat kept down there." Espindor nodded brusquely.

"That's why we still have someone guarding the entrance to the hallway at all times now. What of it?"

"The attack happened right as the Mandalorians renewed their assault. I would call that a spectacular piece of timing, wouldn't you agree?"

Everyone looked doubtfully at each other. "Maybe the attacks riled the creatures up" suggested one of the scientists. He looked squeamish as he realized what he had just said. "Not that I'd know how they'd react or anything…"

Espindor still didn't look convinced. "I'm going to have to go with the eggheads on this one" he said gravely. "A lot of timely events have happened since we got here…like you falling out of the sky."

He stared at the other Jedi gravely. "Like I said, my men only arrived on this facility slightly more than four days ago and I only got the deployment orders a day before that. Then the Mandalorians arrived just as we were settling in. I doubt any of my men would have had time to…plan an elaborate takeover scheme with them."

Revan was undaunted. "Sagat said that he maintained strict control over his experiments…via a command console…Somebody must have used it to let that freak of nature loose."

He could see everyone wasn't buying his explanation. "The only people down on that level were you, Exon and my two soldiers…" said Espindor doubtfully. "Oh and the bastard Sagat who's now half a leg lighter." The lieutenant shook his head gravely. "Our medics don't know if he's going to make it…so if he was the one who tried to buy time to escape, then he did a piss poor job of it."

Revan shook his head defiantly. "Sagat is not the mole, even he wouldn't be stupid enough to let loose one of his pets while he was in so close to it."

He raised a hand to forestall any more arguments.

"Regardless lieutenant, I'd like you to get someone to check all outgoing and incoming transmissions within the past few days." Revan's stare was unrelenting. "Someone here has collaborated the enemy and I want to make sure they don't get away with it."

Espindor shrugged. "Fine. I'll get Polluck on it as soon as he's done patching up the poor sods in the infirmary." He focused his full attention back at Revan.

"Now back to my original question…how do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

Revan straightened his robes looking at the communications console at the corner of the room.

"I'm going to …'negotiate' with the Mandalorian leader."

"Negoti- what could you possibly offer him that he would accept?" Asked Espindor in disbelief. He waved a hand vaguely at the entire entourage.

"He has us all trapped like rats and he knows it. The only reason he doesn't just stomp right in here with his merry band of metal bastards is collateral damage."

"Exactly lieutenant," replied the Jedi. "I plan to give him an offer he can't refuse…or at least their employers can't refuse."

Sometimes, Revan almost threatened to give a real smile. He never did but the prospect was always unnerving to everyone who saw it. People who met Revan always said there was something…odd about him. They could not place it on a particular aspect and the descriptions varied. Maybe it was the look in his eye, or maybe it was his posture but there was some quality that unhinged everybody that met him. Espindor found that he could not look the other man directly without shuddering.

"But I'll need to speak to this…'leader' in person if this is going to have any chance of working." He stared back at the leader of the Republic soldiers who simply looked back, full of curiosity.


	14. Chapter 14 Diplomacy

Taborous Sabot stood like a statue at the gates of his prize, his black form was immaculate in its dark glory. The outer dome of the facility was sooted in a dull grey, a direct contrast to its former pristine white.

Columns upon columns of the warriors from Clan Sabot stood similarly immobile in the huge courtyard, the blistering red sand no more than a pesky nuisance to be weathered. The powerful warrior was escorted by his second in command as they waited for the 'diplomats' to show themselves. He had agreed to this meeting partly due to curiosity of the new development but mostly because he wanted to see the leader in the face before he slaughtered them like the cattle they were.

When he was notified that the Republic forces wanted to talk to him again to …'negotiate' their surrender in person he had initially refused.

"My offer will not change" he grated brusquely to his second. "They either take the terms, or I order the men to engage within the next two hours. It would go poorly for them." Raithe had pressed for him to simply storm the gates after their initial victory. When Taborous had demanded to know whether he had held up his end of the bargain the other man grudgingly admitted his sabotage attempt had been thwarted.

"They are still reeling from your victory Taborous. Their numbers have dwindled to nothing and their morale is non-existent. Now is the best time to strike! I don't want to delay this any further than is necessary."

"I will not simply put my men through a meat grinder Raithe. I plan to give them a reasonable ultimatum." The other man simply did not appreciate how long a siege could take. He admitted to himself that he had underestimated the resilience of these Republic soldiers but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Taborous thought his offer had been incredibly generous given his bloodthirsty nature. The Exalted had given the Republic force till sunrise to make up their minds…and he was fairly sure that they didn't have the stomach to endure another massacre at the hands of the Mandalorians.

His second had hesitated slightly. "With respect my lord…the Jedi I spoke to was not the female before…it was a male."

This piqued his curiosity. He turned his massive masked head to look at his subordinate. The other man did not dare to look up at his eyes. "Oh? And what happened to the other Jedi?"

"He only said that a…change of command has taken place."

Taborous had grinned in amusement at that assessment.

_Infighting among the Jedi? Honorless dogs. They really are no better than the other scum we butcher. When cornered like rats they would eat each other to survive. _

He was intrigued enough to see what the new leader had to say. When he decided though a faint tug in the back of his mind drew his attention…an inner voice if it were.

_Do not be a fool. It is a trick…_

Taborous frowned. It almost sounded like a command. He had always fancied that his subconscious was talking to him and he prided himself on not being vainglorious despite his lust for battle. But the voice that spoke now had become most vocal more recently. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_Caution. It is simply caution._

He let his massive frame rise from the sitting position where he was brooding.

"Very well, I will meet with this…new leader. Tell him to meet me at the base of their building's main gate. Ten minutes. No exceptions." The other warrior had bowed and rushed to carry out his orders.

Now Taborous stood at the front of the designated location with his massive metal arms folded. A crimson cloak billowed behind his neck decorated with the litanies of his clan's previous victories.

Eventually the massive metal gates started to creak open, the sound like a dull moan of pain. A column of white light came out the slit of the widening point. With his superior vision, Taborous could make out two figures approaching out of the white glare. His targeting sensors also snapped into life to reveal multiple defense droids and soldiers hidden further in the complex proper.

The two figures were Jedi, that much was obvious from the dull brown cloaks that they sported. They were both hooded though so it was not clear what gender either of them were. They walked calmly into the punishing weather, the wind beating behind them.

When the two parties were about two meters apart from each other, the Jedi came to a halt. One of the warriors unhooded themselves.

Taborous' eyes widened slightly behind his mask. This was the same warrior that he had gutted then discarded so casually at the climax of their second battle. To look at him now, it was as if he had never stabbed him. His eyes were dark and full of deadly promise, nothing escaping his stern gaze. Taborous realized he was being sized up…like prey.

He felt a brief surge of anger at the blatant lack of disrespect. _Is he mad or merely suicidal…or both?_

The other Jedi's eyes stopped its detached analysis to look straight at the lightsabers hooked on the Mandalorian's belt. Taborous grinned but decided not to press the point for now.

"You should have stayed dead Jedi" came his growling baritone voice. "I will not make the same mistake of letting you go twice." His gauntlet hands twitched as they unfolded.

The other Jedi did not look impressed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," He looked back up at the giant warrior.

"I'm here to place a counter proposal to your offer."

"Indeed?" said Taborous dismissively. "I admit I am slightly curious as to how this…development came about." He stared at the Jedi intently. "What happened to your leader? Did she expire from the fright at the prospect of being defeated a third time?" He grunted in amusement at the thought.

The other Jedi shrugged. "We had a disagreement so I had my friend here strangle her half to death." He waved at the other Jedi who had also unhooded now, his eyes a dark purple. Taborous realized it was the Jedi who had saved the first speaker from certain death. He still sported the livid bruises from his battle with the Exalted and he now realized his outer robes were still stained with the blood of his comrade. Taborous glanced back at the leader to see if he was mocking him but he saw the truth in the Jedi's eyes.

"So this coup was your idea?" The dark haired figure nodded. "The depths that your kind sink always amazes me Jedi. What happened to your enlightened view on life?" He took a measured step forward. "Where is your honor?"

"There's no such thing among Jedi" came the measured reply. "Not here anyways." Before Taborous could comment the Jedi continued. "Are you ready to hear my proposal?"

The Mandalorian leader looked down at him with a faint moue of disgust.

"Do you think I'm impressed that you have recovered so quickly from our last engagement? I know your kind employs all kinds of unnatural witchery." He sneered behind his daunting visage, the black slit oozing hostility.

He flicked a metal hand dismissively at the two warriors.

"Say what you will, but do not think I will be swayed by anything you say. There is nothing you could possibly give that can change the outcome."

"Actually I think that I can offer you something you'd want. Since I know what you and your whole clan are really doing here." His dark eyes never left the other warrior as he said it.

The other Mandalorian tensed at his brazen assumption. "You know nothing of my intentions Jedi. Only that I will have all your wretched kind one way or another" He growled.

"I know that you are here for more than just weapons," replied the other Jedi calmly. He raised an arch eyebrow. "Actually, that part is obvious, since you are demanding the Jedi to _surrender._ Now why would you do that I wonder?" The dark haired warrior waited expectantly for the Mandalorian to answer his question.

"I will tell you what I told your predecessor." Said Taborous. His voice was dangerously soft. "Your capture will complete the Republic's humiliation and give our foes pause in defying us again. We will make examples of your kind in time."

The other Jedi didn't buy it for a minute. "Your kind are such bad liars."

Taborous raised his right gauntlet in anger but managed to control himself. "I do not need to explain myself to you whelp."

His counterpart ignored his empty words. "and I know that you didn't just happen to stumble upon this desolate dirt ball." The Jedi gave him a knowing stare. Taborous for that matter could have been made of stone for all the reaction he gave but inside his mind, he was beginning to feel uneasy.

The Jedi knew he was on to something. "Why else would you brave Rebpulic territory with the risk of getting caught?"

"Our campaign here is part of a larger crusade" sneered Taborous. He had no fear of telling the Jedi this. It would be common knowledge soon enough. "We probe your defenses so that we may know where you are weakest. Even now, other clans are dispatched throughout the Outer Rim, looking for holes in your precious Republics defense. Soon we will have our retribution."

The Jedi was not fooled. "Even if what you say is true, this system has no strategic value to the Republic whatsoever in the Mid Rim. So whatever you want her must be very important to you...or your employers."

As soon as the last words left the Jedi's mouth, the Mandalorian exploded into motion. In a blink of an eye he had grabbed the upstarts front robes and hoisted him effortlessly in the air. The bald Jedi tensed but did not draw his weapon. It appeared he was expecting this development.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to suggest I am under the leash of another Jedi." Taborous growled. He shoved his mask straight at the other warrior so they were almost touching. The air was thick with both side's animosity to each other. The Jedi for that matter did not react beyond giving him a knowing smile.

"Do not insult both our intelligence Mandalorian." He said quietly. "If you mean to convince me that you are here for some paltry prototype weaponry when there are so many more lucrative targets to attack, then you are even more foolish than I imagined."

"Be glad we are under a banner of truce worm" snarled his captor. "I would rip your head off your shoulders and crush it under my boot."

"If you say so," came the dismissive reply. "I'd like to see you make good on that promise."

For a moment, the Exalted thought he misheard. "What?" Growled the Mandalorian.

"Let me go." The words were spoken quietly, but they held the undercurrent of a threat.

Several tense seconds passed before the mighty warrior gradually put the Jedi back onto solid ground. Head to head, the Mandalorian was almost a foot and a half taller than the other Jedi.

"This is my offer" said the dark headed figure grimly.

"I challenge you to single combat for the right to this facility. If you win, all Republic forces will submit to your control, scientists and soldiers included…no questions asked."

The Jedi tilted his head slightly as he continued, folding his arms in front of him. "If I win then all your forces will withdraw from his world and from Republic space, back to whatever hole you crawled out from. And you will return back your prisoners." He spoke the words with a measured timbre.

Taborous was silent for a long moment. A hollow sort of echo started to vibrate from the core of his helmet. It became a rumble and then a full fledged laugh. He threw back his head with a guttural roar then. The gall of the warrior was amazing. Apparently he coveted the death that had eluded him in their first engagement.

The other Jedi seem unfazed, waiting for him to finish having his fun.

"Incredible," breathed Taborous eventually. "I thought you were very brave, but now I see that you are incredibly stupid."

He waved his hands around him, indicating the hundreds of soldiers at stood as sentinels in the courtyard. They held their weapons proudly, rigid and silent with iron discipline.

"Why would I agree to that fool? You are besieged on every front with no hope of rescue. Your communications are cut off and soon you will starve to death."

The metal warrior sniffed in contempt at this desperate attempt to lure him into battle.

"I could wait here for weeks and still I would outlast your pathetic forces. I have nothing to gain from bravado."

The Jedi shrugged. "You don't want to make good on your attempt to kill me? I don't like having jobs half done." He tilted his head forward to the Mandalorian's behind the Exalted.

"Some of your clan might mistake that for cowardice."

Taborous snorted at the transparent display to appeal to his ego. "Do you take me for an utter ass? I am not a fool for glory like some of my other brethren." He gave the Jedi a nasty grin although the other would not be able to see it. "I wouldn't be alive or be the Exalted of my clan if I ran off for every challenge that came my way."

The Jedi seemed to consider that. "I suppose not," he admitted.

"Have you anything left to say? Or did you just come out here to waste both of our time?"

When the Jedi didn't reply, he turned his back on them, getting ready to leave. You have another hour before you need to surrender. Otherwise I will give the word for the assault."

The Exalted and his second began their dogged march back to their own line. He gave one last look at the beleaguered pair.

"Unlike you, I am an honorable man. As long as your paltry members sacrifice themselves, I will let the rest of your forces live. I will even transport them to some remote location to be picked up at some point in the future."

He adjusted his cloak which was billowing violently behind his back.

"The choice is entirely yours." They started marching back towards their metal column.

The Jedi's voice stopped him. "If you don't agree to my offer Mandalorian, I will blow this whole facility into the stratosphere."

The warrior halted in his tracks. Slowly he turned around again to face the robed warrior. With careful exaggeration he stretched to his full height, his towering frame dwarfing everyone around him.

"Say that again Jedi." He whispered. "For a moment there, I thought you were actually trying to threaten me." He leaned down to stare at the other Jedi straight in the face. The young warrior didn't blink.

"You heard me. Even as we speak, the remaining soldiers are priming thermo detonators, prototype bombs, land mines, and whatever ordanance is left in the facility to go off at my command."

The Jedi spoke the words calmly as if all he just said was he was going to go for a walk.

"You are bluffing Jedi," said the dark warrior. "There is no way that you would sacrifice your own kind or the civilians." He clenched his fists so tightly that his hand hurt.

The Jedi looked at him oddly as if he was surprised by his ignorance. "Of course I would, I would destroy this whole planet before I give you the satisfaction of taking us alive" His eyes were dark and hard, the cold authority lending credibility to his words.

"I don't believe you," came Taborous' growling reply.

The Jedi fished something out of the folds of his robes and held it up front. It was a communicator. "Ava," he said into the device. "Are the charges set?"

A static hiss sounded on the comm feed before a reply was heard.

"Yes sir, we just finished laying them out on the basement level. We can set them off any time you want." The voice held a tinge of hysterical glee at the prospect.

"Thanks," said the Jedi before cutting the feed. He turned back to the huge Mandalorian. "That's Ava, she quite unbalanced to say the least. I wouldn't put it by her to blow this whole complex up before I said anything." The dark haired warrior looked back at his Jedi companion who was looking decidedly paler than he already was.

"You wouldn't," persisted the Exalted. "It is akin to genocide by any standard." He stepped forward again. "What kind of Jedi are you? Isn't your code supposed to protect your wretched Republic? Or do I have you confused for your mortal enemies?"

His sparring partner seemed unfazed by his accusation. "You've mistaken me for our former leader. Like I said there is no honor among Jedi."

The Jedi's expression was full of challenge. "Maybe I really wouldn't destroy this facility, maybe not, but do you really want to take the chance? For all you know, in the event you kill me, I would have left orders for the facility to be utterly annihilated. You would get nothing."

Taborous growled the constant sound echoing behind his mask like some vicious animal. Distantly he heard a strange echoing sound, like a pull in his mind.

_You cannot take the risk! Destroy the fool and the rest of the mewling forces will fall in line._ Taborous felt conflicted. Strategically it was best to simply let the siege run its course but the voice in his mind was no longer his own. He understood now that someone had been goading him along in this campaign, like some invisible hand. In truth he cared little for the plunder in this wretched world but he had made a deal and it was a good chance to strike back at the wretched Republic that had dealt them such a grievous blow back in the great war. He struggled eternally with his own thoughts, the presence in his mind threatening to swallow his own will. Eventually he had to relent to the superior force.

"I will kill you," he promised.

"I would like to see you try." Came the Jedi's measured reply.

They stared at each other with undisguised wrath, the battle of wills happening even before the real fight had even begun.

It lasted for several more seconds. Eventually the Mandalorian turned his back again. "An hour from now. You will regret ever making this decision Jedi."

The Jedi wouldn't let him have the last word. "I want your word Mandalorian. As a person of honor, I want your word that when I kill you, your second in command will withdraw from our territory and release the Jedi back into our custody." The golden warrior accompanying Sabot looked at him with malice.

"Do not question our honor filth!" Came the snarling retort. "Unlike you, we still understand what that word means."

The two metal warriors turned and marched away. After a few more seconds, Revan turned back to Exon and nodded. They retreated back to their inner sanctum.

* * *

Ciras was waiting for them as they walked back into the main base.

"Did it work?" Asked the soldier curiously.

Revan nodded a faint smile appearing on his lips. "It did, the Mandalorian agreed to my terms."

Exon looked at the other Jedi in amusement.

"He really thought you were going to bomb the whole facility"

Revan had that slight smile on his face. "I'm good at bluffing when it is needed…and Ava is suitable psychotic as well." All three of them gave a laugh at that.

"Why is it always single combat with you?" Asked Exon archly when the laughter died down.

The other Jedi shrugged. "If there is one thing Jedi and Mandalorians are very good at doing…it's dueling." He had a strange twinkle in his eye. "Granted with Jedi its not usually with other unless it's practice but nevertheless, it is something we are both very good at. I figure we should play to our strengths."

"Except this Mandalorian is a freak of nature...and he took on both us like we were nothing." Exon breathed out a tired sigh. "Do you honestly think you have a chance against him?"

Before the other Jedi could reply Exon pressed on.

"You felt it didn't you? That armor he wears...there is something unnatural about it. Force take me, but I could feel the hate...emanating from his shell like a living thing..."

There was something akin to unease in the purple eyes. "It sounds absurd I know...saying that the armor hated us" He blew out a nervous sigh. "But I swear I could feel two distinct entities…the warrior within but also the malice surrounding him. The sensation...was disturbing to say the least."

Revan nodded. "I did...but I'm not going to make the same mistake twice...which is why I needed to see him in person."

"Now that you brought it up," said Ciras. "Why didn't you just talk to him through the comm. channel?"

By way of answer, Revan held up a black metal object that was tucked under his robes.

"What's that?" Asked Ciras curiously.

"A scanner. I was using it on the other warrior when he was going on his tirade." The Jedi was looking at it intently. "You were right though Exon...the armor is unusual."

The other two looked at him curiously. "You scanned him? What for?"

"To find any weaknesses" said Revan matter of factly. He continued to look at the data from his strange apparatus. Ciras thought he saw some words in Aurebesh as well as some symbols he did not recognize.

"It is as I thought...the suit is emanating a prodigious amount of energy throughout the entire exoskeleton. Preliminary scans show the internal makeup of the armor include artificial fibre muscles, life support, secondary systems...coolant processes."

Revan gave a low whistle as he tapped on the screen. "I'm impressed, this technology has not been seen in any part of the Republic, nor is it standard for any Mandalorian I've encountered" Exon and Ciras peered over his shoulder as curious as Ewoks.

"according to this, the alloy his armor is made from is not even the typical energy resistant metal Mandalorians favor."

"Where do you think he got it?" Asked Exon. Revan shrugged. "We'll find that out later...but here …this is the strongest signature, where the forcefield readouts are."

He pointed at the part of the screen which showed a faint outline of the huge warrior and a bunch other bizzare symbols. He glanced at the other Jedi.

"This is why our attacks were ineffective against him. The armor carries a capacitor flux generator that produces an energy field like a second skin...even a lightsaber could not pierce through it."

Revan seemed encouraged by this discovery.

"This is what was protecting him...once I get rid of that, he will be so much meat."

"Brilliant," said Exon sarcastically. "Except for the part where you actually have to disable the energy field. He looked at the other Jedi worriedly. How do you plan to accomplish that?"

Revan looked like the answer was obvious. "How do you disable any system? By overloading it. If I can get the generators to produce a current well beyond its capacity then his internal systems will burn out. Then he'll be like any other Mandalorian." His eyes had the same predatory look when he had decided to stage the coup against Melara.

"You make it sound like you have everything under control..." Exon said doubtfully. He still looked worried. "But you don't even have a weapon."

Revan nodded. Speaking of which...can I borrow yours?

"You know, I should be the one fighting him," remarked Exon. "You still look like you're halfway into your grave." Revan's pallid color was still evident but he was quickly regaining strength. His intense expression had returned fully though.

By way of answer he replied. "The Force is all about balance. He gutted me and left me to rot. I mean to return the favor." His tone suggested nothing would come between him and his objective.

Exon looked at him for a moment before sighing and unhooking his lightsaber. "I'm going to want that back," he said with trepidation.

"I'll try to keep it relatively intact," promised Revan. "Although it might be a little different once I'm done with it."

Exon had a look on his face that suggested he was going to regret what he asked next."What do you mean?"

Revan looked thoughtful. "I'm going to need somewhere to work...and some tools." He glanced back at Ciras. "I'll be in the first floor labs. Alert me in about fifty minutes."

With that he left the pair who were looking very confused.

* * *

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Ciras to Ava as they went to retrieve their unofficial leader after the designated time had passed. They dressed in full battle armor, determined to look their best when meeting the foe and their footfalls echoed the empty white halls. His counterpart shrugged indifferently.

"Finding ways to amuse himself before his last hurrah?" came her lazy answer.

"Very funny." Said Ciras in tones that suggested the exact opposite.

"Hey, if I was him, I'd try to make my last hour of life as pleasant as possible too" said Ava. She sounded affronted that her idea was so casually dismissed. "In fact, why don't we find an empty somewhere for five minutes? It'll probably take you less, but I'm the generous type." She grinned suggestively that was both alluring and dangerous.

"Maybe later." Said Ciras as he rolled his eyes. They turned a corner and entered the first set of doors.

The pair found Revan hunched over a table in one of the facilities many discarded labs. He was tinkering with Exon's lightsaber although he couldn't begin to fathom what Revan was doing.

"Having fun?" asked Ava as they approached the other warrior. His head was only partially visible to them as he kept his focus on his work. Revan turned briefly at their approach and gave a slight nod.

Ciras was amazed at the dexterity in which Revan worked. He used a thin set of pliers and what looked like a mini screwdriver in either hand. His hands moved with almost instinctual ease as he adjusted an onboard circuit taken out of the weapon which was now separated into various pieces. Ciras could see several items, what looked like a power cell and some odd lenses on the table. He also noticed some purple crystals that probably gave the weapon its hue.

"Is it time?" he asked absently, not stopping the pace of his rapid work. He was re-attaching the circuit he was fiddling with back to the power cell.

"Almost sir…we just came to see how you were doing." Replied Ciras. He felt bad for interrupting the other warrior. Whatever Revan was doing, it seemed important. He felt a sense of gravity then at the Jedi's ministrations. The lightsaber was considered almost a sacred weapon amongst the Jedi order and it was equally highly regarded among soldiers of the Republic for its devastating properties. Ciras didn't really see what the Jedi was doing now as maintenance…more like a type of ritual. Strangely he felt a sense of humbleness at being able to witness such a sacred art. Even Ava seemed to be similarly affected to see a Jedi at his work. They stood reverently waiting for Revan to finish his work.

Eventually he re-attached all the separate components back into the lightsaber tube. Revan quickly screwed the pommel cap back on the top. The weapon seemed to hiss with a new sense of power as it came back into life.

"That should do it." Remarked Revan. He ignited the weapon. Ciras and Ava jumped back in surprise as the object gave a loud hiss as it powered up. It sounded much more potent than the other times they heard the lightsaber come into life. Ciras noticed that the blade also looked a lot more white instead of purple. Additionally, the hum of the blade was a lot more noticeable. Ciras could almost taste the tang of ozone on his lips.

Revan seemed satisfied with whatever changes he made to the weapon and deactivated it.

"That was…different." Ciras remarked. "What did you do to Exon's lightsaber?"

"I adjusted the power coming from the cell manifold so the output is almost ten times its normal capacity. I've also adjusted the emitter matrix so that magnetic field will let the energy from the plasma disperse through opposing fields onto any surface it comes into contact with. This will cause a power surge in any circuit in the vicinity, which will eventually overload it due to the cascading feedback effect."

Ciras and Ava just stood there looking at him dumbly. "am I…am I supposed to understand any of that?" he asked in trepidation.

"No, I just wanted to let you know how hard it was." Replied Revan. He grinned slightly to let them know he was joking. "Basically I've adjusted the weapon so that it will overload the Mandalorian's shield emitters. Hopefully that will be enough for me to close in for the kill."

"Sounds fancy" remarked Ava. "Why doesn't every Jedi do that with their weapon?"

"Not everyone knows how to do it." Replied Revan. He hooked the weapon back onto his belt. "Also this configuration quickly overheats the power cell and all the other components. I won't be able to use this weapon for very long."

"But long enough to fight the metal freak?" asked Ciras hopefully.

Revan shrugged as if he didn't really know the answer. "I've never tested this in any real detail. I guess now is better than ever."

"You seem remarkably calm about…everything" said Ciras uncertainly.

"Not that it's a bad thing." He added quickly seeing the Jedi glance back at him. Even though the pair had gotten used to hanging around the strange warrior, Revan's eyes always unnerved him. While Ciras' eyes were carefree and full of mischief, Revan's were hard and unrelenting, definitely unsuited to someone his age. Maybe they didn't look so similar after all.

"I'm not," admitted Revan which surprised the other two. "I know that what I do now will place the remaining forces in this facility at risk. I have a responsibility to these people and I mean to honor my promise to keep them all safe."

Ciras and Ava nodded in sympathy. As strange and menacing Revan could be sometimes, they understood at the core, he was a man who cared deeply for his duty. They could see it now in the set of his shoulders and the gleam in his eyes, which were full of determination.

"Let's go" he said before walking out of the empty lab. Both Ciras and Ava trotted along with him.

Ava tried to lighten the mood as they walked away. "So what are you going to do when you get out of the crap hole Ciras?"

The other soldier grinned. "Find the nearest whorehouse and piss away my wages. You?"

"The same" replied the red-headed female.

"I could find you a nice place suited for female clientele. My homeworld has a nice rew locations that would satisfy any women." Ciras remarked. They traveled the white halls and down a flight of stairs to reach the facility proper. Revan walked silently as the two soldiers continued to banter.

"Wherever you're going is fine." Ava said snidely.

"I thought you said you were straight" Her male counterpart pointed out.

"I am. I'm just…adventurous." Both soldiers shared a bark of laughter at that.

_What would I do without her_ Ciras thought.

Revan seemed mildly interested in their conversation now. "Where is home for you Ciras?" He asked.

"Deralia sir" came Ciras response. "it's a pretty remote world…not unlike this hole in the dirt. But it comes with some nice perks…like I just mentioned."

The Jedi seemed to consider that. "What about you sir?" asked Ciras. He was always curious what he could learn from the other Jedi.

Revan was about to answer but then he frowned as if he couldn't quite remember the name.

"I…I don't remember." Revan seemed genuinely surprised that he couldn't recall it. The other two soldiers looked at him curiously. The Jedi had stopped walking and seemed concentrate on the question. It made the other two uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me the Jedi make you forget where you come from." Laughed Ava, trying to instill some levity. "Is that part of the deal…you need to forget all your ties to the past?"

"No…I know where I'm from, I can remember the landscapes, the sights…the smells…the people" His eyes seemed glazed and distant now as if struggling to recall a memory that was always just at the tip of his tongue.

"I forget where I left my blaster sometimes" offered Ciras. He knew the comparison sounded absurd.

"I'm sure it's just the head injuries you've sustained from all the times you were beat up these past few days. Temporary amnesia isn't unheard of." Ava added reassuringly. Ciras looked at her doubtfully. Head trauma was the worst kind of injury to sustain and usually carried long term effects.

Revan seemed to only half hear them. He shook his head resolutely then. "I'll worry about this later. Right now I have a Mandalorian to kill." He continued resolutely to the front entrance where Exon, Master Treys and Espindor were waiting for them. They looked at him with a calm Ciras didn't feel. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous.

_First time I got laid maybe._ He thought

The others greeted them with grim finality. "Is this what you want Revan?" asked Espindor. The other Jedi nodded solemnly. "It is."

"The fate of this entire world rests solely on your shoulders now" said Master Treys gravely. "What you have done so far is remarkable but it will all be for naught it you fall in this next battle."

Revan nodded. "I know Master…but if I may say so…I do not think that is my fate today." He hesitated slightly as if considering to impart some sort of knowledge to the other man. "When I was…unconscious…I felt a presence touch me."

"That would have been me" replied Master Treys dryly.

Revan shook his head resolutely. "No, this was somebody separate. Somebody far away from here…who reached out from a great distance. She…she showed me things."

The Master and Exon looked at him like he was insane.

"What things?"

"Visions…from the future maybe…or the past, I'm not sure." His dark eyes peered out from hooded lids. "Regardless I believe she showed these things to me for a reason. That there is still much to do in the service of the Republic."

The other Jedi didn't look convinced. "Visions are common when parts of your brain begin to shut down. It is simply a chemical imbalance as portions of your psyche coagulate to form impressions from your previous experiences." Said Master Treys.

Revan shrugged. "I thought Jedi of all people would believe the import of visions Master."

"Perhaps" said Treys noncommittedly. "If you survive we can discuss it in more detail."

"I've got Master Vandar for that" replied Revan. "He's always asking about these dreams I have."

Before any of them could reply he straightened his robes and nodded to Ciras. The soldier pressed a console on the side of the wall and the doors began to open. A bright gleam of red light greeted them.

* * *

_Author's notes: My traffic reader stopped working a couple days ago so I have no idea if people are still reading. Hopefully I'm not the only one and it will be resolved soon._


	15. Chapter 15 Crimson Wrath

_If a deal is too good to be true, it probably is.  
_

_-unknown source  
_

* * *

The rising sun spilled over the horizon, illuminating the red dirt in an eerie blood tinged glow. Revan walked slowly into the morning air, the cold flensing wind blowing lightly through his dark hair. His robes rustled softly with his movements as did the two other Jedi that accompanied him. Ciras and Ava were on either side of this group, forming an arrow head aimed straight for the heart of the planet's destiny. The soldiers had their blasters with them, but it was more for show than anything else. If Revan fell, they would be vaporized faster than garbage in an incinerator. Espindor had promised them that everyone left in the facility would be watching from afar, in person or from the screens littered around the facility.

Mandalorians lined the entire courtyard, creating a makeshift battle arena for the coming battle. Any evidence of the Republic blockades had been removed, the warriors, sweeping the discarded material away for the fight to come. They looked on emotionlessly at the oncoming group. If they hadn't seen these warriors in action, they would swear these warrior statues were chiseled from the very rock of the planet.

Revan stopped at the edge of this line of golden metal, where a gap was left for the Repubiic presence. He turned to look back at his comrades in arms. Ciras had a nervous smile on his face.

"Good luck sir...Revan." He said earnestly. Ciras thought the gesture very inadequate but Revan seemed to appreciate the sentiment. The Jedi nodded in thanks. Ava similarly looked awkward but covered it up by punching the other Jedi in the shoulder. "Mess him up for us sir. Just be your usual badass self." She grinned earnestly to hide the anxiety they all felt.

Treys and Exon were similarly worried. They looked at their fellow Jedi with concern. "It all comes down to this whispered the old man. Our fates...the fate of this system and our futures rest on your hands now." Revan nodded solemly.

"I would say good luck but we all know there is no such thing" said Treys softly. "You are an enigma to me Revan. Since I've met you...,which admittedly has not been for that long, you have done things I thought no Jedi capable of." He gave an expression then that Revan couldn't quite place.

"Your Master must have been a piece of work."

_He was one of a kind_ thought Revan

To Treys he only said "I think more than one Master will want to take credit for that." He bowed to other Master. "For the Republic Master." The other man echoed the gesture. "For its people"

Exon was the last to approach him. The gleam in his eyes was palpable. Although the bald warrior was not smiling he did not look upset either. Revan waited patiently for the other warrior to speak.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you Revan."

"How so?" asked the other Jedi.

"Unlike most of our other kinsmen here...I have heard of you. Your reputation is quite...colorful among the Masters."

The tall warrior looked uncomfortable as he recounted his experience. "Everyone says something different. Vandar, Vrook especially have strong opinions of you."

Exon had an amused look suddenly. "You will not be surprised to know Vrook in particular doesn't like you." They both snorted in amusement at that observation.

"No surprise there. He's got a stick up his ass longer than my arm. It's a wonder anyone besides Master Vandar can stand him." Exon let his smile linger before his face became more serious.

"And then there is the other one… Kreia, or so she likes to call herself sometimes."

"You know her?" asked Revan in slight surprise. Exon nodded, something concealed in his dark purple eyes.

"She speaks of you often to anyone who will heed her words. I think...I think that she is afraid of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she doesn't understand you," replied the other Jedi simply. "You probably know this, but that witch likes to control the people around her. Since she doesn't know you, she can't pull the same tricks."

Revan stayed silent at that assessment, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Exon continued to speak.

"Most Jedi I have talked to will agree on that assessment. Just like Master Treys said, you are an enigma Revan, and what you have done to this point defies description."

His deep purple bore into the other warrior's. There was an empathy there but also something hidden.

"But this one truth, I know from seeing it myself first hand. You get the job done. Whatever that may be."

The Jedi held his hand up then, a gesture of faith among equals. Revan took his own gauntleted hand and grasped his arm, much like he did with Alek back on the Jedi temple.

They nodded one more time to each other.

"Go bring honor to our cause Revan." Exon said seriously.

"Of course...Malak."

The Jedi turned away then and marched slowly into where the eye of the storm would take place. The Republic group took their positions among the line of warriors, their red and brown fatigues a sharp contrast tot the line of gold.

* * *

Taborous Sabot, Exalted of his clan stood in the center of the living ring. His mighty frame was bedecked head to toe with his tools of war. The murderous black plates clung to him, wrapping his figure in a foreboding silouhette. His second in command stood a respectful distance behind him, ready to start the match.

The cloaked figure walked slowly towards him, his hood downcast and his movements not making a sound. The two metal clad warriors regarded him without emotion. When he edged close, a deep bass voice echoed in the air.

"That's close enough Jedi."

Everyone stood immobile as the hard wind blew mercilessly around them. Taborous still did not say a word, his massive arms folded in the front of his chest.

"You called for this duel, but you will fight on our terms." Said the smaller warrior. On closer inspection, his golden plates were a burnished copper, with a red tinge from the sun. He stepped forward to speak to the other man directly.

"This is a battle to the death. You may use your lightsaber but any of your witch powers are not allowed. This will be an honorable battle, fought with the martial skill bestowed upon your person." He snarled the last words as if he didn't think he could fight with real honor. "If you break this rule, our warriors will make sure you are nothing more than a burnt smear on the floor. Is that understood?"

The cloaked figure gave a slight nod.

"Then I have nothing left to say to you. Die well Jedi. "

He began his march away to take his place among the throng of Mandalorians and Republic soldiers.

Taborous regarded the other warrior with distinct contempt, obvious despite his hidden features.

"So you are here. I guess stupidity and courage often overlaps."

"Which side are you on?" Retorted Revan calmly.

Taborous unfolded his massive gauntlets and brought his massive sword to bear from his back. He looked like he was chiseled from some dark obsidian rock, glorious and deadly. The air fizzled with malice and hate around him. If Revan didn't know better, then the armor really did have a life of its own, eager to slaughter the Jedi that offended its presence.

"Bravado will only get you so far Jedi. What do you truly hope to accomplish? Do you think to delay us so a Republic fleet arrives?" He grunted dismissively.

"That will not happen...and if it did, it will do you no good."

He circled around his still immobile opponent. The wind flapped at his robes violently, ragged and dirty but the man who wore them was as constant as the mountainside itself.

"You know you cannot defeat me so I can only assume this is one last empty gesture on the part of your order. Better to die under the open sky than huddled like a rat in some dark den."

"You talk too much." Came the other warrior's reply.

"On that alone we can agree." Growled the masked warrior. "Draw your blade."

Revan did.

His lightsaber ignited in a blinding white glow, the flare of heat palpable. His weapon also seemed to glow with an inner life, eager to avenge its taste the armor that had resisted its touch before. The hum echoed through the air like the herald of an oncoming swarm of insects.

Taborous felt a tug in his body, like a hidden hiss of anger at the other weapon. He clamped down on the sensation.

_Don't be absurd_ he thought.

Their weapons were drawn. Everybody in the courtyard regarded the unfolding scene. The Mandalorians did and said nothing, iron tight in their discipline. The Jedi and Republic soldiers looked on anxiously muttering in anticipation.

"What are the odds on our boy?" Whispered Ciras to Ava in hushed tones. In their macabre humor, the remaining soldiers had wagered how this duel would go.

Ava gave a lopsided grin. "You don't want to know...let's just say if we win…I could pay for all our lap dances and then some if we ever get off this rock."

The two warriors in the center of the living wall regarded each other, one with a dismissive swagger, the other with grim determination.

The Mandalorian raised his massive arms wide in invitation. "I'm waiting Jedi. Try to make this slightly sporting."

The other didn't react to his taunts. He seemed to have abandoned all outward signs of stimuli, finding his center while the other metal clad warrior continued his impatient pacing.

Tiring of this posturing, the Mandalorian rushed with his usual freakish speed, bringing his ugly blade in a downward swing. It was not a precise strike, more to instill a reaction than anything else. The Jedi side stepped suddenly as the cruel metal threatened to split his head like a ripe fruit. It struck the ground with a concussive force, splitting the rock and raising huge tufts of dirt.

The dark towering warrior ripped his blade from the ground and swung at the side. It was blocked by the white hot blade of the Jedi. When the two weapons collided, it did so with a thunderclap. Blinding white light erupted in the courtyard, the energy from the two weapons illuminating everyone in its violent glow.

Taborous grunted, surprised by the strange reaction but that did not stop him from follow through with his usual lethal attacks. He fell upon the other Jedi like a thunderstorm, each blow splitting the air effortlessly. Each blow was barely deflected, as it would have been suicide to try and match the punishing force head on. Instead, the other Jedi parried hastily and fell back, giving ground to the unstoppable force that was the Exalted. The Mandalorian was like a tornado, his sweeping cuts blowing chunks of rock off the ground from the sheer force while any downward swipes left great gouges in the dirt like the aftermath from an earthquake.

The blinding light from contact was scathing to everyone in the courtyard, stinging the eyes of even the helmeted warriors. However Taborous' mask was immune to such trivial nuisances. He swung and swung again with lightning quick efficiency, the pattern ingrained into his very mentality.

The Jedi ducked for the most part, seeming content to let the other warrior take the lead. His reluctance to actually fight was getting on Taborous nerves.

"Stand your ground you sniveling weakling!" came the rumbling voice. "You challenged me to this fight. Have the courage to actually do so!"

Taborous led with a lunging thrust then, his huge frame like a huge unstoppable tidal wave. The Jedi saw this brazen assault had left the Mandalorian's left side was wide open. Even while Revan dodged to the side, he swiped his lightsaber to deliver a glancing blow to the shoulder guard protecting the larger warrior. It wasn't a strong hit, or even a solid one, but the reaction was immediate.

A spark of white lite and Taborous' vision was suddenly overcome with white static, his sensory input failing. He was momentarily disoriented by the lost of his coordination, while blinking warning runes appeared on his screen. It showed angry red dots all around an outline of his armor. Before the Mandalorian could understand what this meant the Jedi was coming towards him with a fury of his own. His white sword flashed in a ruthless arc for his head. Taborous blocked, the electric sparks falling onto his chest plates.

High, low, mid thrust then riposte attack, the two warriors battered at each other with a fury reserved for those that could only be mortal enemies. The cacophony of noise and light was mind numbing. The soldiers had to shield their eyes while the Mandalorians turned their heads away lest they be blinded permanently. In the middle of this maelstrom, the two continued to pound each other into seeming oblivion.

Taborous executed his attacks flawlessly, but they were always dodged or countered by the white blade. Each time he struck, he could feel his amor's systems complain, as if the mere contact with the other vicious weapon was causing it distress. The red blinking runes were becoming more insistent now, warning of a mounting power surge in his internal circuits.

Suddenly, the Jedi pulled his blade to the side, staggering slightly from a particularly heavy blow from his opponent. Taborous automatically and viciously tried to follow through with a thrust up with his knee. The Jedi was not as debilitated as he seemed though and spun away from assault just as it threatened to cave his face in.

As he turned, the Jedi flipped his blade backwards and struck Taborous full in his mid section. The lightsaber crackled and glowed angrily as it struck the invisible barrier. It did not penetrate, but the damage was done. Taborous senses were in agony as a strange shrieking sound emanated from his mask. His screen blacked out this time and he was blind. The Mandalorian swung wildly back and forth to dissuade any further attacks.

The Jedi dodged easily and stung him from side to side, batting him like a feline would do with his food. The insult was unbearable to the other warrior. Taborous roared in anger, swinging his blade in a wild arc, blowing the other warrior back from his form. The Mandalorian staggered back as well, his metal armor sparking and glowing angrily from the myriad of minor hits.

Taborous' vision reappeared but only partially. The screen through his mask flickered wildly, displaying only a hazy image of his opponent. He could hardly make out any depth or detail from anything in the distorted image. Cursing, Taborous ripped his black mask off his head and let it fall with a dull thud into the dirt. Beneath it was a scarred visage as ugly as the blade he wielded. His face was a nightmare of reconstructed flesh and machinery. One eye was replaced with a crude bionic device that flashed an angry red and excreted an ugly brown fluid.

"Damn you Jedi!" he spat. Enough of your trickery! How are you doing this?

The other warrior shrugged. "You deliver powerful hits, and your speed is like nothing I've ever seen, but you fall into a pattern, performing the same moves in a given situation."

He tapped his head and smiled grimly. "These things tend to focus in the mind during a life or death situation."

From the distant edge where the Republic forces were, Ciras and Ava were cheering at the spectacular display. The Jedi looked similarly heartened but refrained from making the same rude gestures that Ava was doing towards the Exalted.

Taborous growled, his body suddenly a lot more sluggish and unresponsive as his systems continued to fail. The inner circuits of his armor seemed to scream in protest as he forced the hydraulics to obey his commands. He plouged towards the other Jedi, determined tear the upsart limb from limb. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as bits of froth spilled from the corners of his mouth. "Your bones will decorate my armor!" he snarled. The Mandalorian swung his blade with wild abandon, hoping to bear down against his opponent with sheer fury.

The Jedi for that matter seemed to be gaining momentum. He parried the other warrior's attempts now with greater ease, often meeting the strikes head on, instead of deflecting the huge blade to the side. A desperate side swipe was easily ducked by the smaller warrior and he lashed out at the Mandalorians knee. The white hot blade struck the joint and suddenly Taborous couldn't control his left leg anymore. He staggered to a kneeling position as one leg became limp. Unbalanced, the Mandalorian took another angry swipe at the elusive opponent but that fell way short as well. In came the lightsaber to strike at his weapon arm. Taborous felt a brief jolt and then his right side became numb as well. The appendage fell uselessly to his side.

The Jedi did not give up his advantage. He stepped onto the prone warrior's hand and twisted the weapon away. The Mandalorian was completely defenseless now.

"No" Taborous rasped. "No, No, No, No No!" He punched his own chest with his one good hand to force his systems to kick start. It did nothing but to dent his already damaged armor.

Even as he raised his head to glare at his tormentor, Revan's lightsaber came to lash out at his face.

Desperately, Taborous brought his left hand to block with the palm of his hand. The blade met his block directly. At the jarring contact, he could feel his gauntlet jerk and the circuits in it overload at this latest abuse, a loud insistent wailing sound buzzing through his ears. The Mandalorian realized then that his armor was on the verge of complete system failure. He railed in useless anger at this unexpected development.

But then...he felt something else, like a dormant spirit in his armor threatening to escape its confines. It growled from the depths of a black pit that he didn't even know existed. It felt like some parasite desperate to leave its dying host.

A hot rush of energy suddenly washed over him.

"No!" Shouted the Mandalorian as he desperately tried to contain the erupting volcano of energy. Too late. At that moment he knew he should never have donned this cursed item, that the supposed gift from his benefactor was another ploy to control him, if he went out of line. Taborous Sabot realized then that he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life in collaborating with the enemy.

Even as the blade almost came to within inches of his war torn flesh, he felt a buildup of energy throughout his body. It was unleashed in a violent haze of angry red discharge, like a crackling thunderstorm that erupted from his chest. The explosion was catastrophic, launching huge chunks of dirt into the air. Rock and debris scattered in all directions, staggering Mandalorian warriors. Both fighters were thrown meters into the air and into the ground from this violent fireworks display. The ground shook as if an earthquake had just risen upon them.

* * *

"Crap!" shouted Ava as the force of the impact brought her to one knee. Ciras and the other Jedi leaned on each other for support. They looked anxiously at the scene of destruction, the ground now sporting a new crater where the fighters had been. The huge Mandalorian was the first to appear through the smoky red haze sand choking the air.

Both the Mandalorian and Republic forces thought the Exalted would be too wounded to rise up but to everyone's amazement and horror, he was staggering to his feet. Bit by agonizing bit, the burnt and tattered armored figure rose like a leviathan that had risen from his slumber. It did not seem possible, machine oil leaked out from the rents in the metal and a dozen different holes had been blown open from the violent force. The front of his chest plate was exposed to see the fiber bundles and damaged wiring underneath the protective metallic layer.

Most terrifying yet was that the Mandalorian was now wreathed in an unnatural red light, the entire armor glowing with malice and hate. Taborous seemed to burn now with an unnatural fire, his skin alight in dancing flames. Everyone in the courtyard realized then that their leader's actions were not his own anymore, that the armor was moving on its own volition. The Exalted screamed in agony as the armor sucked away at his life force...at his very essence to sustain itself. The giant warrior found himself jerking slowly like a puppet on strings, towards the Jedi who still lay stunned from the fiery discharge. Even as he did so, his head whipped from side to side screaming, at the unbearable heat immolating him.

"Stop!" he tried to cry. His skin was sloughing off as the energy threatened to melt his flesh from his skull. The only thing everyone else heard was a bestial like gurgle.

"Get up Revan!" shouted Ciras. They looked on helplessly as the monster stalking unsteadily towards his prey. The two Jedi at their side tensed and drew their weapons. Ciras moved to raise his blaster but an iron hard grip ripped his hand to one side.

"Do not even think about it" growled the Mandalorian next to him. "This is a private battle." Other warriors had similarly drawn their weapons to restrain the Jedi.

"Are you kidding me?" Shouted Ciras shaking away from the other warrior's grip. He pointed at the scene of carnage. "Since when does a Mandalorian fight when he's on fire and screaming like a banshee?"

Before the Mandalorian could reply, a renewed tortured scream brought everyone's attention back to the forefront.

* * *

Revan shook his head as the violent lights still danced in his vision. Belatedly he realized he was on the floor weaponless. He looked around for his lightsaber and saw that it was now a smoking pile of useless metal thrown to the side from the latest exchange. It had also overheated from the stress applied to it in battle and Revan cursed slightly at this latest obstacle. The stomping footsteps brought his attention back to his foe, who was moving towards him with deadly promise. His whole body was bathed in a violent incandescent light which threatened to consume the entire person. A howling shriek echoed through the air like the voice of the damned.

Exon was right. Whatever malevolent force inhabited this warrior's armor, it had taken this opportunity to unleash itself from captivity. He could see two faces. One was the anguished outline of Taborous Sabot, his face melting like a plastic mannequin in a furnace. The other face flickered in and out in the flaming haze, like two pits of death for eyes screaming for his blood. There were stories in the Jedi order where warriors that were particularly connected to the force could maintain an incorporeal form even after their physical death. Usually these figures haunted the sites of their last moments in life. Revan had never heard of one being encased within a suit of armor.

Yet he could not deny that the walking bastion of destruction was anything but a tortured soul full of rage and hate.

The huge monster thrust out his clawed hand to grab the Jedi by the collar. He was violently thrown into the air by the wraith-like form, landing several feet near the Mandalorian column. As he staggered unsteadily from the dirty floor, Revan could see the Mandalorians all looked uneasily each other, unsure whether to kill the Jedi or shoot at the monster that their leader had become.

A violent rumbling caught his attention. Revan turned just in time to see a sweeping claw thrust at his face. The Jedi dodged hastily, the vicious appendage splitting his cheek in a welter of blood. Even though the blow was not clean, the Jedi found himself sprawling in the dirt.

The savage strike carried on to punch a hole into one of the Exalted warriors. It sheared through the metal like paper. The victim choked in pain, unable to comprehend that he was gutted by his former leader. Shouts of anger and disbelief were raised in the air as the monster thrashed viciously to extricate itself from this nuisance. Blood and guts spilt out from the ragged hole in his abdomen as the hand ripped out and the warrior fell dead. The Mandalorian line faltered, some raising their weapons while others shouted for them to stand down.

The attack had blinded Revan momentarily with his own blood. Before the Jedi could react he was hoisted bodily off the floor again as the huge metal hand gripped his neck. He thrashed violently to try and avoid having his vulnerable bones broken by a savage jerk. He could feel the intense heat singing his skin. The Jedi bit back a shout of pain from the deadly touch.

He was twisted around then, and Revan stared at what the Exalted had become. He no longer beared any resemblance to the warrior it had been. The skull was pitch black, charred to the very core from the licking flames. Taborous was utterly consumed by the otherworldly force, the malevolent essence causing his expression to become one of pure hatred, malice and horror. Two black spots of oblivion bored out from the haze of red where the eyeballs used to be.

_How dare you..._ It croaked. Revan smelled ash and smoke from the mouth that had uttered the words. The voice seemed to come from the bottom of a chasm. The huge monstrous figure drew a clawed hand back to rip the other Jedi's head straight off. Revan glared at it defiantly, determined to meet his death head on...

... until a gleam lower on the warrior's belt caught his eye.

His lightsaber.

It seemed to shine like a beautiful white beacon, illuminated by some unknown power. In that moment, Revan saw his one chance.

He twisted his grip to expose his sword hand at his weapon. It came to snap off belt's hook and into his hand.

Just as the huge flaming metal fist came at his face, he ignited the blade, intercepting the deathblow. The abomination that had once been Taborous screamed in a horrendous wail as his fist sparked and melted under the superheated energy.

"This is mine!" snarled Revan. He lashed out against the other monsters face, creating a fair sized gash in his forehead. The thing that had been Taborous Sabot dropped the Jedi and reeled back in pain.

Revan landed lightly on his fee and patted at his smoking robes, putting out the fire that threatened to immolate him. He turned and watched as his enemy stumbled, clawing at his ruined face. The swirls of flaming energy that coiled around the Mandalorian seemed to weaken, flickering unsteadily from the unsuspected attack. Revan paced to the side of his half blind opponent. At that moment, Revan felt a sense of completion as he held his own lightsaber again.

He felt right.

With the red sun rising behind his back, the Jedi Knight raised his blade up high in both hands to pronounce final judgment on this fallen warrior. At that moment the monster raised his head to look Revan in the eye. They were black pupils pits of death, filled with hate. The warrior that was Taborous was no more, consumed by the monstrous entity that had been unleashed. Revan felt a moment's pity. Even if Taborous was a warmonger, he had his own sense of honor and now his warrior spirit had been defiled by a force much greater than him. The Jedi would give him the peace that he deserved.

"For the Jedi" he intoned solemnly.

His lightsaber came in a side swipe to take the monsters head off at the neck. A bright flash of light lit the courtyard as the angry beam bit through the red flame into the bone itself. The brutal strike sheared through the neck, launching the head into the air before bouncing a few meters to land in the dull red sand.

A final burst of red light exploded throughout the battlefield, illuminating everyone in its blood sheen. Revan felt a myriad of emotions as the dark pall of energy evaporated and swept through his body. At that moment he felt the nameless' spirit's hate...its agony. Countless images swam in his mind, images of destruction, blood and relentless rage. It was literally like watching a killing field coming to life. Voices screamed in nameless agony, the victims of this fallen warrior coming to the forefront of his memory.

For a moment he felt his own will being pushed back by this tide of force but Revan gritted his teeth and let it dissolve like a sweeping tide on the sands. The cry of denial echoed through everybody's soul as the shockwave from the titanic explosion reached them. Some of the soldiers staggered while others cried out in pain and despair. The two Jedi were brought to one knee, their senses in scattered. Both of them grunted at the jarring pain that hit their senses.

The body that had been Taborous Sabot slumped to the floor on its chest. Like a fire that had burned through its last embers, the flesh inside the armor became black like ash. It seemed to disintegrate like dust then, blown away by the punishing winds of the harsh worldly.

Revan glanced back at the head and saw that it was similarly dissolving in the air. He took a deep breath.

The whole courtyard had become silent from the devastating exchange, the Mandalorians eyeing him with expressionless masks. The Republic forces were no less awed, staring at the scene dumbly.

Revan felt that feeling then. The sense that whatever had warned him in the climatic battle was still looking down on him protectively. He raised his head up at the brightening red sky. Whether in fatigue or respect, he dipped into one leg then and tilted his head in silent thanks.


	16. Chapter 16 Raithe

His robes were a red ruin, most of it sand but a generous amount of it his own blood. As Revan staggered painfully up from his kneeling position, he was suddenly accosted by various figures. They were shouting something that he couldn't make out and for a moment he thought he was under attack by the Mandalorians with all the slaps to the back. But then his dark eyes cleared and he realized it was the soldiers patting him with their heavy armored gloves.

Ciras and Ava were cheering him but he could not make out the words. Distantly he also noticed Master Treys and Exon walking up towards him, their faces lighted up in smiles.

Suddenly he felt someone grab the front of his robes. His eyes widened in surprise as Ava's lips suddenly pressed into his. Revan tried struggling weakly for a few moments before he gave up.

Eventually, Ava released her stranglehold on the other Jedi her eyes alight with mischief. Her face was covered in Revan's blood which made for a suitably disturbing site. She looked like some blood sucking parasite, her lips tinged with his vitae.

"Sorry," she panted raggedly. "Got caught up in the moment."

"What...what was that for?"

"For? Come on! You just save all our asses!" shrilled the female. After a moment she added "sir."

When Revan just stared at her in disbelief, Ava continued.

"I thought you deserved a hero's welcome." She grinned wickedly, licking her lips. "Since there are no whores around here, I figured that was the next best thing."

Revan managed to grin slightly at that. "I appreciate the thought."

He turned to Ciras who was similarly sporting a goofy smile.

"Hell sir, I'd kiss you too, but Ava beat me to it."

"That's quite alright," Revan said hastily. He managed to extricate himself from the two fawning soldiers and walk towards the two Jedi.

Exon was the first to react. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That was...incredible Revan." His purple eyes looked admiringly at this counterpart. "Part of me still cannot believe you managed to defeat that ...whatever that beast was."

Revan gave him a wan smile. He pointed to the burnt metal light saber tube that lay discarded and broken in the red sand. "I'm sorry about your weapon," he said sincerely. A Jedi's light saber was a personal item, almost as sacred as the oath each Jedi Knight takes when they ascended to knighthood.

"It was an honor to wield your lightsaber in battle."

Exon grinned, his massive hand gripping his shoulder. "I think it a small price to pay for liberating this facility."

Before Revan could say anything else, Master Treys spoke.

"It is a great victory Revan...but if you will excuse my language...what the bloody hell just happened?"

Revan's demeanor darkened at the question. "Exon was right...there was something hidden in that Mandalorian's armor. A dead warrior's spirit of some sort."

All the Jedi frowned at this development. "Somebody's force essence was woven into the fabric of the armor? How is that even possible?"

"I do not know Master," replied Revan gravely, "but it reeks of Sith meddling."

He gazed up at the throng of Mandalorians who had broken ranks and were huddling around their former dead leader. Some were on their knees, paying due reverence to their former leader. Others looked at each other uneasily, unsure of what to make of this development. A few even turned their sightless gaze towards the Jedi, muttering about dark powers and curses.

"I think it's time we got some real answers don't you?"

All five of them walked towards the center of the scene. Mandalorians parted like an evaporating sea as they came near. Most of the warriors respected the other Jedis prowess at that point and did not dare challenge the judgment bestowed. Others didn't want to be anywhere near such 'unclean' warriors and growled as they past by.

At the center was the corpse of Taborous Sabot, no more than a pile of twisted metal and burnt ash. His second in command knelt beside him, inspecting the damage done to his Exalted.

At the sound of footsteps he turned around. The Mandalorians helmet was off and they could see that he was pock marked with scars of his own. Grey eyes narrowed as the Jedi approached his position. An eagle's peak of peppered hair lined his scalp.

"You won Jedi," The Mandalorian's voice was curiously toneless, as if he could not bring himself to believe what adjust happened. "As per the...agreement with the Exalted, we will quit the field."

"And the Jedi?" Snapped Exon.

The Mandalorian regarded them coolly. "They will be returned to you within the hour."

Exon and Master Treys nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer.

"I think you owe us some answers Mandalorian" said Revan coldly. He stepped forward so he was staring at the other warrior right in the face.

The other man face twisted in anger. His scars seemed to bleed a little from the adrenaline rush. "I owe you nothing beyond the terms of our agreement Jedi!"

Revan did not respond, he simply stared at the Mandalorian. A measure of respect must have been earned after the climatic battle because the warrior eventually spoke. "You were right before. Our Exalted was directed here by another man to capture this facility." His expression was one of tightly chained anger.

"You did not approve of this decision?"

"It was not my place to disagree...but yes I thought the notion folly"

He swept his hands to the throng of warriors.

"Our people were recuperating from the last great war, the clans gradually swelling in number. Mandalore...the new Mandalore was reuniting us back under one glorious banner."

He turned back to look at the other Jedi who now had more worried expressions on their faces.

"You are planning to attack again." stated Master Treys accusingly. The other warrior glared at all of the Republic forces defiantly.

"Of course Jedi! Did you think we would let our previous defeat go unavenged? Even now Mandalore is probing your precious outer Rim...taking stock of all your forces. Cathar has already felt our retribution…and soon we will be back in earnest.

The Mandalorian growled the next phrase, his eyes ablaze in malice.

"then your Republic will burn."

As he snarled the last words in challenge, he banged his right hand on his chest plate. Other Mandalorians surrounding him echoed the gesture.

"Your galaxy will burn. This I swear on my own blood."

"Don't make promises you can't keep tinhead" came a female voice behind them. They turned to see Ava and Ciras glaring at the Mandalorians. Despite the fact they were outnumbered a hundred to one, they still looked ready to take another beating. "I bet your stupid Mandalore couldn't take Revan in a fair fight."

Revan's counterpart didn't bother to look at them in the eye. He sniffed in annoyance.

"The opinions of fools do not interest me. We will return, and your military will be gutted just like you were here."

Ava regarded the Mandalorian haughtily, unaffected by his weak attempt to rouse her anger. "You tinheads all say the same things. Are you all inbred idiots who only know three different kinds of insults? You probably couldn't pay a Twi'lek enough to spread her legs for you."

Many of the Mandalorians drew their firearms at the red haired bitch. Before the target of her insults could give an acid retort, Revan jerked his head towards at their former leader.

"Who was this man? What happened when you were contacted?" He eyed the Mandalorian dangerously to detect any evidence of deception.

The Mandalorian spat at the mention of the mysterious person. "The individual who found us...he wanted to ...'hire' our services."

"To capture this facility." Stated Revan flatly.

The grey haired warrior nodded stiffly.

"What did he want here? The experiments?" Exon demanded. He had also stepped forward, trying to intimidate the Mandalorian with his bulk. However after being around the giant that was the Exalted, the other Jedi looked like a child. He did not look impressed and shook his head dismissively.

"I know of no experiments Jedi. Only the Exalted was privy to that sort of information. The Jedi prisoners were also part of the contract. We were meant to take them alive whenever possible."

Exon was not satisfied with the answer.

"Then, explain how you managed to falsify a Republic signal and lure the Jedi prematurely to this world Mandalorian!" He snarled. The Jedi stepped forward and looked ready to strike the other warrior. Treys put a restraining hand on his chest but Exon still strained against him, his purple eyes alight in anger.

"You'll have to ask the man who brought us here," came the growling reply. "Trickery and guile are not within our providence."

"Can you still contact him?" Asked Revan.

"I could...but I choose not to. I never want to talk to that bastard again. If we ever do meet, I will make sure to flay him alive."

The other bald Jedi was unrelenting. "Why?" demanded Exon. "What could your employer possibly want with us?"

"You will never know," came the dismissive reply. "Because I do not know either. Whatever knowledge of this facility died with our former leader." The Mandalorian did not look particularly upset with that thought.

"Why would your...Exalted agree to this?" Asked Master Treys in calmer tones than his counterpart. Despite this his eyes were hard like Revan's. "What reason would be good enough to risk your entire clan on such a pittance of glory?"

The other man looked irritated by the question.

"I think you know the answer by now Jedi," he remarked sourly.

Revan said it for them. "The armor."

"Correct. As a gesture of good faith, our Exalted was given this armor to help him prosecute the crusade...and any future ones afterwards. I admit, its quality is unmatched among any of the arms I have ever seen...and I have seen a lot of wonders in this galaxy."

The Mandalorian spat on the crimson floor. "I always knew it was a mistake to trust that outsider. The Exalted made...rash decisions after receiving the gift. Many of us thought it folly to abandon our plans just for the whims of one person, but the Exalted would not be dissuaded. His word is law in our clan."

"Who was this person?" demanded Revan.

The Mandalorian shrugged. "He called himself Raithe although I doubt it was his real name."

"And you met this man face to face?"

"He contacted us himself. A lone black ship that somehow managed to find us among the edges of the outer rim. He was brazen enough to demand an audience with Exalted. Apparently his boldness appealed to our leader's sense of humor…I wish now that we had blasted him out of the void."

Revan unconsciously wiped a bit of blood away from his cheek from the wound from the monster's last assault. "Was there anyone else?"

The other man frowned. "Yes...he was accompanied by another figure...although none of us saw their faces. One was...subservient to the other, that much was obvious. They came to make the offer and to give the Exalted his armor."

"You seem awful helpful now that your leader is dead." Remarked Treys. He folded his arms in front of him.

The Mandalorian regarded them bitterly. "This crusade is cursed Jedi. We all saw what unnatural powers corrupted the Exalted. This whole crusade was a folly. I will be glad to see the end of it."

The warrior seemed tired then with all constant hounding of questions. "I am done Jedi. You won here, but do not believe for a second that this is the last you have seen of us. There will always be a Mandalore...and that means there will always be war."

He warrior tapped his earpiece. "We're leaving. Gather each squad and prepare to embark onto the cruisers. Have someone bring the prisoners out in ten minutes." Revan and his throng saw that the metal warriors began to desultorily move into formations. None of them bothered to touch the corpse of their former leader. To them, it was anathema now.

Before the golden warrior could leave, Revan stopped him. "Wait. Describe these two people...what they were wearing."

The other warrior stopped but did not turn back. "They were cloaked in the darkest black, like the shadow made from the emptiness of space itself. The leader had a...unnatural aura about him. The other...I could tell he was afraid but I know not why. But they both stank of corruption."

"Corruption?" Pressed Revan

"Your taint Jedi, what you call the Force. I hated them the moment they came onboard our ship."

"Wait..." said Exon slowly. Your saying they were...Sith? The Jedi made a universal expression of revulsion at the word.

"I know not and care not Jedi. Go find your own answers." Before anyone could stop him, the Mandalorian walked away, the howling wind masking his footsteps.

As the columns of metal warriors began to disband and head back towards the breach in the outer wall, the Jedi huddled among each other in concern. Ciras and Ava stood to one side, looking at them curiously.

Master Treys asked the question.

"This Raithe person…he's not a scientist then? How would they know about this place?"

"He's probably in league with one of the former scientists." Revan replied grimly. "What's curious is why the scientist didn't contact the Mandalorians themselves."

"This is bad..." said Exon. "What are the Sith doing that require them to take Jedi alive?" Treys looked equally disturbed. "We can only guess...but what is paramount is that the Jedi council be alerted to this...new menace."

"They already know." Came Revan's voice. The other two looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean they already know? It just happened!"

Revan sighed. "No the Sith have done this before. I didn't want to believe it, but I somehow have managed to stumble into their nest again." The other Jedi looked at him with concern.

"You'd better explain Revan," said Treys grimly.

"Once we get back into the facility," whispered Revan. "I need to ask Sagat something. All of this doesn't add up."

"About Raithe?" Asked Exon. "Why would he know anything about the Sith?"

"The better question is why the Sith would be interested in whatever Sagat is doing now. Wait a moment."

He walked towards the twisted corpse of Taborous Sabot. Grimacing from the smell, he knelt and began searching the desecrated body. He ripped rents of broken metal and roughly turned the corpse around. Exon and Trey's looked uncomfortable. "I don't know if you want to touch that…who knows what the Sith did to that body."

Ava however grinned. "Spoils of war eh? I'm all for looting the bodies of the dead."

The Jedi eventually rose up, holding four lightsabers, two in each hand. "These belong to our former brethren."

Revan looked at Exon appraisingly. "Here, take one. One of the Jedi is dead anyways."

The taller warrior did not seem to think that was a good idea. "We should return it to the order along with the warrior who used it."

"We will. But until then you might as well have a weapon." Exon nodded and took a lightsaber with a cone shaped emitter.

With that, Revan started trudging back to their sanctuary. The others followed him with trepidation.

* * *

The five figures entered the main entrance to Site A to an unexpected site. Every able body that did not have critical duties was there, scientist and soldier alike. The crowd all had smiles on their faces. As soon as they were all in, the cheers became a deafening clangor.

For the first time since the siege began, everyone was finally united in their purpose. Soldiers whooped and whistled, calling out Revan's name. The scientists clapped their hands, too relieved to question the turn of events. Ciras could see dozens upon dozens of humans, Bith, Sullustans, Twi'leks, Cereans and other aliens but could not separate the individuals as they formed a semi-circle around the heroes, a sea of red and white.

The five stood in a pose among their supporters. Ciras and Ava assumed a nonchalant stance, trying to brush off the praise by looking cool. However they both had a grin on their faces. Ava saw Mayfield in the background as well as some soldiers she knew. The soldier rubbed her thumb and fingers together in a gesture of 'pay up'.

The group of Jedi for that matter stood solemnly, politely waiting for the fanfare to die down. It didn't. Espindor stepped up from the cheering mob to address the Revan directly.

"They don't make warriors like you anymore," said the lieutenant through the din. For the first time since they met, the leader of the Republic forces smiled in earnest. "We all saw the battle in the courtyard. It was…amazing."

He grasped Revan's shoulder in a familiar fashion. "On behalf of the 214th Republic Expedition, I want to formally thank you for lifting the siege."

Revan nodded slightly. "On behalf of my order, I thank you for discharging your duty lieutenant. You have a fine group of soldiers." He gestured to Ciras and Ava as well as the remaining throng of warriors. They couldn't hear the words but they cheered all the louder as Revan gave them the recognition. The mass of people rushed up to press against them now, trying to pat Revan on the back and offer him congratulations.

"Mind if I name my firstborn after you sir?" shouted Mayfield over the din.

"Not before I do!" shouted some other soldier. Everyone laughed at the statement.

After a few minutes, Revan drew the lieutenant to the side while the others started to mingle, talking excitedly now that they were free.

"So it is over then?" asked the lieutenant. "The Mandalorians will leave, no questions asked?"

"They will," promised Revan. "After they release the prisoners."

"I'll have someone ready to receive them," promised Espindor. "I'll also get Polluck to get an ETA on a transport for us all. High command should be a lot more receptive in sending someone now that there isn't an armada in space to shoot them out of the sky. I think it's time we all left this shit hole"

Revan shook his head. "My mission is not complete lieutenant. I still need to determine what has occurred in this facility and what Sagat is hiding. I'm going to need to talk to him. Now."

His face was hard as he said the words. Despite the major victory, it seemed there was still much the Jedi needed to do. Espindor nodded grimly. "I'll let them know you are coming."

Revan's expression softened a little. "I didn't mean that you had to stay lieutenant. Of course you should send for aid as soon as possible. The wounded need to be treated."

"Thanks, I'll get Polluck on it as soon as it's convenient."

"Has he had time to go through any of the transmission logs in the past few days?" inquired the Jedi.

"Not yet, he just finished up at the infirmary. After he's called up high command, Polluck can look through the systems and see what's been sent through the facility's satellite array."

The Jedi nodded. He caught Exon's and Trey's eyes and indicated that they should get going. "By your leave lieutenant." Revan and Espindor shook hands.

With that, the Jedi started to walk away, leaving Ava and Ciras to swallow the fanfare.

* * *

As they went up the flight of stairs to the infirmary, the three Jedi were intercepted by their brethren. Everyone from the Jedi expedition was present now and none of them were smiling. In the centre was Melara, her expression cold and unreadable.

Revan and Exon stared levelly at her while Master Treys chose to look neutrally at the rest of the crowd.

"I've heard of the developments that happened." She said finally. Her eyes were hard and bitter and the tone of her voice was tinged with accusation. She also sounded slightly winded due to being asphyxiated briefly.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Despite the words not one of the Jedi came up to shake Revans hand. The younger Jedi did not seem to care to return the favor either.

"The council will hear about your conduct Revan," warned one of Melara's supporters. "You will be severely censured after we are done with you."

"You should be thanking him!" snapped Exon. He rose up to his full height which was a good deal taller than anyone else in the vicinity. A few backed away warily from the mighty figure.

"If he didn't kill the Mandalorian leader, we would all be dead by now. And the order would have lost thirteen of its members instead of just one."

"As long as his stigma was wiped away from the order I could have died contented" sneered Jared. His cruel face was twisted in anger at the other Jedi and all the affronts he had made against him.

"You are all fools," snapped Master Treys. "We have won a great victory today with thankfully very few of our brethren dead. I agree with Exon, Revan is to be commended for his ...unorthadox way of dealing with the situation."

"The council won't take your word over ours old man." spat Jared. " Once we get out of this rock, we will make sure all your actions are brought into light." There were a chorus of agreements at this statement. Melara chose not to speak but nodded slightly at the assessment.

Revan had heard enough. He stepped forward towards the other Jedi. They tensed at the other man's approach. The younger warrior looked straight into Melara's face. His dark eyes bored into her red ones. Despite being surrounded by all her henchmen, she flinched.

"Get out of my way," he said quietly.

Whether it was the weight in the command or the fearsome reputation he had acquired since he arrived, Melara eventually stepped to one side. The other Jedi grudgingly made way for the three as well. With nothing left to say to each other, the Jedi parted for their separate ways.

* * *

Before they entered the infirmary Revan quickly filled the two Jedi in on the events he had experienced on Chiron. They listened in rapt fascination and breathed a sigh as he finished his tale.

"So you're saying that the Sith want to…recover some sort of relic of their past?" Exon's eyes were bright with curiosity. "And you think these scientists have something to do with it?"

The younger Jedi nodded. "It seems more and more likely. Unless there is an entirely different group that is interested in cloning an entirely different species, I think it's safe to say the two events are related." Revan was beginning to think fate wasn't just something Jedi went on and on about either anymore.

Master Treys looked curious as well. "This is all very interesting…but as you said, it's best to make sure we have all the facts before jumping to conclusions."

The three walked into the infirmary and shifted through the still packed room. Various medical personnel glanced up at him and favored him with smiles and congratulations. He nodded politely, walking around the milling mass until he found what he was looking for.

Sagat was lying in one of the dirty cots lining the wall, a tube stuck into his arm and a breather unit shoved into his face. The stump where his leg used to be had drenched the bed in a sticky red. The scientist was attended by one of his subordinates checking his life signs.

At their approach, the scientist stood up quickly. "G-Greetings Jedi..." she stuttered. "Thanks for getting us out of this mess."

Revan nodded then gestured towards the unconscious scientist. "I need to talk to him."

The other woman frowned. "I wouldn't advise that," she said nervously. "The trauma and blood loss almost made him septic. Any aggravation to his condition..."

"It will not take long," promised Revan. He smiled slightly. "I would consider it a personal favor if you helped me revive him."

The other woman blushed slightly, still overwhelmed by his presence. She nodded eagerly then and pressed a syringe into Sagats exposed arm. He began to groan in pain.

"Five minutes sir," she whispered. Revan nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

The woman smiled herself and walked discreetly into the corner. The three Jedi surrounded their captive.

"What...what is happening..." moaned the scientist. He still looked highly disoriented.

"First the good news," said Revan quietly. He stood over the other man, his eyes without pity. The Jedi jerked the scientist with his gauntlet hand so they were looking at each other.

"The siege has been lifted. Your scientists are safe."

Sagat managed to smiled through blood stained teeth. It was quite the gruesome sight.

"And my research...?" He lisped.

"Is still here. But how long it remains will depend on the quality of your answers. The Jedi leaned forward as he said this. Who is Raithe?"

Raithe...? Whispered Sagat deliriously.

"Did you ever have deals with the Sith Sagat?" Asked Exon menacingly. "They're hard to miss, on account of them being very ugly and dressing all in black." The tall Jedi also stepped up to look at the prisoner. Both Revans and Exons glare made the other scientist squirm.

"Don't...don't be ridiculous," rasped the other scientist.

"We know that the Mandalorians were in league with someone called Raithe. He knew everything about this system's defenses as well as the location of this facility. We can only assume you or somebody that used to work here has done business with him before." The female scientist to the side looked curiously at this development.

"I... I know nobody of that name Jedi..." Sputtered the scientist weakly. Revan and Exon were quickly getting tired with his constant defiance.

"This is not a game Sagat," whispered Revan. "Your experiments have attracted the attention of powerful foes. If they get their hands on it, you don't want to be alive for whatever happens afterwards." Revan leaned in closer to his captor. "Trust me."

Sagat struggled weakly against the two intimidating figures. "Go to hell Jedi."

Revan was about to try another tactic when the woman next to them said something.

"I've heard of that name."

The three turned back in surprise. "You know of him?" asked Treys curiously. He scratched idly at his beard.

She nodded uncertainly. "Sagat mentioned him a couple of times. I heard him use that name during his dictations."

"What did he say?" Pressed Revan.

She glanced nervously at t he three of them. "Well based on what he was talking about, Raithe was part of the old team on this site...he mentioned that Raithe specialized in neurology, psychotherapy...indoctrination that sort of thing. Kept saying how his work was crucial to bringing everything together."

"Sh-shut up you bitch," hissed Sagat. Exon clamped his hand around the victim's mouth and muffled shouts could not be heard. She glared at her former leader. "I don't answer to you anymore sir. You'll be doing time in some forsaken hole where you'll be lucky not to be raped every other day."

"I agree with that assessment." Nodded Revan appreciatively. "What did he mean by bringing it all together?"

"I'm not sure," said the woman chewing on her lip. "I think it was about making whatever specimen he was growing docile... Or controllable. He didn't really go into detail...at least not with other people around."

Revan nodded thankfully her. "We appreciate your help." He said sincerely.

The other woman smiled. "Anything for the hero of the day. I'll go knock this bastard out." With that she cheerfully fetched another syringe and jabbed it non too kindly into the scientist's neck.

As Sagat's struggles waned, Revan turned back towards the two other Jedi. "I'm going to go back down into the labs and see what I can find."

Exon nodded. "I'll come with you."

Revan however shook his head. I think you should get yourself checked up. He gestured at the warrior's disheveled clothing. "You've been running around for the last few hours."

"I'm fine" insisted the larger warrior. "It's not like everyone here wasn't in the same situation."

Revan smiled slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is no danger anymore. We aren't going anywhere for the time being. You might as well take this moment to revitalize yourself. Meditate on the events today. Master Vandar is always telling me to do that."

Exon reluctantly conceded the point. Master Treys nodded to the both of them. "I'll be at the gates, ready to receive our brethren. We'll have more time to collect our thoughts once we are all accounted for."

With that, the three left for their separate destinations.

* * *

After getting patched up, Exon made his way downstairs. He knew which room Revan would be interested in…the one where the beast had made its spectacular entrance out of. It still made him uncomfortable to be around all these experiments.

"Still here?" asked Exon as he entered the inner sanctum of the basement level. The work done here was definitely unethical and the cadavers, specimens and unidentifiable things seemed to look at him accusingly as he walked the length of the hall.

The Jedi stepped gingerly over some scrap metal, the remnants of the door where the monsterous animal had decimated its cage. Exon looked in wonder at the huge metal frame in the corner of the room that had kept the thing contained. The bars were thicker than his arm yet the monster had still managed to rip them open like paper. He grimaced to think how close he was to being a bloody smear on the floor.

The dark room was lined with dark metal tables parallel to the wall. Like all the other room, it was a general mess of papers, test tubes and discarded equipment. He noticed many corpses in various states of decay along the sides of the wall as well as the blue glowing tubes he saw earlier. Although he thought the bodies should stink, he could only smell a faint sickly smell of anti-septic.

The target of this question was hunched at the very end of the room, sitting over what looked like some huge control console. It was alight with screens feeding off data, blinking lights and buttons that Exon could barely make sense of.

Revan looked up from one of the screens. He gave the other Jedi a nod. "We have only begun to crack the tip of whatever the demented bastard was doing."

Exon was about to ask another question when he realized they were not alone. A shadow just meters away from Revan had detached itself from the corner. Exon started, surprised he had not seen the other intruder. He instinctively reached for his lightsaber but Revan waved his hand.

"Don't worry, that's Priel."

"Who?" asked Exon warily. The shadow had come out further into the dim blue glow of the lab. The bald Jedi realized it was one of the Republic soldiers, a Sullustan. The alien's pit black eyes stared emotionlessly back at him. He held a massive sniper rifle at his side, definitely not of any standard design.

"He's the sniper that saved us in the courtyard in the second battle." Said Revan. He looked at the alien appreciatively. "I was told Priel distracted the Mandalorian long enough for you to make your daring attempt to rescue me."

Exon didn't relax. He was still unnerved that he didn't sense the other soldier. Very few people could sneak up on him and Priel had made it into that coveted group with very little effort.

"What's he doing here?" asked Exon.

"Espindor 'loaned' him to me." Replied Revan. He had a faint smile on his face. "Priel is an accomplished scout and spy. The lieutenant figured someone of his expertise may come in handy if I needed to hack any of the scientist's systems.

The alien said something in his own tongue which Exon couldn't begin to make sense of. Revan smiled at his words.

"What did he say?" said Exon accusingly. He got the distinct impression he was the subject of the alien's discourse.

"He says that you fit the description of what the droid called us when we entered the lab."

"Droid?"

Revan pointed at the floor in the other corner, where Exon realized a discarded machine lay in several pieces. The black metal was torn with high powered shots and lightsaber strikes. A discarded blaster pistol lay in a twitching metal hand. The body still sparked and twitched slightly from the damaged sustained. The head seemed to be the only part that was undamaged, separated from its shoulders with a dim red glow still emanating from the lenses. It seemed to be watching them.

"The thing attacked us the moment we set foot in the lab." Explained Revan. "Probably programmed by Sagat to attack anyone that wasn't him."

Exon looked at the broken droid for a few more moments before turning back to Revan.

"What did the droid call you when you came in?"

"A meatbag," said Revan. There was amusement in his voice. "I wonder where it learned that word."

"And how would I fit that description?" said Exon slightly affronted.

"I imagine it's a backwards sort of compliment." Replied Revan. "Big, healthy…perfect for dissection."

"Well, there are certainly enough of those around in this room" said Exon dryly.

He swept his hand around at the various corpses. "This is a travesty of nature." He snarled. "Sagat will be put into the darkest pit the Republic can find for his crimes against sentient life." He noticed a Cathar that looked particularly mutilated.

"He will," agreed Revan seriously. "But not until he tells us everything that has happened in these walls."

"The Jedi have been returned to us," remarked Exon, hoping to turn away from such a gloomy subject. "Master Trey's reported that they were returned with a few broken bones and scorch marks, but nothing serious."

Revan nodded, he seemed to relax slightly. "Then at least I can look Master Vandar in the eye when we return."

"I wish that were true," said Exon sadly. "but all the Jedi here except Master Treys and I think you were out of line. When they return, I fully suspect Melara will try to strip us of our ranks."

The tall warrior shook his head. "She will do to us what she did to me. Only this time…it will probably be a lot worse."

Revan looked unconcerned. "We all have to account for our actions in time. I suspect there was probably a better way to deal with the situation here, but I will be content knowing the casualties were relatively minor to us."

The Jedi shrugged. "Titles are fine and all, but in the end it is not whether you call yourself a Jedi Knight, but whether you really are one. They can punish me any way they want, but I will know I did my duty."

Exon grinned at those words. "I wish...I wish I had your way of thinking Revan. Perhaps you are right. It doesn't matter what you call yourself…as long as you know what you've done."

Both warriors seemed to reach another level of understanding at that point. Even so, the tall shaved warrior coughed to cover up his embarrassment at having a 'moment' with another person.

So have you found anything interesting? Exon asked. He took a seat next to the other Jedi.

Revan nodded. "Lots of things actually. The amount of data in this archive is immense. However I have been focusing on looking for any references to this Raithe fellow. To my surprise a lot of these logs were written by him."

Revan looked strange as he said the words. "His entries were...interesting to say the least."

"Let's hear it then." Exon gestured at the control console. The other Jedi tapped some buttons and a recording started to play.

"_Professor Raithe's personal log, day 34. After extensive screening of our subjects I am convinced that the psycho indoctrination process is too selective for the current test group. So far there is less than a zero point eight percent chance that the subject will accept stage three transition. The Abhorrents are too...enthusiastic in their conversion. Implantation of memories and instructions cannot be rushed, otherwise it will result in rapid neural decay."_

The Jedi heard a sigh emanate from the recording.

"_This procedure is culling our specimens faster than we can find them. Not only do the subjects have to be extremely susceptible to hypnotic suggestion, they must also be able to withstand extensive trauma that will result in the conversion process." _

They heard a tapping noise like a pencil on top of a table.

"_I am not sure how we are going to make this experiment work. The professor...insists that all specimens must be relatively early in their maturation process. He seems to believe this is a key variable in not only accepting Alpha's implantation but also the psycho indoctrination process we will put them through. However we have seen no correlation between the subject's age and the success rate... Which admittedly has been close to nil."_

There was a long pause then. Exon thought the recording was over but eventually the voice was heard again.

"_I did not want to discuss this with my colleagues but I almost get the feeling that the Alpha's cells choose the host that they get implanted in... It is most peculiar. We are talking about individual cells, not even an organism in its own right...but yet I have found no reason why the Professors first success worked... We tried to duplicate the experimental parameters as close as possible but we never came close to what he achieved."_

A sigh was heard in the recording, like the weight of the galaxy rested on his shoulders.

"_Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it...in the name of science. Is what we are doing truly going to make the Republic a better place?"_

After some static, the recording went dead.

Exon looked in surprise at what he heard. The Republic? What does this have to do with helping us?

Revan looked equally disturbed. I do not know. "But if what he says is true then we have a lot more questions than answers."

"This Raithe...so he was a scientist at this lab..."

Exon looked confused. "But the Mandalorian...he said the man who called himself Raithe was a Sith...or he pretty much described him to be one." The other Jedi rubbed the bridge of his nose, his head thumping.

"What does this mean? That Raithe...became a Sith?" Exon expressions told Revan he thought the notion absurd.

Revan shook his head. "More likely, the Sith assumed his identity...although why I do not know."

"This is all so sudden," replied Exon grimly. "Sith lords, deadly experiments, betrayal...where did it all begin?"

Revan sighed. "I do not know Exon. But Force willing, I know where it all ends." He turned back to his comrade.

"We have sufficient evidence down here to make the council realize that what I found weeks ago is no idle threat. The Sith are actively trying to use these experiments for their own ends and that will mean death and destruction. We must make them see reason."

Exon nodded grimly. "I'm with you on that Revan. We won't let them get away with this."


	17. Chapter 17 The Turning Point

_Always be vigilante._

_-Jedi adage  
_

* * *

"Then do not fail me in this. You will die by inches if you do."

No sooner had the voice uttered those words than the figure cut the communications from his viewing platform. He paced back and forth in front of his giant screen that looked into the void of space. The vast observatory was dimly lit, the air as oppressive as the man who stalked its floor.

In the corner, kneeling with her head bowed stood a female dressed as black as sin. She dared not raise her head in fear of her lord's wrath.

The other man continued to stalk with his vicious strides, his anger radiating like a brewing storm. He gnashed his teeth and snarled in an incomprehensible noise. Eventually he glared back to his subordinate.

Wordlessly he rushed up towards her and pulled her upright. Turning her around, he began to roughly tear her clothing off. The woman didn't even dare to sob out loud for fear of another excruciating bout of punishment. He grabbed one of her breasts as he roughly shoved himself into her.

He snarled in wordless rage, his primal lust lending urgency to his movements.

This lasted for several long agonizing seconds. When he was done, the man pushed her roughly to the floor and composed himself.

"Clean yourself up." The man hissed. "Then get ready to receive them."

"Yes my lord" whispered the female.

She didn't even dare to nod. The poor creature crawled away, not daring to turn her back from her Master.

The other figure had already forgotten about her, and continued to gaze at the sightless void in space.

* * *

Private Mayfield was yawning in the courtyard, having been once again rotated into duty. Not that he really minded though since there were no angry warriors with blasters trying to vaporize him like a day ago. He was almost glad to be out in the open again, away from the claustrophobic interior of the facility. In fact the courtyard looked almost normal, with very little debris left from the climatic battles before. Also the Alpha Wing stood as a silent guardian over the facility, its form battered but unbowed.

He chewed on some exotic leaves he acquired from a Rodian a few months earlier, letting the slight sense of euphoria calm his frazzled nerves. To his side, he heard snoring. Mayfield glanced to his right with a slight grin on his face. Ciras and Ava were lying against the facility wall, sitting on the dirty red floor. Despite their best effort to stay awake, the toll over the past few days was finally coming back to them. Ciras's head was leaning on top of Ava's breasts, whether unconsciously or by sheer persistence, Mayfield didn't know. The other didn't seem to mind or was too tired to push the other man off.

_Lucky bastard._

He was half asleep when he heard a distant rumbling in the distance. Snapping his eyes open, he looked up to see a black outline descending from the crimson sky.

_A starship?_ Thought Mayfield. _The Navy couldn't have reached us so soon._

Frowning he tapped the com bead in his helmet. "Boss you'd better take a look at this."

* * *

Espindor marched out into the red courtyard to see a ship as black as sin landing in front of him. He shaded his eyes as the red dust blasted into his face, the exhausts screeching as it powered down. He realized that this ship was unlike any he had seen before. There were no windows to speak of and the shape was strangely alien, of no discernable Republic design that the lieutenant had seen before. No one had emerged from the ship either and the hatch was not open yet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Snapped Espindor to no one in particular. The soldiers in the courtyard shrugged. Before he could ask any more questions, he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. The lieutenant turned his head to see Melara and the majority of Jedi from her group standing behind him.

"Be at ease lieutenant," said the Togruta softly. "We have been expecting them."

"Who?" Demanded Espindor. He felt uncomfortable not knowing what was going on.

"Our escort." Replied the Jedi. "We are leaving this facility."

Espindor looked confused. "When did you call for a transport? Polluck didn't say anything about that." He realized something else as well.

"And how the hell did they arrive so soon? It's barely been an hour since the siege was lifted."

"The Jedi have many abilities," came the enigmatic reply

"You'll have to do better than that." Retorted the lieutenant.

The Master regarded him coldly but continued. "A Jedi scout force was in the vicinity to assess the situation. When they saw the Mandalorians retreat, they sent a transmission to the facility. Your communications expert was still in the infirmary when it arrived."

Melara turned away from the other lieutenant, eyeing the other craft. "Suffice to say our work is done here and I am taking the rest of my kindred away from this world. It is high time we reported to the high council about these...developments."

Espindor was not cowed. "Your just leaving? What about the experiments downstairs?"

It was Jared who answered. He eyed the other soldier with obvious disdain. "We are not here to deal with that. Let Revan and his group handle that sorry state of affairs."

Espindor eyes hardened at those words. He also realized then that Revan, Exon and Master Treys was not among the group. "You're going to run back to the council and slander the other three Jedi aren't you?"

The other Jedi bristled at the suggestion. "We are going back to tell the council what happened," said Jared menacingly. "Namely how Revan planted sedition among the Jedi and used it to his own ends."

Espindor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That Jedi saved your lives boy. He saved all our lives as well. You should be praising his stars, not condemning him." Espindor glared at the dispassionate group with disgust.

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here right now. Try swallowing your pride for once and have the decency to appreciate just how lucky you are!"

The Master didn't deign to reply directly. She simply swept passed the other soldier with her entourage.

"Goodbye lieutenant. I hope this excursion was worth it for your platoon."

Espindor glared at the nine Jedi as they walked past the soldiers towards their waiting ship. There was something odd about this whole development, but he couldn't quite say what.

Ciras and Ava also eyed the Jedi dangerously as they took their leave. "Don't run too fast back to tell on us!" called out Ava. "Somebody might actually think you scrapped a knee!" She made a rude gesture at the Jedi's backs.

The hatch gradually opened to reveal an even darker interior than the ship itself. One by one the cloaked figures disappeared into the gloom.

Espindor glanced back to the rear of the facility and saw that Master Trey's was shambling out into the courtyard as well but not to follow the Jedi. He stopped next to the lieutenant and grunted. "Let them go, they haven't done anything useful since the second attack." The wizened old warrior glanced back at Espindor.

"Might as well let Revan know they are leaving."

With a mounting sense of concern he tapped his own comm bead. "Polluck, pass a message along to Revan."

* * *

A faint buzzing noise on the metal table caught both of the Jedi's attention. Revan noticed it was his communicator. Frowning slightly, he picked up the instrument.

"This is Revan."

"Revan, this is Polluck," came the crackling reply through the communicator. "I thought you'd like to know this, but the Jedi are leaving."

The young warrior stood up straight at this news. Leaving? How? Demanded Revan.

"A ship just arrived...Melara claims that it was sent to pick them up."

It made no sense to Revan. "There is no way that the Jedi council could have sent ships out to this sector so soon."

Polluck didn't sound very worried. "They were in the vicinity. Apparently called them while I was still busy back patching soldiers up. I sure as hell didn't send it to them."

Exon snorted in disdain. "Figures…they're probably jumping on that ship and leaving us to clean up this mess. I say good riddance to them."

Revan didn't look convinced.

"They sent me for a reason, because they were stretched thin as it is." He told the other Jedi quickly.

Turning back to the comm. he asked. "What is the make of the ship? Republic?"

"No, it is of no design that I've seen. The hull is all black and fits no normal chassis of starship in our records. But then again, your starship isn't exactly standard as well."

Revan started to walk hurriedly towards the exit. Priel and Exon were close behind.

"Are all the Jedi with them?" Asked Revan in an anxious voice.

"Just about," said Polluck. Everyone who kisses the red bitch's ass at least. "I think Treys is there in the courtyard but he isn't following."

The three started running up the flight of stairs. Revan looked more worried than usual.

"Has you found any outgoing transmissions from the past few days?"

There was a pause from the other line. "Actually I did...two separate ones. One from about nine hours ago...and one about thirty minutes ago." There was an edge of anxiety from the other person's voice as he began to see a link. "However they are both encrypted and I haven't had time to try and break through the code. They look…complicated."

Revan broke out into full speed then, rushing for the front gates. Exon and Priel tried to keep up. "What's going on Revan?" He huffed out. "Why are we running up the stairs like maniacs?"

"I think something very bad is about to happen," replied the other Jedi. "Polluck. I am sending you a series of decryption algorithms. Try using them on the files. "

The Jedi began tapping rapidly on his left gauntlet.

"Did I hear you right Revan? Where did you get these decryption keys?"

"Just do it," came the terse reply. The three had reached the main gates then and they burst into the courtyard. Espindor, Ava and Ciras looked at him in shock.

"What-" began Espindor before a rumbling sound caught all their attention. The black ship was coming to life, and beginning its slow ascent from the facility. The howling red sand swept beneath it, as the air whipped wildly around them. Everyone tried covering their faces.

Revan however, had started running for his own ship. The huge metal bird-like vessel looked more beat up than when it had landed during the first engagement although the smoke had waned. At his approach, the hatch at the belly of the starship began to open. As he was waiting for the platform to descend, he noticed five figures had followed him on his frantic pace. Ciras, Ava and Priel had jogged towards him, their face full of curiosity. His two Jedi companions had rushed forwards as well.

"Something you'd like to tell us sir?" Asked Ciras.

"No time." Said Revan quickly. "I need to follow that ship as soon as possible." He began running into the hatch. The others looked at each other and shrugged before clambering up the steps with him.

The interior was almost as dark as the lab below. Ciras and Ava tripped a couple of times from steps they couldn't see. Priel seemed unaffected as he trotted along. They barely had time to register any of the details as they rushed to keep up with the Jedi in front. Eventually they came to the cockpit. The controls seemed overly complicated even for a Republic starship. Green flashing lights and various switches were to either side of the pilot seat. The viewport was a grey haze.

Revan hopped into the main pilot seat and began tapping various buttons rapidly. Gradually, the ship began to hum back to life, it systems powering up. The main viewport cleared to show them an image of the courtyard outside.

"Fancy," remarked Ava as the ship began powering up. Images of the ship as well as layouts of the landscape dotted the various consoles.

"You don't have to come along," said Revan. He seemed distracted as he fussed over the controls trying to look at the damage reports. "sensors, navigation and dampeners are offline…hull breaches…this won't be a comfortable ride."

"Well sir, we weren't really thinking of going anywhere…but you looked…disturbed." Remarked Ciras. Everyone eyed him with concern.

"What do we care if the Jedi leave now?" asked Ava trying to stifle a yawn. "It's not like they've been anything but a pain in our backsides since we got here."

Revan didn't seem to hear the question, he was too busy trying to prep the ship to take off.

"Hold on to something then." remarked Revan. Before anyone could actually do so, the ship lurched with sudden gravitational forces as the ship violently left the ground. Ciras nearly crashed into Ava while the two Jedi fell into an undignified heap at the corner of the room. Everyone was cursing in some fashion except Priel who seemed to be able to weather the obstacles just fine.

"Sorry" said Revan in a tone that was decidedly anything but. The ship began its own unsteady climb. The rumbling in the interior was rude and uncomfortable, the inertial dampeners offline due to the beating the ship had taken.

When the ship was flying in a relatively straight course, the five clambered up into standing positions. They couldn't see their target but Revan seemed to know what he was doing. He tapped a bunch of buttons rapidly plotting a course through the starboard computer.

Exon rubbed a new bruise on his head. "Now that that's over...what the hell is going on?"

Revan didn't immediacy reply. Eventually he glanced from the view screen to address the intrepid group of Republic forces.

"Remember the spy I was talking about?" They nodded uncertainly.

"I think they've just shown their hand."

"You think that ship was sent by the enemy?" Ciras was flabbergasted. "There is no way the Jedi would just walked into the mouth of a trap!"

"The other Jedi seemed to agree with that assessment. "Even Melara wouldn't be so stupid to walk straight into an enemy ship." Remarked Exon. "It's like Polluck said…Our order sent word ahead..." His voice trailed off as Revan's glare met his gaze.

"Polluck said that he didn't send any outgoing transmissions to the council. How did the order know that the siege had been lifted?"

"Because the council sent scouts to the system…" Exon looked concerned at the other Jedi's erratic behavior.

The rattling had increased in frequency now as they were ascending up into the upper atmosphere in the planet. The viewscreen was cloudy and none of them could see where they were going. A groaning creak at the back of the ship told them that the damaged starship was going through a lot of stress just to stay airborne.

"They've walked into a trap. That ship was not sent by our brethren." Revan could tell all of the group thought that he was losing it.

Master Treys tried look compassionate. "Look Revan. You've been through a lot. It's natural to start jumping at every shadow..."

He and every other member standing jumped in surprise as Revan banged a fist angrily on the console.

"The enemy has wanted to take the Jedi hostage all this time! And now they have them." He snarled. He began to tap rapidly on the console again. It seemed like he was trying to contact the ground forces.

"I think the head trauma thing is actually real," remarked Ava quietly. Ciras shook his head sadly.

Several tense seconds passed as Revan fiddled with the controls on his ship. Static feedback hissed as he tried to overcome the interference.

"Polluck, are you there?" asked Revan impatiently.

A few more seconds of static was heard until the alien's voice responded. "Yes sir"

"did the algorithms work?"

"I'm running them through the processors right now…wait a moment…yes the encryption has been broken on the first transmission. I'm sending the audio message to you now" The cockpit was silent for a few more seconds before a distorted message started playing on the speakers.

"…_I need you to access KI-11's systems. The droid will be able to disengage the safety protocols on one of the specimens in the lab. I'll send you the instruction sets that need to fed into the droid's processor."_

Another garbled voice was heard but it was impossible to tell the speaker or the gender due to the interference. Whoever had communicated with the enemy had taken great pains to hide their identity.

"_If you set one of the specimen loose how are you going to recover anything from the labs? It'll destroy everything!"_

"_K1-11 will make sure that the instructions implanted into the specimen will only target specific hostiles. The Republic forces and scientists will be slaughtered, nothing else. Just make sure the Jedi are not in its vicinity when it attacks. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Y-Yes..my lord"_

The transmission abruptly terminated.

"You were right," said Exon in wonder. "Somebody did coordinate the attack with the Mandalorians in the facility…"

"Son of a bitch" muttered Ava. She looked eager to shoot something at that moment.

Revan rubbed his forehead at this development. Eventually he spoke back in the comm. "What is the origin of the transmission?"

Polluck waited a few moments before answering. "The message was bounced across a hundred different sites before landing on our satellite. They also backtracked to redundant systems…and they scattered the address packets…it's impossible to tell."

Revan cursed silently under his breath. Eventually he asked the next question. "What's on the other transmission?"

"Hold on."

A few moments passed before the next log started playing. They had the same unidentifiable voices.

"_You have failed worm. The entire campaign has been lost due to your negligence!" _

"_My lord! I had nothing to due with it. The upstart…he took control of the Jedi and soldiers…there was nothing I could do…"_

"_Shut your filthy mouth! Are you so eager to receive punishment again?" _

There was a sobbing sound on the other side of the speaker.

"_Forgive me…forgive me."_

"_It's too late to do anything about the specimen right now…there is no way to retrieve it without rousing suspicion."_

A moment of silence was followed before the first speaker spoke again.

"_There is only the Jedi then. I will NOT let them slip from my grasp this time. If they do, I can assure you nothing will save you from my wrath."_

A slight rasping sound was heard, as if the other speaker was whimpering at the other person's anger. Eventually the first person spoke again.

"_Here's what you are going to do. You are going to falsify a transmission from the Jedi order which will say that a ship has been circling the system and is ready to pick them up since the siege has been lifted. Make sure to send it to the satellite array as soon as possible." _

"_Yes….Yes my lord. At once."_

_I don't need to remind you that the message's origin must look like it is from the council itself. If you fail, you will wish I had killed you the first time we met._

"_Please my lord…no more…I could not endure it."_

"_Then do not fail me in this. You will die by inches if you do."_

The second transmission was cut.

"Motherfu-" said Ava before having her mouth clamped shut by Ciras. "There's no need for that." He said grimly.

Exon and Treys were trembling with fury, unable to believe what they had just heard. The tall Jedi slammed a fist against the wall, creating a fair sized dent.

"This…I can't believe…"

"It's horrible, get over it." said Revan coldly. He too looked as angry as the rest of his kindred but did not lash out around his surroundings. "Right now we need to catch up to that starship."

"What about the spy?" asked Master Trey's urgently. "They're probably still in the facility somewhere." He paled at the thought. "Who knows what damage he could do without the Jedi to protect them!"

Revan nodded grimly. "Polluck, put everyone on high alert in Site A. A confirmed target is within your midst but the identity is not known. Go to lockdown if you have to."

"Yes sir, I'll let the lieutenant know right away." Replied the other soldier crisply.

They had broken through the planet's atmosphere then and the screen was a blanket of black with white stars. Distantly they could see the red sun of Septum Terminus in the edge of their vision.

"Where did they go?" asked Ciras nervously.

It was Priel's sharp eyes that saw them first. He point at the screen and gibbered something.

"Good eye," remarked Revan. "Compensating for the drift…plotting new direction." Everyone felt a lurch as the starship altered its course.

"How are we going to catch up to them without them seeing us?" asked Ava. She chewed her lip. "I mean, this ship is pretty beat up."

"This ship has stealth systems, which are marginally online…our energy signature is masked but I can detect theirs now." He tapped a few more buttons on the screen. "As long as they don't turn a hundred and eighty degrees, we should be fine." Replied Revan.

He frowned suddenly as he realized that they were catching up to the ship. Their target was not moving. They were literally just adrift in the middle of space in no particular location.

Exon looked at the developing scene curiously. "What are they doing?" Revan looked at the scene curiously. After a few moments he opened the comm. channel again.

"Polluck are you still there?"

"Yes sir"

"Can you tell where the other starship is headed? Are they going to make the jump to light speed?"

The comm. was silent for a moment.

"No sir…sensors don't indicate anything like that…"

Suddenly there was a bark of static, like a horrible screech. Ciras and Ava grimaced at the feedback.

"Wait...I'm detecting massive energy fluctuations at their coordinates."

"What kind of fluctuations?" demanded Exon.

"Electromagnetic fields…gravitational distortions." Came the garbled reply.

"It's building up at their location...and getting larger by the moment."

"What's happening? What's causing this phenomena?" asked Master Treys urgently. He placed a hand on the passenger seat of the cockpit leaning in to hear the transmission.

"I'm not sure sir…but I think all the buildup in energy is…ripping a tear through normal the normal fabric of space…it's creating a tunnel."

"A tunnel?" echoed Revan. "You mean a wormhole?"

"I..I think so sir"

Exon and Treys looked at each other in disbelief. "Is that possible? Does the Republic have the technology for that?"

Before anybody could reply a huge explosion filled the viewscreen, everyone staggered at the blinding light, unable to see anything beyond. The glare dimmed slightly and everyone looked up to see a dark red vortex where the other ship was. It resembled a hellish gate to oblivion.

"By the Force…" whispered Exon in disbelief.

"There going in!" shouted Ciras. He pointed at the dark craft on the viewscreen as it disappeared into the gaping maw in space.

Revan considered the developing events. He knew what he must do.

"Hold on," he said.

"Y-you're going to follow them?" asked Ciras in disbelief

Revan nodded grimly. "This may be our only chance. The enemy may not show themselves again in a long time and then the Jedi will be truly lost. We need to end this…now". Even as he spoke, they saw that the other-worldly phenomena was shrinking…folding back inside itself. They realized that wormhole was closing. The Alpha Wing picked up speed then, desperate to reach its destination before it closed totally.

As the ship sped towards its target , Revan looked back at each of the intrepid followers. "I know what I'm going to ask is beyond the call of duty…but the Jedi…the Republic needs us to do this. Are you with me?" He looked at each fighter in the eye. None of them flinched from his gaze.

"You bet your sweet ass we are," grinned Ava. She racked her blaster in a ready position.

Ciras echoed the gesture. "We'll follow you to hell and back sir. The hellborn don't back down period."

Priel said something that only Revan seemed to understand. The Jedi nodded in thanks at the soldiers. "You do me much honor," he replied solemnly. He turned to the other Jedi.

"You don't need to ask us Revan." Said Exon seriously. "We are Jedi Knights. It is our duty…our privilege to serve the Republic."

"Well said Exon," murmured Master Treys. "Well said indeed."

"For the Republic then," said Revan. He gunned the controls then and the starship screamed. The _Alpha Wing_ shot into the heart of the storm then, into the waiting gates of the enemy. As it neared the gaping hole in space, the ship shuddered more as it was caught in the phenomena's gravitational pull, like a predator eager to consume its prey.

As the starship sank into its fiery depths, the hellish light flared once and then winked out of existence entirely.

The _Alpha Wing_ was gone.


	18. Chapter 18 Jaws of the Enemy

_Some things should never be found again  
_

_-Master Vandar  
_

* * *

The trip was almost instantaneous, but it left a lasting impression on their psyche nevertheless. The six travelers felt a terrible pressure on their bodies as if they were being pushed forward through an invisible barrier. A terrible rumbling echoed throughout the deck as if the ship was about the come apart from the extreme forces.

Ava and Ciras held each other's hands in trepidation, praying for a miracle.

Red and white light exploded from the view screen before finally subsiding. One by one they uncovered their eyes looking to see what hell they had landed in.

The five travelers gaped in equal parts horror and wonder as they emerged from the hellish dimension. What they saw took everybody's breath away.

"By the Force…" whispered Exon. Master Treys was equally stricken. The Jedi looked a lot paler than usual and there was a slight tremor in his cheeks.

Ciras and Ava stood gaping like two fish out of a bowl. For once Ava did not have some witty retort for the developing scene before them. She almost dropped her blaster but hastily recovered it as she realized her grip was slipping. Ciras just stared in disbelief at the developing scene.

Even Priel seemed to be disturbed, although it was hard to judge based on their species. His dark eyes glittered in the dark cockpit but he stayed silent.

Revan glared out into the view screen as if he himself could not believe what he was seeing.

From the huge monitor of the _Alpha Wing_, they could see a huge structure sitting on top of a brightly glowing sun. The orange red glare from the star stung their eyes but what really caught their attention was the thing on top of it. A huge grey sphere sat in perfect orbit on top of the glowing marble. Protruding out of the sphere were three huge fins which dwarfed the central marble in height. They looked like violent shards of glass, equally distanced from each other. These blades stabbed down into the sun, it's configuration like some sort of parasite.

"Is…is that a space station?" asked Ciras to no one in particular. Despite the enormity of the situation, he had enough humor inside to think the whole structure looked like some huge wine stopper. Nobody seemed to hear him though as everyone continued to stare at the image in front of them.

It was Revan who eventually broke the spell. He shook his head slightly and began looking at the console readouts.

"There don't seem to be any outward energy signatures coming from that structure." He muttered. "No weapon readings…or shields. It looks dead in space." Indeed the entire structure as foreboding as it seemed looked completely inert.

"I'm picking up an energy trail from the ship though…" he gazed at the console layout intently. "I think our target has already landed in that…thing."

Everyone looked anxiously at each other at this developing scene.

"Do you think the enemy…the Sith are in that station?" asked Exon. "It looks like it could house thousands…maybe hundreds of thousands of warriors." He paled at the thought.

"Could the bastards really have access to such a mighty bastion?" asked Master Treys hoarsely. His head turned suddenly as he thought of something else. "For that matter…where the hell are we?"

Revan frowned. "Navigation is down, there are no coordinates to put a frame of reference with the star charts…we could be out of the Mid Rim for all we know."

Everyone looked worried at that thought. "Are we…are we still in Republic space?" muttered Ciras.

"Do you know anything in Republic space that has that?" Ava jabbed a hand at the viewscreen.

"We're not going to get anywhere by guessing," said Revan. "We'll have to get into the station ourselves."

"That sounds like suicide." Stuttered Ava. "Don't get me wrong boss. You're bad, but I don't think six of us are going to make a difference against a couple thousand angry warriors with those flashlights of yours."

Revan did not seemed dismayed. "We don't know how many Sith there are, or if there any at all for that matter." He pursed his lips. "In any case we have very little choice."

"We could land on that planet over there." Remarked Ciras. He pointed into the viewscreen where blue planet was becoming visible. It looked like it was surrounded by two moons.

The Jedi considered that for a moment before shaking his head. "No time. I don't know how many launches the _Alpha Wing_ can take. He pointed to the blinking red warnings around their viewscreen. "If we land in a high gravity zone, we might not be getting back out."

Exon and Master Treys seemed to make up their minds then. "We'll have to do what you say. It's the only chance we'll get of retrieving our brethren."

"I'm going to follow the ship's energy signature and land us in their area." Announced the Jedi. He began tapping more commands into his console. The ship lurched a bit more. Gradually the station became even more visible. In fact it dwarfed whatever perception of what they thought a starbase would look like. It made the largest class of Republic ships look like a pitiful toy.

"Look at the size on that thing." Breathed Ava. She sounded small and frightened, definitely out of her element.

The _Alpha Wing_ flew silently in the void of space, as it neared the massive structure. The ship lurched as it came near the lower part of the massive sphere, past one of the terrifying side fins. A small black gap in the structure showed where the ship had passed.

"That looks like a hangar bay." Remarked Ciras. "The other ship landed in there."

Revan did not reply. He simply banked the ship so they would enter in the same way as the target they pursued.

The _Alpha Wing_ came to a lurching halt as the ship's landing apparatus made contact with the dull metal floor.

"We're in" said Revan grimly. "Get ready."

* * *

Revan stepped cautiously down the hatch and into the darkly lit hangar. His eyes narrowed immediately as he felt a pressure in the back of this head. This was not the same feeling that he had in his near death experience though. It was something entirely different altogether, a sensation he had become all too familiar with during his battles with the Sith.

It was hate.

The feeling hung like a curtain over his spirit, threatening to drown him in a welter of negative emotion. The whole hangar was...saturated in this sensation. It was impossible to describe it any other way.

"This feels familiar," whispered Exon as he stepped down the hatch as well. Master Treys had come down right behind and he grimaced at the feeling.

"I feel…the countless souls who have been in this place...their anguish and pain." The older man whispered. "It is almost painful to endure."

"This whole station feels like one huge living entity," remarked Revan. "Almost like that armor the Mandalorian wore...but this is so much greater." The Jedi felt like his head was going to split open from the dark feeling. It clawed at him, like a savage beast, trying to dig into his subconsciousness. He could almost swear he heard whispering just out of range to understand what they said.

The other soldiers had also come down, and they were equally disturbed by what they felt. Ciras and Ava shivered as they descended the last few steps, their faces twisted in pain. Priel trotted down and said something but nobody paid any attention to him for the moment.

They glanced around nervously. "This place is cursed," muttered Ava. "I mean really cursed. I bet the walls are made from dead people."

"I...I don't think you're wrong," muttered Exon. He grasped his weapon tightly as if he expected something to leap at them at any moment.

"Well...there's the ship," said Ciras. He pointed to the strange black ship that had landed next to the _Alpha Wing_. They walked around to it, looking for any trail. The hatch or whatever exit used to leave the bizzare transport was closed and all the systems showed no outward signs of activity. "Looks like they already left."

"Where?" Snapped Ava impatiently. She jerked her head wildly around like a person caught in a trap.

Ciras snorted. "I imagine down where the exit is idiot." He pointed at the far end of the hangar where a narrow door seemed to lead into the gloom.

"Gee thanks," retorted Ava acidly. "What would I ever do without you?" She spoke the words with venom.

"Apparently you'd just lie down and die." Snarled Ciras. His playful expression was nowhere to be seen.

Both soldiers glared at each other with open hostility. They had always bantered amiably until now but this was something different. Both of them looked actively angry with each other.

Revan blocked them before they could descend into a brawl. "Stop." He said quietly. Both soldiers blinked, as if they were just coming out of some spell.

"What...what just happened," muttered Ciras in disbelief. He rubbed the back of his head. Ava looked similarly disoriented.

"It is this place." Said Revan. "The very air we breathe is tinged with the malice of its previous inhabitants. It is affecting our judgment...our emotions." He looked at each of the soldiers, making them focus on his eyes.

"Do not give into that feeling. In here we must be ever vigilante."

Ciras and Ava looked ashamed that they had let their control slip.

"Sorry Ava," said Ciras sheepishly. "I always knew my mouth would get me in trouble."

The other soldier walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But it's such a pretty mouth," she said slyly. They both grinned at each other.

Revan nodded apparently satisfied that they would be fine. He glanced back at the way they came. "I think I know how we got here." The Jedi said flatly. He pointed into the void.

Everyone turned back to look at the target of Revans perusal. They gasped slightly as another structure became apparent in the void of space. It was shaped like the station itself but on a much smaller scale. Like the fort it had three major fins jutting out but instead of a sphere, the three were connected by a metal ring. The structure also was lying horizontally in space instead of vertically.

"What is that? Is that...a gate?"

"It's what created the wormhole." Said Revan. "A Star...Gate."

"And it just took as from the mid Rim to...here?" Replied Exon incredulously. "Just like that?"

"It seems that way. The technology in this system is incredibly advanced."

He started looking around the hangar walls. "That looks like a command terminal." He pointed to a dull slab on the wall that had some sort of interface on it. The group walked up to the console in trepidation.

The Jedi tapped a few buttons on the console. A haze of symbols blinked into life on the screen. It started to give readouts in rapid succession.

The other soldiers and Jedi looked over his shoulder curiously. "I don't recognize those symbols..." Frowned Exon. What do you think it says?"

Revan did not immediately reply. His eyes had widened fractionally as he kept reading down the screen.

"This...this is a dead language." He muttered in wonder.

"Dead?" Repeated Master Treys.

"As in the species who spoke it is no longer around." Revan seemed disturbed by this discovery. "This ...station must be a legacy of their race."

"Which species are we talking about?" Asked Exon.

Revan turned back to them, his expression unreadable. "It belongs to a race called the Rakata. They were...despots who ruled an empire built on the blood and sweat of other races."

The other Jedi looked at him curiously. "I've never heard of them." Said Exon eventually.

"How do you know this?" Asked Master Treys

Revan seemed to consider that for a moment. "I...I must have read it in the archive somewhere." His tone of voice seemed to indicate he wasn't sure that was true.

"Hey look," said Ciras. "The symbols...they've turned into Aurebesh." The six turned back in surprise as they saw that what Ciras said was true.

"What did you do?" asked Exon in confusion.

"Nothing" insisted the other soldier. "It just...changed when we were talking."

Revan looked back at the console. "It seems...the systems detected our speech patterns and adjusted to compensate for the user." His eyes were alight with something close to admiration. "That is remarkable...the facility adapts to its environment..."

"It couldn't have learned the whole script just from a few words," protested Exon.

Revan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe it always knew...or maybe the other arrivals have been here long enough to incorporate our language into their systems. Either way, this is an amazing feat."

"So what does it say then?" asked Ava. She still looked skittish despite the warning received earlier.

All the Jedi hunched over the console. "It's showing a layout of this level..." Revan said eventually. This level is the hangar bay...and it leads upwards to another deck." He tapped on the screen to bring up new data feeds.

"There are multiple exits from this level though...the most obvious one being the one that Ciras pointed out."

"Okay..." said the other soldier. "So does that mean we're going through there?"

"I prefer not to make our intentions that obvious." Replied Revan He glanced back at the Sullustan who had at this point stood impassively while the others had gone with their banter. Revan said something in the aliens's strange tongue. The others just looked at him in confusion.

Priel eventually nodded though and stepped in front of the console. He began to rapidly click through the screen.

"What is he doing?" Whispered Exon to Revan. The Jedi stared at the alien as he went about his business

"He's trying to see if there are other exits or passages that aren't immediately obvious to us...also to see if he can learn more about this place."

Eventually Priel stopped his work and glanced back at Revan. He spoke again rapidly. They exchanged several more words before Revan sounded satisfied.

"There is a sub entrance that leads several decks upwards from this hangar bay." Revan said eventually to the rest of the group. "It leads to what Priel thinks is a major hub for this station."

Revan nodded to the alien who pressed another button in response. At his command a glowing outline to the far side of he room became visible. Ciras and Ava jumped as the wall slid open with a scratching noise followed by the sharp intake of air. It sounded like a grave opening, making the event that more unnerving. The only thing beyond the black hole then was darkness.

When they managed to compose themselves the group looked at each other. "Hmmm" murmured Exon. "Wouldn't that be the most dangerous route? The enemy could be swarming just waiting to meet us there."

Revan shook his head. "Priel seems to think that there is almost no activity within this station. A lot of the systems are actually powered down with minimal life support. I imagine this facility has long been abandoned."

"I guess it's the perfect hiding place at least," muttered Ciras. "I bet this whole system is probably devoid of life if they left a huge station like this just to float in space."

"Perhaps," said Revan unconvinced. "The Rakata are thought to be extinct, but if their technology is any indication, they are an extremely resilient race."

"Did he find anything else?" Asked Master Treys with a trace of urgency. "What is this station anyways? A battle station?"

Priel muttererd something to the younger Jedi who was listening with concern.

"He seems to think...it's some sort of factory." Revan replied after a pause. "The schematics indicate multiple forges on every deck with automated construction platforms, laboratories...docks. This whole facility is one major construction yard."

"For ships?" Said Exon curiously

"Among other things..." Revan replied. "There are levels for different types of construction...starships, droids...armor." Revan said the last word with a hint of worry.

"I think it's safe to say where the Mandalorian got his armaments..." said the Jedi grimly.

"You think it was made here?" Said the Master incredulously.

"It makes sense," mused Revan. "His weapons and armor were far too advanced for any Mandalorian. This whole facility...is one huge marvel of technical ingenuity. If any place had the ability to create it..." He trailed off.

The others just looked at each other. "I don't get it" said Exon said slowly. Why would someone just abandon such a powerful tool. If they could create ships and weaponry of such devastation...why just leave it to collect dust?"

"It is one of many growing number of questions," said Master Treys. "Enough, we need to find our lost brethren as soon as possible." The Master seemed grey with growing pain. "I do not know how much longer I can stand to be here. The whispers in this place... They speak of terrible things that have occurred. One could go mad just standing here."

"I agree," replied Revan grimly. "The sooner we are off here the better...we can get the council to look into this matter further. Our first priority is rescue."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Exon grimly. He flexed his massive arms, trying to center himself from the constant pressure in his head.

"I'm going to take one of the hidden routes to the command center. If the enemy is anywhere it would be there." Said Revan. "Master Treys and you should search this deck further to see if there is any sign of our Jedi."

"No absolutely not," said Master Treys abruptly. "There is no way we're just going to let you walk into the jaws of the enemy alone." Exon nodded vigorously in agreement.

Revan looked annoyed with the other two. "We don't have time to argue about this. The Jedi must be found...and if we split up, there is more chance to cover more territory…and more chance one of us will find them."

The other Jedi looked like they wanted to keep persuading Revan not to pursue this suicidal course of action. The younger Jedi held up his hand. "Trust me, I work better in the cover of stealth...and I need every advantage I can get." He gave the other Jedi a long look. "have I ever let you down up to point?"

The other two looked uncertainly at each other. "No Revan...you haven't."

"Then continue to trust me. You have my word that I will not die pointlessly in the time to come. Like I said...there is something bigger than all of us happening...and we need as many Jedi as we can muster if the order is to survive."

Exon and Master Treys looked crestfallen but did not offer up any more resistance.

"Alright Revan...we'll do it your way. Force knows that I think this is crazy...but you have not led us astray after all this time."

Revan smiled slightly and bowed. "Thank you...for your trust."

He turned to the other soldiers who were looking at him anxiously.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Asked Ciras seriously. The soldier seemed strained from just trying to keep himself concentrating and not to fall prey to the dark feeling that surrounded him.

Revan looked at the three thoughtfully, as if considering the best role they could play.

"I want you to guard this deck." He said eventually. The other soldiers looked a lot more relieved at that thought. "When we return, it's a good bet that all hell would have broken loose. We will need the ship prepped and ready to leave at the drop of a pin."

They nodded tightly. "You can count on us sir," Ciras and Ava looked pale with fatigue from the past few days but were determined to see this through. Priel looked…well like a Sullustan.

"Death before Dishonor." The three echoed immediately. Revan was impressed with their battle oath.

_I'll have to remember that one._

"Hopefully it won't come to that," said Revan out loud.

He nodded thankfully at them. Revan then turned to Priel directly and spoke to the alien in Galactic Standard for once.

"Priel, I need you to find a way to reactivate the Star Gate. Since we have no idea where we are, we need to get back the way we came." Revan paused before adding. "I wouldn't mind finding out where we are exactly either"

The alien nodded silently at the Jedi's instructions. He stepped forward then and held out his gloved hands. In it were a bunch of black objects.

"Communicators," stated Revan. "Good idea." He took one and put it in his ear. The other members did likewise. "If we find anything, let everyone know" remarked the Jedi. "Otherwise try to maintain radio silence." Everyone nodded grimly at the instructions.

His Jedi companions looked ready to leave. "We should get going, time is of the essence" urge Master Treys. Revan nodded and made to catch up to the pair. Before they did Revan turned around as if he forgot to do something.

The Jedi pulled a tiny object out of his robes. In his gauntlet was a white piece of crystal.

"What's that?" Asked Ciras curiously. The shard in his dark gauntlet hand seemed to grow with a pre-natural light. The soldiers crept closer and peered into Revan's hand.

"It is a force crystal," said Revan quietly. "It once belonged to a Jedi who sacrificed himself a hundred years ago in a major battle against our reviled enemy." Ciras, Ava and Priel looked at the crystal curiously.

The Jedi continued.

"It was said that this unnamed warrior held a cross bridge single handedly against countless waves of our mortal enemy, making sure they did not breach the Republic line of defense. He killed hundreds in that climatic battle, Sith and enemy soldiers alike before finally being overwhelmed. The body was burned but his lightsaber was recovered. The Jedi scripts say that his fighting spirit is retained in the very essence of the crystal itself."

The soldiers listened enraptured.

"This artifact was separated into different pieces and then thrice blessed by the Masters of the Jedi council. They were given away to certain individuals to remind them that a Jedi's life is about sacrifice…about protecting others who cannot protect themselves. In this way…the crystal represents the purest essence of the Jedi Knights and brings me a fair measure of protection." Revan finished his story solemnly with his head bowed.

The soldiers looked at it in wonder. Even Priel looked interested. Revan held out his hand, gesturing to Ciras. His eyes widened.

"Here take it. This will shield you against the oppressive forces in this place." He gave a hint of a smile to the Republic soldiers. "I think you have all earned it."

Ciras looked excited to receive such a wonderous gift. As Revan dropped it into his trembling hand, his expression seemed to relax greatly. Ava and Priel huddled next to Ciras, eager to be bathed in the soft white glow. The soldiers looked up reverently at the Jedi.

"Thanks sir...I don't know what to say."

Revan smiled and patted him on the back. "Just make me proud Ciras."

All three of them saluted smartly.

"Will do sir." All the anxiety before seemed to have melted from them all.

Revan glanced back at Ava who had a strange winkle in her eye. She touched her lips lightly.

"One for the road Revan?"

Revan smiled back, "maybe later."

He turned last to Priel and nodded. "Good luck. The Force will be you."

With that he started walking towards the Jedi Knights. They looked at him curiously as he approached.

"What rubbish was that about a blessed force crystal," whispered Master Treys when they were out of earshot. "Is that thing even worth anything?"

Revan shrugged before whispering back. "It's a piece of junk. A broken fragment from a discarded lense in my lightsaber."

"Why did you tell them it was some holy relic of our order?" Asked Exon. He looked amused despite himself.

Revan had the same expression on his face.

"The ability to use the Force is based on your strength of will and a measure of what you can believe in. Morale is really no different."

"If they think a holy power is protecting them from danger, it will increase their confidence a thousandfold…and let them perform admirably in the face of adversity."

The other Jedi stared at him…then they all shared a low chuckle after a few moments hoping not to alert the other three at what Revan did.

"Might work...won't hurt at the very least." Said Master Treys with a smile.

Their glowing expressions faded after a while as they realized what they were about to embark on.

"Remember our duty," said Revan quietly.

The other two nodded.

"For the Jedi," said Master Treys solemnly.

"For the Republic," whispered Exon.

"For its people," intoned Revan.

With a final nod to each other, they left for their separate ways, into the heart of the storm.


	19. Chapter 19 The Battle

_I have seen...such things._

_-unattributed source  
_

* * *

Revan moved swiftly through the dark metal corridors. He could still feel the nagging pressure in his mind, but now he forced himself to brush it off to the side. His dark eyes scanned his surroundings with clinical detachment as he made his way through this dark and silent structure. After entering the dark gloom from the first exit, he had approached some sort of elevator.

Shrugging, the Jedi went in and found himself ascending rapidly. After a couple of seconds he was deposited into lengthy hallway as grey and dark as the rest of this place.

Everywhere he went, Revan saw evidence of major industry. Machines hung in inert positions, their clawed arms folded in powered down positions. Consoles decorated many of the walls he walked past and he could see objects that looked like defense platforms hanging limply to the side.

Despite all this Revan continued his frantic pace. As he was walking, Priel had communicated that there was supposed to be some major oval chamber that should act as the main command point for this station, or at least a major hub. He quietly walked towards his destination, staying in the shadows whenever possible.

Revan's head was beginning to hurt in earnest again, the same sort of phantom pain that he experienced back in the Jedi Temple. Only this time it was a lot worse.

_I hate you_.

Revan glanced around, on alert for any intruder that had managed to sneak up behind him. When he didn't see anything he puzzled over the source of the message.

_I hate you..._

_Help me..._

The Jedi grimaced then as he realized the words were not said out loud. It wasn't even words really, just an impression on his mind of what the victims in this place uttered in their death throes. The emotions clinging to these walls were so potent, he could feel the lasting agonies instilled upon this place.

_How many lives were lost creating this fortress_ wondered Revan. _How many were sacrificed to appease only a few._

Gradually he came upon a room that seemed to fit Priel's description. He thought about contacting the Sullustan briefly but thought better about using communications until it was absolutely necessary.

Cautiously he slipped into the huge dome, wary of anybody that could be in the command center already. He looked around and to his mild surprise, saw nobody but he did see a hologram floating lazily over a huge circular table. It showed a green outline of the station itself, with multiple icons and symbols glowing over it. As he walked closer, the table made a soft whirring nose and rose to reach closer to his height. Warily, Revan approached the dais.

From the looks of it, Revan realized that most of the station was powered down with only three decks in evidence being used. Peering intently at the image, he realized that the only decks with power were the hangar bay, the command center and what looked like a viewing platform one deck above. If the enemy wasn't here then they would probably be at the last place he looked.

Nodding to himself he began looking at the vast array of buttons, screens and lights lining the circular table. Cautiously he began tapping a few buttons, going more by instinct than actual knowledge. Some of the symbols looked vaguely like Aurebesh so he improvised accordingly. Eventually he saw what he was looking for, the hologram changed to reveal an image of the Star Gate instead. Revan smiled slightly. If this was the command center then it would probably be possible to reactivate the gateway from here.

He was about to call Priel to follow him when he heard a faint hiss. One of the circular doors in front of him had slid open.

What Revan saw next took his would change the course of this mission forever. He felt his heart quicken and his fists clench as two shadowed figures moved slowly to his position although he still couldn't see them yet.

Then suddenly there they were…illuminated by the sickly green light of the Star Gate hologram.

The Jedi recognized them immediately, although he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. At that moment...he felt an understanding come over him. All the little hints, and pieces of evidence started to make sense. He felt a tremendous sense of failure at that moment...mostly at himself.

The other two sauntered a few meters more towards his direction before stopping. One of them had a cruel smile on his face, and a stubble that had actually started to grow in. He looked handsome but there was also a darkness around his eyes. Revan had disliked this youth almost immediately meeting him and now he could see why.

The other one looked less haughty but no less cruel in her person. Her red skin seemed to glow with the hate that saturated this facility. Even her exotic horns at her side was tinged in a bright red glow. Her eyes were crimson set upon a face of painted white. The female's full lips were pursed but Revan could not tell if she was angry or just annoyed.

"Oh look Master," said Jared in a taunting tone. "Look who has come to save the day."

* * *

Ava and Ciras sat together in the Alpha Wing's cockpit. The redhead was lounging in the pilot seat while Ciras was sitting in the passenger side. Their fellow soldier Priel was diligently guarding the exterior, looking for any intruders and feeding the Jedi any information he could find on this complex.

"Nobody's going to believe us when we get back."

"What?" said Ciras startled. He had been daydreaming at that moment…thinking about all the things that he promised to have if he was ever getting out alive. Namely making a lot of whores very rich… Belatedly he heard the other soldier's words.

"That's assuming we ever make it out of here." Muttered Ciras. He looked at the vast array of controls in front of him, not even sure where to begin. Guard duty was easy if you had absolutely nothing to do. He suggested a strip card game to Ava but she just slapped him upside the head. Despite that, their amiable humor had returned. As long as they were protected by a holy force…He could see the precious little trinket hung from the ceiling with a piece of string he had fished out from his pocket. It was so beautiful…creating such a peaceful aura. Despite the ludicrous notion in this place, Ciras felt...safe. He could see that Ava felt the same way. She looked ready to pass out.

"'Course we will" yawned the red head. "We've got a badass Jedi. Did you forget the part where he decapitated a ten foot giant a few hours ago? This will be a walk in the park." She stretched languidly, also unconsciously highlighting her figure. Ciras just smirked.

"Who are you going to tell first? Your cousin?"

Ava only half seemed to hear him. Her eyes were drooping. "Hmmm? No he's a complete hard ass. We don't even talk that much."

"Well if I'm ever making it out alive…"

"You'll visit every whore house in the galaxy…I know." Her eyes were closed then and she began to drift off. "Don't worry…I'm open to threesomes."

"Bless you Ava" smiled Ciras. The other redhead didn't reply, she had begun to snore quietly.

* * *

"Traitors" said Revan. He spat the words out as he circled the other two Jedi.

All this time, the answer had been hovering just out of his sight. It was so clear then…the rash decisions, the demand to surrender, the unexpected and abrupt departure. He should had seen it. In any other situation, Revan would have figured it out immediately. But deep inside, he did not want to believe that any Jedi could be traitors, that they would never sully themselves by collaborating with the enemy...no matter how many times history has proven otherwise. Revan was briefly horrified for a moment as he contemplated whether any of the other Jedi were also turncoats.

_No_ he thought eventually _If they were, they would have willingly sold themselves to the Mandalorians…_Or maybe there were some that were in on the ploy and sold out their erstwhile companions. His gut twisted at the notion.

Melara didn't immediately respond to Revan's accusation, her crimson eyes flashing in the pale light. Somehow…she seemed even more beautiful than ever before, her skin glowing with a terrible dark aura, complemented by the darkness that clung around them like a miasma of despair. Her tight brown robes seemed a grayish black in this light and stretched to display her lithe body, like a supple leather. The combination of darkness and beauty was tailor made for someone like her.

Her apprentice seemed to enjoy the anguish that was evident on Revan 's face now. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall making tsk tsk sounds.

"Aren't you glad to see us Revan?" Jared said mockingly. "I thought that was your goal here all along, to rescue us. But then again, you were always a fool for glory." He shifted slightly from his pose.

"My master and I didn't believe it, but Raithe thought you might follow...which made his bounty all the greater." He didn't sound particularly pleased with that development despite his status as a turncloak now.

The other Jedi ignored him, preferring to address the Togruta directly.

"Why?" Asked Revan coldly. "Before I gut you, you will tell me why you would commit such a crime against the Jedi."

Despite her terrible beauty now, Melara was no longer trying to smile. She looked angry, definitely, but perhaps she also looked a little ashamed.

"This is a wondrous place is it not?" She said eventually. The Master paced the table with the hologram, admiring the detail shown in the construct's design. "The pinnacle of creativity,"

"Answer the question." replied Revan. His eyesight seemed to blur then, a fountain of rage building from the core of his being. In such a vulnerable state he would be easy prey for the presence in this dark place. The Jedi shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

The Togruta turned back to him, a sudden black rage breaking through her unreadable expression. "What answer could I possibly give that would satisfy you?" she snapped. "You have already made up your mind about me."

Melara laughed bitterly although it seemed more like self loathing than an attempt to mock him.

"To you, I am Melara, fallen Jedi Master, traitor…slut." She spoke the words with bitterness. Revan said nothing then, trying to fight the urge to simply rush over and strangle her to death.

"Everything is so black and white with you isn't it Revan?" she whispered suddenly. Melara walked closer to him as if daring him to strike her down. "I led the Jedi here, so I must be evil…I must covet power and therefore I whored myself to the dark side. Am I wrong?"

"Try to convince me otherwise." growled the Jedi with gritted teeth.

She shook her head sadly then. "There is no point…I know you too well."

"You know nothing about me," snapped Revan. "ten hours ago you didn't even know I existed."

The Jedi Master laughed then. "Is that what you think? I thought you knew better than to take people's words at face value."

Melara stepped up towards her apprentice. The Master stroked his beautiful golden hair. and gave Jared a fond look before turning back to address the other man.

"Who in the order hasn't heard of you Revan? Honestly, your name...or reputation spreads across the Jedi like a virus."

Her voice took on a mocking high pitched tone. "Oh look, there's Revan, the Prodigy, Vandar's pet. Let's step out of the way for the grand hero of the day."

She spat as she said the last words.

"You arrogant prick. Just because you are favored by a few Masters doesn't give you the right to look down on everyone."

Revan tilted his head slightly at the accusation. "If you think for a second that I'll believe you did all this because you were jealous of me then you're more pathetic than I imagined."

"Everything is about you isn't it?" snarled Melara. Her crimson eyes flashed as she said the words. Her skin seemed to glow with an unnatural red light, like a blanket from the terrible energies in the entire facility coming to surround her.

"You're just like council feared, arrogant and self righteous. It must be you who saves the day. You who steals victory from the clutches of the enemy!" The Master seemed incredibly unstable at this point. Her nostrils flared and she paced up and down like a demented person.

"Well I hate to tell you this Revan, but you're just a tool!" she shouted. "A tool to be used and discarded when the council sees fit!" Her words echoed across the room like a bell.

_This isn't getting us anywhere._ Thought Revan savagely.

"Enough, if you have nothing meaningful to say then I'll just have to beat it out of you." Revan drew his lightsaber.

Melara stopped her rant then. She seemed to be expecting this because her expression changed to one of resignation. "I suppose I knew it would come to this…truly there is nothing worth saving in the Jedi order. We are cursed." Revan thought he saw tears in her eyes but it could have been the throbbing headache that threatened to overcome him playing tricks.

She drew herself up to her pupil then who had stopped leaning on the wall. He approached his Master slowly. "Jared" she said softly beckoning him with a hand. Her apprentice looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes my Master" he whispered then.

"I have always wanted to protect you." She stroked his cheek softly. "You know that right? Whatever I have done…and will do, it is to protect you."

For once Jared did not seem his usual haughty self. His expression changed to something that could be described as…yearning. There was also something else…a hidden pain in his eyes that Revan had not noticed before.

"Of course Master, never for a second have I believed otherwise." Their faces were almost touching at that point.

"I love you, Jared." Melara said softly leaning in closely to her apprentice. Her mouth brushed softly against his.

_What…What madness is this_ thought Revan. The halls whispered dark things into his mind then but he didn't want to hear them.

"I…I do too," Jared croaked hoarsely.

Suddenly Melara pressed her lips deeply into Jared's, her hands digging into his hair. It was a passionate kiss, one that only two lovers could truly share. They moaned as they groped each other roughly, hungry for each other's touch.

Revan looked at the macabre scene with a mounting sense of horror.

_This isn't real…_he thought_ Force take me…let this be a dream._

At that moment Revan could not even begin to describe the emotions he felt. He hoped with every fiber of his being that the Jedi could not have not stooped so low. Disgust and betrayal was at the forefront…anger definitely but also a sense of sadness…

The Master, whatever she had done, must have brought Jared down to her level. She had corrupted him.

_I will kill her_ he decided then and there. _I will kill her so painfully that her last cries will be for mercy._ He knew that the emotions in this place were getting a hold of him now, the dark pall finding cracks in his defensive barrier at this developing scene.

_Kill her_ the air seemed to whisper.

_Traitors die…._

At that moment Revan fully agreed with that assessment.

Eventually they separated from their desperate embrace.

"Master," Jared panted. He looked into Melara's eyes. "Tell me what you want of me."

"Only this my love," said the Jedi Master softly. While they were still interlocked, Melara had silently pulled her lightsaber out. "only this."

Before Jared could ask what she meant and before Revan could react, the Master ignited the blade and shoved it straight into his chest. It pierced is meager robes and went straight into his heart. The hiss was violent and heartbreaking at the same time.

Her apprentice didn't even gasp. He just stared pleadingly into the other Jedi's eyes, desperate to understand what was happening.

"I love you, Jared. Never stop believing that." Even as the light left Jared's eyes Melara held her apprentice close, placing his head next to hears. "Shhhhh" she whispered. "Go…be one with the Force…I will arrive there in time."

The body was supported gently as it fell to the floor. Revan's jaw had fallen open at this scene. He disliked Jared immensely…but what just happened…

His hand instinctively ignited his lightsaber, bathing the room in another cold blue light. It matched the intensity in his eyes.

_Kill her…Kill her…violate her…_

Eventually the Master stood back up. She glared at the other Jedi, her eyes glowing brightly with rage, hate and shame. She held her weapon aloft.

"You probably think of me as a conniving bitch right now."

Her wrath was radiating from her body then… much like Taborous did in his last moments at that point. Revan could see it steam off her like a smoke from a blazing fire. It was as if the dead spirits were coagulating towards her, attracted to her mounting rage like a beacon through a storm.

"I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise. All I'm going to do kill you."

Before Revan could reply, she rushed at him, her blue lightsaber flashing in a murderous arc.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" asked Exon suddenly. They had been searching every nook and cranny of the vast facility, admiring the majesty and horror of the place. At least Exon had. Master Treys looked ready to pass out.

"What?" He said wearily. The toll on his body was obvious then. He had scrunched up his face and his forehead was lined in sweat.

"A spike…a surge in anger." Replied Exon quickly. "Something is happening." Without waiting for the other to follow, Exon began running quickly down the bridge they were walking on. The other Master struggled to follow.

* * *

The two interlocked in a deadly dance of blades, their forms intertwined like one single entity. Both of them fought with a fury that was borne both from desperation and hate for the other person. Revan fought with his usual deadly grace, however he strained to keep up pace without the other Master. The walls seemed to close in on him, his every movement made sluggish by the unnatural force that permeated this dreadful place, draining his energy.

All the while he fought, he could sense a scratching just at the back of his skull.

_Kill her..._

_Defile the fool..._

He gritted his teeth, determined not to let these nuisances hamper his ability to bring the other Master to justice.

Melara for that matter seemed to gain strength with every blow. Her movements were like that in the sparring chamber back on Solace, except they were so much faster and deadly. It was as if she drew sustenance from this dark world…feeding off of its hate like a parasite…or maybe it was the other way around. Helpless to stop the energy funneling into her, she lashed out in order to prevent it from consuming her body.

A blur of red and blue, Melara struck with the force of a savage Rancor and the grace of a Twi'lek dancer. Her whole form was wreathed in a pale dark light, like a smoking trail from a burning torch that glowed with hate.

A forward slash, counter here, then a leap over Revan's form brought her somersaulting behind him. Revan recovered quickly enough to swing his lightsaber in a violent arc at her landing form.

Melara ducked under the attack and lashes out with her foot, catching him in the stomach. The other Jedi staggered slightly and had to roll to the side as Melara followed through with a thrust to his face.

He hastily put distance away from his deadly opponent.

_Fool…_

_Attack her…consume her…_

_Do not…resist…us._

Melara turned slowly towards the Jedi, her expression breaking from the hateful visage to become solemn.

"I didn't want it to turn out this way." She said softly. "In all my life...I never thought it would come to this...fighting my own kind, bringing our order to the brink of annihilation."

"Delusions are a trait of the weak," snarled Revan. He resisted the urge to put a hand to his pounding headache.

She looked up at the other Jedi and Revan was surprised to see sadness in her eyes. "I pity you Revan, truly I do. You think you've got it all figured out, that the Sith simply want to funnel our kind away for their own sick experiments."

"I suppose you're going to strike me with a blinding revelation then?" Retorted Revan. Unconsciously he put his hand on the table projector for support.

"No," she said quietly. "Better you die in ignorance...trust me it will be a mercy for you."

She walked slowly towards him now her blade outstretched. "I would ask you to surrender...but I know you wouldn't do that...even in this bastion of hate, where I am empowered. So I will have to kill you."

"Don't worry she said, her lips trembling. I won't leave you for the other...I have that much honor left to me at least."

She leapt at him again suddenly, her sword tracing vicious lines in the air between them. Revan launched at her with his own deadly blade, the two weapons colliding with deadly promise.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity but in truth only for a few seconds. The two blue light sabers struck in what seemed like one constant wail of noise, the frequency so fast it was almost impossible to separate the strikes. She slashed high, at his face and when that was blocked, she abruptly changed her angle to bite at his arm. Revan had to twist his form quickly to intercept the lethal blow.

Snarling, he tried to counter by rolling his own blade against hers, forcing her arms up high. He spun with his own motion and swung at the Master's neck.

To his surprise, she didn't dodge. Lightning quick, one of her arms came to snatch his grip. She held it rock solidly in mid air, halting the other Jedis motion immediately. The grasp was painful, her nails digging deep into her gauntlet, even creating a dent under her pressure.

In response she punched out with her sword arm, taking Revan full in the face. The force of the blow was stunning. His head snapped back and his lip split in a gush of blood. He could taste more of it gushing into his mouth. The Jedi was rendered almost senseless, the pain in his head reaching a blinding crescendo.

_You will know pain..._

_Fool..._

_Die...for…refusing…us_

Melara tried to force her own blade into his shoulder. Revan had enough sense of mind to free his own weapon and block the downward strike. Still he stumbled onto the metal table in the center of the room, the pale green light of the hologram illuminating both combatants. He was pressed so close to the other Master, their bodies intertwined in a deadly embrace like two desperate lovers. The two blades sparked angrily at each other, the contact drawing hissing sparks that danced on their cloathing. Yet her lightsaber was pressed agonizingly close to his own face, ready to bite into his skin.

"Shhhh" she husked almost kindly to his face "...do not fight it. Let me kill you and this will all be over"

Despite himself Revan almost gave into that suggestion. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, and soon he would be dead.

_Is this how it ends?_ He managed to gasp to himself. _Dying at the hands of a traitor?_ The thought struck him like a thunderbolt. Somehow that seemed even worse than death, to die with his duty unfulfilled, his oath incomplete.

With that biting possibility of defeat, his mind seemed to clear momentarily. Revan felt it again...a clarity like when he was unconscious back in the research facility, an oasis in the storm within his own psyche as a single memory flooded back into his mind.

It was an image of someone that had plagued his thoughts…before he heard of the Jedi. It was the memory of his Master. Glorious, cold and powerful...

_Those eyes._ He thought.

_Do not disappoint me_ the man echoed.

_Master...you had no right to judge me._

Revan felt a surge of adrenaline at this memory. For a moment his pain was gone and he could think clearly again. All he saw then was the face of the enemy.

Melara leaned in closer to try and force the lightsaber into his chest. Her breasts were impressed on the Jedi's chest, vividly highlighted by their two blades. Her face was cold, unfeeling as she prepared to murder another of her kind.

The Jedi leaned forward himself then to look the Master straight in the face.

He spat.

The mouthful of red hot blood showered the Togruta in the eyes. She jerked back in surprise and pain, the stinging sensation burning through her retinas.

"How?" She gasped before her blade was promptly knocked away from her victim. Revan leaped up from his vulnerable position and began to counterattack in earnest. He slashed viciously for the Master's weakened form. Melara countered blindly, going more on instinct than what she saw. She managed to block a few blows but the tables had turned then. A frantic block to her right side was blown away with a violent twist of Revan's lightsaber. Spinning quickly, he aimed a slash right at her stomach. She dodged desperately, hearing the hum of the other weapon miss her by a hairs width. But her maneuver had brought her banging against the wall. She grimaced at he sudden violent force behind her back.

Before Melara could recover, Revan rushed in and grabbed her neck. She gasped in pain, but that was nothing compared to the sensation immediately afterwards. Revan's lightsaber thrust straight into her stomach, through her loose robes and into her vulnerable flesh.

She screamed then, an endless howl of pain and rage as the blade bit deeply into her side. Revan twisted the white hot beam. In her agony, she dropped her weapon, all the strength leaving her in a sudden rush. Her form seemed to diminish then as the unnatural energies that soaked her body left, along with her will to fight.

"Ghhhk!" She gasped. Revan didn't allow her to bend over in pain. He kept her held upright, his gauntlet hand held firmly on her birdlike neck.

_One twist..._he thought. _And this would be over._

He realized that the Master had lost then, her ability to fight back was completely spent. The fearful and terrible aura that surrounded her was leaving, as its host became a useless spent husk. With a snarl he released his grip on her and withdrew his blade. She fell in a crumpled heap onto the floor, defeated and humiliated.

Revan stood over his defeated foe, his own breath coming in ragged gasps. Melara's robes were ripped and burnt. She almost looked naked, with what pitiful strips of material hanging loosely over her private parts. Her shoulders were shuddering uncontrollably. Revan thought he heard a sound...it was crying.

The Jedi felt his blood go cold at the scene.

_Pathetic...how could a Master be brought so low? Death would be a mercy for her._ He thought savagely.

_Yes…yes…_

_Make her…humiliation complete._

The Jedi raised his weapon then, ready to pronounce his verdict.

"Melara," he said stiffly, his voice quavering slightly. His breath still hadn't caught up to him. "On behalf of the holy order of the Jedi Knights, I name you traitor. You have condemned your rank, your oath to defend the Republic and most importantly, your immortal spirit."

He drew his light saber in a two handed grip, raised high above his head. They trembled slightly with the anger he felt against this other pathetic creature who had defiled everything the Jedi Knights believed in.

"You stand guilty of killing your own apprentice, a deed even lower than the levels a deviant would stoop to. There will be no mercy for you."

He took a deep breath then, steadying his grip. The walls seemed to whisper even louder, of dark deeds...of revenge.

_Kill her...kill the traitor._

Revan swallowed. "With my own blade will I take your life. Do you have any last words?"

The Togruta's head was bowed as she lay on the cold metal floor like a pile of useless flesh. Her whole posture was one of defeat. At Revan's inquiry she raised her head up. Revan saw that her eyes were red...not just the pupils but her entire eyeballs. She really was crying. Tears streaked endlessly down her cheeks, the white paint mingling with the salty water.

_Do not beg..._thought Revan. At _least have that much dignity._

_Kill her...kill her now!_ The voices became more insistent. Hungering for more death.

When she spoke, it was with a hollow voice,

"Do it Revan..." she husked. "It would be a mercy..." she coughed some blood out then, her own wounds threatening to take her before Revan did.

"You are right...I am a damned thing...death is...too good for me already."

Revan gritted his teeth. _This is right...this is justice._

He gripped his hands tighter. Something in the back of his mind, called out then, a insistent plea for him to desist. But it was a distant call compared to the countless number of voices that urged him to strike the traitor down.

_Kill her kill her..._

_She is a traitor..._

It was building like an eruption in his mind. The dark force that consumed Melara had turned their influence on the stronger of two, threatening to overcome his own will. All he saw then was an enemy. An enemy that needed toe disposed of in the most violent fashion possible.

In his current state Revan almost did the deed. He would have struck her down in cold blood and left her to rot. But something in the back of his mind came to him again. It was a memory. _The memory._ One of his most important ones.

Revan's mind showed him the image of the girl he remembered from his dreams. To him, she was the most special person in his life. The girl smiled sadly at him.

_We're in this together right?_

Revan blinked. He knew then that she would not want him to do this. To take another person's life who was already beaten.

The voices screamed at him...but they seemed to be fading losing their grip on his mind.

_Kill her! Kill her..._

The Jedi shook his head. He would not dishonor her memory like this.

Revan let his blade slip to his side. It disappeared to leave both of them in a pale green glow from the hologram. The voices gave one last desperate howl of denial as they failed to convince the Jedi to strike the other person down. With a mounting crescendo, the voices erupted in anger threatening to consume him….then there was nothing.

"It seems," Revan said eventually. "You will not die today."


	20. Chapter 20 The Warning

_There is no honor among Jedi._

_-Revan_

_

* * *

_

Revan knelt next to the fallen Master, bandaging the wounds as best as he could. He applied some salves and ointment onto her wounded abdomen, then wrapped it tightly with some clean cloth.

All this time, she just looked at him, her face streaked messily with her tears. Revan noticed that her eyes had turned blue again.

_Strange_ he thought.

"Why..." She asked finally. Her eyes were pleading.

"The council will deal with you," was his only reply. Revan applied pressure to the wound in order to impress the bandage on her abdomen. He made sure that none of her organs were ruined from his vicious strike before applying some more ointment.

"Was it because...you thought I could be redeemed?" She asked as he carried on with his ministrations. Her voice trembled as she said the words. "There is no redemption for me Revan. I have committed too many atrocities, too many sins to ever go back. I will be damned." She buried her face into her elbows, shuddering with her own anguish.

Revan did not know what to say. Did he think that she could be redeemed?

_Not bloody likely_

But to her he said. "If you die now, you will only prove your own words to be true."

Her blue eyes watered as she stared at his dark ones. He could see something flicker behind them. _Hope? No she is too jaded for that._

"If you were ever worthy of your rank…you will try to atone…in whatever way possible."

Melara didn't reply. She was too caught in her own pain to say anything. But her sobbing had diminished and she looked calmer. Maybe she did believe deep down, there was something worth saving in her. Or maybe it was resignation...It occurred to Revan that Melara always thought that he would never strike her down. Maybe she did know him better than he thought. Revan looked at her levelly remembering the words that had brought him so far.

"Do not disappoint me."

Melara looked up then. Revan could tell she afraid of him even then. But daring against hope Revan could see in her eyes that she wanted to believe there was something worth living for.

When he was done with her wounds, he stared at her pale and drawn out form. The dim green light made her she look beautiful in her own vulnerable way. "Why Melara?" Revan demanded suddenly. "Why did you kill your apprentice?"

She turned away, her expression one of endless torment and guilt. Despite his anger, Revan felt pity for this wretched creature. It never ceased to amaze him the depths that someone could fall.

"He was to be next." She whispered. The sound was so quiet, Revan almost thought he imagined it.

"Next? You mean for the experiments?" Revan had surmised that all the Jedi were to be made meat for whatever this lunatic was planning.

She nodded weakly. "All the Jedi...were to be made playthings for that...man." She shuddered as if recounting the memory was too painful. "You don't know...what horrors he has created...the sins he made me commit."

Revan snarled at those words. "And you thought the best solution was to kill him? Just to spite this ...person?"

"I did it to protect him!" She shouted suddenly. Melara leaned forward, pressing against the other Jedi with what strength remained to her. She grasped his arm like a lifeline. There was a desperate need to vindicate herself in her eyes.

"I...I loved him."

Revan was aghast at those words. He tore himself away.

"How?" He demanded. "Using the hole between your legs?"

_Do not say it…lie to me if you have to_

Melara didn't reply…but her eyes said it all. Revan's heart did another lurch...so it was true then...he had desperately hoped it was not the case, but it was true. The Jedi remembered his discussion with Alek before he left on this mission. How such idle chatter managed to permeate into such a deadly situation, he had no idea.

_I was right..._he thought wearily. _It is always about sex._ He wondered what Alek would say when he told this story to him.

_He'd probably laugh at the absurdity of it_

To the Master though he only said

"The bond between a Master and their apprentice is a special thing..." Revan's voice was low, but it still managed to convey the threat. "You perverted that connection, twisted it so you could use his lust for you to control his actions." His dark eyes were growing angrier by the minute.

"It was love." She insisted. Her eyes were wild with fever, self denial. The conviction in her voice lost though. Even she no longer believed her empty words. "It was love..."

"Do not say that word," snapped Revan. "You don't know the meaning of it." She cringed at his outburst, like a child who had been slapped.

He felt the urge to actually slap her...to spit on her, something, yet in the end all he could do was tremble as he fought the urge to shout in denial.

_I must...must keep to the task at hand._

"When did this happen?" He asked coldly. "When were you turned by the enemy?"

Melara did not immediately reply. She looked off distantly at the pale green hologram, her eyes shrouded in self loathing.

"Months ago," she said finally. Revan waited for her to continue

"I was on a mission with my apprentice...to search for some missing Jedi...one of them I knew well."

"How well? Another of your…playthings?" Revan's voice was venom.

"I am not a whore!" Melara shouted suddenly. Her eyes burned in shame at his constant accusations "I don't postrate myself for everybody who looks my way." Melara's lips trembled as she said the words but she lowered her voice. "I went looking for a…a former apprentice of mine who had been reported being ambushed by raiders…"

Revan felt his gut twist at the familiar scenario.

"We were on Tatooine...scouting...and then we were caught by...the enemy."

_They pick off the lost and the damned like scavengers…_

"How many?" Asked Revan urgently. "How many Sith were there?"

"Only one attacked us...a female...but she defeated us both...so easily." Her head was hung in shame at the thought of being taken down so casually. "I was knocked unconscious while my apprentice was already struck down...I so wanted to help him at that moment."

The Jedi said nothing, letting Melara go at her own pace.

"When I awoke...I was in a dark room...somewhere...I was naked, and defenseless."

She stopped then, curling up into a ball as if she could no longer bear to talk about her horrific experience.

Revan could sympathize with that. He too remembered the sights of those tortured, broken, their minds nothing more than lifeless husks.

"A man approached me then in the darkness," she said eventually between gulping breaths. "He said he would use me... do things to me that would break my will and make me his slave."

"What was his name?" Revan asked quietly. "Was it Raithe?"

She did not seemed surprise that he knew that name..."Yes..that was one of the things he called himself. But I've heard him refer to himself as many things. I...I don't think he really has a real name."

Revan absorbed this without comment. _Why would he call himself the name of a missing scientist?_ Revan was convinced this man was not the same Raithe he had heard in the recordings…he was too dangerous. You didn't deal with Mandalorians and Sith Lords without a full pair. He shrugged to himself but gestured that Melara should continue to speak.

"At first I refused to tell him anything...but then he threatened to do unspeakable things to my apprentice..." She sobbed then, her face buried into her hands.

"I knew what he wanted...this Raith…he promised to keep my apprentice alive...if I..if I..," Melara didn't finish her sentence. Revan did not need to hear it either. Despite himself he felt less angry with this creature... Maybe he even hated her a little less.

"So he made you his slave," Revan stated. "And planted you back into the order as a spy."

The Master nodded miserably.

"I suppose you…charmed Jared into doing what you wanted." Said Revan without emotion. "After all…he is your apprentice. He would follow your example."

"My dear Jared…" she murmured. Her shivering started to return. Revan put a steadying hand on her forehead, trying to calm her. Melara continued to speak after a moment, her nerves relaxing slightly.

"He was reluctant. But my loyal apprentice couldn't bear to see me in such pain."

Her lips trembled as she said those words, reliving her vile deed again in her mind.

"Raithe …threatened that he would make my anguish unbearable if he didn't fall in line."

She wiped some tears with her bloody sleeve. "Jared agonized with the decision every day." Her lips barely moved as she said the next words. "

"I gave him…comfort…when it was needed."

_Damnation. _Thought Revan wearily. _We are all damned._

"Do not think ill of him Revan," she whispered to her confessor. "All flesh is weak…but his love…was a pure thing."

Revan said nothing, not wanting to talk about his any longer. A thought occurred to the Jedi then. "Do you have influence on the council? He asked suddenly. Revan grabbed her torn clothing, shaking her violently. She gasped in pain at the sudden motion.

"Raithe wanted more Jedi did he not?" Revan persisted. " Did you persuade them to send Jedi to remote worlds just to be picked off by this deviant?"

He spat out the next words hoping she would deny the claim. "Was Chiron your doing?"

Melara looked at him for a long moment then turned away. "Amongst other things..." She replied. The Master seemed to hardly believe the words herself.

Revan sat next to the Master, using the cold metal wall for support. He dropped his head in a dull thud against the wall. It made a violent echo that stung his ears.

_Was that the sound of the order crumbling? Or just my sanity?_

The voices…they no longer whispered for him to kill. Instead they mocked him for his guilibility. Revan felt...tired...tired of betrayal tired of disappointment...tired of being right about the fallacies in the Jedi Order.

_The Jedi are doomed. How can we survive when the Masters themselves are to kneel before the enemy._ He looked at the Melara then. She looked like some beggar off the street, a whore that was used and discarded like the countless civilians in a wretched world. Mreth had been right.

"Your kind are so weak human. You play at being virtuous paragons but the truth is all your persons are tainted with vices."

_Somewhere in his hell, Mreth is laughing._

Melara looked at him then…for the first time he could remember, she looked sympathetic to him. Not the frozen mask of civility she threw when they first met…but actual empathy.

"If it eases your pain…not one of the Jedi on the expedition collaborated with the enemy." She placed a hand on his shoulder and Revan was too weary to try and brush it off.

"They trusted me to lead…and walked straight into Raithe's trap."

Revan stared at her, the question obvious in his eyes. Melara answered dully.

"When they boarded the ship that Raithe sent, I them knocked out with a paralyzing agent Raithe gave me. They did not suspect a thing."

Melara looked ashamed that she had done this deed. She tried to lean closer to Revan but he pushed her away. She seemed stung by his constant coldness.

_What could this man have done...what tortures could he have inflicted that would make a Master turn on everything she stood for?_

She seemed to sense his next question. Without looking at him now she whispered.

"That man...Raithe...he did things to my mind. Made me see and do things that I thought I would never do. Once he gets in your head...there is no recovering from it. He is like a parasite, always digging into your flesh. Always feeding."

She shivered as if in coldness but it was unnaturally hot in this dark place.

"It hurts…so much." She hugged herself, rocking back and forth as if the pressure in her mind was too much to bear. Revan briefly thought about consoling her but thought better of it. She was no Ailene.

"Even on Solace...I could feel his anger and hate, the threat of more pain if I failed him in this task." Melara trembled at the memory.

She turned back towards the Jedi then. "I…I always tried to fight him…to deny his lusts…his desires. I tried to stop his plans for the facility." She hung her head. "but he is a part of me now…as surely as if he is right here in this room. I can still smell his sweat…his touch." Melara sounded so scared at that moment.

"Did he...did he make you dress up like this?" Revan gestured to her pathetic strips of clothing.

She laughed bitterly. "It amused him to see a Master flaunt herself like some whore."

Melara took a torn piece of her vestments in one hand, pulling it away in disgust like it was a leech.

"He also seemed to think that my powers of suggestion would be far greater with my new appearance" Melara's mouth twisted in a smile. "...he was not wrong."

Revan had heard enough. He stood up and gestured towards the door that the two had originally come in from.

"He is in the next level." Stated Revan. "This man of many names."

Melara didn't reply but nodded slightly, her eyes staring at the pale floor.

"Is he alone?"

"Raithe…he has another plaything that follows him wherever he goes. The one who defeated me." There was something like sympathy in her voice. "She is more messed up than I am."

"And the Jedi?"

"We moved them to the upper level once we arrived. Raithe…he will want to gloat over his trophies before he violates their flesh."

Sighing, Revan tapped into his comm bead. "Priel, I am in the command center. There is a control terminal here that may allow us to re-activate the Star Gate. I also have Melara here who is wounded." Revan didn't bother with the details of her betrayal. "Have someone get her back to the Alpha Wing."

A click of acknowledgement was heard on the other side.

Belatedly he thought to check up on the Jedi. He switched frequencies.

"Exon"

There was a slight pause before the other Jedi responded.

"Revan, where are you? We were searching the level above the hangar when we sensed…a change." Exon grunted over the channel. "We wanted to help but we ran into some…resistance. Machines."

"I am in the command level. It should be one deck above where you are. I have found the Master."

"That's good news." Said Exon. He sounded relieved.

_Not really,_ thought Revan. He didn't bother talking about the betrayal. Let Melara fill them in.

"Get here as soon as you can. The Master is wounded."

"Acknowledged. Just wait for us there. We'll find our way." The comm turned off abruptly.

_No,_ he thought._ This ends now._

Turning back to the Master, Revan stared at her for few more moments. He briefly thought about tying her up but Revan could see she had no more fight left in her.

She looked at him with those sad eyes. "Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere. Raithe…he is no longer interested in me…at least not for the moment." She mumbled the words, weary and downtrodden.

The Master was done then. The Jedi made to leave.

Melara grabbed the front of his torn robes suddenly with the last of her strength. He glanced back down.

"Do not go Revan," she pleaded. "Nothing good awaits you there."

He twisted away from her grip. "And break my oath?" He snapped. "Like you did?" Revan shook his head defiantly. "I will not let the Jedi trapped here rot for this man's amusement."

Melara shook her head vigorously. "You do not understand," she said softly. "That man...he knows things...through my discoveries in the Jedi Order and through his own devices."

Her eyes looked desperate at that moment. "Do not go. Let us leave this blighted place. It is better to die not knowing."

"Know what?"

"The truth." She spoke the words with a shuddering finality. "He will use it to twist you to his own ends." She grabbed on with more conviction then, her voice on the verge of hysteria. "This is what he wanted. Raithe always believed you could find your way here. He let you pass unmolested...and sent us to..test you."

"Test me?" Revan was curious. "Test me for what?"

"To see how you would react."

She actually sounded worried for Revan's wellbeing at that moment. Whatever terrible secret she knew, she thought it important enough not to let Revan ever know.

"This… this whole ploy is all a sick test for you…to see if you would spare me…It all goes to prove his theory."

"You speak in riddles and we are running out of time." Revan stated flatly. He slapped the other Master's weak hands off him. "I am not about to abandon my post."

She leaned back wearily on the metal wall. "I suppose not. I don't know why I thought I could convince you otherwise." Melara turned back to him then, her eyes desperate.

"Just promise me then...promise me you will kill him before he says anything. Or die in the attempt. Please."

Revan said nothing. The other master just looked at him in desperate appeal. He simply turned away and walked into the dark empty corridor, into the waiting room of the enemy.


	21. Chapter 21 The Enemy's Hand Act 1

_Hello Revan_

_-Raithe  
_

* * *

The Jedi walked slowly as he was brought up to another level. He stepped warily into a vast room with a high dome. The far most wall of this empty room was made of some sort of clear glass material, enabling the people see into the deep void of space. The stars beyond glittered with a malevolent light. They seemed to be waiting for a particular drama to unfold.

_A viewing platform._ Revan thought. The Jedi could not see anybody in evidence...but if the enemy was not here, where else was there to turn to? Was this another trap, a test to see his reflexes?

He ascended some steps to get a clearer view of the room. In the right corner of the platform, he saw some strange apparatuses which resembled huge tube like canisters. They looked like they were designed to hold another person. Glancing at the other side, Revans eyes winded in horror. The missing Jedi were strapped in the same machines, the remains of the expedition, all seven of them. They were suspended in the same blue amniotic fluid the Jedi had seen in the labs below Site A. All of them were unconscious, utterly immobile and blissfully unaware of their tenuous situation.

Revan was about to move closer to free the Jedi when he heard a cold voice echo in what he thought was an empty chamber.

"Hello Revan."

The Jedi snapped back his head. Where he had just seen empty space without the open tubes now appeared a tall human. His hair was shaped in a widow's peak, black like sin. The eyes were similarly colored, lending an inhuman quality to his features. Yet despite all that he could have been considered handsome, the sharp cruel features complimenting his apparel. Yet...there was something unnatural, something artificial about his face. Like too much makeup, or an overdone glossiness.

This man was dressed in a crisp dark uniform, not unlike the ones the scientists in Site A wore except for the colour. The man had a disturbing smile, like it was stitched to his inhuman features.

Revan knew immediately that he was in grave danger. He had not sensed the other person when he entered, yet the aura of power from him was palpable now. The Jedi frowned inwardly.

_He does not look like a Sith..._

indeed despite being pale, the newcomers skin did not have the sickly mottled look that was so distinctive of the decrepit warriors. He could almost past for being normal...if it wasn't for the blazing malice that Revan could feel. It almost burned his skin to be so near this individual.

Another thing Revan noticed was that his head had become a lot more pained again. There was something about this person...something that seemed to split the image that Revan could see...and what he really was.

This all occurred to him in a flash but outwardly he gave no sign of being surprised by the newcomers arrival.

"You must be Raithe." Surmised the Jedi. Revan could not see the female that Melara had warned him about.

The other man smiled, or rather twisted his lips even more to approximate the expression. In reality, it looked like a sickening leer.

"I have many names..." he replied softly. The voice was like silk, yet laden with a hidden threat. Revan got the distinct impression that the man was insane, but held it in with a calm facade.

"But Raithe is one of my favourites. It reminds me...where I come from." He finished his introduction by tilting his head fractionally. With his hands behind his back he walked up towards the viewing platform, close to the glass to stare into the void.

"And yet...what is so important about names anyways? They don't define what we are...it is what we do that defines us."

"How profound," remarked Revan dryly. The Jedi was reminded by Melara's warning not to let this man go on any tangent..."If you have nothing better to say, then let us skip the pleasantries."

Raithe didn't seem to hear him. "This is a marvellous place isn't it?" Revan got the distinct sense of deja vu again...when Melara said the exact same thing.

"A whole station dedicated to the construction of war materials...unthinking, emotionless, yet all imbued with the dark properties of its Masters." He breathed the air then, as if sampling an intoxicant. The feeling is...exhilarating."

Revan didn't quite know what to say to this other man. He clearly thought the Jedi no threat, carrying no discernable weapon and was by all signs vulnerable. But the Jedi knew it was a mistake to think that.

"But enough of that." He said turning back to the Jedi. "I imagine you have a lot of questions. Questions about this place...who I am...everything." He smiled again, the expression rendered grotesque by his leering visage.

And you are going to tell me I presume? Asked Revan.

"Of course Revan..." he used his name with uncomfortable familiarity, as if they were long lost friends.

"You have passed all my experiments...surpassed even my expectations of what a Jedi is capable of. He brushed his black uniform with the cusp of his hand. Indeed you will be the crowning achievement to my success."

"Not before I kill you," promised the Jedi.

Raithe sighed, a sharp whistling sound through his teeth. "Do we really have to do this dance? As a Jedi I suppose you must go through some of the motions...but really it can get boring. I am offering to tell you everything for nothing in return."

"Why?"

"Because it will please me to make you understand...just how deluded you really are."

His eyes had a dangerous glitter when he said the words. Revan did not appreciate the hidden meaning behind them either. The dark individual spread his hands to either side, as if conciliation to him.

"And when I have explained...everything...I am hoping you will make the right decision for yourself. Call it...another experiment if you will."

Revan said nothing then. Melara had warned, pleaded with him not to hear his words but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Go on." He said eventually.

"First I should probably explain what this place is." He gestured around the vast dome.

"This mighty forge was once the crowning achievement of the Rakata...an incredibly advanced civilization in its own right."

"I know all this already," interrupted Revan.

"Of course you do," smiled Raithe, "how foolish of me." That ugly smile paid a visit to his face as if remembering a private joke.

"What you probably don't know is how the Rakata managed to make it. Despite all their intellect, they were a savage race, and like all savages, they would prey on the weaker to do their bidding. It is the natural way of things."

The other man touched the walls of this ancient bastion, feeling its history...its very essence in its hand. His eyes were closed but Revan could see them twitching.

"To build such an awesome construct required many slaves...and they were always running out due to the deplorable conditions they worked in. So they built that." He pointed beyond the viewing platform. Revan could see the gateway that they had flown in from.

"The Star Gate." Remarked the Jedi.

"Exactly" smiled Raithe. "With it, the Rakata could literally jump into any part of the galaxy in the blink of an eye. They used it to great effect, harassing unsuspecting worlds, capturing slaves and disappearing before any meaningful resistance could be formulated. It was one of the major reasons for their longevity. As vast as their empire was, they could not sustain it without rapid deployment of their forces."

Raithe rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.

"The Star Gate...and the this Fortress served to cement their might. They could build a vast array of warships yet supplant them anywhere in the blink of an eye. It was very efficient."

"And yet they died out," said Revan.

"Alas, like all civilizations that do not have a foil...they disintegrated. For all their genius they could not deny what they really were...savages, scions and slaves to the dark side." Raithe clucked in disapproval.

"Without proper resistance they turned on themselves. Sentient beings should really appreciate that everything should come in moderation...yet they never do."

Revan sighed. "I'm not here for a history lesson."

The other man seemed annoyed then that the Jedi had interrupted him. "You should learn to mind your manners Jedi..." Raithe said, his voice was silky soft. "Otherwise I might take it personally."

The Jedi said nothing, letting the other man's ego do the talking.

Raithe shifted his clothing. "Now where was I? Oh yes, this wonderful civilization the Rakata had. What I mean to say is that whatever faults this race possessed, they left a grand gift more me...and my cause."

"Your cause being to make the Sith sole rulers of this galaxy I suppose?"

The other man threw back his head then and laughed. His voice peeled over the the entire dome, ringing painfully in the Jedi's ears.

"Make the Sith the rulers?" He panted out eventually. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you are, or at least aid the Sith." Stated Revan coldly, "and like all your bastard kind, you mean to wipe the Jedi from the face of existence."

Raithe laughed even harder then. He scrunched up his eyes and blew out a wet ragged noise, saliva trailing down his lips. The other Jedi felt sickened at this gruesome display.

"Ah ah... Revan you never cease to amaze me. You are so intelligent...yet so hopelessly bound to simple causes." Revan said nothing as Raithe continued his scathing belittling of the other warrior.

"Destroy the Jedi?" Echoed Raithe mockingly. "You might as well wish for all the stars to burn out, because only at the end of life will the Jedi and Sith both become extinct."

His words made the Jedi curious. "You don't aim to destroy our order?"

"Why would I do that? Didn't I just tell you there must be balance in all things?" Snapped Raithe. "Do pay attention Revan. Like I said, one of the major reasons the Rakata died out was because there was no common foe to unite them. A simple malady was the catalyst to their destruction. They devolved to become what they really were...savages who turned on each other, culling the weakest in a bloodbath of death."

He drew his hands behind his back, like some scholarly sage during his contemplations.

"There will always be Jedi...just like there will always be Sith. If one force was to triumph over the other, it would cause their own annhiliation." He licked his thin lips.

"That's ridiculous," started Revan. "The Jedi-"

_"I told you to shut up!"_ Screamed the other man suddenly. The force of the command staggered the Jedi. His head suddenly felt like it was going to split open. He gasped in agony as the waves of energy passed through his injured body.

When Revan was on one knee, the other man smiled, his expression returning back to his outwardly calm façade. The hidden violence still lurked just beyond the peripheral of Revan's vision…waiting to be unleashed like a violent tide. "That's better" he said softly. Raithe wiped bait of saliva from his mouth.

"Have the sense to listen to your betters for once. You never know what you could learn."

All Revan could do was stare daggers at the other man, his head still threatening to explode. Raithe sneered, unconcerned by the Jedi's gaze.

"As I was saying...if the Sith triumphed, they would soon turn on each other, culminating into a violent orgy of death and war. The galaxy would burn out from such a catastrophic event."

He turned again to look back at the view screen. "A Jedi victory would be slower, but no less agonizing. The Republic as it stands now would slide into decadence and inactivity. They would literally die from freedom and self indulgence." The dark figure smiled at the irony of the statement. "And the Jedi would be helpless to stop it."

"Do you make a habit of generalizing everything?" Snapped Revan.

For once Raithe did not seem to mind the interruption. "It is not a generalization Revan...it simply...is."

He sighed then, as if sad at the current state of affairs. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but know that I wish to further the Republic cause as much as any Jedi. I do very much enjoy living." The dangerous man smiled viciously at that proclamation.

"And what does this...fortress have to do with your plans?"

Raithe walked up and down in front of the cold metal void. "This ...Bastion will allow me to create the war materials that will be needed for an upcoming event. One that has been a long time coming." The tall dark mans eyes glittered slightly at the prospect. "A great enemy is returning...and they mean to strip this galaxy clean of any life...regardless if you are Republic, pirate, criminal or Sith."

"You are insane. " Said Revan coldly. "The only constants in this galaxy are the Republic, the Jedi and their unending feud with Sith. There is no greater enemy."

"If you say so." came the dismissive reply. "Why should I argue with a Jedi like you? So self righteous and secure in his own beliefs." He licked his lips wickedly. "I mean to disabuse you of that thinking soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Demanded Revan.

"In time Revan, in time..." Raithe said mockingly. His smug face always looked amused, as if he held all the cards. In reality, Revan couldn't really argue the case. As much as he wanted to strike this man down for his hubris, he felt compelled to listen, as if he didn't have a choice. Maybe there was even a kernel of truth to his rants, something that the Jedi could glean from him.

"I admit I am surprised you let Melara live," Raithe commented suddenly. "She is a traitor is she not?" He spread his hands wide at the proclamation. "The lowest of the low as it were. Not only a turncoat but an active assistant in handing me her erstwhile brethren. Although I suppose it would have been against your order's tenants to kill her after she was defeated."

Raithe's tone was mocking.

"I know you are a stickler for rules."

"You'd be surprised."

Revan's eyes narrowed at the mention of the fallen Master "Why did you turn her?" he demanded. "So she would bring you more Jedi?"

Raithe snickered, tittering slightly with his shoulders. "That was one reason...the other was I wanted her to find information for me...something that only a Jedi with limitless access to the order would be privy to."

He smiled as if a pleasurable sensation moved through him. "I did so enjoy...her re-education."

"You raped her." Said Revan. He gritted his teeth, his eyes burning.

"I raped her," agreed the other man. Most disturbingly he seemed extremely proud of this achievement. "I took her in all the ways that you could imagine...and some ways you couldn't. All that time she screamed body and soul...as I violated her flesh…and her mind to plant my hand into the very fiber of her being."

Revan was disgusted and horrified at the other mans boasting. He could almost begin to feel pity for the Master then. Perhaps it really wasn't her fault after all.

"I remember the first time I did it." Raithe said with a slimy smile. "I brought one of the other specimens out to parade around her. Imagine my pleasure to discover that it was a dear friend to the Master. Her former apprentice..." the deranged man continued on with his horrifying story as if he was recounting a holiday.

"The specimen...was quite used up and a failure to boot. I had no use for it anymore but the thing was alive still...if barely."

Revan clutched his fists together, too angry to speak.

"At that time I asked Melara whether she was too proud to help me in order to save her friend. Apparently she was because the good Master said she would never betray the Jedi. How confident she was then...secure she was in her self righteousness…just like you are now"

Raithe's eyes burned with the inner insanity that the Jedi saw earlier. It was repulsive.

"I quickly broke her petulant resistance."

"What did you do?" The Jedi snarled.

Raithe said the next words with perfect clarity, taking care to savor the Jedi's reaction.

"I dashed the specimens head against the wall...until his brains cracked open all over my hands. It was quite messy." Said the other man cheerfully. He licked one of his fingers.

"And then I took her while my hands were still slick with the specimen's blood."

Revan leapt at that moment, to try and strike at the other man. The Jedi was so enraged at the casual way he spoke of his conquest that Revan's instincts took over. He ignited his blade, ready to take that leering face off the man's shoulders.

Suddenly he was held in an invisible choking grip. His entire body became immobile, suspended in mid air where he tried to attack. Revan couldn't even blink. Raithe stood smirking at the other man's impulsiveness.

"Quite the temper on you Revan, wouldn't you agree?" The dark figure didn't even raise a hand. How he had managed to subdue Revan without any discernible effort, the Jedi couldn't figure out.

He must be beyond powerful...Revan thought in wonder despite his unenviable situation. The Jedi wondered then if he would ever be able to defeat this impossible foe.

Raithe continued on his rant like nothing had happened.

"Anyways after the first time...she was a lot less pretentious. When I brought her latest unconscious apprentice in and told her I would do the same thing...that was when she broke." Raithe eyes gleamed as he remembered the exact moment he had managed to turn the Master to his whims.

"The rest...was easy."

"You sick bastard," growled the other Jedi. His mouth struggled to form the words from his cage.

Raithe seemed to consider that. "You are right...my fallacy has always been my appetites...I do not deny that." His eyes became angry then, like a sudden tornado that came out of nowhere.

"But know this Jedi! You may think me a monster and be right at that, but I have never denied my true nature! Can you really say the same?" He spat the words out.

Revan did not know what to say to that. He was quickly getting tired of this game that the other man was playing.

While the other person was distracted going on about his exploits, he had quietly slipped a hand into his robes, fighting the opposing force that tried to keep him in place. As soon as the other man turned back to him, he gathered all his strength and whipped out his hand, tossing a small object into the air. It exploded in a dash of brilliant light, blinding his enemy.

Raithe staggered a little caught by surprise at this unexpected attack. His invisible hold on Revan diminished. As soon as the Jedi found his feet he bolted towards the other man.

Raithe was unarmed, but he was not defenseless. As soon as Revan reached within a meter of the other man, a flashing red disc sliced between them. Revan jerked back just in time to avoid being sawed in half by the deadly projectile. He realized it was a doubled bladed lightsaber, twirling along its own handle, guided by some invisible hand. It flicked in the air like a boomerang, returning along the trajectory it came from. Revan glanced back to see the weapon snatched out of the air by another black clad figure.

The warrior was a female, that much was certain. Yet she looked haggard and pale, the gauntness of her cheeks apparent. Her eyes were a sickly, milky grey. Despite her vicious attack she did not look like a savage fighter. In fact she looked scared as if she feared her Master more than the other man.

Revan glanced back at Raithe who was smiling smugly at him. He answered the question Revan was thinking.

"She is my loyal servant" grinned the other man. "Much more reliable...unlike Mreth."

Revan saw the pieces beginning to fall together. "You were the one that contacted the Sith Lord." He thought as much, but he wanted Raithe to say it for himself.

"Figured that out all by yourself eh Jedi?" Said the other man mockingly. "try to keep up."

"He told me that you made a deal with the Jedi." Said Revan acidly. "Subjugation does not count."

"Mreth knew what I told him," drawled Raithe lazily. "which was almost nothing at all and many of them were lies."

He had that sickening leer again on his face.

"...though the deal part was true in a way…a very one sided deal."

Revan continued to glare at him. Raithe continued like nothing was amiss.

"It was not hard to convince him...I only had to show what he wanted to see. A glorious age where his cult's avatar was born. He lapped it up like all religious fanatics do. So predictable...yet so unreliable."

Raithe sighed in annoyance. "The fool could not even bring back one subject for me. That endeavor was such waste."

"Sorry to piss on your parade." Spat Revan. He circled the other warrior warily, hoping she would leave an opening.

"Ah yes...I was told I had you to thank for that." Rather than look angry though, Raithe seemed genuinely pleased. "Melara mentioned you foiled my plans temporarily...you truly are more than what I could have hoped for."

"She also told me this whole escapade was your doing." Said the Jedi accusingly. He glanced back at the female who had put herself in front of her Master. She did not look particularly pleased at the development.

"This elaborate ruse to lure more Jedi into your hands…the attack on the facility...the Mandalorians...it was all part of your plan."

"It was a daring one wouldn't you agree?" Smiled Raithe. He stepped forward to stroke his companion's neck. He leaned forward and took a deep breath to absorb her aroma. She cringed slightly but did not react beyond that.

"I grew tired of getting only one or two Jedi to play with. I needed...a larger testing pool. But how to convince enough warriors to congregate into one expedition? Well...the threat had to be big enough first of all."

He turned his back again on the Jedi to stare into the void again, confident that he was under no direct threat.

"So I needed dramatic action...but I did not have the forces needed for a major raid against Republic territory. I needed a pawn."

"Taborous Sabot."

"Indeed. It was easy to find the Mandalorians. They nest like weeds in the outer Rim, spurred on by your order's own enemy. They hunger for their chance to strike back at those who humiliated them once."

Revan couldn't see his face but the through the reflection from the glass view, he could see gleaming white teeth and darker eyes.

"I simply plucked the cream of the crop."

"Why Jedi Raithe?" Snarled Revan. As he moved, the other female followed his footsteps, her milky eyes never leaving him. "Why pick off Jedi if you claim to have no allegiance to the Sith either?"

Raithe turned around, his smile still hanging on his face.

"I tried to work on one or two Sith warriors as well...although their contributions were slightly...different."

Revans comm bead was ringing in his head then. It seemed that Priel or someone else was trying to contact him.

Somehow, Raithe was aware of the disturbance. He raised a bony finger. "Are your friends trying to contact you?"

He made a shooing gesture with his hand.

"Don't bother, this whole level is locked out. I do not want any interruptions while I...enlighten you."

Revan turned his earpiece off, not wanting to be disturbed at the moment.

"What do you mean by the Sith being different?" Demanded the Jedi.

"I once had a specimen who payed allegiance to the Sith. I forget which cult, but if I recall…his name was...Malarius...no Imalarius." He snapped his fingers as the memory returned.

"A very violent specimen. Bloodthirsty, cruel and sadistic...in other words typical Sith."

Raithe frowned then slightly. "Yet his body was ...unsuitable for testing. His mind was already too warped and his body was ravaged by wounds and his inner rage. I discovered his cell structure to be incompatible at the very least for the conversion process. I surmised most Sith or people already tainted by the dark side would have this problem."

He smirked then, his dark humor finding something to laugh about even in this situation.

"But that doesn't mean he was useless...quite the opposite actually, a warrior with that much fuel for hate, and inner spirit was just the thing I needed to test another...experiment."

Revan didn't bother to ask what he meant by that. Raithe clearly loved to explain his exploits. He focused then on trying to find any weaknesses in his other opponent. Her battle stance was positioned to impale her double edged lightsaber straight into his chest if need by, her left foot leading. Her black hair was actually a tangled mess, uncombed or braided. But it was the eyes themselves that drew his eyes. The white sickly look spoke of pain and fear beyond his imagining.

_Help me..._they seemed to say.

"I have learned so much from this place," whispered Raithe, breaking Revan out of his reverie. "While the Forge is indeed a cauldron for creating mass production, it was also a centre for innovation...for the design of new schematics."

Raithe rubbed his hands looking around at this bounty that he had stumbled upon.

"Although I couldn't really take credit...the Forge helped me see the truth."

The Jedi understood then. Taborous had worn that cursed armor that was further empowered with the raging spirit of a Sith. It had to be Imilarius then that Raithe sacrificed to further desecrate the item.

"The Mandalorian's armor..." began Revan.

"Such a fine piece of craftsmanship wouldn't you agree? Beyond anything the known galaxy has seen today."

Raithe shrugged.

"In truth I barely had to raise a finger. The forge… it knew what I wanted...what I needed to empower my little pawn."

Raithe coughed suddenly, his eyes watering. He hastily pulled something out of his pocket and dry swallowed the contents. Revan wanted to take this chance to strike at him, but the female raised her double edged lightsaber even higher always positioning herself in front of the other man. She seemed distraught at her own actions.

Wiping his mouth Raithe continued.

"Where was I? Ah yes, I knew I wouldn't be able to persuade the warmonger to commit without something suitably tempting. I gave him his suit and promised to deliver more wonders after he had fulfilled his contract. Anything to help his clan establish glory."

Raithe cackled then, his shoulder heaving in amusement. "Mandalorians are so predictable...like children. Point them in one direction and shout war, and they will cleave a warpath to their destination."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve his dark eyes gleaming.

"The braggart didn't even know that he would be mine the moment he wore it."

Revan took a step forward, daring the other woman to strike back at him. She didn't move but neither did she step back. In fact Revan realized she was shaking slightly, the twitch just below the jawline. Even now she was battling with whatever inner demon in her mind. Revan stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"How did you manage to imbue the armor with the essence of Imilarius?"

Raithe's clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"Look around you Jedi. This whole facility is one whole living entity. The walls crawl with the spirits of the dead. Do you think it was really a stretch to duplicate that effect on the armor? Granted, getting my specimen to bend to my will was a tad harder than I suspected...but once he broke..."

He outstretched his hands in triumph.

"..he was helpless to resist any of my commands. It was a battle though...but my will always overcomes..."

He snapped his dark eyes back into Revan's

"Always."

Raithe walked slowly away from the viewing platform then, towards his captive Jedi. Revan made to follow him. The female was always between the two though, pacing each of their steps. The tall dark figure stopped next to the nearest Jedi, held captive in the glass tube. He placed a loving hand on top of his prize.

"I think I've answered enough trivial questions, don't you? How about I get to the most important matter...the one concerning you?"

"I want to know how you found this place." Said the Jedi in a low voice. He had given up on trying to attack the other man for the moment.

"How did you discover this...Bastion of Hate?" Asked Revan using the title Melara had bestowed on this horrid place.

"Oh I will get that," replied Raithe. "But really, it all connects to my plans for you."

"You keep saying that like you know me." Snarled Revan. "Who are you?"

Raithe had that superior grin again, the expression that he knew something very important that the other didn't. "Why Revan, I already told you. I am Raithe."

"I suppose you mean to convince me that you are the same Raithe that used to work at the research facility." The Jedi retorted. "Try harder bastard. I know you took his identity."

Revan took a step forward.

"Where is the real Raithe?"

The tall dark man cocked his head to the side. "You are an intelligent man Revan. Think. Why would I take the name of a dead man? From what you know about me, why would I take anybody's name if I didn't have enough reason to?"

Revan paused a moment to think about what he could possibly be eluding to. His mind traveled back to all the events in the past few days. He remembered what Melara had said then, how he somehow managed to warp her mind to make her subservient to this monster. Raithe had said he even managed to bend another Sith Lord's well to his designs. Clearly this man was a Master in his craft to subjugate others. This dark individual somehow had the ability to force his presence onto another person...to dominate them.

Revan saw the link then.

"You read Raithe's mind." Said the Jedi suddenly. If this man could force impressions on another it was a natural link that he could take from his victim as well.

Raithe smiled again, that slimy knowing smile, as if Revan had passed another of his elaborate tests. He brought his hands to clap slowly, dramatically, the sound echoing dramatically across the entire room.

"I knew you'd get there eventually."

He stopped his clapping then to face the other Jedi directly. Raithe rubbed his chin in anticipation. "I think it's time...to tell you why I am really here."


	22. Chapter 22 The Enemy's Hand Act 2

_Better that you die in ignorance._

_-Melara  
_

* * *

"Any luck?" Asked Exon anxiously to the Sullustan. The tall Jedi hovered in front of the massive holographic projector, waiting for Priel to tell them something useful.

The alien gave a brusque shake of his head but didn't turn around from his work. When they had all arrived, Priel had already started worrying over the command console. Exon wasn't an expert in software, but even he could tell that Priel was struggling to hack into a locked out system. The scout went through scrolls of flashing text rapidly, trying to pinpoint where exactly he needed to modify the system.

Master Treys had seen to the other Master, who sat limply at the corner of the huge room. They exchanged words quietly. Exon was shocked to see Jared lying dead in a corner, a huge wound into his chest which could only have come from a lightsaber. The Jedi had a theory about everything that happened here...but he didn't want to believe it.

He glanced up at Master Treys again who looked away from the Master at that moment. The old man stared into his eyes and shook his head gravely.

_Damn..._he thought.

He looked at Master Melara, who looked haggard and pale beyond anything he had ever seen. Her expression was one of turmoil and sadness, as if she was fighting an internal battle. Exon gave a ragged sigh. He should have known better than to think what he saw what happened between Melara and Jared was simply a physical attraction.

_Revan was right..._he thought numbly. That shouldn't surprise him anymore_._

The Jedi was also worried about their erstwhile companion now, who had taken it upon himself to meet the enemy head on. However, they were barred from following him, all the systems and doors locked out at the moment. The Jedi grimaced slightly, surmising that the only reason hordes of those machines they encountered earlier didn't swarm them right now was because they were too close to the central hub in this fortress.

Now they could only stand around impotently while Priel tried to find a way in for them. The Jedi silently prayed that it would be soon.

* * *

"So, are you ready to hear my story without trying to kill me?" Raithe jerked his head at Revan's glowing blade, bared with undisguised hostility.

"You will learn a whole lot more if you'd simply let me explain it to you."

Revan said nothing for the moment. He looked at Raithe with suspicion. The pieces were eventually coming together. If this…Raithe was truly the simulacrum of the other scientist, it would explain how he knew about the facility, why he wanted the Jedi…everything. It even explained why he sent the Mandalorians in force, to kill two birds in one stone. It had almost succeeded as well…if it hadn't been for timely arrival of the Republic soldiers…

Eventually he pointed to the female in the room. "Call her off and we'll see what happens."

The other man smirked slightly and spoke in a low voice. "Vanaerys." The words were icy soft. The woman known as Vanaerys stiffened slightly at the sound.

"Make yourself scarce." Said Raithe.

"Yes my lord." Her voice was reed thin, like someone gasping for air. She deactivated her weapon and huddled to the side, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Revan glanced at her for a moment longer before turning back to her master.

"What exactly...," said Raithe slowly "did Mreth tell you before you killed him?" He gazed at the Jedi with his deep soulless eyes.

"That someone had made a discovery that would bring the return of the first Sith Lord."

"That is true I suppose...although this individual was not really a Sith or affiliated with any order that we know now. It was millions of years before the Sith even existed as a race."

Raithe walked back to the viewing platform where the dark hole gazed into heart of the void.

"Yet he was definitely an avatar of the dark side... his potential unlimited."

He gave the Jedi a knowing gaze. Revan had deactivated his own weapon for the moment, choosing to simply stare at the other man.

"Mreth's cult worshiped him because they believed that he was the first person to embody what the Sith truly were...the manifestation of hate itself…true power given form."

As he spoke about this individual, Raithe's voice took on a different timbre. There was actually a sense of reverence in it, as if this callous man actually respected someone other than himself.

"It was said this...organism...was a pure conduit to the Force. Able to bend it to his will with the merest suggestion. Move constellations as it were."

"Stop exaggerating," said Revan. "Nobody is capable of that." The two individuals had stopped their posturing by then and both looked out into the dark void of space. Even the female had lowered her face and hung back timidly in the shadows. She did not raise her eyes.

"He was Revan...," replied Raithe solemnly. "Mreth may also have told you about a great war that occurred millions of years ago in the unknown regions. The artifacts and legends of his cult are based on this singular event."

"How do you know about this war?"

"I know because Raithe knew...," answered the dark figure. "He was part of something great and was privy to very old knowledge."

The demented man stroked his chin as he spoke, given him an air of posterity.

"One of the reasons I sought Mreth's cult out was because his kind possessed fragments of that lost age. He would willingly help me personify what his group worshiped. Indeed his very cult differentiates itself from other Sith by not tracing their heritage to the dark Jedi or Sith race on Korriban...but to this event which I speak of now."

"Fine...how did the other Raithe acquire this knowledge?"

"I'll get to that in time." Snapped the other man, irritated by another interruption. Raithe's voice held that unstable timbre that threatened to overcome his patience again. However, he composed himself quickly, seeing that Revan was not just trying to antagonize him. The Jedi noticed he seemed more in control of his temper now. The simple act of talking to an equal went a long way to calm his nerves.

"For the moment though, did Mreth tell you about the Great War? What his kind sees as the birth of the avatar of the dark side?"

"He did," confirmed the Jedi. "...but he was vague on the particulars."

"That is because almost nobody knows about this event or where it occurred." said Raithe. He had become very serious at that moment.

"Civilization had only started to flourish. Some even had wondrous technology that rivaled anything the Republic could produce now, although the majority were still primitive in comparison…savages as it were. But when the galaxy was young, a huge rift appeared in the Force… a wound."

Revan snorted at the thought. He was skeptical that anything Raithe said had merit but he decided to indulge the madman for now. He hoped that the Jedi and the soldiers would be smart enough to figure a way to in and break the stalemate. Then he could interrogate Raithe all he wanted. Rathe was also closer in proximity to Revan now, having seemingly lowered his guard.

_One more step...and I could impale the bastard._

"And why did this…wound occur." said Revan, trying to buy time.

"Savages Revan, like the Rakata…have an abundance of hate in them, but more so than anything, the fear of the unknown. Doesn't your order have a saying? There must be a balance in all things?

Raithe smiled. He seemed to sense the other warrior's intentions because he never took that other step closer. The man had a sly expression on his face.

"I like to think the fabric of the galaxy was still fragile at that time…and the Force was still turbulent…reacting violently to the savage primitive's emotions that inhabited the young worlds."

He wiped his mouth again with the back of his sleeve. Revan noticed he did that a lot, as if his salivation was part of his...disorder.

"Whatever the reason, from this wound spilt forth what records of that age would only refer to as the Tide of Oblivion."

Revan noticed that Raithe's eyes moved rapidly back and forth in their sockets then, similar to when most species dreamed , a REM cycle. It seemed like he was recalling a memory that was not his.

"From the translated texts and fragments of information Raithe gleaned...this enemy tore through planets, killing all life indiscriminately, like a black tide. No weapon or warrior could withstand them...because first they would kill you...and then they would use their victims..to empower themselves."

"Who? What was this force?" asked Revan. He stepped closer to the other man, hoping to use his feigned interest to approach him. Behind him, he neared Vanaerys shuffle slightly, readying herself to pounce. Revan stopped his advance. "Why are you so vague on the particulars?"

"Because nobody who recorded these messages were survivors." Replied Raithe matter-of-factly. "It is difficult to even tell what races even existed during this War..many of them having been wiped out"

The scientist half turned from the other Jedi. "Have you heard of the Celestials?"

Revan shrugged, not sure what he was getting at.

"They were an ancient race…and quite advanced. There is evidence that some of the survivors of the Great War were the ancestors to this great civilization. Some of Raith's peers theorized that the Celestials were created from inter – species breeding between races that were nearly annihilated…pooling their resources to survive."

Raithe snorted, as if it didn't really matter who these people were.

"Regardless …all the descriptions of the enemy are based on third person knowledge, transcripts and old messages transcribed into different bastard languages and obscure dialects. The only consistency in these different translations is they repeatedly refer to this enemy as the Tide of Oblivion"

Raithe frowned his expression devoid of the cruel humor Revan had seen to this point.

"According to their confused messages, the enemy were thought to consume the flesh of the living, stripping all sentient life to their individual molecules. Worlds that were once lush jungles or utopian like worlds were reduced to smoking husks of poison and smoke. They did not even leave their victim's equipment in one piece. Ships, buildings...they were said to be stripped of their core components, taken like scavengers."

Revan saw something like fear in Raithe's eyes. Like most people, this madman still feared what they could not understand. It was something Revan could use against him…but in truth Raithe seemed to hold all the cards at the moment.

"Billion upon billions of individuals were snuffed out like night fires…Even those that were not Force sensitive could feel the anguish of the deaths that happened every moment. It maddened them…caused aliens of every species to turn on each other like animals. And while this infighting occurred…the enemy was on the verge of stripping the entire galaxy bare. Sentient life as we know it was close to its end even then."

A spark suddenly came into Raithe's eyes then…an inner fire that Revan found disconcerting.

"Yet when they were on the brink of complete annihilation, a savior arrived...in the form of the avatar…the thing that Mreth's kind worship. The records are more specific to this person. Roughly translated, his name meant Legendary Force."

"Who was he?" asked Revan, who found himself interested in spite of himself.

"Some say he was the manifestation of every living organism's wrath and pain...the essence of the Force given corporeal form in reaction to this black tide, sent to restore balance back to the galaxy. Others say he was actually an individual that drew sustenance from the negative emotions that lashed out from all corners of the galaxy and used that hate to strengthen himself like a parasite."

Raithe sighed as he went into the next part of his story.

"Again the records go into grandiose hyperbole, saying that he could lay worlds to waste with a flick of his hand, or sunder a mountain...that sort of rhetoric. Like you...I give less credence to that, but his abilities were still beyond anything we could imagine. Some say he was a giant wreathed in golden fire, or a hurricane given form. People do so love their metaphors."

Revan shifted slightly, feeling odd at the description.

"Yet all records agree on one thing. That he brought hate and fire to the enemy, empowered by the very essence of the force. He rallied species from different worlds under his banner and amassed an army to deal with the black tide. He gathered warriors…ships… every living entity who was brave or insane enough to face their tormentors."

Both men stayed silent for a few more moments as if digesting the enormity of this event. Revan decided to let him finish the story at least.

"Billions more lives were lost under this treacherous assault, as they hurled themselves against the tide in order to reach the heart of the enemy. Records say the skies were alight in crimson even at night, the battle in the heavens stretching across entire sectors in the galaxy. It sounded like the avatar's forces were losing…until eventually it was only the avatar himself that remained."

"At the very least, his followers allowed the avatar to reach the apex of this so called tide, a battlefield on some hidden planet. Seemingly alone, he struck deep into the heart of the storm and in a great act of defiance, cut off the head of the enemy, the brain as it were…although no-one but the avatar himself saw it's true face."

Revan tried not to roll his eyes at this ambiguous proclamation. Raithe did not seem to notice.

"But when he struck the deathblow, the whole galaxy felt its death shudder. Planets in different systems were said to be able to see the eruption of energy from that fateful strike, light years away. Records of a continuous screaming was heard in everyone's minds, like the voices of the damned. Suddenly, the tide receded…as quickly as it came. And in the end...the galaxy was saved, the tide of oblivion dissolving back into the nothingness it came from."

Raithe finished his story with a dramatic bow of his head." It was almost as if he was expecting applause from the Jedi. Revan simply stared at him in contempt.

"Next time...try adding a love interest who was scorned or something. Because your version is simply vague and generalized." Retorted the Jedi eventually. Raithe did not seem to appreciate the other man's mockery.

"Have a care not to piss me off again Revan. You know what happened the last time you did.". He tapped his head threateningly to emphasize the point.

"Why would I believe anything you have to say?"

Raithe stood as straight as a spear as he said the next words…"Because Raithe...or the old Raithe has seen his body…and all the records I refer to now."

Revan's eyes arched slightly at this proclamation. "You don't say..."

The Jedi's host was undaunted by the sarcasm.

"It appears after the battle, the fallen martyr was recovered by his followers. Different aliens of all civilizations revered him as their savior and gave him a burial fit for a god. Pooling their resources and what technological ingenuity they had, the savior was interred into a hidden location, along with artifacts and scrolls detailing his exploits."

He smiled slightly then. "It is a place within Republic space today."

"And you are saying Raithe...stumbled upon his relic."

"No, not him. He would learn about it later."

Raithe exhaled glanced at the Jedi briefly. "Would you like something Jedi?" asked the madman, changing the subject suddenly. His tempers flowed and ebbed very erratically, probably a side effect of his own warped mind. "I feel like an inadequate host. As lord of this place I could make you comfortable. His dark eyes scanned his slave with amusement. "Vanaerys is quite adept in calming the nerves."

He paused in his rant to gaze at the female with hungry eyes. She seemed quite adept at hiding. Even in plain view, her body seemed to weave in and out with the shadows around her. The Jedi found that very disconcerting. He knew that when Melara was not around, Raithe took his appetites on her. Even in such dim lightinh Revan could tell she was afraid of Raithe's scrutiny.

_Poor thing…_

To Raithe though he only said. "My nerves are fine, you're no lord and your slave doesn't interest me half as much as what you intend to do with this place."

Raithe shrugged at Revan's obstinance. "Fine, have it your way." He continued talking.

"To understand my motives…we'll have to go back to this marvelous grave I mentioned. There are many planets under excavation, and one such archeological dig revealed the avatar's hidden tomb. They broke through and uncovered its secrets."

"Where was this planet?"

"If you must know, the planet was called Marchion, although I doubt it would mean anything to you. What was astounding about this tomb though...was its construction...unlike other graves, the body was put in a form of cryostasis...the remnants of the body preserved so that it's glory would be remembered. Imagine it Revan...a tomb that was preserved in almost mint condition for millions of years..."

Either Revan couldn't or he didn't care enough to give any real reaction.

"When they saw the technological marvel of the gravesite, they called in a scientist... A man of unparalleled genius. And no, this was not the Raithe we talk about. This…Professor analyzed the texts eventually and translated it...discovering the worth of the body."

Revan's mind trailed back to the logs he had heard back on site A. He seemed to recall Sagat and Raithe both referring to someone in their logs as simply 'the Professor'. He wondered if they were the same person.

"Needless to say, the professor was beside himself with anticipation. Through the preserved cell structure, he believed that the purest Force entity could be created. He could try …cloning or cell splicing. If he could re-create the power of this individual, then the galaxy would be changed forever." The dark scientist smiled at the prospect.

"Except that it is utterly immoral." snapped the Jedi "And if the Jedi or Republic ever caught wind of it..."

Raithe sighed at the other Jedi's continual skepticism as if he was particularly dense. "You are not seeing the big picture Revan…When did you think all this occurred?"

The Jedi did not respond for a second…but something Mreth had said to him nagged on him.

"After the Sith War…"

Raithe favored him with a smile.

"Exactly, this was one of the Jedi's darkest periods. After the last great Sith War, the council came to a desperate decision. Their last war cost them many Jedi and one of their most promising ones at that."

"Exar Kun," said Revan. It always comes back to him.

"Among others...how ironic that the most powerful and gifted of their warriors would inevitably turn on their own kind. And the Jedi order could not find enough promising recruits fast enough. They feared extinction at the hands of their own. Ironic wouldn't you agree? Well, at some point, it was decided that something must be done. But what?"

Revan already knew the answer, having heard it from the other Sith Lord he killed.

"Their answer seemed to show itself in the form of the professor. He knew of the Jedi's problem...and twisted it to his own ends. The Professor approached your order and offered to help bolster the Jedi. Not only would he find away to make their recruits utterly loyal to the order...he would find ways to empower them. The Jedi Knights would return to their glorious roots in no time."

"Wait," interrupted Revan, seeing that his version of the story was inconsistent. "Mreth said you approached the Jedi, and made this deal."

Raithe snorted in disdain.

"I already told you, Mreth knows as much as I tell him, and almost all of them are half truths at best. He does not need to know all the details of our endeavors. In reality, your order has had many shadowy dealings for a long time…years before any of us were what we are today" The Jedi's eyes narrowed at this accusation.

"Who?" Demanded Revan. He had wanted to know this for a long time. "Who are these traitors?"

"Traitors? No...they think it was best for the Jedi...just like they always do."

Revan had stared at him a while longer before he understood what Raithe was insinuating...

"No...No!"

"Yes." Said Raithe. His inhuman features were stretched to the fullest capacity of what he thought was a smile.

"Your precious Jedi council."

Revan staggered back at this proclamation. _No, he lies…the council would never…he wants me to lose faith._

Raithe looked at him in amusement, seeing that the Jedi was refusing to believe him simply for the audacity of the words.

"Whatever you choose to believe, _they _chose to help the professor ..in secret. They gave him a lab...and whatever resources he needed. Even you cannot dispute that claim Revan. You have seen it."

Revan's blood turned to ice. "You're saying…Site A was their doing?" The Jedi remembered how one of the scientists had said the lab was only recently retrofitted to become a weapon's facility…that their lab was for people to disappear. Vandar said they had only learned about the facility recently. And yet...why would the council send so many Jedi to a mothball world unless they had an active stake in the place? The master's excuse about protecting weapons from the Mandalorians seemed a flimsy one now.

"How do you think I knew everything about Site A Revan? Raithe worked in that facility..he worked there with the team, toiling away at fodder at the behest of he Jedi. The experiments are still there, and I meant to reclaim them until you showed yourself. I could tell the council was very anxious not to let it fall into anybody's hands given how easily Melara assembled the Jedi. They risked exposing their role by sending anybody from their order there...but they were probably very afraid their resources would fall into the wrong hands. Like mine."

He smiled cruelly at the last words, the irony evident in how everything fell into place.

_No…he lies._ _My..my head is not clear._ Revan shook his head vigorously trying to dispel the dark thoughts. He was sure that this place was playing tricks on his mind.

"You're wrong Raithe. The experiments were stopped. There is no team in site A. The Jedi council had no part in the facility, if they ever had any at all. Only a madman who carried on with his dark affairs."

Raithe frowned then. For once it looked like he didn't have all the answers.

"the exact state of affairs at the facility today are somewhat of unclear to me. Certain events happened that caused Raithe to flee…and I never got the full scope of what happened. I only recently rediscovered this facility myself and confirmed the continued existence of the experiments. While I was dismayed that the original team had been disbanded...I was relieved to discover that The Project was still alive, albeit hidden. Which means the specimen is still there."

"Even if it is, you'll never have it. The Jedi and soldiers saw to that.

Raithe kept talking, unconcerned with this outburst. "Semantics Revan. Anyways, back to my original story. The professor recruited a special team of scientists for this project…dubbed 'Project Revival'. Fitting wouldn't you agree for the double meaning?"

Revan simply glared at him liking nothing more than to gut the wretch. Yet he continued to listen...to his damning words. The man who called himself Raithe chuckled a bit and carried on.

"Their goal was twofold. To empower the Jedi exponentially but also to ensure they would be utterly loyal to the Jedi cause, no matter what situation they were put in. All the scientists had different stakes in this…some wanted fame, money, or the right to say they had made the greatest creation of all time. The professor…well his motives were never clear to Raithe."

The other man started counting off names from his fingers.

"The team itself was composed of specialists from different fields. There was Sagat, the geneticist, which I'm sure you have had the ill fortune to have met. He was a bit of a dullard if truth be told, but also very immoral and ambitious. His position fit the bill perfectly at the time. Then there was Archeid, Malafact.. , who 'assisted' the good man in his endeavors."

The speaker sniffed in disdain.

"They experimented endlessly with the host material from the corpse. Things like direct cloning...gene grafts, artificial insemination...nothing seemed to work. Everyone was perplexed...cloning was not a new science yet the host material was very resistant to any sort of tampering. The most promising tests involved placing the host material into a living being and watching it mature…so that was how the experiment went. Even so their results were…erratic at best."

Raithe's own eyes seemed to become even darker then, his features becoming stone.

"And of course… there was the original Raithe. He was the neurologist, tasked by the Professor to perfect the indoctrination process. This was a…special type of man...interested in not only the scientific but also the Force. He believed the union of the two sciences would allow him to unlock the true potential of a person's psyche. His fascination for these supernatural abilities knew no limits...and he had collected certain…talented individuals through his career...specimens to better understand the Force."

Raithe's dark eyes glinted slightly.

"He was particularly interested in those that could perform changes to the mind…which was why the Professor recruited him. Raithe was...reluctant at first, not wanting to commit his experiments on such a huge endeavor, especially with Jedi scrutiny...but the opportunity to manipulate more specimens with such gifts was too good to pass up. Sure enough, his indoctrination process had better progress...Raithe managed to turn many of the specimens into his personal playthings. His contributions ensured that our creations would be rendered completely under their control should a candidate ever survive the implantation."

"What do you mean?" said Revan darkly. "How did Raithe go about doing this?"

"Hmmm" murmured Raithe. "The technique was…unpleasant to say the least. I should probably explain the tools he used first. It was basically a labotomization. He would wipe his own gifted specimen's mind blank through electro shock therapy, so that effectively, that person was an empty shell. He would be without higher brain functions… a conduit to the Force if you will, unsullied by emotions or doubt. Let's call them…target A."

Revan didn't really know what to make of that. The fact that Raithe had gone to such extremes to perform this process was quite disturbing to say the least. He clenched his gauntlets, trying to shake the sense of dread that was creeping into the back of his mind. He glanced back to see Vanaerys shaking slightly as the monster recounted his story. She had probably undergone this procedure as well.

"Raithe would then imprint the images and memories that he wanted into target A and allow them to transfer it into target B, the real target of his ministrations…he believed that by making target A perform the actual memory conversion, it would minimize the damage normally associated with electro shock or hypnotic suggestion. He called the process...Neurotransmathesis."

Raith chuckled slightly at the phrase.

"The conversion process is very stringent. Using target A's force technique, the candidates mind is molded like clay and is complimented by more traditional chemical therapy and hypnotic stimuli. The best of both techniques as it were. By the end, the original identity of the user will have been completely stripped away. And it was…incredibly effective. By the time the technique was successful, Raithe liked to think himself the architect…and his specimens the artists who implemented his designs. It was quite the breakthrough if truth be told…but even still…it was very dangerous and often resulted in death despite all the precautions taken."

The speaker then spread his hands into the void, as if the entire galaxy was his playground. His eyes were glowing with malice at the opportunities only he could envision.

"Imagine it Revan...the ability make sure that every thought in that persons head would be what the Raith wanted them to think. Every suggestion, decision and action would be predetermined."

"That ridiculous," snarled Revan. "Not to mention abhorrent. The Jedi council would never let such a practice go under their noses. The very act of changing another person's mind is despicable."

"It is isn't it," smirked Raithe "Some even say it is the darkest, most reviled ability known to the Force. To overwhelm...utterly destroy someone else's identity... It really is a fate worse then death."

Raithe laughed at the notion.

"But you say the council wouldn't allow it? Of course did. They would never stoop to such a low level themselves...sullying their hands with such a depraved action...and they wouldn't have the stomach for it. It is a painful, often damaging experience. Most candidates are rendered drooling idiots by the time we are done with them. No...this process required surgical precision and it was not until many trials that the technique had success. Not only does it require continuous psycho hypnotic suggestion to reinforce the effect, the memories must be implanted into the other person's brain permanently and irrevocably. That is where the force ability comes in. It literally re-arranges the neurons and synapses within the higher reasoning part of the target's mind. The technique also ensures that the candidate believes completely that these memories are his own. That is a technique even the Sith Lords could not perfect."

_Now I know Raithe is lying. _The Jedi was convinced that this whole story was fabricated simply to throw him off track. Why he did this though, Revan could not tell. The Jedi was effectively trapped anyways so it wasn't as if Raithe was buying time. The only other possibility was that he was telling the truth and that was simply too horrible to contemplate.

"And you said it was abhorrent... Well that is very apt. Very apt indeed." Raithe eyes glittered then with something like recognition at the word.

"Abhorrent," he continued to mutter. His eyes twitched back and forth, a strange reaction to the word. It seemed like he was having one of his...episodes.

Revan suddenly remembered something...something that he heard on the recording back at the lab.

_The abhorrents are too enthusiastic with their conversion process._

The sick feeling returned. He realized suddenly who he was talking to.

"You were one of them..."

The other man's eyes snapped back to look at him. There was sudden recognition, has if he only just processed what Revan said. Raithe laughed then. A long droning laugh as he trembled with madness. His eyes bulged from their sockets, and his jaw seemed to extend into unnatural proportions. The female shuddered and covered her ears at the horrible sound. Even Revan wanted to do the same.

"You didn't even have to read my mind..." breathed Raithe eventually. "You are a constant wellspring of surprises Revan."

"But you said…that the targets were rendered without reasoning ability." Revan also remembered that this man claimed to have killed Raithe. "How did you break free of your…cage?"

Raithe gave that rictus grin of his, back in control of the precarious situation. "I'd love to tell you…but it is not relevant to this story. So some things will just have to remain a mystery it seems."

"That was how you managed to turn Melara...you used your...ability. Your Mind Control..."

"I did," Raithe confirmed. "But like I said, this isn't the paltry mind trick you Jedi employ. Or the insipid mind control or domination used by the Sith where the effects are temporary at best. No...this was something different..something fundamental. I literally rearranged her very psyche to leave a lasting scar on her mind. When I was done, she worked autonomously from me. I do not have to constantly reassert my will on her mind. She would carry out my instructions regardless...even if I were to die she would follow my commands to the letter."

Raithe shrugged then

"Although I admit my condition was a lot more...barbaric. It was more like a blunt instrument, hammering my will into her brain than a precise strike...since I had neither the time or the tools Raithe used to subvert her mind completely. I had to take…shortcuts."

He crept up to his slave then admiring her figure and stroking her tangled hair.

"It served well enough...but perhaps a little too obvious. I admit...I have a weakness for a well toned body...and Melara has such a marvelous physique wouldn't you agree?"

"I hope you enjoyed yourself you sick bastard. Because I'm going to peel your skin off for what you have done." Revan looked ready to draw his weapon again. He didn't really care how this monster had subverted from the other Raithe's control right now. All he needed to do was to bring him down. Vanaerys stirred from her submissive position, ever ready to defend her horrid master. Revan quickly went through a series of scenarios of how this could play out.

Raithe sighed. "Must we revert to threats again? I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Be still Jedi...there is one more thing you need to know."

He waved at the clear screen, at the dark void of space that held so many dark secrets. Revan didn't budge.

"Here...gaze out into the void with me... I think you will need as much calm as you can muster."


	23. Chapter 23 The Enemy's Hand Finale

_I think the shit is really going to hit the fan._

_-Ciras  
_

* * *

"Ava, wake up." Ciras shook the soldier gently by the shoulder.

The red headed trooper stirred but lazily slapped the soldier's hand away.

"Not now Ciras," she murmured. "If you want, just go for it...but make sure to clean us both up afterwards."

"Not that you idiot!" Snapped the other man. "Priel says the Jedi are getting ready to strike where the prisoners are held. We need to be ready when the they make their escape."

Ava yawned and sat upright. "Right, right...well let me start seeing what I can do." She looked blearily at the myriad of controls in front of her.

"How can you sleep at a time like this anyways?" Asked Ciras in exasperation.

"Don't blame me. That trinket Revan gave us protects us right? It gave me good dreams." She smiled slightly looking at the tiny charm.

"Yeah well..." muttered Ciras. "I think we're going to need all the protection we can get."

He glanced at the glowing object himself.

"I think the shit is really going to hit the fan."

* * *

Raithe's back was still turned away from the Jedi, confident his pawn would protect him if Revan did anything rash. The Jedi had not moved from his previous position since Raithe invited him to stand next to him.

"Do you know...why I have told you all this?" Asked the mysterious man slowly. With his face turned, the disembodied voice floated back at Revan like a silent echo.

"Because you are a narcissist."

Without turning Raithe replied calmly. "No. I told you what I know...because I want to give you a chance to make a decision. Like I said...I am preparing for an event that is a long time coming. What I do...has to be done."

"You're going to try and convince me that you're doing all this just to prevent your imaginary enemy from wiping out the galaxy?" Revan shook his head slightly. "Don't be absurd. You would have been better off just saying you wanted to watch the Republic burn."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" asked Raithe innocently. "Why would I construct such an elaborate lie just to throw you off track? Isn't it simply easier to assume what I have told you is the truth?"

"Why would you possibly believe this mysterious foe is returning?" Countered Revan.

"It is all related to my...liberation." muttered Raithe darkly. He seemed uncomfortable in going into any detail regarding that. "I could tell you how I escaped or why the project was delayed…but like I said...that is a story for another time. Suffice to say I killed Raithe and traveled to the Unknown Regions, wandering aimlessly, trying to find my own path. My only memories were his now, with only fragments of my previous life still intact to me. For a time I drifted from planet to planet. Yet when I traveled...I saw things...things that Raithe himself had read from the ancient texts."

Revan's eyes widened slightly. "You're saying you saw the planets ravaged by the Tide of Oblivion?"

"Something like that…imagine my surprise. I thought I had returned to ground zero…where the original battles took place, planets untouched for millions of years, unable to support life. But what I found… was new. The dead and discarded had only recently been devoured. Worlds that were uncharted in any of the maps, forgotten as it were. And they were not isolated freak incidents either. I have seen dozens of planets in adjacent systems, devoured like the records said, down to the last detail, empty lifeless rocks, evidence of civilizations stripped bare…missing bodies…"

Raithe took a deep breath.

"And that was when I _knew. The old enemy is coming back."_

There was a long moment of silence in the room. Raithe simply stared at the other man and Vanaerys shivered slightly like she was cold. The Jedi didn't know what to make with this proclamation. "You're mistaken" insisted Revan eventually.

"No, this is fate Revan. The hand of synchronicity. It could not have been just chance that the Avatar's body was discovered at such a crucial time. _We were meant to bring him back._ I knew after my discoveries that I was meant for a greater purpose...that I needed to continue this great work. I resolved to finish what Raithe and the other scientists started. Through my continuous explorations I discovered other powerful relics...things that I believed would help in the great war... This fortress was one of them."

_Mad_, thought Revan. _This man is utterly mad._

Raithe gestured to the Jedi trapped in their tiny prisons. "This is not some sick game for me. The Jedi will be sacrificed for a greater cause. One of them will be my greatest creation and the future savior of our galaxy. I mean to be ready when the tide spills again. Once I make the perfect replica I will give him the army he needs to defeat the tide just like he did before. My work... will deliver our salvation."

Raithe finished with another dramatic flourish of his hand.

The Jedi folded his arms. "You do realize that I have absolutely no reason to believe you right? Your flimsy excuse can just be a precursor to making an army and attacking the Republic."

Raithe paused for a moment. "I suppose that's fair." He stroked his chin thoughtfully as if deciding the best course of action to pursue in this delicate conversation.

"You and I are both people of logic Revan. You believe in what is real, what is indisputably true. "

"Let's say yes for now."

"Well, that goes back to my original reason for telling you my plans..." Raithe eyed the other man with something that was not contempt for one. It was something close to...understanding.

"You and I ... are not so different really. Both of us had been subjugated in a way. The only difference is I broke free. I want... to give you a chance to do the same thing."

He turned back towards Revan, his eyes aglitter, his pale waxy skin giving him a ghostly pallor. "I want you to join me...in my great works."

"What do you think my answer is going to be?" replied Revan acidly. "Either you want me to become your latest plaything or you want me to help capture more Jedi. Either answer involves me impaling you where you stand." Revan readied himself to finally strike at this man. "Spare us both this exchange and let's just get on with the inevitable."

"So you will spend the rest of your life as the council's slave?"

"Serving the Jedi is not slavery," said Revan coldly. "It is an honor and my privilege. And I would never help you, unless it was to a quick death."

The other man smirked, his eyes flashing. Revan hated that smile. He hoped to quickly rip it off his face soon.

"You say that now...but I wonder what you will say in a short while. Your reactions and behaviour throughout my observations have been very...fascinating to say the least."

Raithe walked around the Jedi, circling him like a predator would with his prey before he pounced. "One thing that has confused me in all this is...why would the council send you to Site A? Of all the people...why you?"

"Why not me?" Retorted Revan. He was getting tired of Raithe's cryptic messages.

The other man ignored his question. "That is something I'll have to mull over. I admit, when I first heard of your intervention...I thought it laughable. However, as time went on and I discovered the siege was lifted...I became furious."

Raithe did not look like that now. In fact he looked very pleased...like he could return the humiliation done by Revan.

"But finally...when Melara told me who you were...it made sense...all of the results today. It finally became clear to me how this could all possibly come to pass."

Revan didn't deign to reply. He knew Raithe would just ignore him and continue with his rant.

"And I wonder...how you will decide when this is all over. One final experiment if you will. I want to see how good a job the Jedi did with you."

Revan eyes narrowed. "They did a good enough job to make sure I wouldn't turn on them."

"Really? Well...lets put that to the test shall we?"

Raithe widened that sickening smile again until it looked impossible stretched for his face. It was the one where it looked like he could see straight through a person and devour all their secrets.

"As I have said before, the project only came back to my attention recently. And even though Raithe was gone and the team disbanded, I suspected the Jedi had never really abandoned their mission...that they still secretly employed others to do their dark deeds. What I've seen and what Melara has told me confirms my findings."

He turned then to Revan who said nothing. Raithe lifted a finger to his lips, as if he was about to tell Revan something very forbidden.

"I mentioned before that the council condoned this technique...that they sanctioned it so that there could never be another Exar Kun. Remember when I said that the indoctrination had a higher success rate than the implantation process? To my knowledge the implantation was never successful...if it were Sagat wouldn't be ranting over his failures. But...I know that the indoctrination was successfully performed on the Jedi."

"No," snapped Revan. Distantly he could feel the back of his mind hurting again. A nagging sensation.

"There are no brainwashed Jedi in our order. It is unthinkable. Do not continue to lie to me Raithe."

The other man held up his hands with exaggerated care as if to defend himself from the verbal onslaught. "Oh the majority I suspect are blissfully unchanged and ignorant from these experiments, since they first arrived at the order. The council wouldn't try this with everyone."

Raithe rubbed his hands together as if trying to savor this moment.

"No, only the best and brightest potentials are ever considered...and even then the council must evaluate the pros and cons...whether they have enough potential enough to be worth it...if there is a good chance of success."

For some reason Raithe looked at Vanaerys when he said this. The female was utterly forlorn, looking at nothing, seemingly dead to the world. Her milky eyes seemed to stared past the floor.

"You may disbelieve a lot of things I say Revan, but some things are indisputable. For example, I have shown that I have intimate knowledge of the indoctrination process. I know how it works, I know the signs. Can we agree on that much?"

Revan nodded slightly.

"To this date I know of only a handful of successful candidates...at least that Raithe himself presided over. I admit though that I do not know all the successes. But I can guess...and I know the signs...the evidence. Melara has told me a great deal since we met."

Revan continued to stare at the other man. At the mention of the Master, her words came back unbidden. _ Do not listen to his words Revan. He will twist it to his own ends._

Raithe said the next words with a hissing quality, like an insidious snake. "Do you want to know...who I deduced one of their latest successes were?" Raithe turned to him, staring with undisguised interest. He stared straight at Revan when he said this, his eyes never blinking.

He was about to ask what Raithe was rambling on about until he remembered what he just said moments ago. _You and I are not so different Revan. The only difference is that I broke free._

The Jedi stared back...he understood then just what he was insinuating.

"You think...I...am one of those...changed?"

Raithe did not say a word. He simply stared at the other Jedi with those dark pitiless eyes like someone presiding over an execution.

"You are deluded," said Revan coldly. "I know who I am...I am nobody's plaything."

Raithe twisted his lips again. That arrogant aura radiated off him like a noxious gas.

"What is your name?"

"You know what it is."

"What is your real name?"

The other Jedi didn't answer. He glared back at the madman.

Raithe chuckled then, a deep droning sound from the bottom of his chest. "You don't know do you? You think Revan is your real name?"

The Jedi didn't reply. His headache was beginning to really pound in his head...like a warning.

"Melara told me of your moniker that you have acquired through your exploits. Revenant. He who comes back from the dead."

Raithe sniggered at that word.

"I see the order is not without a sense of humor."

"Go to hell Raithe."

Raithe wasn't listening. He simply continuing to spit his poison.

"Let me tell you how the council collects their chaff. When you were first deemed suitable from the pool of children taken into the order, it would have been necessary to give you a new identity so it would mesh with the new personality that would eventually be given to you. The council must also ensure you would not have had significant contact with other members to rouse suspicion. And Revenant would have been too obvious...I imagined they changed your name accordingly."

"You're wrong," insisted Revan "that name was given to me by a friend." He clenched his fists. "Everyone called me Revan before then."

Raithe shook his head in mock sadness.

"No, you only think that is the case."

He began to gesture dramatically in the cold air.

"You see...it is part of the psycho indoctrination. The candidate is conditioned only to respond to certain stimuli...certain keywords. It is really no different than say how indoctrination makes you react to a situation. Whether you'd help a person, steal from them, kill them...you'd only choose the same choice every single time...because that's what the conditioning wants you to do. It reinforces a particular decision. In other words...it is what the council would want to reinforce."

"Shut up."

Raithe leered at him, daring the Jedi to do it himself. When Revan didn't move, he continued with his tale.

"Which is why you'd respond to the name Revan. Because the council decided you should use it. Even if someone called you something different afterwards...you would not be able to discern the difference unless pointed it out specifically. You can only react in certain ways."

"That's preposterous!" Snarled Revan. The Jedi hesitated slightly then. He remembered a discussion he had with Alek. His friend had said he could not quite remember if Revan or Revenant came first. But why would that be the case...unless he was called something different before?

_What?_

He felt something open...like a dark door that had been closed for all this time.

Revan didn't really consider what he meant by that until now. Had Alek simply called him Revenant because he did not know his original name first? Did it even come up in conversation?

"I'd know if someone called me by anything else." Revan's voice held the first traces of doubt.

Raithe continued undaunted.

"I imagine, your so called friend simply picked up the irony of your current title, and drew out it's original meaning. By the time you were well known in the order...you would have had a suitable alibi... A new background."

"No," snarled Revan. He was beginning to feel angrier by the second by theses baseless accusations. For some reason his heart had started to pound even more, and his headache had returned in full force. The Jedi shut his eyes to stop the blood from pounding in his head.

"I had a life...I remember every single aspect of it, where I've been. Where I'm fro- "

He stopped suddenly. He remembered Ciras asking about his home world...and how he couldn't tell him the name. It was such a simple question. Literally he only had to say one word...what man couldn't even answer that?

The words were left to choke in his mouth.

Raithe seemed to take sick pleasure in seeing the sudden doubt in the other man...the fear in his eyes...as realization started to kick in.

"You probably are seeing gaps in your memory right now...discrepancies. You'd never consider it unless someone forcefully pointed it out. Believe me. I'm an expert on this matter. I designed it after all."

Laughing, he walked closer to the other Jedi who pulled away from his repulsive sight.

I forgot to mention" said Raithe slyly. "The new personality template is usually based on an existing personality...another person. It is possible to create new memories from scratch...but this was discouraged by Raithe early on. The subjects behaviour would prove erratic, unreliable as if they could sense discrepancies in their artificial history. It is much safer to base the memories and new personality on someone who is proven to have a solid psyche profile...say a famous Jedi or other. But even then indoctrination process is not perfect...certain facts...details may be left due to oversights from the scientists or the Abhorrents."

Raithe shrugged, tilting his head.

"Or the brain may simply reject certain stimuli. It is different with every person."

"No," insisted Revan. He felt himself falling now, like someone diving into a whirlpool with no way to get out. He put a hand to his head. The throbbing was unbearable.

Raithe glanced up at Revan. "No?" He repeated mockingly. "Still clinging to false hope are we? Well answer me this. Do you even know how old you are?"

The Jedi simply stood there, not daring to shake his head.

"Judging by your skin complexion, your height and muscle build...I would approximate you are no older than seventeen. Raithe feigned mock confusion at that moment. Members of your order are almost never given your rank at such a young age, is that not true? Realistically, who can have so much talent developed in such a short period of time? And your personality...so calculating...unorthodox ...like me!"

Raithe laughed then at his own words. It jarred the eardrums.

"Quite out of place for a teenager wouldn't you agree?"

"I...I was well trained." _Do not disappoint me._

The other man snorted.

"Oh, of that I have no doubt." He turned his keen eye to his victim, boring into his inner self.

"How many languages do you know?"

"...many."

"And you assume you just happened to pick all of them up...just like that? Did you even consider where you got this knowledge? Tactics, history, martial prowess...how would you find time to learn everything hmmm?".

Raithe looked at Revan expectantly, waiting for him to answer. "I don't care how well trained you think you are. No one is that smart."

Revan clung on, desperate to deny Raithe. "You're wrong...I had many Masters...They each had different skills to teach me." _Do not go Revan. It is better to die not knowing._

"You don't say." replied Raithe mockingly using the same words Revan had earlier. "Masters who showed an unfeigned interest in you. That is unusual isn't it, to show such biased favouritism. Since when do various Masters spend so much resources to tutor one individual?"

Revan couldn't answer that. Raithe wagged a finger.

"What they were doing in reality was checking how thorough your innate training was. Reinforce what you implicitly would understand and confirm independently that your background stays solid, that no cracks in the conversion are seen. Skills and techniques can be forced into you fully developed..but it is much safer to coax it out of them bit by bit...like suggestions hidden in your brain. Allow the subject to perform it on their own, and you will universally get better results. Hurry the process and they will inevitably become basket cases...like Melara. My...predecessor seemed to think the problem had something to do with the subject being unable to come to terms with so much knowledge so fast. The mind can only take so much."

The Jedi could only stare at him in defiance. He would not give him the satisfaction of seeing his despair at that moment. That deep black hole in the pit of his stomach. His legs felt weak and his breath came in short violent gasps. Seeing he was getting close to breaking the man, Raithe plunged the dagger even deeper.

"I wonder which personality template you were based on...he must have been quite a piece of work."

"Stop," gasped Revan. He staggered, almost tripping over himself to get away from the other man. "Stop."

Yet Raithe was unrelenting. He stepped close to the Jedi then. Revan didn't, couldn't draw back or raise his weapon in defense. Vaenarys was looking at him with what could almost be considered pity. Revan's tormentor whispered into his ear.

"You know that sick feeling you get in your gut...when you know that everything is about to unravel? That is happening to you...right now."

"No...you're lying. I know...you are lying."

"Has anyone ever asked you about your memories...your dreams?" Pressed Raithe. "Those are the most lucid points...subjects in their conversion will often experience their artificial memories as dreams...a common side effect."

"That...that is true with real memories as well."

"True but they are often accompanied with headaches...phantom pain. It is the subconscious letting the subject know that his memories are not consistent...that there is something out of place in everything when put into context."

Revan felt himself grow colder. He couldn't feel his legs, it felt like he would collapse at anytime.

"I'm right am I not?" Asked Raithe with a sickly sweet voice. He leaned so close to the side of Revan's head, like a bird of prey ready to devour his next meal. And Revan was helpless to stop him. "Tell me...has anyone asked you about them?"

_Vandar_..he thought..._he is always...always asking about my dreams._

_Tell me Revan._

The monster saw the truth in Revan's eyes.

"Yes? Well it's just another way to reinforce what you should remember. Remarked Raithe with exaggerated sadness. But it's always the same ones isn't it? The same ones that come to you in your dark depths. They seem to be so clear... yet so vague, without any discernible meaning."

"The...the same ones." Revan echoed hollowly._ Bright white spots where the eyes should be._

_How dare you...how dare you defy us by living. _

He shook his head.

_I...I was there...wasn't I?_

All of Raithe's words were creeping into his brain like a toxin...slowly destroying his mental defences as surely as any virus. He could not distinguish fact from lies anymore. Raithe's inner hand was in his head now. And Revan was helpless to stop it. He should have heeded Melara's warning.

Revan's next thought came unbidden. It was his most important memory. The most beautiful girl in his life. She was so sad...

_No...not her. She...she is real._

Raithe...that damnable Raithe. He knew then. He didn't even need to dig that deep into Revan's mind. It flared like the sun in the Jedi's thoughts, open for all who had the ability to see. Raithe's dagger was poised, to deliver the killing blow into Revan's mind.

He put a long bony hand to twist the Jedi's head to look at him straight in the face. His dark eyes were soulless, devoid of any compassion as he said the next words.

"She's not real."

The monster let go of his chin and Revan collapsed onto the hard metal floor. He couldn't breathe.

"Do you see now?" Whispered Raithe standing triumphant over victim. Revan lay defeated on the cold ground, the latest victim to the enemy's hand. He didn't even have to lift a finger or a weapon.

"Just how...deluded you really are?"

The Jedi didn't reply. He was in too much of a personal hell to do anything. Vanaerys jerked, as if she was trying to approach Revan but couldn't. Her eyes had tears in them.

The scientist didn't need any more confirmation. He twisted the dagger.

"In the end Revan...you lose. You don't even know who you are. The life you have is built on ashes and lies. You are less than nothing."

The Jedi felt the ground swallowing him, ready to devour him like it had devoured so many in the countless years that this Bastion of Hate existed. He heard one sound then...one sound that was as clear as a bell. It was the voice of a million damned souls.

_Hahahahahahahaha._


	24. Chapter 24 The Decision

_Please be safe out there Revan_

_-unknown source  
_

* * *

Revan lay on the floor, silent and defeated. His head throbbed with the weight of Raithe's words. Melara was right. He wished he had never let Raithe spill his poison...to show him the truth and hypocrisy of the Jedi Order. He wanted to die in ignorance.

The betrayal was beyond anything Revan could ever fathom. It breached the very tenets of the Jedi, the very teachings that the order preached to their members.

Protect those that could not protect themselves...peace of mind...resisting temptation...those were just empty words...things that had been hammered into his head, so that he may regurgitate the hallow practices and parade them in front of others.

His elbows were pressed close to his chest, which were the only things that prevented him from collapsing completely like a corpse. Revan's eyes were closed. The laughing had taken over his whole body... He couldn't hear anything beyond the mocking sound ringing in his ears.

Except for Mreth's words, which continued to rake through his brain.

_You're kind are so weak Jedi. You play at being virtuous paragons, but your bodies are tainted with sin and vice like the rest of us._

The Sith Lord had been right...their order was built on ashes and sin.

Raithe knelt close by the Jedi, ripe for picking. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. Now that Revan's guard was completely down, he would be vulnerable to any suggestion Raithe gave him.

He would become whatever Raithe wanted him to be.

"It hurts Revan...I know. I too have felt the hate and betrayal that you feel now. Not so long ago, I was in the same position as you. A tool to be used...discarded when the time was right."

He patted the other man's shoulder, his voice sickly sweet.

"But now...I have forged my own destiny. I broke the shackles of my oppressors and took my revenge. Raithe...he died in exquisite agony before I gave him the death he craved...and not before I took every molecule of knowledge from his brain."

He knelt closer then...whispering into Revan's ear.

"Help me complete my great works...help me to bring this tide of oblivion to an end and you will have power that you couldn't possibly imagine. You will have...revenge."

He twisted his bony hand to make the Jedi stare at him in the face again. This time though his visage was kind, fatherly even, not the arrogant and cruel mask of a madman.

"Break free of your cage Revan. Join my cause. Your false order will suffer in time."

Raithe smiled gently. His aura shifted, casting a feeling of benevolence and trust.

"There is no dark side...no light...there is only the Force. Take what is yours."

Revan stared at the other man...he thought of all the people he had met, all that he had done...how many things were real? How many were just fabricated lies?

_It doesn't matter if you call yourself a Jedi Knight...but whether you are one._ He had said those words to Exon...now they just seemed like useless noises.

_What am I? Have I ever done anything worthy of my rank? Does that even mean anything? No…it means nothing…nothing at all. _

It would be so easy to fall into a pit of self loathing, to act purely on his rage and lash out against the rest of the galaxy for his anguish.

_Revenge...there must be balance in all things..._

What he would do...would bring balance back to the Force.

As he gripped his hands into fists, his right closed onto something solid and cold. Revan opened his eyes then to look at what he held. Something had dropped onto the dull metal surface as he collapsed into a useless heap.

It was his blaster pistol...his personal item.

_How…How did it get down there?_

Revan remembered then who he had last given it to...to a very special person who proved that even in a galaxy as ugly and oppressive as the one he lived in...there were those that still worth protecting. There were those that had the innocence and goodwill preached within the Jedi values.

He took the weapon with a trembling hand, staring at its dented finish. A flood of emotions rushed into him.

_Ailene..._

In many ways, she reminded him of that girl...the most precious person he thought was in his life. He remembered Ailen's face...her smile, her sadness and her joy. Her short dark hair and her nervous smiles. Her inner child and carefree nature. The real her. Revan had been privileged enough to experience that with another person.

That was real. Even if his life was built on lies, that one moment in time had been real.

_Please be safe out there Revan._

The Jedi remembered her giving him her own uniform, the closest gesture of trust he had ever seen. Revan could not break that faith.

He tucked the pistol back into his belt. Revan knew then what he must do.

Raithe thought he had won then. He lowered himself next to Revan's prone form, ready to envelop him completely under his command. Even as Raithe knelt in close though he did not notice Revan had gripped his lightsaber tighter.

The monster was preparing to unleash his final insidious words.

With a sudden motion Revan grabbed Raithe's front shirt with his left hand and then impaled him on his lightsaber with his right. It struck straight into the chest, where his heart should be. The nasty blue blade cut straight into flimsy material to erupt from his back, like a fountain of light.

Raithe screamed, his dark black eyes widening in shock and fury. He tried to pull back but Revan had him in a vice like grip. The Jedi grabbed the other man's face, ready to take the thing off his shoulders. He promised he would wipe that nasty smile off it first too.

Suddenly he was knocked clear off the other man, the violent force launching him off the ground to land in a ragged heap a few meters off where he was. The Jedi was contained in a thin red haze of energy like the first time. Revan shook his head and realized that his hand still held something from his violent grapple...it was flesh.

As he struggled to get up, Revan saw the true face of the other dark man. Amazingly, the lunatic had not fallen, the smoking wound having no outward effect at all. Where his immaculate flesh had been ripped away...underneath was a patchwork of sickly grey scars and weeping red flesh. This...whatever this thing was had sewn a synthetic skin onto his face in order to hide his true nature. Raithe was bathed with a fury Revan had rarely seen.

The female had put herself between him and her Master again, the double edged blade glowing with malice and hate.

"You stupid, stupid bitch!" Raithe snarled. His eyes were murder, two wounds promising untold tortures. He rushed towards Revan then and kicked him in the face. Revan's head snapped back. He could taste new blood in his mouth again. Raithe continued to abuse the fallen form with savage kicks.

"I'll make you beg for mercy before I flense every molecule from your rotten brain! I'll-"

Before he could say or do anything more, a single staccato shot trumpeted through the massive room. It screamed straight at Raithe, a high powered shot aimed for his vulnerable head. It would have hit him too if not for the superhuman reflex of his slave. The blood red beam deflected the shot just as it was about to blow a ragged hole into Raithe's skull.

Revan's swollen eyes opened to see a welcome sight.

Priel was at the entrance where the Jedi first came in, holding his massive sniper rifle. At his side were Exon, Master Treys, and...Melara. They had somehow managed to break through the security and reach this final destination.

_What is she doing here?_ Revan could not believe that Melara would be helping them now. She would be easy prey for Raithe's influence. He struggled weakly to free himself from the tangible grasp pinning him down.

The madman had noticed her too.

"What are you doing? Take them!" Raithe snarled at the Togruta.

The male Jedi glanced uneasily behind where the Master stood. Her face was pained, struggling even now to break free of Raithe's control. She stood uncertainly, as if trying to fight two different conflicts at once. In the silent battle of wills though, Raithe never believed anyone could overcome his.

"Now you useless bitch! Or you will be next" Shouted Raithe. He glowered at his other slave, hoping to crush whatever semblance of defiance the Master was mustering. Melara gasped, clutching her horned head with both hands, whimpering. Exon looked worried, thinking he may have to subdue her first.

Suddenly, the Togruta flung out a hand. Exon and Treys both flinched instinctively but her attack was not directed at them. Instead, Raithe went flying through the air to crash into the clear glass of the viewing platform. He thudded on the floor breathless. Vanaerys looked on with an unreadable expression.

"No more 'Master!'. You're existence ends today!" The Master hissed through gritted teeth. Her voice held the timbre of command again, like a real leader. Melara's eyes were bitter with chained anger, but her discipline had re-asserted itself again. She looked like the former Master of old.

The monstrous creature struggled weakly on the floor. "W-Whore!" gasped Raithe. "I'll give you to my other degenerates!"

His head lolled towards his true servant.

"Vanaerys!"

The dark haired female reacted immediately. She drew her lightsaber back into a throwing position.

Even as Priel was lining up another shot at the pair, the other female flung her weapon like a trident toward the newcomers...everyone scattered as the lethal projectile lashed out to hit the wall behind them. Metal hissed and melted under the vicious blow. The weapon looked like it was stuck in the wall. While the three were recovering though, the double edge blade ripped itself out of the wall and began to spin like a lethal disk towards the closest victim, Master Treys.

"Look out!" shouted Revan. The older Jedi barely had time to duck before the blade careened behind his back missing him by a hair's width. The spinning projectile flew unerringly back into the thrower's hand.

While their enemy was distracted, Revan had managed to extricate himself from the invisible energy field that held him down. Gasping in pain from his many wounds, he still paced the last few steps towards where the madman lay prone, the tormentor of so many people.

Raithe was still stunned though and did not try to put up much resistance beyond raising a feeble hand. The Jedi lashed out at Raithe, his lighsaber aiming for his heart. Yet once again, the mysterious female managed to intercept his strike. She came out of nowhere, as if she just emerged from a shadow. As the dark warrior deflected the blow, she also kicked out with her foot like a viper. It struck Revan in the jaw causing him to skid several feet on the floor. The Jedi lay prone.

The warrior Raithe had called Vanaerys tried to press the attack but was distracted as Priel began to harass her anew with his weapon. Another shot pealed through the gloom, aimed at her head. As she parried the attack, the three new Jedi leapt up to engage her. They surrounded her from all directions stabbing out with their lightsabers. Working in synchronous motion, the three warriors hoped to overwhelm this female quickly.

Amazingly though, she was holding her ground deflecting, spinning and intercepting the other Jedi's attacks with pre natural speed.

A deflection against Exon brought her counter-lashing against Melara who had flanked her. Their blades struck in a myriad of red and blue. Using her opponent's force as a counter weight, the warrior cartweeled over her to leap in front of the third combatant. She lashed out a stinging kick in Master Treys head before landing nimbly on her feet. The master went sprawling on the floor. Vanaerys rushed onwards to finish the warrior off.

She would have impaled him too if not for a bull rush maneuver by Exon. The Jedi intercepted Vanaery's course of action, shoving his shoulder against her and causing her to spin away at the last moment. Melara and Exon paced her relentlessly hoping to take advantage of her stunned form, yet she continued to fight on as if nothing had happened. Master Treys had regained his balance then and also paced her hoping to tip the odds in their favor. The fight was in earnest now.

Vanaery's dance was flawless, her moves were hauntingly beautiful and deadly. She spun her weapon like an impenetrable red barrier, deflecting and countering the vicious slashes from all three opponents. Sometimes the strikes barely missed her, yet she slithered out of reach just in time. For every swipe from their blades, Vanaery's countered with two of her own.

Her opponent's eyes were gradually widening at this miraculous display of swordsmanship. They had rarely seen skill like hers.

At one point, Melara tried to engage her straight on lashing out with a head swipe. Vanaerys' caught the tip of her weapon with her own and redirected Melara's strike against Master Treys. The Master almost impaled her erstwhile ally before being kicked from behind. The two Jedi tumbled in a mess of limbs. They quickly extricated themselves and attempted to re-engage the warrior who was now attacking Exon viciously.

Raithe though had seen enough. He raised a hand then and a bolt of lightning erupted to strike Master Treys and Melara. They were flung off their feet to crash near where Revan lay. Priel tried to attack the scientist then, but he was similarly flung off his feet by another of Raithe's vicious attacks.

Vaenarys was about to make short work of Exon. She had used her vicious and rapid attacks to corner the other Jedi. Twirling her blade like a baton she suddenly slashed upward, using the hilt as a fulcrum. Exon barely managed to dodge the uppercut to his face. He didn't manage to escape the follow through kick to his groin though. The Jedi grunted as he fell onto the floor.

She raised her cruel double edged blade to finish the Jedi off. Her eyes looked pained as she prepared to kill him.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed before bringing the weapon down on his head.

Even as the blade was about to cut into his vulnerable flesh, it was deflected at the last moment by a pillar of blue light. It erupted in a shower of sparks, singing Exon's clothes. She glanced up in surprise to see Revan, who had managed to block the fatal blow. Her milky eyes met his dark ones. Neither of them looked particularly keen on killing the other.

Exon stirred from his prone position. He unleashed his own torrent of power, lashing out with both hands and directing it straight at the female. Her form was lifted several meters into the air and flung like a rag doll. She collided with her dark Master, both of them falling into an undignified heap.

Raithe snarled incoherently before shoving Vanaerys from off on top of him. He staggered up. All the Jedi and the sniper were converging warily at their position. The fight was not going his way. The scientist glared at them all.

"This isn't over," he snarled.

With that he unleashed another torrent of lighting, causing the other combatants to shield themselves instinctively. The attack had blinded them momentarily and Master Treys went to one knee under the punishment.

Using this distraction, Raithe grabbed his erstwhile servant and bolted for the door where Revan had first entered

Exon made to pursue until Revan called out.

"Leave him," He snapped. "The prisoners."

He pointed to the rows of incubator tubes that the Jedi were trapped inside.

"The bastard is going to probably going to call his reinforcements in this fortress. We'll be swarmed in minutes."

"Which is why we need to get these Jedi out as soon as possible."

The larger Jedi reluctantly conceded the point.

Revan glanced to Priel who was jogging up towards him.

"Did you manage to reactivate the gate?"

The alien nodded.

In his own tongue Priel quickly rattled off what he managed to do. He had hacked into the main system and managed to program the Star Gate in order to open a portal to their previous coordinates. The alien had managed to lock out the system as well so that it would take a lot of tampering for anybody to deactivate their escape route. Priel then pointed to another door adjacent to the one they entered. He mentioned it should bring them straight to the hangar bay.

Thanking him quickly, Revan rushed toward the captive Jedi. Everyone followed his lead. As he arrived though, Revan gave Melara a suspicious look.

Melara did not turn away from his gaze. Gone was the look of self pity and loathing. Instead she had a fierce cast to her face, one that was both triumphant and pained at the same time.

"You broke free." He stated flatly.

For once the Master smiled sincerely at Revan. "I won't disappoint you." She replied. Her voice seemed stronger, filled with purpose once more.

Revan nodded before looking at the consoles. He worried over a bunch of console commands until he saw what he was looking for. He pressed a glowing blue icon.

The tubes exhaled a ragged mist of unknown chemicals to reveal the captured Jedi. They seemed like cold husks...barely breathing but alive.

Revan grabbed one of the Jedi, the Kel Dor who had spoke to him at Solace and hauled him out of the tube. He was wet and clammy to the touch, his robes soaked in the disgusting fluid. The other members were helping the captives out.

Exon took one Jedi out of the tank and put him over one shoulder. He turned to another tank and did the same thing with his other shoulder. With his prodigious stamina he was able to support two of his companions. Priel and Master Treys struggled with their load but managed to take one prisoner each. Melara had also helped another Jedi out of the macabre apparatus. She looked drawn and worn but at the very least she was helping.

Revan looked back and realized that one Jedi was still trapped. Cursing he moved to the last tube and wondered how they were going to get him out. There was no time to make two trips and they were running out of time.

"Here...let us hold him between the two of us."

He glanced back to see Melara supporting her load in one shoulder to free space for her left side.

Revan understood what she meant. Together they shifted their weight until the last Jedi was carried by two of them in the middle while the other two were supported on either side of their shoulders.

"Move back the way Priel said, over on the right" gasped Revan. The group strained under the heavy load as well as the dark forces that threatened to consume their minds. With bated breath they started making for the exit.

"Revan," said Exon suddenly. The other Jedi turned his head fractionally to the side. "Ava's trying to contact you."

Fumbling with his load, Revan managed to reactivate his comm. in his ear.

"Boss!" Said Ava voice rang clearly with urgency.

"What is it?"

Something's happening! "There are a bunch of...things coming towards our position. They look like they could tear a new hole into the ship."

Revan gritted his teeth. "Keep them busy. We are coming soon. Arm my ships forward cannons if you have to."

"Sure...as soon as I figure out how to do it."

"Look at the lower console next to the navigation...activate the automated computer program. It's the red icon next to the manifold readings."

As Revan explained the controls to Ava the group managed to make agonizing progress towards the circular door.

"Uh...yes, yes! I think I got it. What should I say?"

Revan grimaced under his load. "Execute."

The ragged group had entered the final door then and it closed behind them with a slithering hiss.

* * *

Ciras ducked next to the hatch as the flurry of red beams raked towards the ship. He could see what looked like the fortress's machines emerging from the farthest exit as well as other forms emerging from the gloom. They were bizarre contraptions, resembling floating gun emplacements with a few extra vicious cutting limbs for good measure. They launched a blistering salvo onto the ship.

A moment ago Ciras was shooting his blaster to little effect until a massive concussive sound echoed right above him. He was briefly deafened as the massive starship cannons on either side of the Alpha Wing unleashed its fury. Bright red beams ripped into the invading machines, blasting them to oblivion.

Ciras managed to breathe a sigh of relief, the first wave of machines defeated for the moment.

"Come on boss..."he muttered "hurry up."

No sooner had he said the words than another door in the wall a dozen meters off from his position opened to reveal the Jedi. They looked extremely haggard and lurched slowly towards the ship.

Ciras let his grip on his blaster slacken and rushed to help Revan and Melara with their load. He took the Jedi between the two of them and began dragging him towards the waiting hatch of the Alpha Wing.

Bit by bit the travelers worked towards their destination. Master Treys lagged behind the most, his expression taught with strain from carrying his load as well as fighting off the malevolent presence that pervaded this awful place. The others were too worried to notice and had reached the hatch. They began climbing up the steps while the Master was still a good ten meters off.

Before Master Treys could reach them, a bright red spinning disk flashed towards his position. He barely saw it in time before diving to the floor. The weapon twirled in the air before returning to the person who threw it. Revan glanced back to see Vanaerys as well as Raithe emerging from the line of droids and defense platforms that were spilling out from the narrow corridor far off in the other side of the chamber.

Even from so far away, he could see Raithes eyes glowing. They promised all sorts of exquisite agonies.

The Jedi hesitated. He could not rescue Master Treys and his payload while fighting off the two others and those machines at the same time. Even now the second wave of blaster fire was making new dents into the ship and dangerously close to the helpless Jedi. If they didn't leave now, there would be no chance.

Master Treys seemed to have come to the same conclusion. With one last defiant act of heroism, he summoned all his strength and willed his unconscious companion into the direction of the waiting hatch. The former prisoner flew into the general vicinity of the ragged group climbing up the ramp. Melara intercepted the falling form and began dragging him up as well.

"Master!" Shouted Exon. He tried to rush towards Master Treys but staggered back as a particularly nasty missile cuffed the ship. The explosion caused him to fall into one knee. The Jedi reached out with his hand in appeal.

The Master shook his head. He looked one last time at Revan. Their eyes met and a silent understanding was reached. Revan slammed the button next to the hatch and the Alpha Wing's ramp began to raise itself up.

Master Treys then turned around then and rushed the oncoming fury of blaster fire. He didn't even walk two steps before one of the bolts struck his chest. The guardians of the fortress directed all their attention then at killing the Master. Raithe was in no mood to take prisoners at that moment.

Master Treys was hit again and again, new smoking craters erupting on his body. Yet he continued to plough on, buying precious seconds for the Jedi to make their escape.

The Master died on his feet, vaporized by the merciless barrage of energy streaking through the air.

Exon snarled in impotent anger as the hatch finally closed. Even as red fury threatened to overcome their meager defenses Revan shouted out across the ship.

"Ava get us put of here!"

The Alpha Wing began to lurch upward. Its form rose in an agonizingly slow motion, punctuated by frequent vibrations of fiery abuse. It made to leave from the mouth of the hangar bay, harried by the increasing number of enemy fire from behind. Bright red dots and larger missiles battered themselves against the ship's wings, hoping to disable the vessel before it took off. The engines roared in anger at the stress, fighting to keep aloft.

The exhausts flared one last time as the Alpha Wing lurched forward through the hangar exit. The damaged ship escaped into the coldness of the void trailed by vicious weapon's fire. It had managed to clear the hangar without getting shot down.

* * *

The Jedi and Ciras were left in a crumpled heap just within the entrance bay of the Alpha Wing. Revan had already rushed back towards the cockpit. Ava hastily got out of the way as Revan began to rapidly tap the control console.

"Lay in a course for the Star Gate."

"Acknowledged" said the droning voice.

Priel had been as good as his word. The Star Gate was open, the same hellish portal swirling in red light as they had first broken through to this realm of space.

He stared as the huge construct even as he wondered if there would be pursuit

"Contact...three ships converging on our position," said the onboard computer.

_Damn_.

Revan glanced at the screen to see three black ships similar to the one they were chasing following them. They were rapidly gaining ground and with the Alpha Wing so wounded, they would be easy prey.

Shudders echoed through the Alpha Wing. They were firing at the back of the ship, probably hoping to disable the engines and capture them once again. The next discharge of energy though overloaded one of the onboard computers. It exploded in an angry pillar of sparks, forcing Revan and Ava to cover their eyes.

_Or not._

Ava looked nervously at the red screen readouts that flared with new warnings.

"Caution...shields have been disabled. System overload imminent."

Revan knew that at this pace, they were not going to leave this gauntlet alive... or at least the ship wouldn't be. He glanced back at the soldier. "Get everyone into the escape pods."

"Sir?" Said Ava in confusion. "Where would we go?"

"Trust me." Said Revan. "Just get them in...right now."

The soldier nodded quickly. Before she left Ava turned back and snatched the trinket hanging on the ceiling. She grinned at Revan.

"Wouldn't want to leave this would we?" With that, she started running back to the end of the ship.

Revan shook his head and rapidly began issuing final instructions into the ship's computer.

"Initiate self destruct...authorization Revan, access code 283820."

"Acknowledged" said the neutral voice.

"Activate upon reaching final coordinates. No countdown. "

"Confirmed."

Even as the last word was uttered, Revan rushed back towards the back of the ship as well.

The Alpha Wing staggered in space as bright punishing salvos of energy battered it's back. Where once there was a fine silvery sheen, it was now a black patchwork of smoking metal. Like predators, they had gouged rents into their victim, and soon it would be completely at their mercy.

The valiant ship was clearly on its last legs, threatening to come apart from the terrible forces tearing through its body. But this was Revan's ship, and like its Master it would not die until its duty was complete.

With a stubbornness rarely seen by any, the ship ploughed on, battered but still moving. Great plumes of smoke vomited out on all sides of the ship, its engines screaming in defiance to the inevitable fate given to the Alpha Wing. Suddenly, they shut off completely, no longer functioning from the constant abuse. It looked like it was over.

But it had reached the Star Gate, the ship's momentum carrying it to its salvation.

Even as it approached the threshold of the massive construct though, where the three fins enveloped it, the Alpha Wing own head tore off, blasted into oblivion by the latest shot. It was going to explode.

For a moment...the other ships stopped firing, unwilling to risk damage on the Star Gate. Their target had stopped moving, floating in the maw of the great structure. To be so close, yet so far from their destination...

Back at the Bastion, Raithe was laughing. He had won.

Revan though, had one more hand to play. The Alpha Wing was defiant even in its last moments, denying the enemy final victory. It turned agonizingly with its thrusters, ninety degrees so that its side was facing the gaping red hole.

As the ship was on the verge of critical failure, it released its payload. Three tiny capsules expelled itself from the dying vessel, straight into the gaping maw of the Star Gate. The black ships could only look on impotently at the vessel, which had disgorged the escape pods.

As the three objects disappeared into the vortex in space, the valiant vessel performed its last duty in the service of the Republic. It alighted in a spectacular display of energy and white light, detonating with the force of a minor star. Its violent death throes consumed everything in its vicinity. The three black ships were immolated in the angry retributive fire, incinerated by the spectacular force.

Last was the Star Gate. It too was overcome by the violent pressure of the detonation. Ancient metal and technology came in direct opposition of the violent wave of destruction, and came apart under the unrelenting force that was the death knell of the Alpha Wing. The fins creaked, bent and warped under the superheated plasma. With one final wail, the Star Gate came apart in a plume of fire and debris, an explosive ring expanding through the void of space.

With this deafening and spectacular display of light, the Star Gate was destroyed.

From his Bastion of Hate, a new scream was heard. It was the scream of the damned, the defeated...and the one who swore bloody revenge.


	25. Chapter 25 The Aftermath

_Death before Dishonor_

_-Hellborn motto_

* * *

The three capsules floated in the cold darkness of space, at the precise location where they had initially entered dark dimension from the Terminus System. They hung there for what seemed like days, lifeless pods in an endless void of stars.

Eventually though, a Republic ship entered the lonely system. Hailed by the ground team on Solace, the new ship had finally come to deliver salvation to the beleaguered Republic expedition. It identified itself as the_ Enduring Legacy_.

With the automated distress signal coming from the pods and under Polluck's instructions and coordinates, the survivors in the capsules were extracted in due time.

After their rescue, all the survivors were ushered to a medical bay in the ship to be treated immediately. Again Ava and Ciras had gotten out without any major injury. The devil's luck truly was with them for how else could their miraculous defiance of death be explained. Both soldiers though would eventually later swear that the Jedi holy relic protected them from all harm.

Exon was battered but unbroken, the minor injuries he took in the fortress more of a nuisance than anything else. His constitution would be the stuff of legends back in the Jedi order.

Revan was in serious condition. The collection of beatings he had taken through the past few hours had left both emotional and physical scars. He stared silently pass the attendants who treated their wounds.

The Jedi they rescued were all in catatonic states. The paralyzing agent that initially caught them in the ambush had rendered them completely immobile and senseless. The staff reported that they could probably undo the damage but they should probably be looked after by their own kind.

Melara had the worst of it.

During the escape she had been helping to drag the other Jedi into escape pods. One of the attacks from the black ships had ruptured a valve near the hatch where they were escaping. The explosion had caught the Togruta full in the face, burning her features and causing her to fall into a steaming heap of burnt flesh. Exon had dragged her to his own escape pod in the last few moments before the ship finally exploded.

She was in a coma now, rendered utterly silent and looking like a burnt corpse. Her once beautiful features had been completely stripped away. Now all that was left was a mockery of her former self, blackened crisp skin that seeped blood and white pus. She was hastily retrofitted with synthetic skin during surgery, but it would not nearly be enough. The medical attendants did not know if she would ever come out of her coma. Maybe she didn't want to.

Revan, Exon, Ciras and Ava had been declared fit enough to leave in due time. Many questions would need to be asked by Espindor and by the Republic high command. When approached by the officers on the ship about this, Crias Ava and Priel immediately deferred to Revan.

Revan simply said that the soldiers were free to debrief in any way they wanted but the Jedi would only answer to their order. The officers did not look very happy with that statement but one look in Revan's eyes told them better than to press the point. Simply looking at the other Jedi gave them shudders.

"What should we tell them sir?" Whispered Ciras to Revan before they were to be escorted for debriefing.

"Tell them what you know Ciras." Something in Revan's voice had changed since he got back. There was a hollow quality in it now that worried those around him. "Tell them the truth."

Reluctantly they nodded and left for their session. Quarters had been prepared for the Jedi and they both headed towards them. Exon looked like he wanted to talk his comrade, but he realized Revan was not in any mood to talk to anybody. The dour warrior simply entered his quarters without a word. Exon glanced at where Revan had left in concern before turning to his own room. There would be enough time to talk later.

* * *

Revan walked slowly into the dark dim room that had been assigned to him and blindly groped behind him to lock the door. He did not see any details. Only a faint rectangular shape that passed for a bed and window that looked into nothingness.

He sat leadenly on the flimsy material, not looking in any particular direction. He didn't dare think about anything...if he did his whole world would unravel and he would be lost.

Yet unbidden, his thoughts turned back to Raithe's damning words.

_You lose Jedi. You're world is built on ashes and lies. You don't even know who you are. You are less than nothing._

_Damn him...damn him for being right._

Revan hung his head, his gauntlets burying into his dark hair. His eyes were closed and his breath came in short gasps.

His head swam back to all the memories he had, the ones that he cherished the most in this life. Were they all fake? Surely not every aspect of his past was a lie?

His childhood, spent walking in that black desolate wasteland...was that a lie...had he not survived unknown torments to be plucked away by the one he would eventually call his one true Master?

His Master...the cold eyes, his glorious being...was he real? He couldn't say anymore. He could still hear those words ringing like a gong.

_Do not disappoint me._

But then...his most important memory resurfaced...the girl in his memories. She was so beautiful...so innocent. Her smile was so sad.

_We're in his together right?_

Revan eyes snapped open. He would not, COULD not believe she was fake.

"It is a lie!" He shouted suddenly into the nothingness of the void. He grabbed the lamppost next to his bed and flung it at the cold steel wall. It shattered into a million pieces, shattered like his reality on life.

His fury was on him now. Where he had suppressed it all through the expedition, it came out in a eruption of rage as he fought the agony...the prospect that the girl was all a fabricated lie...worse part of someone else life that wasn't his.

He rushed the wall opposite him and struck it again and again with his right hand. The metal cracked under his constant abuse. His own gauntlet dented and sheared, his attacks leaving a sticky smear where they landed. Revan didn't care. All he cared about was the pain, the pain that would take away the agony that was his mind.

"She is real!" He snarled. He banged his own head against the wall then. The bulkhead started to tremble violently. Muffled shouts were heard just outside his room from the violent noise but none dared to enter the volatile sanctum.

"She is real." His hammering lessened in frequency as blood and tears spattered against the ground where he tormented himself. He sank to the floor then, his rage utterly spent. He couldn't think anymore...it was just too painful.

Revan lay in a ragged heap, his own arms refusing to support his dead weight. He lay there defeated, like a dead thing.

"She is real..." he whispered. Nobody answered his plea. There was only silence...and the distant laughing, left by the enemy's hand.

* * *

Ciras and Ava were debriefed by the ship's senior officers. Actually it wasn't much of a debriefing. When asked what the hell was going on at the facility, Ciras and Ava simply told them that it was classified and if they wanted to know anything, they'd have to ask someone higher up the food chain. When pressed for details about why they were found in the escape pods without a ship, Ava told a fanciful tale about traveling to another dimension through an ancient star gate and fighting a fortress full of machines created by a dead species. When the officers threatened to hold them in contempt, Ciras said that they were free to take it up with the Jedi.

"That's the truth. Take it or leave it" said Ava. Revan had told them to tell them the truth. It didn't mean they had to be believed.

Her words were subsequently ignored though, the ship officers deciding to wait until Espindor dealt with them. They didn't even bother to ask Priel, who scared them almost as much as the other Jedi.

The soldiers were eventually released when Espindor returned from the surface. His authority over the entire platoon allowed him some leeway and he promised the ship's officers he would submit a full report to their superiors once he got everyone's side of the story.

Eventually though, it was deemed necessary to post a temporary guard to quarantine the facility and the planet itself. The scientists would be escorted from the planet as well. They would all stand trial for unethical practices...or at least Sagat would. All the scientists were valuable assets and sending them back to jail was not conducive to the Republic's interests. It seemed high command would need a long time to sort out this mess.

Finally, with communiques from the Jedi Order and the urging of Espindor himself, the military officers decided they would return the Jedi expedition back to Coruscant.

* * *

Ciras and Ava hung around worriedly out in Revan's door. No one had heard from him in two days. Even after they had cleaned themselves up and rested, there was no sign of their erstwhile Jedi. They had talked to Exon in his quarters, discussing the implications of the expedition. Priel had mentioned to the soldiers that despite his best efforts, he could not be sure what system they had been in during their rescue attempt. He had diverted all his attention at reactivating their escape route.

They all grieved for Master Treys who had sacrificed himself to ensure the Jedi would be returned safely. Exon swore that his actions would be recorded in the Jedi archives and imprinted into the Master's lengthy list of honors. They had wanted to discuss everything they had seen and heard over the past day with Revan, to take a moment to let everything absorb in.

To all of them, he was a hero, single handily defeating the enemy and bringing them back to safety. Ava wanted to get him piss drunk and maybe a little lucky but neither of the males thought that was remotely possible.

However, Revan had locked his door and their calls had gone unneeded. Now the soldiers looked at each other in concern as Exon made his appearance in the corridor.

No change? The tall Jedi asked softly. They shook their heads sadly.

"He hasn't come out or said two words since he went in...actually I hear he said a lot of things...just not to anyone." Ciras looked sad.

Whatever had happened in that horrible place, it had left a scar on the young Jedi. If something could disturb the Revan like that he didn't want to know what he discovered.

Exon nodded solemnly. He glanced at Ava and nodded. "Override the code."

Ava bit her lip and nodded. She swiped a keycard over the door terminal and it open in a hiss of wind. The three peered into the gloom. It stank of blood.

"What the?" Ciras said. He made to enter but Exon caught his shoulder.

"No..."he said quietly. "Let me."

The soldiers nodded uncertainly. The Jedi walked into the dark sanctum and let the door close behind him.

Exon stood in the middle of the dark room. Only the secondary lights of the ship were on and they barely put any details in this place of despair. He squinted his eyes then...trying to make out any details. He thought for a moment that Revan was actually not in the room but on closer inspection he saw a form lying against the far end of the wall. It was a ragged, dirty and bloodied thing, and the wall he leaned on was bloodier still.

The tall Jedi walked slowly next to the fallen form. His purple eyes flashed in sympathy. He had never seen Revan so despondent. Exon was used to seeing a confident and calculating Jedi who weighed all the variables. He had taken reassurance from seeing Revan's quiet leadership and inner strength. That was the deadliest sort of opponent, one who did not let his emotions get in the way. But now, all he saw was a broken man who didn't even have the strength to heave himself up. Revan was breathing shallowly, his dark eyes downcast. He did not react to the other Jedis appearance.

Exon sat next to Revan. He did not speak for a long time, taking stock of the younger Jedi instead. Eventually he spoke in a soft voice.

"Share your burden with me my friend."

Revan slowly turned to look at the other Jedi blankly. His normally keen eyes looked lifeless and dull. When he spoke it was like death rattle.

"I am lost Exon. I do not know who I am anymore."

"What did...what did that bastard tell you? "

Revan bowed his head.

"..he told me...he told me the truth. He showed me the hypocrisy in the Jedi order. "

Exon looked concerned at these words. "Is this about Melara? Neither of us thought she was capable of this...but she is not the entire order..."

"No...this is something else. This is betrayal of the highest degree."

"What is?" Asked the bald Jedi.

Revan did not reply, his gaunt features staring listlessly on the floor.

Exon put a hand on the other Jedi's shoulder. "No matter what that monster told you Revan...somethings are unbreakable. Friendship...brotherhood, trust. I hope our time together has meant something like that to you."

Revan looked at him then with his dark eyes. A measure of life had returned at those words. He nodded slowly after a while.

Exon waited patiently for the other Jedi to speak. Revan slowly began to recount everything that the demented being had told him...about Melara, about the Unknown War...about the capture of Jedi.

Many of these things seemed to beggar belief and Exon raised his eyebrows from time to time. But he trusted the other Jedi to tell him the truth.

When Revan got to the part about the experiments...he faltered.

"He told me...that I was part of an experiment...a grand conspiracy from the order...to control their initiates...to make sure no Jedi could ever turn from their duty."

Revan looked at the other Jedi whose expression had become more disturbed.

"He told me...everything I knew was a lie."

He went into more detail about the psycho conditioning...the mind wipe and the reconditioning to be whatever the Jedi wanted him to be. He was a tool, to be used and discarded when the time is right.

When he finished, both Jedi were silent. Exon's purple eyes were lowered to the floor then. Revan thought he would be enraged at the news he told him...that he would lash out and curse at the Jedi for their hubris. Instead he looked grimly at the other.

"You believe his words? "

"I don't have to believe...I know." Revan shook his head sadly. "There are gaps in my memory that have become evident now. Things that didn't make sense. But it was all part of the conditioning...they made me ignore evidence...red flags. So I would always do what the council wanted me to be...never to question...only obey. But now...I see it, like a veil that has been lifted from me. "

Revan's eyes flashed within something Exon could not place.

"I can never trust the council again...I can never trust Master Vandar again."

He said the words with a simmering anger that he felt at the core of his being.

Exon looked solemn and he did not comment for a long time. Eventually though, he looked Revan again In the eye.

"Do you remember..." he said quietly "what you once told me when we first met?"

Revan shook his head, too tired to recall.

"You told me...that a Jedi must always stay grounded...that he must always question what one has done and what has come to pass."

"Yes..." Revan was not sure what he was getting at.

"You have reached that point Revan...at the precept of fate, your choices have been laid bare."

The younger Jedi just stared at him, waiting for Exon to explain what he meant.

"Let us say...that everything this man told you is true...that the council brainwashed you and made you what you are today..."

Exon looked at Revan appraisingly.

Do you believe...that what they did made you a worse person? That you regret who you are now?

Revan stared at him in disbelief. "Of course I do...how can you ask that?"

"I'm not talking about council's actions...that is horrendous and unjustified. But for all the pain they caused you...what is that measured to the amount of good you have done to the Republic?"

"Are you saying that I should forgive them?" Snapped Revan. He clenched his bloodied fists.

"No...I'm saying you should accept what has come to pass...and be better for it."

He gave Revan a sad smile.

"I took your advice. I accepted that my actions on Alderaan may have been unjustified...that there could have been other ways to deal with it. I accepted and I moved on. You can do the same."

"How?" whispered Revan. He did not want empathy right now...he just wanted to wallow in self pity. "How can you say that?"

"Because with your words, I fought Melara with a clear conscience. And because of that, I managed to triumph. At that moment, I strove to do what's best for the Republic. And that meant fighting for what I believe in."

Exon smiled at the other Jedi.

"For what is right...not for revenge. Some things are just bigger than all of us. You taught me that."

"It doesn't matter what I say anymore" said Revan bitterly. "They are just empty words ingrained in my head...rote. It is what the council wants me to think. I don't believe I could really defy them if I tried."

He breathed a hallow sigh.

"When we were at that place...Raithe told me he wanted me to join him. To lash out against my oppressors. "

Revan shook his head then wearily.

"I had every reason to join Raithe, yet I couldn't...it is because I physically can't. I do not have a choice Exon. I am simply a tool."

"If that were true..." whispered Exon "Raithe would not have extended that offer to you. He wanted you to feel betrayed...to turn on the order. He knew...you really had a choice."

Exon patted his neck. Raithe's words were meant to weaken you. "Half lies and fallacies to get what he wanted."

His voice was warm and supportive.

"No what you did back there...when you defied him. That was the true choice. That was you...at the core."

Revan raised his eyes then. He looked at the other Jedi. For the first time he felt something that wasn't despair...it was hope.

Exon continued.

"You also once told me...that it doesn't matter if someone calls you a Jedi Knight...but if you really are one. Nevermind that the council wanted to control you...to make you a mindless toy. What you do from now on...that will define you."

The younger Jedi looked at Exon with a new light. The purple eyes had a sense of wisdom then that Revan did not see before. Inwardly he smiled. Together they had dug each other from their own holes of despair. Perhaps...perhaps Exon was right. Even if he had nothing to believe in, he could believe in brotherhood. Faith. People like him and Ailene.

Some things could not be faked.

"Thank you Exon...I knew...I knew I made the right choice when I made you my champion."

"I am proud to bear that title Revan."

They clasped hands then and Revan leaned forward to embrace the other Jedi.

"Death before dishonor Exon...I will never forget your words."

Exon nodded..."Death before dishonor."


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

_I am sorry Revan_

_-Master Vandar  
_

* * *

The_ Enduring Legacy_ floated in orbit around Coruscant, ready to transport the Jedi back to their temple. The former prisoners had been lifted into a transport and only awaited two more passengers that needed to board. The Jedi who had fallen in battle was also duly interred within.

Revan and Exon stood with the remnants of the Hellborn Platoon, the twenty odd survivors looking at them with admiration. All of them shook their hands, thanking them for the honor of fighting alongside such distinguished warriors.

"You two really are the epitome of what it means to be a Jedi" Espindor had said to the pair. "Self sacrificing, noble, and unrelenting in the face of danger...a true inspiration to the rest of us."

Ciras and Ava had praised their stars during the debriefing. Espindor still didn't really believe them, especially Ava but he would give them the benefit of the doubt. They were his best soldiers after all.

Revan and Exon bowed, humbled by their words.

Espindor came closer to the pair whispering.

"The scientists have been taken away by high command...Sagat will be interrogated to see the depths of how sick these experiments go. There will be justice for his crimes. I swear this to you."

Revan nodded. "And the facility?" They had not been allowed back planet side since their return. All the dark secrets under the basement still lingered there...as was the specimen that Raithe claimed to exist.

Espindor frowned.

"That...is more complicated. The planet has been quarantined by the Republic High Command at the moment. There will be a thorough investigation to see the extent of these pursuits."

Espindor looked grim for a moment.

"I regret to tell you that probably means you won't get access to the labs again...everything will be classified from now on."

Revan and Exon gave each other worried looks at these words.

"However," the lieutenant said suddenly, I think my superiors won't care if a maintenance droid goes missing.

The Jedi looked back at him confusion. Espindor gestured to Priel who walked up holding a bundle of cloth. Revan flipped the package open.

It was the head of the droid he had beheaded when it attacked him in the labs below. Even now its eyes glowed with a bloody sheen.

"Priel told me about the droid. Seeing it was used by Sagat, I took the liberty of having its memory core scanned while you were gone. It appears it contained a lot of interesting information. When I heard that they were sealing the facility I had Polluck download as much data he could find onto the thing's memory as possible."

The older man grinned slightly, pointing at the valuable artifact.

"Take it Revan...whatever the scientists have done here...do not let them get away with it."

"On my honor" said Revan quietly. He took the parcel and nodded in thanks to Espindor. He said something to Priel in the alien's own tongue then. Nobody knew what he said except Priel himself but he seemed to appreciate the words. The Sullustan nodded in thanks.

Espindor stepped aside to let two of the soldiers who had shared the greatest adventures with the two Jedi share their farewells. They had strange expressions on their faces. Ciras and Ava both looked happy, but there was a strained quality to it as if they didn't want to show how sad they were to leave the pair.

Revan noticed something on Ava's neck, hanging outside of her red uniform. It was a neckless. Emplaced in the centre of the jewel was the shard Revan had given the soldiers earlier. Seeing Revan's scrutiny, Ava smiled and playfully twirled the item with her fingers.

"Like my new gift sir?". She winked at Ciras before turning back to the Jedi. "as long as I wear this, I'll be unkillable."

Revan and Exon looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"it doesn't really work that way..." Revan managed. He was beginning to regret making that elaborate tale. Ava was unstable at the best of times and if she started charging into every battle thinking she was guarded by a higher power...

"oh don't worry" the soldier said cheerfully. "I won't go bragging about my lucky charm. It's just good to know though that wherever I go, I'll be protected by the Force."

Revan kept a straight face when he said the next words. "The force protects those who protects themselves. Always be mindful of that and you'll be fine."

Ava nodded seriously at his sage advice.

"Keep my head down. Got it."

Revan and Exon relaxed slightly, relieved that they wouldn't have an unnecessary death at their hands.

Ciras stepped up then and gave the two Jedi his patented grin.

"You know sir...our platoon is now understrength. We'll have to be reorganized." Remarked Ciras to Revan.

Both Jedi nodded.

"No doubt your reputation will be more fearsome...few can say they weathered a Mandalorian assault and came out victorious." said Revan with approval.

Ciras and Ava beamed at that.

"Well to remember how we got such a fearsome reputation...I was hoping you'd let us give the platoon a new nickname."

"Oh?" Said Revan... "And what is that?"

Ciras looked at Exon sheepishly. "no offence Exon, but we thought Revan should get the credit for pulling our asses out of the fire so many times."

The tall Jedi smiled and indicated he didn't mind.

"anyways...we were thinking..."

Ava jumped in. "We were thinking the Revanchists. You know, cause it sounds like your-"

Ciras looked annoyed at the other soldier's proclamation. "That isn't what we agreed on. We were going for Revan's Chosen!"

"That's what I just said," retorted Ava. "Revanchist is short for Revan's Chosen!"

"In whose world?" Drawled Ciras. "Crazy Ava's?"

The pair of soldiers pushed and shoved each other in annoyance.

Revan smiled slightly at that. "You do me a great honor...but do not define yourselves by what has happened since I arrived."

He placed a hand on the shoulders of Ciras and Ava.

"You are great soldiers in your own right...legends in your regiment. Take a name that does every survivor proud."

Ciras thought about that for a moment.

"How about...in honor of the ship that saved all of us? How about...the Alpha Wings?"

Exon nodded in approval at that.

"I think that is a fine name."

"Then it's settled!" Said Ava delightfully. She put a hand on each Jedi with indecent familiarity. "Whenever we blast someone to the next world we'll be thinking of your ship...and you guys."

"We will do no less." Assured Revan.

Ava leaned in and kissed Revan on the cheek.

"I think I owed you that sir." She said mischievously. Revan nodded, touching the spot she just put it.

"Thank you"

The redhead gave a peck for Exon as well. He smiled in appreciation.

"I haven't been kissed by a girl in a long time. Not to mentioned such a feisty one."

"You have no idea.," Smirked Ava.

Ciras gave them both hard pats on the backs.

"Kick some ass out there Revan." He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by what he was going to say next. "I hope...I hope this isn't the last time we meet."

Ava nodded sincerely as well at that statement. "Don't go dying on us before we can buy you a round sir."

Revan was touched. He had few people outside of the order to call friend and he counted the pair as among them now.

"I have a feeling," He said eventually "that we'll be seeing each other some time in the future"

He gave one last hug to Ciras, the man who looked like a second brother to him. He did the same as well to Ava who took the opportunity to grab his ass. She looked up to the ceiling innocently afterwards as if nothing had happened.

Exon was also serenaded with enthusiasm. With that the Jedi nodded to each other. They started to walk up the ramp of their transport. Revan stopped suddenly and whispered something to Exon. The other man nodded in reply and they both turned around. The soldiers looked at them curiously.

The Jedi pulled their lightsabers up high and ignited them. The twin blue pillars of light illuminated the entire room with their glory. The soldiers looked in awe at the display.

"Death before dishonor!" The Jedi shouted.

"Death before dishonor!" Came the echoing reply. The soldiers clapped and cheered at them in triumph. The Jedi bowed deeply, in recognition to the soldier's great achievement, defiance of death against the Mandalorians. With that, the two Jedi stepped into the ship.

The newly christened Alpha Wings watched as the ship disengaged from the platform, through the shielded exit into the vacuum of space to descend down the planet below. They watched in silence as their saviors left them to disappear like the legends they were.

* * *

"How did it go?" Asked Revan quietly. Exon had just stepped out of the council chambers after relating his version of what happened in the mission. The council had thoroughly questioned each member of the expedition separately to verify the truthfulness of their words. They were shocked to learn that Master Treys was dead. Another Master killed in this dark time...it did not bode well for the future.

The seven Jedi that had been rescued gave incomplete reports, having been unconscious for a large majority at the end. They all spoke heatedly of Revan's actions though and condemned his deliberate usurping of Melara. None of them knew how the Master became so wounded or how Jared or Master Treys was killed but they were sure it was Revan's fault.

The Master for that matter was still injured and unconscious. The healers at the temple had mentioned finding a great deal of damage to her psyche as well as her outer shell. They couldn't even begin to reach into the tangled mess of her subconscious. It would be a long time before there was any chance of recovery.

Revan had already talked with the council. He told them about the battle at the facility, the Mandalorians working for another man and how the enemy had tried to funnel them away in a last desperate attempt to take prisoners. He deliberately skipped over the details of Melara's and Jared's dark alliance with Raithe, saying that they were part of the prisoners that were captured and that Jared and Master Treys was killed during the escape. He had told Exon to do the same thing. If their betrayal became common knowledge then the order's reputation would never survive.

The council for that matter did not seem very impressed. Most of them eyed Revan coldly, having already condemned him in their minds. Revan wasn't surprised. He had always been on the wrong side with these people. With the exception of Vandar and a few other Masters they had thought him too rash and headstrong. Maybe they were regretting their little experiment.

"Who was this enemy? Was he a Sith Lord?"

Revan stared directly at Vandar when he said the next words. "He was affiliated with Mreth...this man was the one who sent them to Chiron in the first place."

_You know don't you?_ Revan couldn't really know whether Vandar knew the madman's true identity, but he had a feeling the Master knew a great deal more than he let on.

"his name was Raithe."

Revan stared at everyone to see how they would react to this piece of news. To their credit, most of the council members didn't bat an eyelash. However a faint ripple of unease could be felt, as the Masters realized the implications of Revan's encounter.

Revan thought they would demand more information about this man. Instead they pressed him for details regarding the location of this person. Apparently they wanted to skirt around the subject of the scene of their crimes.

Revan described what he knew of the Bastion of Hate as Raithe liked to call it, saying that the enemy's hidden base could produce an artificial army that would potentially topple worlds. He also said the only means of returning was through a portal that they destroyed.

They didn't seem to believe him.

"You are trying to tell us...that the Sith have a fortress that can produce starships and weaponry fit for an armada?" Asked one member slowly. Her silver hair matched the color of her cold eyes.

Revan nodded.

"And...that you destroyed the only possible gateway to reach this...incredible structure without discovering it's actual location?"

He nodded again.

"I suggest you begin making up better excuses for your actions Revan," she snapped. Her expression was one of incredulous. Most of the other Masters looked the same way.

"If the enemy had something like that, the Republic would have been wiped off the charts a long time ago."

Vandar looked doubtful as well. "Do you have any evidence that this...construct existed?"

"Three other soldiers accompanied us to this place...they saw it with their own eyes...felt their effects. It was a horrid, hateful place."

"This will not stand Revan." Said the Master with the golden hair. His voice was heated.

"Three Jedi dead, one Master severely wounded and you come back to us with these half baked lies."

All the Jedi Masters looked at Revan intently. Except for Vandar, who kept his eyes averted.

"And you had the audacity to usurp Melara!" Continued the golden warrior. He pointed an accusing finger at the Jedi.

"That is tantamount to defying us! We sent you to save the Jedi, not to cause dissention!"

The Master finished by slamming his fist on the chair as he said the last words. There was a long echo from the force of impact. No one spoke for many seconds.

The older man composed himself eventually, letting out a short sigh.

"Your actions are borderline treasonous and now you make fanciful tales about a secret base where the Sith are building an armada in a hidden part of the Republic. I find anything you say right now to be very circumspect."

_Why don't you read my mind_, thought Revan. To them he said nothing.

"Do you have anything to say for your actions Revan?" Demanded another member.

"We are a fair governing body. The other Jedi in the expedition may have condemned you but we will give you a chance to defend yourself against all these accusations."

Revan looked at each of the council members levelly. He looked each one in the eye, letting his disturbing gaze linger on each one. Which ones had been there since the beginning? Who was in within this conspiracy against the Jedi? He could not be sure. He didn't even trust his own memories. But he knew then that he was marked by them. Every council member looked uncomfortable with his lingering gaze. Even the silver haired female turned away from his scrutiny. Vandar looked...sad but had hardly said two words in the whole proceedings. He seemed the most guilty of all of them.

_He does know. He knew when he sent me I would find things I didn't want to discover._

It made little sense why Vandar or the council would risk him discovering such a dirty secret. Like Raithe said, why send him?

"Well?" Demanded the first speaker.

Revan simply shook his head and said. "I have nothing more to say to any of you."

There was a long period of silence at this. Nobody wanted to gauge the hidden meaning behind those words. After a long few moments, one of them spoke.

"You are dismissed."

Revan turned away, never looking back.

Now that his turn was over, Exon had been summoned, having been the last to enter to describe his version of the events.

When he came out, he looked tired and drawn out. His gaze met the other Jedi.

"How did it go?" Asked Revan.

"I've been in duels more one sided than the discussion I had." Exon shook his head sadly. "It is as I have feared. They will string us up for the rest of the order to see...made examples so that no one follows our ...rash decisions." He gazed out into the sprawling city landscape that was Coruscant.

"I suspect...we will be Exiled. Maybe even worse."

Revan said nothing. He didn't know what to feel. Perhaps he even felt a little glad at that moment. Being away from the order right now was perhaps the best thing that could happen to him. He needed to time to think...to sort things out.

Exon turned back to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Whatever happens Revan...we'll weather it together. We are in this until the end."

Revan smiled and nodded in thanks.

* * *

The council eventually summoned all members of the expedition back into the chambers. They all stood in a rough group surrounded by the circle of Masters.

Revan and Exon stood apart from the rest, no love lost between the other members.

"The events of the last few days have been grave and tragic for our order." Said the silver haired Master. "Despite the fact that the Mandalorian invasion has been thwarted, we have lost three able bodied Jedi, one who was a Master. Melara is gravely wounded and we do not know if she will ever recover. To say that this whole expedition was a failure is a grave understatement."

Nobody said anything at these words, taking a moment to pay their respects for the fallen.

Eventually another member, the golden haired warrior spoke again. "We have conferred amongst ourselves and discussed your accounts of the events that have occurred."

He leaned forward, steepling his fingers.

"After deliberation, we have decided the Jedi who initially went on this expedition will not come under censure. We have found your conduct in line with how our members should perform in their duty."

Exon raised an eyebrow at that. "What about me?" He demanded. "I don't think I'd fall into that category."

"Be silent Exon," snapped one of the council members. "We are getting to that."

Eventually all heads turned to look at the two Jedi standing apart from the rest, waiting for the sentence like a foreboding wind.

"Exon," Vandar said quietly. "We find your actions in contempt against the Jedi Order...you deliberately assaulted a Master, and helped Revan stage his coup...that is truly unacceptable."

Exon just stared at them with his purple eyes, daring them to try his patience.

Vandar continued.

"Yet by all accounts you also performed admirably against the Mandalorians and in defending the facility."

The Master looked at him in the eye as he said the next words.

"Based on your history with the Master and your actions, the council has decided you will be stripped of active duty and your rank for a year. You will have plenty of time to meditate on these events and see the error of your ways...just like before."

Exon said nothing...in truth he didn't expect anything better. He gave Revan a slight shrug.

"Revan..." said Vandar slowly.

The young Jedi turned his scrutiny towards the one Master he thought he could trust.

Vandar looked a hundred years older at that moment, if age could be determined for his species. The Master couldn't look him in the eye. He sounded extremely reluctant as he uttered his verdict.

"You are the architect of this...insurrection against Melara and her leadership. Master Treys is dead and we have no way to confirm your words that he supported you in favor of her. While you did save the other eight Jedi...your actions have cast a very serious light on your judgement."

Revan said nothing. He took a deep breath waiting for the guillotine to fall.

"It is the decision of this council...that you be Exiled."

There were several gasps at that proclamation.

"No!" exclaimed Exon. He stepped forward while the other Masters stirred uneasily. "If Revan is to be exiled, then I will share the same fate!" His purple eyes burned.

"This isn't up for debate Exon" said Vanda firmly. "We did not come to this decision lightly, but we felt it was the...best way."

"Best keep your mouth shut Exon". Said one of the expeditions's Jedi. "You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the council again."

The other group of Jedi looked vindictive while Exon glared at them with undisguised anger.

"He saved you." Snarled Exon to the rest of the expedition. "He saved every one of your miserable hides. When we were in that fortress...he could have left you all to rot. He didn't."

The former prisoners looked at them pitilessly. Some had smug expressions on their faces.

Exon looked ready to spit at them. Revan placed a placating hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

The Masters completely ignored his outburst.

"This is the will of the council. We have spoken...you are all dismissed."

Slowly, everyone began trudging out the door. Exon turned back at Revan before leaving.

"Be strong my friend. We will find a way through this."

He gave Revan one more sympathetic look before exiting.

After a few moments, Revan started moving slowly for the door as well. Before he could though he heard a voice behind him.

"Revan, wait."

The Jedi turned back to see Vandar looking at him. His expression was mournful, but he could not say about what.

"Esteemed Masters...if I could have a moment?" The other Masters looked at each other silently. Something hidden passed in their expressions because as one they rose up to leave the pair in the oval chamber. None of them looked at the younger Jedi while they passed.

Master Vandar stood from his seat and hobbled towards the Jedi. He did not meet his eyes.

They stood there for a long time, neither daring to break the silence.

Vandar was the first to give.

"I am sorry Revan," he whispered eventually. His pointed ears were drooped with the words.

"For which part," asked Revan softly. "My Exile...or what I have discovered?"

"Both," said the Master eventually. "I...I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this to happen."

Revan felt an antipathy towards the other Master he hadn't known before. He always counted Master Vandar as his staunchest supporter, his crutch. But now that bond was broken...as surely as his bond towards the Jedi Order.

"Why?" Revan said eventually. "Why did you send me there?"

He clenched his gauntlets so tightly that he could feel blood in his palms.

"You had to know, I would discover what you did..." Revan said darkly. "By sending me there, you condemn yourself! The whole council!"

Vandar turned away, he could not bear to look the Jedi in the eye.

Revan's rage surged for a moment. The Master was not even man enough to admit it to his face.

"Answer me Master!" He shouted suddenly. He gripped the older creature's shoulders and shook him violently. The Master felt pathetically light, like an Ewok. Revan lifted him with no apparent effort and shook him again. Vandar did nothing, but accepted the abuse silently.

"Why? Why condemn me to be your slave? Why put up this elaborate ploy to subjugate me, and then point me to the source of your crimes?" His dark eyes glared at the other's miserable form.

A tear emerged from one of the Master's large eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Revan couldn't say anything after that. He wanted to throw the other Master across the chamber. He was definitely light enough. But in the end he did nothing...he simply knelt there not knowing what to feel, how to feel. He bowed his head in defeat.

"Because it was not the council's decision," came a cold voice.

Revan's head snapped up and turned around to look at the source of the interruption. He had not realized anyone else was there.

A shadow detached itself from one of the pillars of the chamber. Revan was briefly reminded of a similar sensation when he had made his report to the council from Chiron. He had thought it his imagination...but...

The tall gaunt figure was draped in midnight black. He was shrouded, not a single aspect of his body was shown. A black hood cowled his face, obscuring any features.

He was taller than Revan by a good foot.

Revan felt a sudden power fill the room, like the crackling of electricity in the air. How the newcomer had masked this before was a mystery to Revan. Uncomfortably, he was reminded of the aspect of Mreth. Yet this person held an entirely different aura. Not the tightly chained and controlled anger of the Sith Lord, but a cold unknowable presence. Everything about him spoke of secrecy and hidden intent. Revan reached for his weapon but did not ignite it.

"The decision to send you to Solace was not ordained by the council...but by me."

"And you are?" Demanded Revan.

The figure craned his head slightly to the side. Revan thought he could see two white spots of light that should have passed for eyes underneath that dark hood. "I have forgotten my name...it does not matter anymore...but for lack of a better word...I am the Watcher. I guard that which is most important to this galaxy."

His voice was raspy, reeking of disuse, like something from a past age.

"And what was the purpose of this?" Said Revan. He glanced back at Master Vandar who had bowed his head...whether in reverence or fear he could not tell.

"To see, if you were ready," came the reply. "To see...if you are truly loyal."

"To the Jedi?"

"To the Jedi, the Republic and those within its providence." He walked slowly towards Revan, his form flowing seamlessly on the ground.

"This is a time of betrayal..." continued the other figure. "Traitors lurk in every corner of the galaxy...and the great Enemy comes. Now more than ever, we need people of special skills, of unbreakable faith and those with purity of purpose to join our cause."

He nodded to Vandar. "Your Exile...will make a good excuse for you."

"For what?" Said Revan cautiously.

"For where you are going," said the Watcher quietly. "You cannot stay here under the heel of the Masters."

"The Exile...was your idea? Why would the Masters agree to anything you would say?"

"Because my authority transcends their providence. I answer to a higher power."

"Is there a Grand Master I haven't heard about?" asked Revan warily.

"Nothing so mundane."

"Speak plainly." Said Revan. "Who do you serve?"

"You will meet her soon enough." Came the automatic reply. He pointed a bony finger at the other Jedi...Revan was surprised to see it wasn't flesh but a dark rusty metal coupled with wiring that framed the digit.

"You...are coming with me."

* * *

_Authors note: Well that's it for me for a good while at least. The story took a lot longer than I initially planned it to be. I didn't get that much feedback this time so I guess most people didn't care to read it or they were content to let me go on. Still it was good to write while it lasted. Thanks to everyone who put down a constructive review, especially Lord Europe who made me put more effort in describing certain events. I also added a new picture from a scene within this story. I'm sure anybody paying attention will know which scene it is from. _


End file.
